Daybreak
by kay0913
Summary: Bella Swan thought everything that she has dealt with was real, that she lived in a town where the supernatural exists. One day she wakes up, only to find out that the reality she had belonged to was nothing more than one big elaborate dream.
1. Preface

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the Twilight characters or the book plots. I am simply borrowing them for the purpose of this fanfic. I do not own the song Daybreak by Marie Digby. I think the song fits the story perfectly so if you have a chance to listen to it, please do.

* * *

_**Preface**_

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."

**A gentle sigh**

_The sleeping form sighed softly, but no one was there to hear it._

She sighed as she thought how stupid the lamb was for falling in love with the lion as well. But as stupid as it was, she was also content because he felt the same way as she did.

oOoOo

"For almost ninety years I've walked among my kind, and yours… all the time thinking I was complete in myself, not realizing what I was seeking. And not finding anything, because you weren't alive yet."

**A beeping sound**

_There it was again, a high pitched sound pulsing at equal intervals. _

She had never felt as happy as she heard the emotions he had for her through his words. She listened to him breathing, while she thought how unfair it seemed that she hardly had to wait at all.

oOoOo

"You are my life now."

**A quiet stillness**

_Only time passed in that room. Everything else was as unchanging as the day it all started._

No other words were needed. His declaration was enough to let her know that she was indeed loved.

oOoOo

"They call her my _singer_—because her blood sings for me."

**A steady heartbeat**

_Her heart kept pumping, strong and even. It was the only hope that they held on to; that one day, she would return. _

Her heart jumped in her chest every time he kissed her. It felt like heaven being in his arms once more. She was so tired, but she didn't want to rest. She didn't want to miss a single second with him.

oOoOo

"…I can't live in a world where you don't exist." 

**An excruciating numbness**

_Her muscles had gone numb from all that time she was unmoving. It was only outside help that gave her the reprieve._

She felt confused at first. He left, so why would he say that he couldn't live without her. That was exactly what he did. He left, without her. And then she froze as he tried to explain more. Apparently it was all lies. He left to keep her safe. The pain she felt was numbing; all of it was for nothing.

oOoOo

"…my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars—points of light and reason… And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything."

**A deep breath**

_She inhaled slow and deep. It was as if she just broke through the surface. _

She breathed in deeply. It felt good to be able to do that again. When he left, it felt like he took parts of her with him, a lung maybe, her heart most definitely. And when he returned, she was whole once more.

oOoOo

"You are the only one who has ever touched my heart. It will always be yours."

**A sleeping form**

_That was what she looked like, nothing more than a sleeping beauty._

She was pleased at that. She closed her eyes as he hummed the lullaby he wrote for her. But before sleep took over, the last thought in her head was that as much as he owned her heart, she owned his.

oOoOo

"If there were any way for me to become human for you — no matter what the price was, I would pay it."

**A ghost of a smile**

_It was small, hardly noticeable, but it was there. _

She smiled radiantly at him. It finally sunk in. He really wanted to be with her, no matter what.

oOoOo

"I promise to love you forever — every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

**A loving whisper**

_She murmured something, an answer. To what question, no one knew, except her._

She could hardly believe it. She was getting married. While he had already proposed before, there was no ring in her hand yet. However, he managed to put one on her now and he had again asked to make it official. She had to answer and with a whisper, she said yes.

oOoOo

"It… the baby likes the sound of your voice." 

**A deafening silence**

_The room felt that way at times. Her loved ones wished that she would say something, just one word, to let them know that she was still with them._

The knowledge stunned her to silence for a brief second. He could hear their baby and he or she loved how she sounded. Another second, and the silence was broken with happiness and awe.

oOoOo

"Amazing, isn't she"?

**An incoherent murmur**

_She began to mumble a series of sounds so low that no one could comprehend._

She could hear them somewhere behind her. She knew they were a few feet away but it was as if they were standing close. She noted the wonder and admiration in his tone. And it was all because despite being changed just a few days prior, she was in so much control unlike anyone before.

oOoOo

"Forever and forever and forever."

**A pleasant surprise**

_It truly was exciting. After waiting for so long, she was finally back._

He was in shock at her new ability. After all that time of being unable to hear her, he finally could. And in his giddiness, he distracted her easily. But nothing could ever take away the ecstasy she felt. They were finally at peace and had the liberty to enjoy her new life and her new family, with new roles to fill, as a wife and as a mother. She could not ask for anything more. She had forever to bask in it.

.

.

.

_**And then she opened her eyes….**_


	2. Chapter 1 Waking Up

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or the song Daybreak. I only own the story plot of this fanfic.

**A/N: **Thank you to Project Team Beta and to _**Savannah**_ and _**Coreenm**_ for the wonderful work they've done on this chapter. 

Thank you to everyone who have read this, left feedback and added my story to their favorites list. I hope you'll enjoy reading the new part. This story is going to get a little tough… though not just yet.

~*~*~*~*~

_**Chapter 1 – Waking Up**_

"Edward…"

"Bella?"

Her eyes opened slowly, the black pupils trying to focus. All she could see was a stark white ceiling. Was she lying down? She had to check if she was. After trying to move her hands that somewhat felt encumbered, she felt what seemed to be linens underneath something soft. Yes, she was definitely lying down on a bed. But then she remembered that her ceilings weren't white. And her room didn't smell that sterilized. Where was she?

"Dad?" Her voice gathered strength. She wanted to see who called out to her. She remembered how the voice sounded so much like her father's.

A rustling ensued, and she heard Charlie yelling for a nurse. A few seconds later, she heard his deep baritone beside her. "Bella, I'm here." She then felt her hands being squeezed gently inside his.

"Where am I?" She moved her head to the side. She noted the light green walls, the wooden door at one end of the room, the muted lights overhead and finally, the distraught expression on her father's face loomed above her. She had seen him like this a few times, when he brought the stress of work home. Though Forks was a small town, he was the chief of police after all. But why was the look directed at her now?

"Bella, it's ok. You're in the hospital," Charlie tried to explain as gently as he could.

"Hospital? Why? What happened? Where's Edward?" Bella's eyes darted everywhere. Why was her dad the only one in the room? She started to panic. She saw the tubes running along her arms and tried to pull them off. How were they even able to inject a needle through her marble skin?

"Edward? Who's Edward?" Charlie tried to calm his daughter down. "Are you talking about the boy who was driving the van? His name's Tyler, not Edward." He figured Bella was concerned over the driver whose van almost crushed her. This was his daughter; always thinking about someone else's safety and well being over her own.

"Don't worry about him, Bells. He's fine." When Charlie heard of the accident and that Bella was involved, he thought his heart had leapt out of his chest. Icy numbness started running within him like vines. It spread from his empty chest cavity, down to his fingers and toes. Wordlessly, he drove speedily to the school and saw Bella on a gurney, unconscious with a brace on her neck.

Tyler Crowley was driving into the school's parking lot, and with the icy roads, he lost control and was headed straight for Bella and the truck Charlie gave her as a welcoming present. Bella had the presence of mind to move, but it wasn't enough. She managed to hit her head on the asphalt as she tried to avoid the oncoming vehicle.

It was only a few days since she arrived, and already his accident-prone daughter was on her way to the hospital, in an ambulance no less. She suffered serious head trauma and was in a coma for a whole month. Finally, she had awoken, and Charlie thought she was finally in the clear. Apparently, that wasn't the case.

"Bella, stop!" He held on to her wrists as he pleaded with her to calm herself.

The door opened, and Bella looked over her father's shoulder to see who had come in. Surely Edward was near. What about Renesmee? And how was her father able to hold her down?

Her eyes widened when the doctor walked over to her side.

"Carlisle!"

The excitement in her voice startled the doctor. Seeing her father-in-law caused Bella's heartbeat to skyrocket. Wait, she had a heartbeat?

"Carlisle, why am I here? What's happening? Where's Edward? Renesmee?" Bella started getting agitated once more.

"Dr. Cullen, what's going on? How does she know your name? And she keeps calling this 'Edward'. I don't know anyone by that name." Charlie was beside himself with worry.

Bella's eyes shot to her father. How could he not know her husband?

The blond doctor nodded and checked Bella's vitals before addressing the matter at hand. Though admittedly, he too was surprised by the familiarity the Swan girl seemed to express towards him.

"It's possible she heard my name while she was in the coma. But as for the other, I don't know. The brain does a lot of mysterious things while healing a person who has undergone the kind of trauma your daughter has suffered," Carlisle tried to explain. "But don't worry, Charlie. There have been accounts of such a thing happening. Bella isn't the first."

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked.

Carlisle pulled a chair over to sit by Bella's bed. "My dear, your brain has been under much stress, healing itself from the trauma. It made you go into a coma to fix what was wrong. Now, there have been reports where patients have created a world for themselves while being asleep. It's possible that that was where you heard the name Edward."

Bella was shaking her head to the contrary before the doctor even finished speaking. Tears welled in her eyes. She looked at her father for a moment. "Dad, can you excuse us for a minute?"

Charlie was stunned for a second. "Bella—"

"Please, Dad", Bella cut her father off mid-sentence. "I just need to get something clear and…I'm sorry but…I might say something that you might not like. Please, just a few minutes. It'll be ok, I promise."

Charlie acquiesced, though hesitantly. "I'll just grab a cup of coffee. I'll be back soon." He leaned forward and kissed his daughter's forehead.

Bella nodded, a thin smile gracing her face in gratitude.

As soon as the door closed, Bella turned to Carlisle. "Don't lie to me, please. Where's Edward? Why isn't he here? Is he ok? Renesmee, where's my Renesmee?"

"Bella, I don't know what you're asking." Carlisle gave her a look of sympathy.

The tears began to fall then. "I'm talking about your son, my husband, Edward Cullen. And Nessie, she's your granddaughter, mine and Edward's little girl."

Carlisle was shocked. "H-husband? And a daughter? How do you even know Edward?" He tried to compose himself. He had to tread carefully. It was obvious that Bella was suffering from some type of post-traumatic stress.

"Bella, the accident happened on your first day at Forks High. You didn't even make it into the school. As far as I know, you two never met. How do you know my son?"

Bella's brows furrowed. "We…we were married." Her lips began to quiver. She looked at the IV tube running alongside her arm. The doctor was able to insert a needle in her hand. "I'm not…I'm…" Her mind struggled to wrap around one fact. She was once again human.

"You're what, Bella? Do you feel alright?" Carlisle questioned.

"I'm human." It was merely a whisper, but Carlisle heard it as if she screamed the words.

"Why wouldn't you be?" Carlisle said the words softly, a doubt taking form in his mind.

She looked towards the door, checking that it was closed and that her father was nowhere near the other side. "Um, I was changed. Edward, he…he changed me."

"Changed you how?"

Bella's deep brown eyes stared at him straight on.

"Changed me into one of you."

Yes, the doubt was already planted and had taken root.

"Your family…you're all…" Bella's breath hitched. There was a distinction now. It wasn't her family. It was his. A pain started within, just like the time Edward left. She ached at the knowledge that she was no longer a Cullen.

Carlisle waited for her to finish, but it was clear that she was struggling. "We're all what, Bella?"

The word left her lips as she exhaled and the heartache took over, spreading inside like poison, like venom.

"Vampires."


	3. Chapter 2 Scary Stories

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or the song Daybreak. I only own the story plot of this fanfic.

**A/N: **A huge thanks to **Project Team Beta**, _**Ashleigh/Frzr71186, KrisBCullen, sweetishbubble**_ and _**Great Chemistry**_ for the work they've done on this chapter. This part was a little harder for me because I wanted my Carlisle to stay true to the character in the book and I wasn't sure if I was able to accomplish it. Anyway, I'm just hoping there's not that much of a difference.

Thanks again to everyone, feedbackers and lurkers, and those who added my story to their favorites list.

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Her Story Part 1**_

"Vampires," Carlisle echoed.

Bella only nodded.

A small smile formed on Carlisle's face as he lightly tried to refute her suspicions. "Bella, vampires don't—"

"Exist?" Bella finished the doctor's sentence. "Yes, they do. You do." She then thought of something, "Why did you call me Bella if you claim to not know me?"

"Would you rather I call you Isabella?" Carlisle asked.

"No."

"Your father. He said you didn't like being called by your first name."

"Oh," Bella was quiet after that, not knowing what else to say.

Carlisle moved to the machines connected to her, checking for any abnormalities. He started jotting down notes on Bella's chart when she spoke again.

"I know what I saw," she whispered, determination set on her face.

"What?" Carlisle regarded her, glancing back at her before returning his attention to her chart.

Bella shook her head, annoyed. "Don't pretend you didn't hear me. I know what you are. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Carlisle turned his head to stare at her apprehensively. He gazed at Bella, unmoving, until Charlie came back in the room.

"I'm so glad you're finally awake. I called your mom. She wants to fly here, but I figured we could wait till Dr. Cullen here discharges you." Charlie looked at the blond doctor who had moved to stand expectantly at the foot of the bed.

"That will take a few more days, Charlie. I want Bella to be under observation, just to make sure everything's okay," Carlisle answered routinely. His bedside manner was impeccable. "And while we're at it, I will be taking up most of Bella's time today; I'd like to run some tests."

Charlie looked slightly relieved about that, especially since she was spouting about some _Eddie_ he didn't know. Was he a boy she had met in school? He dispelled that thought, since Bella didn't even make it past the parking lot.

Carlisle noted the concern in her father's features and was quick to reassure him. "It's nothing serious Charlie, just a routine check-up. She's been unconscious for a month, after all."

"Oh yeah, sure," Charlie looked at Bella and saw the small smile she gave him. "Uh, you okay if I go to the station for a while, kid? I mean, I can stay if you want."

Bella shook her head no. She gave her father a small smile to placate him. "I'll be fine, Dad. The sooner I get the tests done, the sooner I can come home." Bella's face fell at that. Home was a cottage somewhere in the woods near the Cullen's house. Now, she was back to living with her father.

"Okay, I'm just going to make a quick stop and check on things. I'll be back in a little while." Charlie moved to kiss his daughter's forehead. "Take care of her, doc," he said after standing back up. Charlie knew that Carlisle Cullen was one of the most respected physicians in the area, if not the most respected, but that didn't mean he wasn't worried about his little girl. Bella was the only family he had left.

"Absolutely." Carlisle gave the chief a quick nod.

Bella's eyes followed her father's movements until he was out the door. Then she turned to the doctor once more. "Won't people get suspicious if you're here with me almost the entire day?"

"Not really," Carlisle gave a short response. He didn't want to bring up her suspicions again. He pitied the girl. Maybe he should recommend that she see a psychiatrist. She had suffered quite a trauma after all.

"Is it wrong to wish that I didn't wake up?" she asked in a tearful whisper.

Carlisle looked at her once more, his brows knitted together in confusion. "Why would you say that?"

"Because then I would have Edward, Nessie. I would be a Cullen. I would be a vampire," Bella said longingly.

"Bella…"

"Don't. Don't tell me that vampires don't live among us. Don't lie to me." Bella was getting irritated. "I can prove to you that there are vampires. I can prove that you're…one."

"How?" Carlisle asked in surprise. He could not help the question from escaping his lips.

"Your eyes, they're golden, an indication that you drink animal blood instead of human. Your skin is as white as the sheets on this bed. If I touch your hand, it will be as cold and as hard as stone. And if you didn't believe me, you wouldn't have moved away just now." Bella's eyes narrowed at the distance Carlisle created between them.

Carlisle followed her view. Instinctively, he did move. She knew exactly what signs to look for.

"H-how…?" Golden eyes stared at her, unblinking. Carlisle was extremely worried that had to take a deep breath. "W-what? Bella, where did you…."

"Where's Edward?" Tears started to well once more. "Please, tell me where he is," Bella pleaded.

"He's…he's at home," Carlisle softly replied.

"He hasn't come in to see me?" The tears were streaming down her face.

Carlisle placed a hand on the girl's arm in an effort to calm her down, even though it would give her actual proof of what she knew. "Bella, tell me how you know him."

"He's my husband. We have a daughter together, Renesmee. We…we have a child…don't we?" She wasn't so sure anymore.

Carlisle felt sorry for her. The theory was correct; she created a world of her own while she was in a coma. But where did the knowledge of his family's secret come from?

"Please, Bella, tell me everything," he requested.

Bella nodded, but more tears began to flow.

"We met in school. He saved me…from the van that was going to crush me." She suddenly gasped in distress, her eyes open wide. "Oh God, that didn't happen, did it? That's why I'm here, because…because he didn't save me. He didn't stop the van."

Carlisle only shook his head a little. "The sun shone a bit, and they had to go home." The explanation he gave would undoubtedly sound odd to someone else, but he knew it would make complete sense to her. It was pointless to deny that whatever facts Bella had about his and his family's existence were all true. How she learned them was another issue, one which Carlisle was having trouble comprehending.

Bella understood the doctor's statement fully. The vampires couldn't come out in the sun. They couldn't risk letting anyone see how their skin captured the sunlight, making them sparkle like diamonds.

"I wish it had all been real," she sobbed as she recalled the life she led while she was in a coma.

Carlisle sat at the edge of Bella's bed. "I know your heart is still grasping at that life your head created. But, Bella, that's not your reality." What could he say to make her understand? He wasn't qualified to handle the type of situation they were in. But it was now impossible to send her to a psychiatrist. They would instantly send her to a mental institution for spouting a truth that regular humans chalked up as horror stories and nothing more.

"I wish it was." She wiped away her tears with her hands.

"You're wishing that you had died, leaving everyone you love behind. That's not something that should be taken lightly. Think of what you'll be losing," Carlisle said emphatically. No one in his family had chosen the kind of life they had now.

"What would I lose? I was still friends with Jake, and Charlie was still a part of my life," Bella revealed.

"What?" Carlisle was surprised at that. "Was he…turned, too?"

"No," Bella looked at the door her father had exited, then returned her gaze at Carlisle. "But Jake told him about who he was, what he was, and that had the ball rolling."

"Jake?"

"Jacob Black."

"Black," Carlisle deadpanned.

Bella nodded, quickly knowing where the doctor's train of thought had taken him. "A Quileute werewolf." Carlisle's eyes widened at that. "Well, they're not werewolves. They're shapeshifters. Edward corrected Caius' assumption—" Bella began to ramble as she immersed herself in the world she created.

Carlisle abruptly stood off the bed, careful not to use his inhuman speed. "You…you know Caius?" His tone was incredulous. It matched the look on his face.

"Yes, as well as Aro, Marcus, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, the Denalis, Zafrina, Kachiri, Garrett, Benjamin, Amun, and Alistair. Do I need to go on?" Bella asked softly.

As Bella listed more and more names, the growing disbelief clearly shone in Carlisle's eyes. He was at a loss for words. "H-how…I…I don't know what to make of this, Bella. There is no possible way for you to know any of this, and yet it seems that you do know everything about our world."

"Because I'm a part of it…at least, I was," Bella said somberly.

"Please, continue with your story," Carlisle implored. He was eager to know everything.

"Where were we?" Bella searched her thoughts.

"The van," Carlisle gently provided.

Bella nodded, her lips pressed into a thin line as she tried to hold her emotions at bay. "Yeah, um…so he, Edward, saved me, got me out of the way, and eventually I found out his…your secret."

"He told you?"

"No," Bella shook her head slightly. "Jacob did."

Carlisle nodded once, allowing Bella to continue.

"Shortly after that, we…" Bella began to blush. "We fell…"

"In love?" A small smile graced Carlisle's lips at the girl's palpable embarrassment.

"Yeah, so that, and he took me to your house to meet you all. I went with you to watch you play baseball, and unfortunately, another coven came. One of them was a tracker: James. You all tried to get me away from him, but he tricked me, and I ended up being bitten by him."

"So he was the one who changed you to our world," Carlisle assumed.

"No. Edward saved me again." Pride was now in Bella's face.

"How?"

"He sucked the venom out."

At that, Carlisle's eyes opened wide once more. He then understood the pride he saw from the girl. He would feel proud too that his son had that much control, even though this was just a figment of Bella's imagination.

"I don't remember much of that. I think I lost consciousness or something. But Edward said he thought he wouldn't be able to stop. He said I was like his brand of heroin; that my blood was unlike anything he had ever smelled before. Aro called it 'la tua cantante'."

Carlisle stared intently at Bella. He knew the term. And for his son to fall in love with his singer, it would have been torture indeed. But how did Aro find out?

"How did Aro come into the picture?" Carlisle's forehead creased.

"A few months after all that happened, Alice threw a party for me at your house. There was a minor accident. Jasper…he…he almost attacked me when I got a paper cut."

Carlisle gasped, his eyes wide, "He wouldn't."

"He didn't mean to," Bella was quick to amend. "Besides, Edward pushed me away…only, he pushed me through a glass table, and I managed to get more cuts."

The doctor had to close his eyes and groan. It was one thing after another with this girl. And suddenly he got worried. Bella had already gone through so many dangers; what was the Volturi's involvement in this?

Bella drew a breath as she studied the Cullen patriarch's features. She was sure that he was torn between believing her and not.

"So Edward thought it would be best to leave; for all of you to leave. He said it would be as if you never existed." Bella continued, clearly pained at the memory…or imagery. "He made me promise to not do anything that would endanger myself, only I didn't keep that promise. I sought it more, if only to hear his voice."

"His voice?" Carlisle asked fearfully. She was hearing voices even in that pretend life?

Bella nodded. "Whenever I was in any danger, I could hear him, like he was right there beside me. He was there when I talked to some guy at Port Angeles, when I drove the bike Jake restored, Laurent—"

"Who's Laurent?" Carlisle interrupted again.

"He belonged to the tracker's coven. But after he told us of James' skill, you thought he should be spared for helping us. I don't know who told him where to go but, he went to Alaska. He stayed with the Denali's for a while. I think Irina was his mate; he mentioned something of the sort. Anyway, he found me, in the meadow, and he tried to…kill me, as a favor to Victoria. That was James' mate," Bella explained as briefly as she could. "She said something about a mate for a mate. Since Edward killed James, she thought she should get to kill me."

Carlisle had frozen throughout her whole speech, just listening intently.

"But Laurent didn't get the chance. The wolf pack was there to save me. Oh, when I first started hanging out at La Push, I saw Sam and other Quileute guys cliff-diving. I thought it would be the best way to hear Edward again, so a few days after the incident with Laurent…" She was getting in lost in her world once more as she tried to relay as much information as she could remember.

"You jumped."

"I did," she shrugged. "It was then that Alice saw me. She thought I died so she came back here to see for herself. And while she was here, Rosalie told Edward what Alice saw. He thought it was pointless to live in the world when I was no longer in it. So he went to Italy, to provoke the Volturi." Bella was saddened at remembering that. "Then Alice and I raced to Volterra to stop him."

"And that's where you met Aro and the rest of them," Carlisle stated.

Bella only nodded. "I was able to stop Edward, but Aro wanted to talk to us. That's where Aro found out about Edward and me, though he only saw it through Edward's mind."

"What do you mean?" The crease was back on Carlisle's porcelain forehead.

"Oh, I didn't tell you; Edward can't hear me." Bella said with a timid smile

Carlisle's eyes widened.

She then added, "Aro can't read me either, and Jane can't hurt me. She tried, hard, but it wasn't working for some reason."

Carlisle was shocked once again. _Bella Swan is human. How did she do this?_ "So what you're saying is, their abilities didn't work on you?"

Bella nodded. "Apparently, I'm a shield. That's what Eleazar said when I became one of you." She chuckled suddenly, "He was amazed that I already was before I was even turned."

Carlisle didn't move, the shock still paralyzing his system.

Bella smiled wistfully. She knew Carlisle's frozen demeanor so well after seeing Edward seized by it a number of times. "We're getting ahead of the story. There's so much more before that happened."

Carlisle managed to shake his head clear. "I think we should end this for now. I have to do some work anyway." He smiled. "Get some rest, Bella. I'll be back to see you tomorrow, then we can continue where we left off."

Bella's face took on a hopeful look, "Will…can you…" She paused, shook her head and sighed.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked as he moved closer to the young girl. Was that what she was, though? She seemed to have matured so much because of what she had gone through, even though it all happened merely in her head.

Bella shook her head, "No, he wouldn't know me anyway. I just…I just wanted to see him."

Carlisle instantly knew who she was referring to. He took a deep breath; though unnecessary, the situation called for it. "I'll talk to him, to everyone, that is, if it's alright with you for me to share your story."

"Of course. You were all a part of it. Though they'll probably think I'm insane." Bella blushed in embarrassment.

"I don't know what to think anymore, Bella. I doubt they would think that, because everything you've mentioned, my family, the Volturi, it's all true. And there is no plausible explanation for how you could have known all of that, unless…"

"Unless what?" Her brows furrowed together as her curiosity was piqued.

"Unless shielding isn't your only power."


	4. Chapter 3 The Cullens

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or the song Daybreak. I only own the story plot of this fanfic.

**A/N: **Big thanks to **Project Team Beta**, _**CoreenM**_ and _**SolarEclipses**_ for the work they've done on this chapter. With this part, I'm really hoping and praying that I was able to stay true to the character's personalities.

Thank you to everyone reading this. And thank you for all your feedback.

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Family Meeting**_

Carlisle drove, in his black Mercedes sedan, toward the home he shared with his family. He kept the needle of the speedometer at a constant 50 miles per hour. Unlike his "children", he didn't drive at neck-breaking speed; though he normally didn't go this slow either. But tonight, he opted to, needing the time to think, especially now.

He recalled the conversation he had with his patient, one Bella Swan. How was he supposed to tell his family about what they had discussed? Where would he even begin? He guessed the accident would be a good starting point, but that was not what worried him. It was the other parts that got him thinking, the parts that he couldn't even explain to himself.

He remembered being pulled into her world. There was a turning point where he started to believe her tale. How could he not, when every fact she said that could be backed up with proof proved to be true?

He thought of the last part, speaking of capabilities that no regular human should have. But Bella did, and she was human.

"_Unless shielding isn't your only power"_, that was what he told her. The young girl was surprised at first, then, her features showed concern. She remembered something from that other world. She had dreams; dreams that showed her what Edward and Jacob were before she was told the truth.

Was it another gift? Carlisle didn't know what to make of it as he had never heard of vampires having two unnatural abilities. Eleazar sensed that she was shield, and with Edward and Aro unable to hear her, Jane unable to hurt her; Eleazar's statement was true. He wouldn't even doubt it as that was his friend's ability after all. But this, the world she created, with details that no human could even come up with; it could be another ability. It was like one of his daughter's talent, being able to see into the future or rather, a person's decision and the outcome it would bear.

If Bella has a similar gift, seeing into the future and gaining information about others, while she was a human…. Carlisle's thoughts trailed off. He didn't even want to think of how powerful Bella could be if she was a vampire.

Carlisle finally arrived home, more weary than he had ever been in the decades that he was a doctor.

He saw Emmett and Jasper in the great room, in front of the television, a controller each in their hands. He was still amazed at the technology nowadays. He saw Alice and Rosalie; the two girls were having a discussion about something in the fashion magazine that was spread out between them.

He went off to find Esme, his beloved Esme. He walked toward her office, hearing her tinkering with blueprints. She was as beautiful as the first time he saw her. The attraction had been too much, and he had to change her. Yes, she was dying, but still he hoped that she would be the one to share his eternity with – and he was only overjoyed that she was indeed that person.

As he watched Esme from the doorway, the emotions he witness in Bella earlier began to make sense. She clearly cared for his son, but he suspected it was more than just being in love – she had been Edward's mate. She endured everything for him. She wanted the life she remembered having with him, the forever she had with him; and he couldn't blame her for it.

She said she and Edward had a daughter. He had to smile; he could only imagine what beauty Edward and Bella could create together. It suddenly hit him that in Bella's world, he had a granddaughter. The realization brought quite a gasp to his lips, which finally alerted Esme to his presence.

"WHAT?" Edward yelled.

Carlisle forgot that Edward was in the house until he heard his startled voice from the other room. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he forgot that Edward would have been hearing them as well.

Esme moved to stand next to her husband, concern clearly visible on her face. "Carlisle, what is it?"

"We need to go to the dining room, every one of us." He replied.

Alice's melodious voice floated through the house, "We're already in here." She had seen that Carlisle was going to ask them for a family meeting. Not known for her patience, she rounded everyone up and had them seated before Carlisle had said a word.

The older Cullens joined the rest of the family in the dining room. The table was designed for eight, but there were only seven of them. Carlisle wondered if this was an omen.

Edward was seated on one side, Alice to his left, Jasper to hers. Esme took her place across Edward, Rosalie beside her, and Emmett to Rose's right. As soon as Carlisle had sat at the head of the table, Edward pounced.

"What was that, Carlisle?" His golden eyes sought those of his father's.

Carlisle raised a hand, silencing him. He looked at each of his family members surrounding the table. His gaze met Edward's last. Carlisle sighed, not sure how to start.

"So what's going on?" Emmett, like Alice, was impatient. Actually, all of them were.

"I had an interesting encounter with a patient today. She had finally woken up."

"The Swan girl?" Esme asked.

Emmett laughed, and everyone turned to stare at him. "What? It's funny. Esme made it sound like she was talking about a mutant bird person." Some chose to ignore what he said, others rolled their eyes at him before returning their attention back to Carlisle.

"Yes – Bella Swan – woke up today." Carlisle confirmed, ignoring Emmett's outburst.

"Is she all right?" Esme asked, taking his hand. Carlisle valued human life more than anyone she had ever meant. She knew that this girl's recovery would mean even more because to him because her father, Charlie, was Forks' Chief of Police, and Bella was his only family.

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?" This came from Jasper. He had the ability to sense and manipulate emotions, and he could feel the confusion rolling off Carlisle.

"When she awoke, she was asking for Edward," Carlisle explained, meeting Edward's gaze. Edward was the first vampire that Carlisle had sired, but as he was turned when he was only seventeen, he appeared to be the youngest member of the family.

"Edward? Why would she ask for Edward?" Esme asked.

"Does she know you?" Emmett asked Edward, looking at him oddly. "Didn't she get hit by a van before she even made it past the parking lot?"

The siblings nodded their heads, recalling the gossip going around after they had gone back to school.

"She doesn't know him…in this world." Carlisle responded to Emmett.

"Carlisle, please, just tell us already," Edward said with a scowl.

"She knows us, who we are, what we are; she knows it all." Carlisle sighed.

"What?" Everyone spoke at the same time in disbelief.

"How is that possible?" Jasper asked.

"Don't tell me we have to move again. I don't want to leave Forks!" Rosalie exclaimed like a petulant child.

"No one is leaving, Rosalie," Carlisle said firmly.

"But you just said she knows our secret, how can we stay? She already told you, so clearly she can't keep her mouth shut," Rosalie countered in irritation.

"She only told me because I am a part of that secret. Her father was there—"

"Great, just great." Rosalie threw her hands in the air. "We have to get rid of her. Right now. You could make it look like she just slipped back into a coma, but this time she won't wake up." Rosalie rattled.

"Shut it, Rose," Jasper hissed at the blonde. Admittedly, it was a good idea, but he didn't dare voice that at the moment. He could feel the anger rising in Carlisle.

Carlisle stood abruptly, this time not hesitating to use his inhuman speed. He slammed a palm on the table, the force making the mahogany wood vibrate. All eyes were on him. He had never exhibited such a display of rage toward any of them. He looked directly at Rose and said, "No one is going to harm Bella. Is that understood?"

Rosalie quieted down and reluctantly nodded her head. He looked at the rest of his family, seeking their assent which they quickly gave.

He sat back down slowly, feeling his anger disappear. He took a quick glance at Jasper, knowing that he was offering his services. He only nodded once, and Jasper quickly sent out calming waves.

"Bella?" Edward asked after a few seconds of silence, looking at Carlisle. "I thought her name was Isabella."

"It is; she prefers the nickname." Carlisle exhaled. "As I was saying, her father was there, but she waited for him to leave before she told me what she knows."

"How did she know?" Esme voiced, going back to the topic.

"I think the coma created this imaginary world for her. Only it's not really imaginary. She knew of us. She knows your abilities." He looked at Edward and Alice.

"Weird." Trust Emmett to break the silence. After that revelation, everyone else was too stunned to speak.

"It could just be a coincidence," Edward said, though Alice gave him a look. _You know there's no such thing.'_

"You won't say that after I tell you more," Carlisle replied.

"Then tell us already," Emmett groaned.

"She knows the Volturi."

Esme's eyes were wide, and she gasped.

Once again, silence ensued.

"She knows Aro, and in her story, Aro knows her. So do the rest of them."

"Fuck me," Emmett whispered in shock, though everyone heard him anyway.

Esme shot him a scolding look, but it wasn't as menacing as she would have normally delivered. That this Bella would know about the Volturi was truly was mind-boggling.

"How?" Jasper asked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, even if it was coming from their patriarch.

"I should start at the beginning," Carlisle said, looking at Edward warily once more.

"What is it?" Edward's eyes narrowed. Carlisle began blocking him by listing down medical jargons from A to Z.

"You were supposed to save her," Carlisle provided.

Edward almost broke into a smile at the absurdity. "I beg your pardon."

"In her story, you did. You risked exposure to save her from being crushed by the van."

"So that's how she knew?" Rosalie asked.

"No, a boy named Jacob Black told her."

"Black?" Edward voiced, throwing a glance at Rosalie, Esme and lastly, Carlisle.

"Yes, I think he's a descendant." Carlisle nodded at Edward's question.

"So she did reveal our secret to someone else." Rosalie concluded.

"It's only in her mind, Rose," Alice reminded her sister, rolling her eyes at Rosalie.

"I don't exactly know the details, but I doubt she did. She said Jacob told her."

"Wouldn't that have broken the treaty?" Edward asked.

"Yes, but I doubt the young Black took it seriously. He probably thought it was just a story," Carlisle replied.

"Again, it's all in Bella's mind," Alice said in a singsong voice.

"She told me Jacob was a shapeshifter," Carlisle continued.

"A shapeshifter?" Emmett repeated, raising one eyebrow.

"Well, the Quileutes can change in the middle of the day…" Edward answered him after pondering the label.

Carlisle snorted, and everyone turned to look at him. "She said you told the same thing to correct Caius when he thought of them as werewolves."

"Shit, she really does know the Volturi," Edward said in surprise, then a crease formed at his forehead as he processed Carlisle's words. "Wait, so Caius saw the Quileutes? How did that happen? Does that mean they came here?"

Carlisle shook his head, "We haven't gotten to that part yet. I told her to rest."

"But you'll ask her about it, right?" Emmett questioned, wondering the same thing. Did the Volturi come to Forks in Bella's dream?

"Yes, she'll continue with more tomorrow."

"Okay, so is that it? She knows, and now, we know too." Emmett continued, ready to bolt out of his seat and continue playing his game.

"There's more," Carlisle said. "Apparently, she and Edward were together."

Emmett grinned, Alice giggled; Rosalie rolled her eyes, Esme looked pleased; and Jasper was just trying to rein in all the emotions going off in the room.

"What?" Edward was appalled.

"Well, you have to admit, you haven't found any vampires attractive, so maybe a human is what works for you," Emmett told him jokingly.

"She said Aro called her your _la tua cantante_," Carlisle quickly added.

"Her blood sings to me? How could we be together if that was the case?" Edward was close to yelling. He had gaped when he heard the term.

"According to her, you have great control. She said there was a tracker who got to her, and you saved her again. He bit her, but you sucked the venom out."

"Whoa," Jasper whispered, throwing a quick astonished glance at Edward.

"I sucked the venom out. From a singer. Not just any singer but my singer," Edward said sardonically. He was smirking at the silliness of it all. Why were they even discussing it?

Carlisle only nodded. "All right, let me just get out the rest. Something happened after that. Alice, you threw a birthday party for her, and she got a paper cut which…" Carlisle looked at Jasper somberly, "almost made you attack her. But Edward once again saved her."

Jasper bowed his head down. He felt ashamed that he would do that, even if it was just a figment of a human's imagination.

"Wow, this girl just keeps getting in trouble, doesn't she?" Emmett commented.

Alice looked at her husband, and placed a hand over his arm to stop him from having ill thoughts of himself. Jasper looked back at her, giving his wife a small smile. He intertwined their fingers and kissed her knuckles, a small display of the love he had for her.

"It didn't happen, Jasper. And she doesn't blame you," Carlisle persisted. "She said we all left after, upon Edward's wishes, to keep her safe. Only she wasn't safe." He looked at Edward once more. "She got into all sorts of danger, including an unfortunate incident where one from the tracker's coven would have gotten her if the wolves hadn't come to her rescue.

According to this Laurent, who was the other vampire who found her in a meadow…" Carlisle began.

Edward had remained quiet, just listening to what Carlisle was telling them. He still couldn't imagine himself falling for a human. But upon hearing about a meadow, he had to wonder if it was the same one he went to, to think.

"…the tracker's mate wanted Bella dead as revenge. A mate for a mate. Edward killed hers so she was going to kill his."

"The chief's daughter is his mate?" Esme spoke suddenly.

Emmett laughed heartily, a dimple digging in his cheek, "Talk about a cliché. The resident bad boy falling for the chief's only daughter."

Rosalie smirked at that, looking at Edward.

"Also, she was friends with the Quileutes. One day she saw them doing something for fun, and she decided to do it too. She went cliff-jumping, and Alice saw her dead though she wasn't. You went back to see if it was true." He addressed Alice.

"But Rosalie," Carlisle then turned to her, "you told Edward what Alice saw, and he went to the Volturi to have them… kill him."

Esme gasped in horror, staring at her son, Edward.

"It's just a girl's dream," Edward tried to assure her, meeting her stare head on.

_But you would do it. If you thought your mate was dead, you would do it,_ Esme thought out to him.

Edward just lowered his head, not knowing what to say.

"That's how she met them," Jasper concluded.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, she and Alice went to Italy. Bella said she was able to stop him but Aro wanted to talk to them. Now this was the part that got me stunned."

Everyone was so intrigued. Carlisle was always calm and rational, so for him to be at a loss with this woman's story got them all curious.

"She said you couldn't hear her." He looked at Edward. "And Aro couldn't read her, and Jane couldn't hurt her."

Everyone froze.

"That's impossible…right? I mean, no one can block them, can they?" Emmett was the first to wake up from his entranced state.

"How?" Jasper asked. He was just as curious as everyone if not more.

"I don't know," Carlisle answered.

"Is it possible though?" Esme asked.

"She said Eleazar thought of her as a shield." He chose to hide his other theory for now, but Edward threw a glance at him, a questioning look in his eyes.

"But she's only human," Rosalie said; wonder was evident in her tone. She was still wary of the whole situation. But even if it only happened in Bella's head, she willingly rushed to face the Volturi in order to save Edward. She risked her life to save his.

"That is why it baffled me. It still does," Carlisle said, looking at her.

"Can you imagine what she would be like if she was one of us?" The excitement in Alice's voice was hard to miss. "Was she turned, Carlisle?"

Carlisle nodded. Both Edward and Rosalie winced at that bit of information.

"Who did it?" Edward couldn't help but ask.

"We didn't get that far yet."

"Wait. She was in Volterra as a human?" Rosalie asked; her voice colored with something between worry and awe.

"Yes."

"Oh no. They wouldn't let her live," Esme said sullenly.

"I think they did. She said she and Edward were married. But she didn't say they were when they were in Italy, so it could have happened some time after that."

"Married?" Edward was stunned.

Emmett and Jasper burst into laughter.

"Boys," Esme reprimanded with a smile. She too couldn't help but feel happy for Edward.

"All right, this last piece of information will be the most surprising to all of you," Carlisle continued.

"Wasn't all that enough?" Edward asked. He looked pained; because as Carlisle kept talking, more incredulous information was revealed. He was worried about what other news Carlisle had to share. Everyone was getting worked up about it, and none of this was even real.

"In that life, you and Bella have a daughter." Carlisle looked at him straight on, ignoring the gasps from Esme and Rosalie.

To everyone's bewilderment, Edward began to laugh. "Now I know this is all in her imagination. That's completely absurd, Carlisle."

"Not to her."

"She was in a coma for goodness' sake. Are you telling me you believe her?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore." Carlisle whispered.

Edward shook his head. "Those things are not going to happen. It's all in her mind, a senseless dream."

"Then explain how she knew everything because I, for one, cannot."

"Maybe she heard it somewhere." Edward was grasping at straws.

"Oh, get real, Edward. Vampires and werewolves living in Forks—" Rosalie countered.

"Shapeshifters," Emmett corrected.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Shapeshifters," she emphasized. "Who would she have heard it from?"

"I…I just think it's impossible." Edward reasoned.

"We all do," Alice agreed.

"So what now?" Edward asked.

"Can we meet her, Carlisle?" Alice pleaded.

"She actually wants to see Edward, but it might be too much for her. I don't want you getting her upset." He looked at his son.

"I'm not going to visit some girl who thinks we were married and had a daughter," Edward said emphatically.

Alice sat still, a vision taking form in front of her. Jasper noticed her silence and waited. A few seconds was all it took, and she countered Edward's statement. "Yes, you will."

Edward whirled to face her. "What are you talking about?" He tried to extract the vision from her head, already knowing that she saw something.

Alice was fast, and was already recalling the winter collections of various fashion designers to stop him from seeing the vision she just had.

Edward huffed in irritation. "I'm not going," he repeated. "You said it so yourself, Carlisle. Her blood sings to me."

"I thought that was all in her head," Rosalie said with a smirk.

Edward looked at her menacingly. "It's better to be safe than sorry."

"Maybe you're right, Edward. Maybe it's not safe for you to see her yet." Carlisle was deliberating what would be best for Bella.

"Edward, what if she is your mate?" Esme asked softly. A hopeful expression was on her face.

Edward turned to her, a serious expression on his face. He didn't know what to do about that. Is that why he had been alone all this time, because she wasn't born yet?

"You don't believe that, do you?" He decided to play it off. He was unsure of what was going to happen, of how this Bella knew what she knew. For now, he wanted to hear the rest of the story before he made a decision.

Esme only gave him a small smile. She wanted to believe it, but she didn't know if it was real. However, this Bella knew them; she knew everything. If what she saw wasn't real, how could anyone explain what she knows?


	5. Chapter 4 Memories

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or the song Daybreak. I don't even want to imagine what it would be like if I did, lol.

**A/N: **Big thanks to **Project Team Beta**, _**Diana_in_Houston**_ and _**SolarEclipses**_(again) for the work they've done on this chapter.

Thank you to everyone reading this: feedbackers, lurkers and those who added my story to their favorites.

I had to cut this to two chapters because it was getting too long. So you'll all have to wait till Bella and Edward meet.

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Her Story Part 2**_

"Good morning, Bella," Carlisle greeted the young woman the following day. He wondered why she looked more haggard now than when she woke up from her coma. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," Bella replied.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked in a pleasant tone.

"Did you?" she retorted.

Carlisle only looked at her silently. He sighed and pulled a chair next to her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I couldn't sleep—though, I think I've had enough to last me for a few months." Bella looked past Carlisle's shoulder and towards the door. "He's not here, is he?"

Carlisle shook his head as he sat. "I want to hear the rest of it. They all do, before we decide what to do."

"What to do…what is there for you to do? Were you planning on killing me so I won't spill?" Bella threw back at him anxiously.

Carlisle was a little shocked by that. Wasn't that what Rosalie suggested? "No, no one is going to hurt you, Bella."

"Too late," she whispered somberly.

"Tell me what happened next," Carlisle requested with a pleading look in his eyes.

Bella took a deep breath. "Something was happening in Seattle. There were reports of unexplained disappearances and random killings. You remember Victoria, right, James' mate?"

Carlisle only nodded, worried about where this was headed.

"She formed an army of newborns," Bella said, confirming Carlisle's fear. "And they were all intent on killing me."

The doctor froze.

"At first, we thought it was just her, then a new vampire got in my room and took a bunch of my clothes and a pillow. We assumed it was the Volturi." Bella sighed.

"What would the Volturi be doing in your room?" Carlisle's brows were furrowed close in confusion.

"I think we skipped this part yesterday. When Edward, Alice and I were in Volterra, Caius didn't want me to leave… alive." Bella grimaced.

Carlisle's eyes were wide.

"You know them and their rules; no human should know about your existence. So looking at it from their point of view, it's understandable, really." Bella tried to ease the worry painted on the doctor's face.

"But still…" Carlisle tried to speak but couldn't.

Bella shrugged. "This was when Aro found out he couldn't get into my head. He wanted Jane to try as well, and Edward tried to protect me, so she targeted him. After a while, Aro wanted to see if Jane could hurt me. When she eventually got the chance to use her gift on me, it didn't work."

Carlisle looked at the fragile girl lying on the bed with awe.

Bella drew a breath. "Aro was like a kid with a new toy. He seemed to be delighted with what I could do…or what they couldn't do to me. He wanted to know if any of us wanted to join them, and we all declined. But Caius, he wanted your law enforced. Aro gave us a reprieve with one condition."

Carlisle's eyes narrowed. "And what was that?"

"He wanted an assurance…that I would be one of you." Bella watched the older Cullen's reaction.

He gasped. "He…he can't do that!"

Bella's lips settled in a tight line. "Alice allowed him to see what she saw, me as a vampire. We were allowed to go after that."

Carlisle shook his head.

"Why are you shaking your head?" Bella thought Carlisle was against her changing.

"They weren't giving you a choice. Yes, I took the others' choices when I turned them. But it was either this existence or death. It's not the same as what Aro wanted. And for what? Because he wanted to see how your ability would grow when you're changed." Carlisle was livid. "It's not right, Bella."

"But I did want to be changed, even before we got to Volterra. It was only Edward who didn't because he thinks the transformation would take away my soul." Bella rolled her eyes at that.

Carlisle had to snort, amused. "That sounds like Edward, yes."

Bella smiled softly at the recollection. She was pleased to know that. At least that aspect of both Edwards were the same.

"So, back to why we thought it was the Volturi. We figured it could be them checking if I had been changed yet, but we were wrong. It was one of Victoria's newborns. They were using my stuff to track my scent. All of you began to watch over me. Edward and Jacob even agreed to work together." Bella shook her head. "It made things a little bit friendlier between them."

"Jacob was hostile towards Edward?" Carlisle looked confused.

Bella gazed at Carlisle sheepishly. "Um…well, I asked Edward to change me. Jacob hated that, and he said if any one of you bit a human, that would mean breaking the treaty. He knew that I wanted to be like you, and when he found out that Edward made a deal with me, it just made things more…tense between them."

"What was the deal?" Carlisle asked.

"What?" Bella was caught off guard. She didn't really want to tell Carlisle this bit.

"What was the deal Edward made with you? He would change you, but what would he get in return?" Carlisle pressed on.

"Um…" Bella began to blush.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes upon seeing Bella's face getting red. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, it's just…" Bella rolled her eyes. Since she was telling him her story, he would find out about it anyway. "He wanted us to get married first."

Carlisle was pleasantly surprised. This must mean that Bella was Edward's mate. Edward wouldn't marry anyone else. He decided to stay silent and let Bella's blush cool off.

Bella decided to continue her story to divert the focus from her imaginary personal life. "So, we finally determined what we were going up against. You tried to ask for help since the Volturi wasn't taking any course of action about the mess in Seattle. But uh…the Denalis, Irina specifically, were kinda mad because the Quileutes killed Laurent. No one was there to help us, so the Cullens were on their own." Bella shivered at the memory…or was it a nightmare now? "But we did find help or rather, they volunteered."

"They?"

"The Quileutes."

"They fought with us?" Carlisle could not believe that. Though it did not really happen, just the thought of the Cullens and the Quileutes fighting alongside each other was absolutely far-fetched.

Bella nodded. "All ten wolves."

"Ten?" Carlisle exclaimed incredulously.

"Yeah, some of them were only thirteen – so young." Bella sighed. "They fought with us, well…actually, with you. Edward didn't want me on the field, but I still had to be away from my house. My way of helping was to use my scent to lure our enemies to the field. We camped out a few miles away from where the fighting was, and I asked Edward to stay with me. I couldn't bear being apart from him again." Bella looked ashamed for that.

"It didn't matter where we were, though; Victoria and Riley found us. Riley was Victoria's right hand man, so to speak," Bella quickly explained when she saw the intrigued look on Carlisle's face.

"Seth was there with us. He's Harry Clearwater's son and another Quileute wolf. Seth fought with Riley, while Edward fought Victoria. We were victorious; the newborn army was destroyed. None of you were injured. Jacob was…" Bella's breath hitched. "Leah Clearwater, she didn't notice one of the newborns. Jacob saved her, pushed her out of the way. The newborn got a hold of him and crushed the right side of his body."

"Leah? One of the wolves is a girl?" Carlisle asked with his eyes wide open.

Bella nodded.

"What about the Black boy?"

"He was alive, but he suffered several broken bones. The wolves heal really fast, though, and they even allowed you to treat him. They certainly wouldn't be able to bring him to any hospital. Other than that incident, everyone was unharmed. Jasper trained you all well. There was one from the army that you wanted to spare though. You said no harm would come to her if she could control herself. She was so young, too, younger than me. But unfortunately, Jane and the others arrived." Bella sneered. "They wanted it to look like they were there to clean up the mess but really, there was nothing left for them to do. Only the one newborn was left, and she couldn't be controlled. She kept provoking Jane." She shook her head, "And you and I both know about Jane's temper."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, apparently we do."

Bella looked at the doctor, irritated. "You still don't believe me, do you?"

"It's not that, Bella. I just…How you know about all this, it's…I can't get a grasp on it." Carlisle was utterly perplexed.

"I don't know either. Maybe you're right, maybe it is another power I have." Bella lowered her head. "But I guess we'll never know now, will we?"

Carlisle sensed that the atmosphere was becoming morose. He chose to change the topic. "Tell me about the wedding."

Bella lifted her head to look at the doctor with a radiant smile. "It was amazing. Alice did a wonderful job on it. Do you want me to describe it to you?"

Carlisle's eyes lit up. "I'm sure Esme would want to hear it, so please do."

"It was at your house. I didn't want a huge production of it, much to Alice's dismay." Both Bella and Carlisle chuckled.

"But I'm glad she did it. I couldn't have asked for anything more. Lights were strewn on the trees; a million flowers were placed all over the house and in the backyard where the reception took place." Bella was getting lost in her memories once again. "Charlie walked me down the aisle. Renee and Phil were there. So were Seth and Sue Clearwater and Billy Black."

"What about Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

Bella smiled softly. "At first I thought he wouldn't come. He was against the whole thing, me marrying a vampire and turning into one. But he was at the reception, thanks to Edward. He said it was a surprise wedding gift. He invited Jacob without telling me, and it was the most unselfish thing he ever did."

Carlisle nodded. "I think I'm beginning to understand this more now. If I am right, then that was indeed very kind of Edward."

Bella only blushed. Carlisle had comprehended what happened between Edward, Jacob, and her without having to hear the words.

"There is one thing I am very curious about," Carlisle added.

"What is it? Whatever you want to know, you can just ask."

"Your daughter. How did that happen?" Carlisle shook his head quickly as the words registered. "I mean, I know _how_. But Edward's a vampire, you were…what were you then?"

"Human. I was human," Bella replied.

Carlisle was very much intrigued.

"Esme's gift. She lent Isle Esme to us for a month for our honeymoon. But we only stayed for seventeen days. Edward arranged for us to go home immediately because I was pregnant. He wanted to get rid of it," Bella said softly.

Carlisle froze at that last bit of information.

"So did you." Bella looked at the doctor to observe his reaction.

Carlisle nodded. "I figured as much. I have no knowledge of this ever happening to someone. Well, I don't know of any vampire who had fallen for a human and allowed that person to survive. There are only a few of us who drink animal blood. But I'm sure I would have gone against that decision, unless the infant was hurting you in some way."

"Well…she was growing at a very rapid rate. My womb had turned as hard as stone, and as she continued to grow, bones would break," Bella admitted. "When I realized what Edward wanted, I asked Rosalie for protection. You and Edward couldn't do anything after that. I loved my baby already. There was no way she was coming out unless it was time for her to be born."

"Tell me everything about the pregnancy," Carlisle insisted.

Bella nodded as she agreed to let the doctor know everything. Someone had to have all the information.

"I told you that she was growing quite fast. The whole pregnancy only lasted for a little three weeks. I grew weak during the pregnancy, and Edward was beside himself with worry. He grew to love the baby, though. She was so intelligent, and he could hear her thoughts toward the end of the pregnancy." Bella drew a breath before she continued.

"Jacob visited when he found out that I was back, and he saw how frail I was. When he returned to the pack, the others saw my image in his head. Their minds are all interwoven when they are in their wolf form. Sam, the Alpha, wanted my baby dead, but Jacob was against it so much that he defied Sam. And in effect, there became two Alphas in the tribe."

"Why do you sound like that was wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"Because it was," Bella answered. "There can't be two Alphas, two packs. It was unheard of. But then again, so was a girl wolf," Bella muttered. "So Jake went off to warn us. Seth was quick to follow. He considered your family, especially Edward, as friends after the fight with the newborns. He, too, was against the pack killing me. So Jake and Seth guarded us. Leah joined, too. Then there were two packs in the Quileute tribe."

"How did Jacob manage to become an Alpha?"

"He's Ephraim Black's great grandson . It's in Jacob's blood to rule the tribe just like Ephraim had. Sam Uley was farther down the line, but since Jake didn't want the responsibility and Sam was the first to phase, he was the best choice to lead them," Bella explained.

Carlisle nodded.

"While Jake, Seth and Leah stayed with us, Jake had the idea that the baby probably wanted blood since it was a half-vampire. It was only then that things started looking up." Bella didn't elaborate how bad it was. They were able to find a solution; that was what's important. "I started drinking the bags of O negative you had stashed for my delivery, in case it was needed. My health got better and better, though there were bones that were still being damaged with each passing day."

Bella threw a glance at the doctor, noting that he hasn't moved during her whole explanation.

"It happened one day. I moved too fast when I dropped a cup filled with blood. The placenta detached, and I was immediately in labor. Echoes of cracking bones filled the room as the contractions hit. I don't really remember much. I think I was going in and out of consciousness." Bella's brows furrowed. "I know Edward was there, and Jacob; and Rosalie, too, I think. Edward had to bite through the placenta to get our baby out. I thought for sure it was a boy. But when he got her out, he said her name. It was only then I knew that we had a daughter."

There was a longing gleam in Carlisle's eyes. "What was her name?"

"Renesmee," Bella said reverently, "after my mom and Edward's." Bella watched as the words clicked in Carlisle's head.

Carlisle couldn't stop himself from grinning. "She would surely love that. Describe her, please."

"She had bronze-colored curly hair and brown eyes. She was so beautiful, like a little angel." Bella's breath hitched, and Carlisle quickly moved to hold her hand.

"I'm sorry. Maybe this isn't the best time," Carlisle said.

Bella shook her head. "Just give me a few minutes." She started to sob as she remembered the child she never really had.

"Maybe we should have that CT scan done now. We can continue after that," Carlisle suggested.

Bella only nodded. The sadness had returned with full force when she remembered Renesmee. She missed her daughter, and she missed Edward.

Carlisle squeezed her hand reassuringly. Using the intercom in Bella's room, he called the medical lab to order the test. He watched the young girl from the corner of his eyes, and he felt sorry for her. He understood her pain, and knew that if he was in Bella's shoes, he would want to be reunited with his family any way he could.


	6. Chapter 5 The End

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or the song Daybreak. I don't even want to imagine what it would be like if I did, lol.

**A/N: **Wow. Thank you for all your feedback. To those who listed my story on their favorites and to those who recommended this, a huge thank you. I don't even know what to say because this is my first Twilight fic. So for you guys to like it so much is very overwhelming.

Thank you to _**Savannah-Vee**_ and _**PunkyBumpkin**_ from **Project Team Beta**, for the work they've done on this chapter.

Again, thank you everybody.

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The Conclusion**_

Bella was led back into her room and was sitting on the bed when Carlisle came in. She had already gotten a hold of her emotions while she was undergoing the scan.

"What's the prognosis?" she asked the doctor.

Carlisle raised his brows at that.

"It's something I heard on TV." Bella shrugged.

"The scan showed normal brain activity. Your chest X-ray films show no sign of any irregularity. If things remain the same till tomorrow, you can be discharged the following day."

Bella sighed.

"Are you all right?" Carlisle immediately asked.

Bella nodded. "I am now, thank you. Do you want to hear the rest?"

"I don't want you to strain yourself, Bella."

"I'm not," she insisted. "Where were we?"

Carlisle exhaled loudly. "You were talking about Renesmee." If he was being honest, he also wanted to hear about the little infant, but he didn't want Bella feeling so depressed as she recounted the world her mind created.

Bella nodded. "Oh, yeah… so, even after she was born, she was still growing really fast. I didn't see her for only a couple of days, and you'd have thought that I hadn't seen her in months."

"Why didn't you see her for days?" Carlisle questioned.

"When Renesmee was out, I held her for only a few seconds before my heart failed."

Carlisle gasped.

"Good thing Jacob was there," Bella continued. "He helped Edward. He was administering CPR while Edward injected his venom in me."

"Injected?"

Bella nodded. "Straight to the heart, but he also bit me in some areas to make sure that the venom would circulate fast. The transformation took only two days, and I was still the entire time."

"How did you do that?" Carlisle was amazed.

"You thought it was due to the morphine Edward gave me. Only, that didn't really help. I promised myself I would tell you someday, when Edward was away so he wouldn't find out the truth. I guess this is the best time to do that." Bella smirked. "It felt like I was burning, despite the morphine. But I didn't want Edward to know what I was going through, so I stayed quiet."

"Oh, Bella."

Bella shrugged. "It was a small price to pay. He had been a wreck since we found out I was pregnant. I didn't want to add to that. I woke up two days later, disoriented. But then I saw him, and everything just clicked into place."

Carlisle was curious. "What do you mean?"

"The differences were surprising, especially the eyes. The stronger senses were a bonus." Bella blushed at that part. "But I also had some of my human memories. I remembered having the baby."

"What about the thirst? Didn't you feel thirsty?"

"I did, but only after someone mentioned it. Jasper was very cautious; he was watching every inch of movement I made. I guess it was hard for him because I wasn't behaving like a newborn. A few minutes after I was turned, during my first hunt, I smelled human blood."

Carlisle's eyes widened.

"Edward was with me, but I quickly chased the scent, forgetting he was even there. I sensed someone coming after me, and I turned and growled. I realized what I had done when I saw him, so I stopped and ran the other way."

"You didn't go after the human?" Carlisle couldn't believe it.

"No! What if it was someone I knew?" Bella said, aghast.

"So you just ran away? Just like that?"

"Well, no, I wasn't breathing the entire time. Edward had the same reaction. He couldn't understand how I did it." Bella chuckled. "When we got home, I was surprised that Jacob was still there. I was happy to see him, and he looked okay about me being turned."

"Huh." Carlisle was curious about that. "Well, I would assume since he saw what you went through when you went into labor, he wouldn't mind that you were a vampire as long as you were still alive."

"He was happy that I was still Bella. He thought that he would lose his friend when I was changed. But that wasn't the only reason." Bella tilted her head to the side a bit. "I haven't mentioned anything about imprinting, have I?"

"Imprinting?" Carlisle asked, his eyes narrowing when he heard the term.

Bella nodded. "It's one of the Quileute legends. But I guess it's not really a legend now. Imprinting is a form of finding the best partner that could pass on the gene to the next generation. They can't control it. It's like love at first sight, only more powerful. But not everyone finds it. For those who do, their whole world shifts; and the person they imprinted on becomes its axis. They become whatever that person needs: a brother, a friend, a lover, a mate. Jacob found his, which is the main reason he stayed."

He studied her words in his head. "But you were with Edward." He played the words over and over, and then his eyes locked with Bella. "No."

"Yes. It was Renesmee." Bella smiled softly.

"But she's just a baby!"

"I know, I told him the same thing. I found out after Edward and I came back from our hunt. While I was holding Renesmee, I realized why Jacob was so fidgety. Needless to say, words were exchanged. Everyone was expecting me to fight Jacob. And I almost did, if Seth hadn't gotten in the way. "

"What did you do?"

Bella blushed in embarrassment. "I lunged for Jacob when I heard what he called my baby."

"What did he call her?" Carlisle was becoming amused with the stories.

"Nessie." Bella grimaced.

"Nessie? Like the Loch Ness monster?" Carlisle tried to hide his grin, but failed. He began to laugh, and Bella couldn't stop herself from joining in.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Renesmee had an ability," Bella said after their laughter died down.

"What?" Carlisle was surprised.

"Uh huh, it's like Edward's, only in reverse. She could show you her thoughts by touching you."

"That's…amazing," Carlisle said in awe. "A father who's a mind-reader, a mother who's a shield, and a daughter who can project her thoughts. It's unheard of."

Bella only smiled. She had to admit, they were one astounding family. Carlisle hadn't even added Renesmee's uncle who could manipulate emotions, her aunt who could see into the future and her…imprint… who could shift into a wolf.

She was instantly taken aback as that realization sunk in. Talk about a family of freaks. Nevertheless, she wouldn't trade it for the world.

Upon thinking of the psychic aunt, Bella's thoughts swiftly turned to Alice. Did she see her coming? Does she still see her becoming a vampire? Does she still see her as a Cullen?

Bella's happy mood quickly disappeared as she remembered the petite brunette that she considered a sister. She recalled her leaving without a goodbye back in that world, and the fear that she might never see her again.

"What is it?" Carlisle questioned after seeing the change in Bella's expression.

"Alice. She had a vision. In a little over a month, the Volturi were coming after us."

"Why?" Carlisle asked in disbelief.

"Because of Renesmee. Other than having a heartbeat, at first glance, anyone who saw her would think she was—"

"An immortal child."

Bella nodded.

"But how did the Volturi know about her?" Carlisle wracked his brain, trying to figure out who would go to the Volturi to tell them about Nessie.

"Irina," Bella whispered sadly. She recalled the fate that had befallen the vampire in her world.

Carlisle nodded, knowing why Irina would have done it. "What happened then?"

"Alice and Jasper left." Bella went straight to the one thing she knew had to be said immediately. And Carlisle didn't disappoint.

"No. Alice wouldn't have left. She would have known that we needed her, her and Jasper. She wouldn't have left without a good reason," Carlisle said adamantly.

"But she did."

"What reason could there be?"

"Aro."

Carlisle left Bella's side as he tried to control his anger. Aro claimed to be his friend, and he was after one of his children, Alice, and probably Edward and Bella too.

"Carlisle?" Bella looked at him.

He turned to face her.

"Let me just get this out, okay?"

Carlisle nodded and took a seat by Bella's bed.

"Renesmee's heartbeat was the key. They only had to listen, and they would know the truth. So the rest of you went to friends and asked them to stand as our witnesses. But of course, Aro had his own witnesses. He brought all of Volterra to Forks; him, Caius, Marcus, the guards, and the wives included," Bella narrated.

"We had the Denalis, the Irish and Egyptian covens, Garrett, Stefan and Vladimir, Randall, Mary, Peter and Charlotte, the sisters from South America, and the two Quileute packs." Bella listed them all.

"I thought Sam didn't like us. He was organizing an attack because of Renesmee," Carlisle said.

"Yes, but when Jacob imprinted on her, he and the rest of the tribe considered her a part of them." Bella paused as she thought of something. "Wow, so that meant you became family too, since Renesmee was a Cullen. Imagine that." A soft smile graced Bella's features as she looked at Carlisle.

The good doctor returned the gesture. "Imagine that."

"Back to the story… We all trained; I wanted to learn but Edward couldn't spar with me, so I trained with Kate and Emmett. That was how I found out about the others' abilities, because we needed them all if we had to fight. There were so many things that added to the stress. I met with Mr. Jenks. I needed an escape plan…for Renesmee and Jacob. If it did come down to a fight, I told Renesmee to run. And I knew Jacob would protect her with his life."

"That must have been hard," Carlisle said.

Bella nodded. "It was, especially since I had to hide it from Edward."

Carlisle knitted his brows together. "Why did you need to hide it from him?"

Bella didn't answer. She didn't want Carlisle to be angry. She looked at him and Carlisle instantly knew. He lowered his head, pressing a fist to his lips.

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered. "I'll try to breeze through the rest."

"No, I want to hear everything you can remember. If I'm right about your dreams, then this could be something that would happen soon."

Bella gasped.

"Don't worry, Bella. If it does, we know what to do, thanks to you," Carlisle assured her.

"Um…okay, so…I mentioned that Charlie knew about everything. Some time before all this, Jacob showed Charlie what he could do. He phased right there in front of him. I think he almost had a heart attack, based on what Jacob told us. So we told Charlie the basics. He wanted to be on a need-to-know basis only. While I was angry at Jacob for telling Charlie, I was also grateful, because then I had my dad, and Renesmee had her grandfather…both her grandfathers."

Carlisle gave her a small smile.

"Ok, so the Volturi finally came to Forks. Benjamin had set the stage the night before at the clearing, piling up boulders at our side. Our allies stood with us. Edward & Jacob were by my side as I was holding Renesmee. The Volturi were marching toward us, like a procession. But then they stopped about a hundred yards away."

"Why?" Carlisle interrupted.

Bella smiled smugly. "The wolves came."

"Ah, that would definitely throw them for a loop, seeing all ten of them on our side," Carlisle said.

Bella shook her head. "Not ten."

"How many were there?" Carlisle spoke slowly as he thought the information could bode either good or bad.

"Seventeen. Well, sixteen…because Jacob was in wolf form."

Carlisle gasped. "Seventeen?"

Bella only nodded. "Some of them were so young. I realized then the sacrifice the tribe had made. They wouldn't have had a choice with that many vampires in Forks. That's when I got pissed."

Bella began to get angry as well. "You tried to explain Renesmee, but Caius kept butting in. He called for Irina and she was confused when she saw her sisters with us. She was asked to repeat her accusations, that we had an immortal child. But when she saw Renesmee, saw that she had grown, she told them she was wrong. Aro asked for Edward. I knew then that everything we had planned, everyone's abilities would have been revealed to him. I also knew it was right to hide Plan B from Edward. At least it would have given Jacob and Renesmee a head start. As Edward was walking towards Aro, I saw Jane smile, and that did it."

Carlisle was surprised to see Bella fuming. "What did it?"

"Fury just burst inside me, and my vision turned red, literally. I threw my shield easily toward Edward and wrapped him in it. It was like a fabric that only I could see. No one else noticed me, not even when I sighed in relief after he was under my protection. It was only when I gave a short laugh in triumph did some look at me, and it seemed they were thinking I was going crazy."

During that part, Bella was concentrating hard on her story. It was like she was back in the clearing, keeping Edward safe. So when she looked at Carlisle, she was stunned to see the older Cullen staring at her wide-eyed.

"Carlisle?"

"What…how…Bella…that's…it's…incredible," Carlisle stammered.

Bella smiled shyly. "Of course when Aro reached for Edward's hand, I had to pull back. But I was focusing on him, ready to shield him in a moment's notice. Aro saw that Renesmee wasn't an immortal child, that she was my and Edward's biological daughter. Edward called me to bring Renesmee to meet Aro and I asked Emmett and Jacob to go with us. When we got close, Aro could smell her scent and hear her heart. Renesmee touched his face to show him her memories. Aro was so pleased, saying how that was a thrilling addition to your history."

Bella sneered then. "He was also surprised by Jacob and the rest of the Quileutes. He even considered having …guard dogs. He said it was just a thought, but I knew he was serious." Bella exhaled loudly. "He then went back to Caius and Marcus to discuss what to do, while we returned to our side. I was worried that they might signal the guards to do something, so I had my shield blanket us, just in case."

"That is truly astounding, Bella. Since you could shield your thoughts while you were a human, you became more powerful when you were turned," Carlisle said.

Bella grinned and continued, "Caius was looking for reasons to condemn us, like our alliances with the 'Children of the Moon' who were your enemies. But Edward thwarted that course when he mentioned that they were not werewolves. Aro agreed, as he had seen them from Edward's thoughts and confirmed that they were indeed shape-shifters. He warned Caius to be careful, and we all understood what he meant. Throwing false accusations would only let their witnesses see that their real mission was to destroy and collect."

She then drew a deep breath. "Caius called for Irina after that. She recanted her accusation, that there was no immortal child. Caius… he… punished her." Bella bowed her head. She didn't like remembering this part. She recalled the pain the sisters experienced upon seeing Irina….

Carlisle pressed a hand to Bella's. "Did she survive?"

Bella bit her lip and shook her head.

The doctor's eyes closed. Irina was part of the coven that they considered family.

"Tanya and Kate, they were enraged. Caius knew what he was doing. He was expecting them to act. You and Emmett stopped Tanya. Garrett lunged for Kate, and she shocked him. But the amazing thing was, he didn't let go. Even when his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed, he still held on."

"Garrett and Kate?" Carlisle asked.

Bella nodded. "Edward yelled for Zafrina to blind them. I had to wrap my shield around Garrett and Kate individually. He was able to contain her without getting hurt after that. Caius was furious that they didn't do anything. Aro was surprised and was looking intently at Garrett and Kate. He knew what she could do; he had seen it in Edward's mind. I think he suspected me then. He told everyone that Irina was punished for bearing false witness against Renesmee. He was doing damage control. The audience he brought with him was beginning to question their true intention, and Aro saw that." Bella's eyes narrowed.

"So he changed his tactic. He came forward to ask our witnesses to state what they had seen about Renesmee. Siobhan answered that Renesmee posed no danger. She was also trying to humor you, I think."

"Me?"

"You mentioned days before that she had the power to influence the outcome of events. She didn't believe it, but if it would help she'd do it. So she was thinking about peace the whole time. Aro was saying the word at almost every sentence." Bella giggled.

"I knew she had a talent. If she could enhance it, she could prove to be quite powerful as well."

"Like mind control," Bella said without thinking about it, causing Carlisle to snap his head to look at her.

"Hmm, maybe it's best that Siobhan is the one who possesses it then."

Bella nodded mutely.

"Please continue," Carlisle requested.

"Aro then countered Siobhan's statement. He said that because Renesmee was a very unique child, we didn't know anything about her, if she'd grow up to be dangerous to the vampire world. And…" A single tear fell from the corner of Bella's eye.

"Bella?"

She inhaled deeply to calm herself. "He wanted her destroyed."

"No!" Carlisle hissed.

"He began to discuss with Caius and Marcus. It was then that I told Renesmee and Jacob to run when I gave them the signal. Edward looked at me in horror. I told him I had to hide that from Aro. He quickly understood, and goodbyes were being said all around us. I said my goodbyes to Jake." Bella's tears were now creating a trail down her cheeks. "Then to Renesmee. Edward kissed her and placed her on Jacob's shoulders. I couldn't even find it in me to be surprised when he called Jake, 'my son.'"

Carlisle placed an arm around Bella's shoulders. He was feeling the same emotions as she painted a mental picture for him.

"While the brothers were under the guise of discussing what to do, Edward said to brace ourselves. The guard had begun to attack." Bella's tears ceased and her jaw tensed. "Nothing happened though."

"What do you mean nothing happened?"

"I felt something pricking my shield. Edward said Chelsea was trying to find our bindings, but came up empty. He looked at me in shock and asked if I was doing that. I just told him I was taking care of it. I felt something sharper after that, and he quickly looked at you to ask if you were okay. You asked why, and he only said, 'Jane'. I think she heard him because she started attacking others, but again, nothing. Jane couldn't believe it, and I smiled."

"Bella."

"What? She deserved it, smug little—"

"Go on, please." Carlisle was amused.

"She saw me smiling, and she tried to attack me. My grin only grew wider, and she screamed, giving up. Then it was Alec's turn. I saw a mist creeping over toward us. Benjamin used his powers to blow it to the other direction, but it didn't work. Then we felt the ground shift. That broke up Aro's pretend meeting. Benjamin opened up the earth, but the mist just continued. Aro and Caius were looking at that gap with eyes wide open. The mist still drifted toward us, then it hit a wall. It tried to find an opening in my shield, but there was none. I knew then that I would be number one on their list."

Bella breathed. "We started divvying them up. Zafrina was going to protect me so I could keep the shield up. Edward was going to fight Demetri, Kate wanted Jane, Vladimir claimed Alec, and Tanya only wanted Caius. Aro suddenly said that whatever their decision was, violence was unnecessary. I guess they heard who was getting whom. He said he didn't want to lose us, especially those who had powers, and even offered us a place in the guard. What a load of crap," Bella huffed.

"I felt Chelsea going for it again, but like the first time, her efforts were futile. Aro was looking at us for any glimpse of hesitation. When he found none, he said that they should vote. I think you can pretty much guess what Caius' vote was."

Carlisle nodded.

"Marcus was…indifferent, for lack of a better word. He didn't see any threat from Renesmee, and said that they could reevaluate again if needed. So Aro had the deciding vote. But before he uttered a word, Edward suddenly yelled, 'Yes!'"

"Yes?"

Bella nodded.

"Why?"

Bella bit her lip and smiled. "Two names."

Carlisle's eyes lit up. "Alice and Jasper."

Bella nodded with a full blown grin. "Yup, they were back. But no one knew at first. Edward kept throwing questions at Aro, stalling him. He then yelled for Alice, and everyone was surprised to say the least, even Aro. And along with her and Jasper were Kachiri, Nahuel and Huilen."

"I wondered why it was only Zafrina and Senna with us," Carlisle said.

"Nahuel is a hybrid like Renesmee, and Kachiri had seen him before. Aro questioned Huilen, and she told everyone of how her sister had been seeing an angel, as she called him, and soon started carrying his child. Nahuel broke through her womb to be born, and he bit Huilen when she cradled him. Aro then called Nahuel to tell his story. He had two sisters like him, but they weren't venomous, like Renesmee. His father had asked him to join them, but he said Huilen was the only family he needed. He was surprised when he found out that I also bore a hybrid like him. He wondered what it would have been like if his mother had lived. He matured at the age of seven and had not changed for the past one hundred fifty years."

"That meant Renesmee would be okay," Carlisle exclaimed.

Bella nodded. "Aro then voted not to fight, and the Volturi quickly turned to leave. Aro approached you, apologetic. He seemed to really ask for your forgiveness, but you said you'd only give it if he proved to be a friend again. It was over then, though I was still holding my shield up. It was only after Alice confirmed that they weren't coming back did I let go. Everyone was cheering right after. Emmett and Rosalie were kissing, Benjamin and Tia were hugging. Esme also had Alice and Jasper locked in her embrace, and it looked like she had no intention of letting go." Bella laughed.

"Garrett picked up Kate and spun her in a circle. Vladimir and Stefan looked very disappointed. The three Amazonian vampires were happy to be reunited again. I picked up Nessie from Jacob's shoulder. He barked a laugh and nudged me when he heard me call her Nessie. Edward was right behind me, and we knew we had forever with our daughter. Everyone started their treks back to their homes soon after. Huilen and Nahuel joined us back at the house. You wanted to learn more about the boy for Renesmee's sake. Edward was retelling everything since he was also seeing what was really happening in their heads. He said Aro was terrified of me because I was able to block Jane and Alec. Add to that the wolves. Apparently, Caius almost lost to a werewolf years ago, and never forgot it. So for them to see sixteen wolves that were as big as horses, moving in a pack, they didn't know what to make of it. Aro knew that if it had come to a fight, they would lose."

"Well, I'm glad they were on our side," Carlisle noted. "You do know that this was all because of you. We would have never been this close to the Quileutes if it weren't for you."

"But that's not the case now. And I don't think it would ever be."

Carlisle moved to stand by her bedside as Bella lay back down.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Her lips began to quiver, and tears spilled from her eyes.

"For what?" Carlisle looked at the young girl, but it seemed like she didn't hear him. "Bella?"

She was staring up at the ceiling, trying her hardest to stop the tears. "It's just so hard. I keep remembering what it was like."

She couldn't hold it back anymore. She covered her mouth as her tears came. Her sobs were racking her body so hard. Her other arm held on to her body, willing herself to calm down, but it was futile. She felt like she was about to come undone.

She was in pain, literally.

Carlisle felt sorry for her. He wrapped his hands around one of hers, trying to comfort her.

Bella couldn't stop crying. This was so much worse than when he left. At least that time she knew that he loved her, and he was doing it to keep her safe. But now… he didn't even feel an ounce of what the Edward in her mind felt for her.

"I…I don't…" Bella sobbed, unable to form the words.

Carlisle pulled back a little to really study her. "What is it, Bella?"

"Put me back…in the coma. You can do that, can't you?"

Carlisle's eyes opened wide in shock. "No! Bella…"

"I want that life back. Please," she begged.

"Do you even know what you're asking?"

"Yes. I want my Edward, I want Renesmee. What good is this life if I don't have them?"

"You have your parents, your friends." Carlisle tried to reason with her.

"What friends?" Bella screamed. "If this happened to you, you woke up one day, and everything you knew, everything you had was gone. If Esme was gone, what would you do?"

"If I was human again, I would embrace that second chance," Carlisle answered softly.

"But we're not the same. None of you wanted this." She waved her hand at him. "I do. I would gladly give my life for an eternity with him."

Carlisle could only stare.

"I know I'm not thinking rationally. I know that. I know that everything I had been through was all in my head, and maybe this is my second chance. But I would do it all the same. If it meant that we could have forever, I wouldn't change a single thing."

She broke down once more. "I just want him back," she whispered as she hugged herself, trying to stop the pain from pulling her apart.

"I, I don't know what to tell you, Bella. I would give you what you want if it was in my power to do so. But it isn't," Carlisle said, placing a hand on Bella's shaking shoulder.

She pressed her head on her pillow as tears continued to flow. "It hurts…so much."

Carlisle was on alert as the heart monitor began to show an irregularity. "Bella?"

"I…can't…"

Carlisle moved fast. "Bella? Where does it hurt?"

"So much pain…everywhere," she wheezed.

The heart monitor started beeping wildly.

"Bella," Carlisle called to her once more, his voice stronger, louder. He saw that she was slipping into unconsciousness.

And just as quickly as it started, her heart began to slow down, returning to its normal pace. What was going on?

The door opened then and Carlisle expected Charlie to walk into the room.

But the person who did surprised him.

It was his son.

"Edward."


	7. Chapter 6 First Sight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or the song Daybreak. I don't even want to imagine what it would be like if I did, lol.

**A/N: **Wow. I cannot thank you enough for your words. I mean seriously, my email was swamped with review alerts, story alerts, favorite story listings, AND favorite author listings! Seriously? Thank you. I'm just completely overwhelmed.

Thank you to _**Savannah-Vee**_ and _**Coreenm**_ from **Project Team Beta**. They were the ones who worked on the first chapter so I'm happy that they worked on it again. They're awesome.

You might notice that I've changed the titles. I've decided to pick chapter titles from the four books to tie it more to the saga.

I have so much more things to say, despite responding to almost all the reviews. But I know you want to get to the next part ASAP. And we all know I've made you wait long enough, lol.

Again, thank you, thank you, thank you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you.

_**Chapter 6**_

_**First Sight**_

"Edward." Her voice was as soft as a whisper.

Both Carlisle and Edward looked at Bella, expecting to see her looking back at him with a surprised expression on her face, but she was still asleep.

Edward gazed back at his father and saw his distraught look. "What happened?"

"Her heart rate went up. She was complaining of being in pain, but she couldn't tell me where. And then, as quickly as it started, her pulse just went back to normal, and she fell asleep." Carlisle worriedly tried to come up with a plausible explanation for the whole thing, but came up empty.

"How is she?" Edward was standing at the far end of the room. Before he even walked through the door, he could smell her. And it was intoxicating, like candy dangled in front of a baby. The sweetest of smells assaulted his senses the minute he walked down the hall where her room was located.

He knew she hadn't been alone; Carlisle had been in the hospital room with her. He had stayed outside for as long as he could. He had heard part of her story, before the tears came. He had fought with himself to stay rooted at his spot, but when he heard her sobs, he had almost torn the door down to get to her. He had wanted to hold off as much as he could. He hadn't known what his reaction would be if he had been in the same confined room as she was. Carlisle might not have had the strength to hold him back, and he most definitely did not want to fight with him.

But when he had read Carlisle's thoughts, the concern and confusion muddled together over Bella's condition, he had been resolved to step in, to do whatever he could for her. He had studied medicine a few times already. He was as qualified as Carlisle academically. He knew that somehow he would be able to help.

He had opened the door and took a couple of steps in. He had been looking at Carlisle, being careful to avoid seeing Bella. He had closed the door behind him, and when he turned to take in the room, he held his breath. She was his singer all right, but more than that, there was this undeniable pull to be with her. It was far stronger than the pull to taste her blood. He couldn't explain it. It was something he had never felt before in all those years of empty existence. Yes, it hadn't been completely empty. He had his family after all. But during those moments that they had paired off and did what human couples have been doing since the beginning of time, it was then that he had felt so alone.

But a few minutes after walking in the hospital, an indefinable force had made its presence known. It was like gravity, driving him to move closer, to take one step, then another. He had worried that it was the monster within. Her words of being 'his singer' had stuck in his mind, and he had feared that it was that possibility that had been pushing him to move. But at the same time, his mind had been compelling him to stop thinking about her in that way. She was more than his singer. She was the woman he had supposedly fallen in love and bore a child with, even though all of it had been just a dream. But after he had smelled her blood in the hallway, confirming the term Aro had given her in that world, did that mean everything she had told Carlisle was true? Would it mean that he will fall in love with his singer?

Carlisle had been staring at him in surprise. He had remembered Edward saying that he had no intention of seeing Bella. But Edward's curiosity had won him over. He had seen her when she was younger, through the townsfolk's thoughts. She had only been a toddler then, and he had no idea what she would look like now.

That was until he had caught Alice off guard. He hadn't intended to, but Jasper had been talking about Bella with Alice. It had been just the two of them in the room. They didn't care if he had heard them. He figured Alice must have intended for him to hear when he passed by. But it hadn't been the spoken words that struck him. It was what he saw in Alice's head. He had seen the vision she had, of him and Bella, running together through the forest. A smile was plastered on his face as he chased her, her laughter echoing in the woods. He had seen her face then, and it was nothing short of beautiful. One thing had struck him though, her eyes. They had been the same golden color as his.

He had spent the entire night thinking about that, thinking about Bella and her dream. In that world of hers, they had been together, and they had a daughter. How had that been even possible? He had to know then; he had to ask how it happened. Well, not the details of creating the child, he already knew that even if he had been alone for over eighty years. He had gone through sexual education in high school enough times to even teach the damn subject. But for the reality he lived in, it was impossible for a female vampire to carry a child because her body was unchanging. So how had it happened? Did that mean Bella had been human when she had gotten pregnant?

Those thoughts had plagued his mind throughout the night. And as the sun rose, he had made a decision. He was going to see her.

"She was doing fine. Then she started crying. She wanted me to put her back in a coma," Carlisle said sadly.

Carlisle's voice broke Edward out of his musings. He nodded, unable to tear his eyes away from the girl. "I heard."

"She really loves you that much," Carlisle remarked, watching his son intently.

Edward shook his head. "She loves the Edward her head created for her."

"I think you're one and the same. How she knows, I have no clue. She has been right about everything else, how could she get that wrong?" Carlisle then noted that Edward wasn't breathing. "How are you doing?"

"It's odd." He was still looking at her. "I smelled her blood as I came down the hall. It's unlike anything I've ever smelled before. But, there is something else."

Carlisle only stared, waiting for him to continue.

"I feel this pull towards her." Edward moved his head towards Carlisle without removing his gaze from Bella. "I feel like I want to protect her, even from myself."

The older Cullen only nodded. He placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Do you think you can be here by yourself?"

Edward looked at him, trying to read his thoughts for any sign of doubt. If Carlisle had the slightest inch of uncertainty with leaving him by himself, he would ask him to stay. "What if I do something?"

"You won't." Carlisle gave him a small smile, a determined look set on his face.

Edward bowed his head. "You don't know that."

"Yes, I do." Carlisle sounded like Alice just then. "The pull you speak of, the need to protect her, your mate is calling out to you."

"Is that what it is?" He raised his head quickly.

"I think so. You'll only know for sure when she awakens."

"And when will that be? She's not in a coma, is she? I mean, I saw her slip into unconsciousness in your mind." Edward rambled, worrying about the strange girl once more.

"I think reality has caught up with her. It finally sunk in that you're not together." Carlisle spoke somberly as he followed Edward's line of view. "I'm worried that depression might set in. But maybe…maybe you could be her anchor."

"How will I do that?"

"Be here for her. It doesn't mean that you have to be together. Just… be her friend. And maybe then, she'll realize that the real world isn't as bleak as she thinks."

Edward could only nod. How could anyone want to go into a coma so she could live in her dream world?

Carlisle then left the two in the room, glancing once more at Bella before closing the door.

Edward pulled the chair to the middle of the room. He wanted to sit close by, but he feared he wouldn't be as strong as everyone believed him to be. He looked at her, his hands on his lap. He was watching her as she slept. She was beautiful, that was certain. He could smell her blood, and it was creating a burning ache in his throat. But just as that thought registered in his mind, the need to protect her surged forth, tempering his thirst.

He couldn't help but wonder what her reaction would be when she first saw him. Would she be happy? Would she be scared? Would she cry, like she did when she was recalling him? No, it wasn't him. She longed for someone else. She wanted _her_ Edward.

As he continued to stare, he noticed a tear seep out of her closed lids. He very slowly stood from his seat. He was walking closer before his mind even registered his actions. His hand raised, and with the back of his left forefinger, he brushed it away. Before he even knew what he was doing, he kissed his own skin, tasting her tear.

He closed his eyes as he savored her essence. He could not imagine how much more delectable her blood would be if that was how her tears tasted. She had to have the sweetest, most exquisite blood he had ever known. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. What was he doing? A war was raging inside him, the guardian vanquishing the monster that wanted to feed.

Once he had regained control, he opened his eyes, and what he saw stunned him.

He was looking at the deepest brown eyes he had ever seen. It was like drowning in liquid dark chocolate.

She wasn't talking, simply staring back at him. She was in shock when she opened her eyes, her lips slightly apart as a breath whooshed out of her lungs. Another tear shed, and a small smile was starting to form.

"You're here." She said it so softly that if he didn't have super hearing, he would have missed it completely.

Edward nodded. "Hi."

"Hi." More tears began to flow, and her smile grew.

"Please don't cry." His golden eyes were soft and inviting.

"I'm sorry." Bella sobbed. "Am I dreaming?"

Edward chuckled, his face alight. "No."

Bella gave a short laugh. "Then you're really here. Is Nessie with you?"

A frown appeared on Edward's face, and his eyes narrowed. "Uh, who?"

"Nessie." She gave him a smile, but then that quickly changed. Bella's eyes widened. "Oh God. I thought…" She slapped a hand to her mouth as the realization slammed into her.

"I'm not him," Edward told her, and she nodded.

"I'm sorry. I just thought I was back there." She continued to cry.

"I know. I'm sorry you're hurting." Edward didn't know what else to say. He wanted to take away her pain, but there was no way he could do it. He wasn't the same Edward she came to know in her dreams. He wished he could be that guy for her, but he didn't know where to begin. "Tell me what I can do."

Bella shook her head as a response. The tears were streaming down her flushed cheeks. She closed her eyes as her breathing hitched. It was so hard; she could recall every single moment in that life. She remembered every single touch, every single kiss, every single time they made love.

She hugged herself, trying in vain to stop the pain. She was coming apart, and she couldn't do anything to prevent it. She thought seeing Edward would somehow help, but it only served to inflame the wounds in her shattering heart. He didn't know her; he didn't want her. He didn't love her.

"Do you want me to go?" Edward's hands were fisted in his pocket. He could feel an unexplainable electric charge in the room, and it was becoming difficult to stay where he was and not comfort her in some way.

Bella shook her head slowly, a river of tears still running down her face. Edward saw that she was clutching her hospital gown. Was she feeling the same pain he was?

He took another tentative step closer to her. His face was distraught; he wanted to ease away her pain. No, he needed to.

He sat on the bed beside her. Ever so slowly, he withdrew his hands from his pockets and placed one cold hand on her arm.

Bella finally looked at him. It was a stunned reaction to his cold skin.

He stared back, she was so warm. His hand moved higher until it cupped her cheek.

Bella's breath caught as Edward's hand moved. She kept staring at him. Wasn't he having a hard time being near her? She was human; human blood was running in her veins.

"Edward…my blood…" she whispered.

He closed his eyes at the reminder. He drew his lips shut as venom pooled in his mouth. However, his hand still had the softest touch.

The monster roared within as his hunger was acknowledged. But the protector was fighting it, pushing it back in the recesses of his mind.

Unfortunately, he was losing the battle. He had to get out of there, fast. He pushed himself away as though he flew. He opened his eyes, remorse swimming in them. "I'm sorry. I have to go."

Bella was crying. "I know. I understand."

"I'm sorry. I can't…I'm so sorry." He swung the door open and ran out of her room, out of the hospital. He started running toward the forest. As the thickness of the trees obscured him from view, he used his inhuman speed. He ran as fast as his undead feet could push him forward. He could still smell her scent in his hand. He had to put as much distance as he could between Bella and himself.

He ran up the mountain, above the cloud bank, where the sun shone. He stopped when he thought he was far enough. He breathed in the fresh air, but slowly raised his hand to savor her scent.

"No!" With the same hand, he grabbed a small tree and uprooted it, hurling it towards the air like a javelin.

She wasn't safe around him. He was certain that he would hurt her, one way or another. He already had. He left her crying because he couldn't be the Edward she wanted. He wasn't the same person she loved.

The shrill ringing of his cell phone broke the silence. He knew who it was before he even saw the name flashing on the screen. "Alice."

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Edward." Her tinkling voice sounded through the receiver.

"Why not? Didn't you see what happened? I almost killed her." Edward spoke angrily.

"No, you wouldn't have," Alice said determinedly.

"It was close, Alice. I was too damn close," Edward confessed.

"You care for her, just as much as she does for you."

"No." He shook his head even though he knew she couldn't see him. "She cares for the Edward in her mind."

"She already cares for you."

"No, that Edward married her. I'm the Edward who almost killed her," he reiterated sadly. "If her blood sang to her Edward, how did he do it? How was he able to be with her?"

"I think he loved her more than he wanted to drain her," Alice said.

"What I would give to look into her head and see that life she created," Edward said longingly.

"You will, someday." Alice was clearly grinning without him having to see it.

"What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere near her ever again." Edward's brows furrowed.

"Oh, I beg to differ."

"What did you see, Alice?" Edward demanded.

"Jasper's calling me. I'll see you when you get home." Alice giggled.

"Alice, what did you see?" He was getting furious.

"Bye, Edward."

"Alice!" Edward yelled, but his sister already hung up. Now he was more curious than ever. He had to run home and get some answers.


	8. Chapter 7 Family

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or the song Daybreak. I don't even want to imagine what it would be like if I did, lol.

**A/N: **The next part is here! Big thanks go out to _**CapriciousC**_ and _**KelseyJane**_ from **Project Team Beta**.

Oh, and if you can go to Twilighted, please check out the blinkie _**RoseArcadia**_ made for this story. I love it!

I've gotten some feedback where readers are hoping that the retelling parts are over. I know it's quite redundant since we've all read the books. Believe me, I wish I could remove it. I thought they would be the easiest parts to write, but I was proven wrong. Anyway, since the previous books have already been told to the rest of the Cullen family, I have to finish it. It would be weird for them to know things all of a sudden, considering it all occurred in a human's mind, and a mind no one can read at that. So I'm going to warn you now that this part is solely a retelling of the rest of _Breaking Dawn_. Then we're done with the retelling…I think. So far, I have no plans of writing another.

Thank you for all your feedback. And thank you for still sticking with me and this story.

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Family**_

"Alice!" Edward yelled as soon as he walked into the house.

"Edward? What's wrong?" Esme rushed up to him.

"Alice!" Edward touched Esme's arm gently, a signal asking her to move out of his way as he hunted down his sister.

Alice appeared right behind him, Jasper following her closely. He could sense the agitation coming off of their brother.

"I'm right here, Edward. No need to shout." Alice smiled teasingly.

Rosalie and Emmett stood at the top of the stairs. They left their bedroom upon hearing Edward yelling for Alice. They had curious looks on their faces as two of the Cullen brood squared off.

"What did you see?" Edward asked again.

"I'm not going to tell you," Alice replied and was already thinking of her vast shoe collection.

"Argh!" Edward pulled at his hair in frustration.

"Edward, Alice, what's going on?" Esme asked.

From the second floor of the house, Emmett started to laugh. "They're at it again."

Esme looked up upon hearing Emmett's comment. "What?"

"Alice saw something that she's preventing Edward from seeing. And Eddie boy here's pissed because she's blocking him." Emmett grinned.

"Shut up, Emmett," Edward groaned.

"Hey, don't throw your anger at me. I'm not the one who's irritating the shit out of you," Emmett said as he walked down the steps with Rosalie right behind him.

"Language," Esme reprimanded.

"Sorry," Emmett threw in nonchalantly.

Both Alice and Edward stayed rooted, eyes locked on each other as a mental battle ensued between them.

Just then, tires screeched to a halt in the driveway, causing the Cullens to all look at each other in surprise. Though they had heard the car from a mile away, the speed at which it was moving in was shocking.

"Carlisle?" Jasper looked at the head of the family as he breezed through the door. He could feel the immense anxiety coming off him.

"Alice, I need you to look for something." Carlisle had grabbed the younger vampire by the shoulders, and they moved to sit on the couch in the great room.

"What do I need to look for?" Alice was confused by Carlisle's behavior. She looked at Esme, hoping that she would get through to her husband.

"Carlisle, what happened?" Esme sat by Carlisle's other side. She touched his shoulder, trying to get him to talk to her.

Edward was quietly going through the thoughts in their leader's head. He had heard parts of the earlier conversation Carlisle had with Bella, and saw the rest in his head. While Edward was stunned by the tales of their wedding and their daughter, he was worried about the other parts, especially the one where Bella died giving birth.

And then he saw what scared the older Cullen.

"Is that true?" Edward voiced out.

Carlisle looked at him and stood up to pace around the room. "I don't know. I didn't think it was, but that's what she saw."

"I thought their purpose of ruling was to make sure that there's peace and order in our world," Edward stated.

"That might be a façade," Carlisle answered.

"Somebody care to clue us in?" Emmett asked loudly. "Not all of us are mind-readers, you know."

"All right, but I should start at the beginning. I don't want to go back and forth with this one," Carlisle said as he moved back to take a seat beside his wife.

Esme looked at him worriedly, and he drew her into his arms. "Not all of it is scary," Carlisle told her with a gentle smile.

Everyone followed suit and took seats wherever they could in the great room.

"So what happened next in the world of Bella Swan?" Emmett asked jokingly.

"While you three were still in Volterra, Aro wanted an assurance," Carlisle began, throwing a glance at Edward, then Alice. "It was the only way they would allow Bella to leave alive, knowing what she knew."

Alice looked at Edward who was sitting at the piano stool at the far end of the room. He didn't move to acknowledge her. He remained with his head bowed down. He already saw everything from Carlisle's mind.

"An assurance for what?" Alice asked.

"That your vision will come true," Carlisle replied.

"My vision? What did I see?"

"Bella becoming one of us."

Everyone remained still.

Carlisle silently wondered if Aro wanted Bella changed to keep their secret or for her abilities. After Bella's story, he was more inclined to believe that it was for the latter.

"Could be," Edward spoke without looking up.

Carlisle sighed. Everything he thought to accept as true from his friend was looking more likely to be a lie. Admittedly, it was still all just in the girl's head, but he now believed that with her dream ability, it could be a premonition of things to come.

Edward looked at Carlisle then, but still chose to keep quiet.

Carlisle continued, "After you came back, there was a new threat. That tracker's mate formed a newborn army to get revenge."

Jasper looked at Carlisle with his eyes wide. "How many?"

"She didn't say. She said we beat them though. You played a big part and trained everyone well." Carlisle smiled at the former major.

Jasper nodded.

"Ha, like I needed the training," Emmett said smugly.

"Bella said it was everyone, so I assume you were there as well," Carlisle countered. "Especially since the Quileute wolves were too."

"What?" Emmett shouted.

"Yes, no one came to help us. And with Jacob's feelings for Bella, he volunteered their pack, all ten of them."

"Jacob's feelings for Bella?" Rosalie was confused. "You mean that…thing… is in love with her too?" She looked at Edward and saw that he too was looking at Carlisle.

"She didn't directly say it, but I think that was his reason," Carlisle told them.

Rosalie shuddered in disgust.

"This girl must be hot if two supernatural creatures are tripping at her feet. I bet even the human boys are all over her," Emmett commented, earning him a glare from his wife. "Come on, babe. You're know you're way hotter; I'm just saying—"

"And I'm saying that you better shut it if you know what's good for you," Rosalie fumed.

"Please continue, Carlisle," Jasper requested.

"Once that threat had been eliminated, Edward and Bella got married."

A whistle broke out, causing everyone to look at Emmett. They all laughed, except for Edward.

"Did she tell you what the wedding looked like?" Alice asked excitedly.

Carlisle nodded, smiling at her.

Alice started bouncing up and down in her seat. "Tell me, tell me!"

Jasper placed a hand on his wife's shoulder to calm her a bit.

Carlisle held on to Esme's hand. He knew she wanted to learn about it too. "The wedding was done here. Bella said you did a beautiful job, Alice. There were lights strung in the trees, and lots of flowers everywhere."

A huge grin was plastered on the pixie-like vampire's face. "I was the wedding planner."

"And you…" He turned to face his wife. "You lent them Isle Esme."

Esme looked at Edward and gave him a smile. Edward could not prevent himself from returning the gesture.

"How come he gets to borrow the island?" Emmett huffed.

"Because he doesn't get as…violent as you and Rose do," Esme defended.

"You don't know that," Emmett countered.

Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose at the far end of the room. "Can we please not talk about this? It's not going to happen."

Carlisle then went back to telling the story. "About two weeks and a half after they arrived at the island, Bella got pregnant."

Everyone was stunned, even Edward. Though Carlisle had mentioned it before, it still left them speechless, except for Emmett.

"Edward, you finally get laid, and you're not shooting blanks," he hollered.

Rose tried to glare at Emmett, but failed. She couldn't hide the initial joy she felt from that bit of information. Dream or no dream, she was an aunt.

Esme felt slightly hopeful. In Bella's world, there was a child in the family, a little baby to love and shower with affection.

"The pregnancy lasted less than a month. Bella was getting weak. While that was happening, Jacob Black was staying with us."

"Why?" Rosalie asked disdainfully.

"The Quileutes wanted to kill the baby," Carlisle said.

Esme gasped, and Rosalie growled. Edward didn't move an inch. Jasper glanced at him, trying to get a fix on his emotions.

"Bella said they didn't know what it was."

"And that gives them reason to kill?" Rosalie yelled.

"They saw how weak Bella was in Jacob's mind. She didn't tell me a lot, but I think they wanted the baby dead because they thought it was killing Bella," Carlisle tried to explain.

"It still doesn't give them that right!" Rosalie insisted.

"That's why Jacob chose to protect us. He went against his pack to warn us. And it resulted in the tribe having two Alphas, two packs. Jacob's pack stayed with us to help if a fight was to ensue. He was also the one who realized that Bella was weakening because the baby wanted blood."

"Bella drank blood while human?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle nodded. "She was getting better, but a quick movement caused her to go into labor. She…she said her bones cracked while she was having contractions."

Emmett and Alice cringed. Esme was beginning to fret, and Edward's brows furrowed.

"Edward delivered the baby, but…" Carlisle looked at his son.

"But what?" Alice asked.

"Bella only got to hold her baby for a minute before she died," Carlisle said somberly.

"She died?" Emmett was shocked, his eyes wide.

"Good thing Jacob was there. He administered CPR while Edward injected his venom straight to her heart."

"Cool," Emmett murmured.

"She was changed two days later. And she was remarkable," Carlisle said. "She never cried out, never screamed. She remained still until she awoke. And the thirst wasn't the first thing in her mind. She was looking for Renesmee and –"

"Renesmee?" Rosalie asked.

Carlisle nodded. "Named after her two grandmothers, Renee and –"

"Me?" Esme asked in a whisper.

Carlisle nodded.

"Oh God. Did she describe her?" Esme was prying for any bit of information she could get of the dream granddaughter.

"She did." Carlisle smiled. "She said Nessie had Edward's hair and her brown eyes. She was like an angel."

"This has to happen. All of it," Rose demanded.

"Can you be any more selfish, Rose?" Edward sneered.

"Can you? You're going to have a daughter, Edward, with your mate. How can you not want that?" Rose defied.

"Didn't you just hear what Carlisle said? She died!" Edward yelled.

"And she lived because you were able to turn her!" Rose screamed.

"I thought you, out of everyone here, would be against it. And now, just because you found out that there will be a baby as a result, you're all gung-ho about changing her," Edward pressed on.

"Enough," Carlisle admonished. "Arguing won't get us anywhere."

Rosalie glared, and her glare was returned by Edward.

"Wait, did you just call her Nessie?" Jasper asked.

Carlisle turned his attention to the other blond vampire. "It's what Jacob came up with."

"Jacob? Why does the wolf get to give her a nickname?" Emmett complained.

Carlisle sighed. "Bella told me a Quileute legend. When they fall in love, it's the same as ours. It's strong, powerful, and cannot be changed. It happens upon first sight, and they are forever tied to that person. While we call our significant other our mate, they call them their imprint."

"Oh no," Jasper said. He and Edward exchanged looks.

"What? That mutt's imprint is Edward's daughter?" Rosalie yelled. Emmett tapped her shoulder, silently telling her to calm herself.

"There will be no daughter to imprint on," Edward insisted.

"Can we please just get on with it? What am I supposed to look for?" Alice questioned.

Carlisle decided to ignore Rose and Edward and just proceed with Bella's tale. "Jacob did imprint on Nessie, which caused Bella to get mad at him. She was already a vampire when she found out. She had just returned from a hunt with Edward where she got a whiff of human blood."

Everyone was listening intently. Only Carlisle and Rosalie had a clean record.

"She was already in mid hunt when she felt someone following her, and she growled at him. When she realized it was Edward, it brought her back to her senses. She stopped and turned back."

"What?" Jasper was shocked. "How did she do that?"

"I asked her the same thing. And her only reply was, 'what if it was someone she knew'. So she held her breath and ran the other way."

"Wow, she's awesome. Remind me to never bet against her," Emmett said.

"When they got back, she found out about the imprinting. She got angry about it, but she was able to hold off attacking Jacob. But then when she heard him call her Nessie, she snapped."

"What did she do?"

"She lunged for him. But one from Jacob's pack, Seth, blocked Bella, and he suffered a broken collarbone from it."

"She was a newborn. She would have definitely been stronger," Jasper commented.

"I doubt she's stronger than me," Emmett voiced out.

"I thought you said you wouldn't bet against her," Alice reminded him.

"Oh, yeah," Emmett said with a pout.

"Anyway, some time after this, you saw the Volturi coming for us," Carlisle addressed Alice. "And you left with Jasper."

"What? I wouldn't do that!" Alice screeched.

"You would if there was a good enough reason," Carlisle said, his emotions flickering between sadness and fury.

Jasper was trying to control the emotions coming off from both Alice and Carlisle.

"What reason is there for me to leave you to face them alone?"

"Aro."

"Your friend Aro?" Jasper asked.

"Bella said he wanted Alice. And Edward. And probably her as well. It's because of your powers. He wants you to join him."

"No!" Esme yelled, looking at Alice, then at Edward.

"It's not going to happen." Carlisle quickly tried to comfort his wife. "Bella had already provided us with all the information we need. Besides, she was the key to beating the Volturi."

"We beat the Volturi?" Emmett asked wide eyed.

"Not we, she," Carlisle answered.

"How?" Jasper asked.

"Let me continue with the rest first. It's going to get confusing if I don't say it in the right order," Carlisle said. "It was Irina who went to the Volturi to tell them that we had an immortal child. But Nessie was half human and half vampire. She grew at a rapid rate, and she had a heart beat. We asked friends to stand as witnesses. We only needed the Volturi to hear her heart, and it would prove that she wasn't an immortal child. She had powers too. While Edward can hear our thoughts, Renesmee can show you hers."

"I'm not surprised." Esme smiled at Edward.

"Friends came to help us. The Denalis were there, the Irish and Egyptian covens, Randall, Mary, Stefan and Vladimir, Peter and Charlotte, Garrett, Zafrina, Senna, and seventeen Quileute wolves."

"Seventeen? The wolves were willing to fight with us against the Volturi?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle nodded. "They considered Renesmee as part of their family. So they were more than willing to fight."

"Hey, does that mean the Quileutes will be, like, our in-laws?"

"EMMETT!" Everyone yelled.

He had his hands up in surrender as he replied, "What? It was a valid question."

Carlisle drew his lips together before going on. "Oddly enough, Bella said the same thing. Anyway, Aro gave one reason after another, trying to find anything to pin on us. Aro wanted to look in Edward's mind, and we knew that it would mean revealing every strategy we had. He saw everyone's thoughts and abilities. But what they didn't count on was Bella's power. We knew she was a shield, and while she trained, it wasn't anywhere near as strong as what she did at the clearing."

The whole family was looking intently at Carlisle. He had them hanging on his every word.

"As Edward was approaching Aro, Bella saw Jane grinning smugly. And she became enraged. So she threw her shield toward Edward and wrapped him in it. No one knew what happened, no one saw anything."

"I've never heard of anything like that," Jasper said in awe.

"Bella had to pull back so Aro could get into Edward's mind. He was then convinced that Renesmee was no immortal child. He even asked to meet her."

Esme and Rosalie hissed.

"Caius decided on a different plan of attack. He called Irina, who was surprised to see Tanya and Kate on our side. After seeing that Renesmee had grown, she recanted. But Caius chose to punish her for lying about Nessie."

Esme gasped. "What did he do?"

"He destroyed her, but not because of her false accusations. He knew Tanya and Kate would retaliate. But thanks to Edward, we were able to stop them before they did anything. Emmett and I held on to Tanya, while Garrett held on to Kate."

"But… she would have shocked him all to hell," Rosalie said.

"Bella had her shield over him too. She had her shield over all of us."

"Hot damn! Bella is one cool vampire," Emmett commented.

"She's not one of us," Edward growled.

"For now." Emmett grinned at him.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "As I was saying, Bella was protecting all of us. Zafrina blinded Tanya and Kate so they would stop fighting us. The brothers saw all of this. They then discussed what to do after asking our witnesses about Renesmee. While they were huddled together, the guards started to attack. First, Chelsea, she began to look for our binds, but she found none. Then, Jane, but once again, no one was getting affected. Then, Alec. We all saw the mist, but it just went over our heads, searching for a way in."

"This was all Bella?" Esme asked.

"She's unbelievable," Jasper noted.

"She's going to be so amazing," Alice sang.

Edward emitted a low snarl.

"We all started discussing who was fighting with whom when there was an outburst from Edward. You started talking to Aro, that if we had some knowledge that Renesmee would pose no threat as she grew, then there's no need for the charade. No fighting will arise, and we will all leave peacefully. Aro agreed. Then you called out for Alice."

"I knew we wouldn't have left you," Alice said.

"Apparently, you planned it all. But you couldn't say anything to anyone because it might change the result. And since you couldn't see anyone near the wolves or Renesmee—"

"What? Why couldn't I see?" Alice questioned.

"Bella didn't say. You took quite a gamble with that plot. But you made sure that Bella would have some sort of back up plan. You had her go to Mr. Jenks for papers for Renesmee and Jacob, in case they needed to run."

"Just them?" Jasper asked.

"Bella knew she couldn't tell Edward because Aro would see. She also knew Edward would stay to fight. And where Edward was, she would be too."

"The sacrifices she made, over and over…" Rosalie trailed off.

"Can we get back to me?" Alice asked impatiently.

Carlisle had to bite back a smile. "You and Jasper had Kachiri with you. She had seen a boy like Renesmee, but she wasn't sure. You brought him and his aunt back with you to prove that Renesmee is not a threat. They told their story, how the aunt's sister had gotten pregnant and died at childbirth. The boy, Nahuel, told everyone that he stopped growing when he was seven and had been that way for over a hundred years. Aro couldn't find anything else to condemn us with after that, and the Volturi retreated."

"So it all came down to Alice and Bella. If Alice hadn't found the hybrid, a fight would break out," Jasper said.

"If you were both there, Aro would have been more determined in obtaining Alice. I was thinking about this on the drive home, and I'm starting to believe that Aro is really collecting those with powers. Look at their strategy. They'll find reasons to make sure that the coven is guilty in one way or another. Chelsea attacking first, destroying bonds to make the coven members become disloyal toward each other. Then Jane, making them suffer in pain. And then Alec, immobilizing those who would want to escape. In that encounter, Bella said Aro offered positions to those with abilities in the guard. They were clearly outnumbered with the wolves there, and Aro knew we were more powerful. Everyone saw Zafrina blind Tanya and Kate when they reacted to Irina's death. Aro would have known that Zafrina can do the same to them, and it would be easy pickings for us. And with Bella's shield, we were practically invincible. But still, he was pondering having a physical battle, if it meant gaining those with abilities," Carlisle said. "We didn't want a fight. We only wanted to prove that Renesmee wasn't an immortal child. But no, Aro and Caius wouldn't let it go."

"So that's Aro's main purpose. He just keeps collecting talented vampires to make sure he stays in power," said Jasper.

"Is this what I'm supposed to look for?" Alice asked.

"I don't want you looking too intently. It doesn't matter how big or small an incident it is. But anything involving us and the Volturi, I need to know about it," Carlisle ordered the petite brunette.

"We can't let anything like this happen. Oh dear, if Bella hadn't been that powerful… She was facing death again. For Edward." Esme looked at the eldest vampire Carlisle had sired.

Edward couldn't look at her. His mind started revolving around Bella even before Esme voiced out her thoughts.

Carlisle nodded somberly. "She loves him so much. She asked me to put her back in the coma so she could retreat into her mind. She wanted to go back into that world she created."

"I'm not him." Edward shook his head. "I couldn't even stand being in the same room with her for a few minutes."

"You went to see her?" Esme asked.

"I was curious." Edward shrugged. "I didn't mean to go in, but…I couldn't stay away."

"Don't you think that her Edward was the same? He probably did something to get used to her scent," Jasper suggested. "Maybe Bella knows about it."

Edward looked at Jasper with something akin to hope swimming in his eyes. Jasper only responded with a small smile, silently promising to keep his secret.

Alice gasped and looked between her brother and her husband.

Edward glowered at her. "Don't start, Alice."

"What? I never said anything," Alice teased.

"You didn't have to," Edward roared.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Here we go again."


	9. Chapter 8 Repetition

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or the song Daybreak. I don't even want to imagine what it would be like if I did, lol.

**A/N: **Thank you to _**Coreenm**_ and _**Kayla Cullen**_ from **Project Team Beta**. They helped a lot with editing this part.

Thank you to everyone who had left feedback. I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter, even if it was another rehashing of Breaking Dawn. I know I promised no more retelling, but I won't be able to keep it. There will be snippets of Bella telling particular vampires certain things about that world. It will probably be just a paragraph or two, nothing quite as long as the previous ones.

Again, thank you for all the reviews, for adding my story to your list of favorites, and following me on Twitter. You have no idea how special you all have made me feel. Thank you. *hugs*

_**Chapter 8**_

_** Repetition**_

"Bella!"

"Mom?" Bella hugged her mother, who had rushed to her after she called out her name. Bella looked at her father accusingly. She didn't want Renee making too much of a fuss. She was already awake. Her mother didn't have to fly to the other end of the country just for that.

Renee had been restless when she received a phone call from Charlie. It was the call she had been waiting to receive for weeks. She had been at her second husband's batting practice when her cell phone rang. She had immediately answered, standing up and walking away as Charlie told her the news from the other end of the line.

Her knees had almost given out upon hearing the news. She had to hold on to the railing when Charlie told her that Bella was finally awake. The relief she felt was almost tangible. The minute the phone call ended, she had run back to Phil to tell him she was going back to Forks. Based on the light in Renee's eyes, Phil had known that the phone call had brought good news. He too felt elated. He had quickly told his coach he needed to bring Renee home, and he had been given permission to take off early in light of his stepdaughter's development.

The minute the car had stopped in front of their new house, Renee was out and running to pack a bag. Phil had helped her by purchasing her ticket for the next available flight. It was a bit costly, but he knew Renee needed to see Bella. He knew he would have reacted the same way if it was his own child.

Renee had chattered excitedly during the entire trip to the airport. She couldn't wait to finally look into her daughter's eyes once more. She had been hesitant to leave Bella in Forks in the first place, but Dr. Cullen hadn't given them any timetable as to when Bella would awaken. Renee had felt torn between staying with Bella and going back to Phil. It was only with Charlie's promise to call the second Bella opened her eyes, that had she agreed.

"Oh, my baby." Renee pulled back, looking at Bella intently. It was as if she was memorizing her daughter's features.

"You didn't have to come here," Bella said.

"Are you kidding? If Charlie didn't promise to call me with every new development, I wouldn't have left. What did that cute Dr. Cullen say? When can you go home?" Renee took Bella's hand, the one that wasn't hooked to an IV.

Bella exhaled. "In a couple of days."

"That's good. You're going to like Jacksonville, baby. It's warm and sunny, and always so bright. It's not gloomy like here in Forks—"

"No!" Bella's eyes were getting bigger and bigger as her mother droned on about Florida. She had this conversation before…back in her dream. She was also in a hospital, but for a different reason.

She gripped the sheets. "I'm staying here. I'm not going to move back to Jacksonville."

"But, Bella, Charlie can't take care of you by himself," said Renee.

"I don't need to be taken care of. I'm fine," Bella quickly countered.

"Sweetie, you were in a coma for a month." Renee knew how stubborn Bella could be, but she was still worried. When Charlie had picked her up at the airport, he mentioned that Bella had been calling people that she could not have possibly known.

"Bella," Carlisle called from the doorway. He had heard the conversation going on, so he stepped in to save her. "Renee."

"Dr. Cullen," Renee greeted back.

"Please, it's Carlisle," the blond doctor reiterated. He had told Bella's parents to call him by his first name since they had spent some time in the hospital while Bella was in a coma. He didn't want things to be so formal, especially when discussing something like their only daughter suffering from a head trauma. He wanted to be as approachable as possible. Renee was inconsolable at first, a normal reaction from a mother. He knew that Esme worried over their indestructible 'children'. He could only imagine how much more the mother of a normal human child would worry.

"Carlisle," Renee addressed the doctor. "When can Bella come home?"

Bella looked at her mother and then at Charlie. She was watching his reaction. Did Charlie want her to go with Renee? She then glanced at Carlisle. He could tell Renee that she had to stay at Forks. He could prevent her from leaving.

"Actually, I came to tell you that Bella can be discharged tomorrow," Carlisle replied, looking at the family.

"Would it be okay for her to travel all the way to the east coast?"

"Mom!" Bella protested. She looked at Charlie, silently begging him to stop this.

"Renee," Charlie began. "If Carlisle thinks there's nothing wrong with her, she doesn't have to go."

Renee looked at her ex-husband. "But you can't be at home watching her all the time. What if she has a relapse?"

"Renee," Carlisle interrupted. "I assure you, Bella is fine. I've had a series of tests conducted, and they're all normal. She doesn't need constant supervision."

"But—"

"Mom, what are you going to do? Lock me in the house to watch my every move? I'll have to go back to school. I've already missed a lot as it is. Pulling me out and transferring to Florida is just going to hold me back so much more. Besides, I want to stay here with Dad." Bella pouted a little. She knew it was childish, but she had to pull out all the stops.

Renee sighed. It seemed that all three of them were against Bella moving. "All right, you can stay. But you have to promise to call me every day," Renee instructed her daughter.

Bella willingly agreed, "I promise. Thank you, Mom." She then saw Charlie and Carlisle smile at Renee's acquiescence.

"All right then, Bella, I suggest you go back to school come Monday. Just rest up for the rest of the week," Carlisle said.

Bella nodded. Was there some other meaning to that suggestion? Did he know what happened between her and Edward yesterday?

"Okay, I need to go and check on my other patients. Renee, Charlie." Carlisle glanced at them.

Charlie moved to shake the doctor's hand. "Thank you, Carlisle, for giving special attention to Bella."

"It's not a big deal, Charlie. If I can do something to put a parent's mind at ease, I'll give anything to provide them that."

"I bet you've been in our shoes, especially having five kids," Charlie commented.

Carlisle chuckled, "You have no idea."

"I don't even want to know. Bella alone can be a handful."

Carlisle looked at the chief's daughter, before returning his focus to her father. "Oh, I'm sure she's not that bad. Anyway, I hope I don't get to see you here again, Charlie."

"You and me both, Carlisle. You and me both."

Charlie and Renee did everything they could to help Bella settle back at their old house. While Charlie fussed over her the first hour, Renee never stopped. A day hadn't even passed before Bella was climbing the walls. Her mother was driving her crazy, checking on her every hour. She wasn't an invalid. She slipped into a coma and woke up intact. She was absolutely fine.

Soon enough the weekend ended, and Bella was torn as they drove Renee to the airport. While she knew she was going to miss her mother, she also felt happy that the hovering was going to end.

At last, Monday had arrived. She was getting antsy. Would the Cullens be there? Would they talk to her? She then blinked as her thoughts did a complete one-eighty. Would they hate her? Or worse, would they want to kill her? Carlisle said no one was going to harm her. Edward had gone to see her, and he was able to control himself. That had to count for something.

She drove her truck to school. It now had a dent in the left rear of the truck bed where Tyler Crowley's van had hit it. She knew she was lucky to have survived. If she hadn't moved, she would have been crushed. If she hadn't moved, she wouldn't have had that world. But then again, she really didn't have that world.

She soon arrived at Forks High. She wiped the tears that had pooled in her eyes and drew a deep breath. She exhaled loudly and pulled her bag from the passenger seat. As she was about to get out of the van, she noticed the parked silver Volvo, and her heart thudded inside her chest. She was going to see Edward again.

To say that Monday was uneventful was an absolute understatement. The first person to walk up to her was Eric Yorkie. He took it upon himself to help Bella get to her first class. But before they even got to the building it was in, Tyler Crowley was there. Apparently, he had been waiting for her and wanted to apologize personally. He wouldn't let up, despite the constant reminder from Bella that he was forgiven and that it was an accident.

Bella's teachers were quite lenient with her, giving her extra materials to read to help her catch up. As the rest of the day went on, she was the topic of conversation everywhere she went. Students were gossiping about her and the accident. Some were brave enough to approach her; the rest were satisfied with talking about her behind her back. Some of the brave ones were the classmates she had made friends with in that dream. Jessica Stanley was one of them. She remembered her running the gossip mill before and always wanting first-hand news.

She was so consumed with her thoughts that she jumped when the bell rang. Bella was out of her seat and picking up her stuff when she stopped abruptly. She realized that it was time for lunch. Was she dreading going to the cafeteria, or was she anticipating it?

Bella sat at the table with Mike, Jessica, Eric, Angela, Lauren, and Tyler. Jessica was telling her how everyone was so glad that nothing serious happened to her. This resulted in Tyler promising to make amends again. For a minute, Bella had to wonder if Jessica was telling the truth. She remembered her as the girl who claimed to be nice to her when it suited her.

Bella turned toward the door, and everything seemed to stop. At that moment, everyone became a blur; the voices faded, and in walked the Cullen kids.

Bella's eyes quickly zoomed in on them as each vampire entered the room. First was Rosalie; the blonde vixen was as beautiful as she remembered her. Emmett was right behind her, a hand on the small of Rose's back. He was still huge and menacing, but his face showed that he was really harmless…at least to the people who mattered to him.

Jasper entered next, and Alice was right beside to him. He was actually smiling – that caught Bella by surprise. She remembered how he looked pained the first few months she had known him, being the newest 'vegetarian' in the family. And Alice, she thought of the small brunette, whose hair was always perfectly disarrayed in all the right places, as one of her best friends. While she tortured her by constantly trying to change her wardrobe, she loved the pixie-like girl as a sister. Bella once again wondered if Alice had seen her future. Would she still be a part of the Cullen family someday?

And lastly, the one person who could make that happen strolled in. Edward, her imaginary husband, in all his perfect glory, walked past her table. She couldn't take her eyes off him. He ran a hand through his bronze-colored locks as he sat down. He looked bored to be there, but was trying to put up a façade for the role they all played as high school kids.

Jessica giggled beside her, causing Bella to bring her focus back to their table. "Those are the Cullens," she said.

Bella blinked. This happened during her first day in Forks High, in that parallel universe. Could it be repeating itself in this reality?

Jessica leaned as if to share some gossip. "They're not really Cullens. The doctor and his wife adopted them. And in some bizarre, incestuous twist, they paired up. The blonde and the big guy, that's Rosalie and Emmett."

Bella only nodded. She already knew them. She actually knew more than Jessica did, and she also knew that Jessica would die for the information she had.

"The other blond is Jasper Hale; he and Rosalie are twins." Bella almost shook her head to correct Jessica, but she caught herself in time.

"He's with Alice, the other girl. And the last guy…" Jessica tried to hide a smile, but failed. "That's Edward."

Bella looked back at the table and was surprised to find all five vampires looking back at her with varying expressions. Alice and Emmett looked like they were about to smile, while Rosalie wore a scowl. Jasper seemed to be judging her, and Edward looked at her passively. She quickly turned around to face her own group.

"Yeah, don't waste your time crushing on him. He thinks no one is good enough for him in this school. I'll admit, he's hot, but he's also quite arrogant." Jessica was beginning to show her true colors.

Bella remained silent, and chanced another look at the Cullens. No one was paying attention to her this time, and she took in her fill of Edward.

A few minutes before the bell rang, the Cullens stood and left the cafeteria. Bella was a little disappointed at that. Did Carlisle really share what she told him? He must have if they were all looking at her that way. She wanted to know what they thought, but she couldn't just go up to them and ask. She sighed as she pulled her backpack strap over her shoulder and headed off to the dreaded Biology class.

She used to love the class when she was in Phoenix. She still did, but would things happen the same way this time? Would Edward talk to her? Would he try to get out of class? Did he try to switch already? Her pace slowed as that thought entered her brain. She hoped it would be like that time he returned from Alaska, and he'd be talking to her. After all, she already knew the big secret.

She entered the room and saw the table she and Edward would share. But what stunned her was that it was empty. She walked slowly and went up to the teacher. She gave Mr. Molina her slip, and he told her he was glad she was okay and to take a seat at the empty table. She nodded and was beginning to feel dejected. Edward was able to switch his classes. A tear was beginning to form, and she bowed her head to let her hair fall and cover her face.

She was brushing away the tear that was slipping down her face surreptitiously when she felt an electric charge run against the left side of her body.

"Why are you crying?" Edward whispered.

Bella quickly turned her head to face him; the surprise was evident in her eyes. "You're here."

"Where else would I be?" Edward asked.

"I… I thought…" Bella stammered.

"You thought what?"

"I thought you had switched classes already."

"Is that what I did?"

"Well, you tried, but there was no other class available. Is this…is this okay? I mean, are you okay?" The concern was palpable in Bella's eyes.

Edward was puzzled, his brows furrowed. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Mr. Cullen, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Mr. Molina asked out loud from where he was standing behind his desk.

Edward shook his head. "I was just telling Ms. Swan that I'm glad she's okay, and that my Dad would be happy to know that she's back in school."

"Oh, well, yes. We are all happy that nothing serious happened. But I'd appreciate it if you give your well wishes in your own time, not mine."

Edward turned to face Bella who was blushing from all the attention. "Will do."

Everyone was shocked at Edward Cullen's words. He hardly paid attention to the girls at school, but now, he seemed to suddenly have taken an interest in Bella Swan. This was sure to fuel the gossip flames before class was over.

As soon as Bella arrived in her Trigonometry class, Jessica pounced. "So, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Bella answered with another question.

"Word around school is you and Edward Cullen. I thought it was just you having a crush on him at lunch. But now it appears that he's noticed you too," Jessica went on excitedly.

"He's... his dad was my doctor. He was just asking for his dad, that's all," Bella said.

"Are you kidding me? That's not what everyone's been saying," Jessica responded.

"Edward doesn't like…me." Bella's breath hitched. It was suddenly dawning on her that this was a different time. This Edward _didn't_ like her. He was only checking on her for Carlisle.

Jessica placed a hand on Bella's shoulder. "Bella, are you okay?"

Edward was in his English class when he decided to check on Bella. He knew he wouldn't be able to hear her, so he sought out someone who was close to her. That was when he heard Jessica.

"Bella?" Jessica was one for the dramatics, and she was starting to panic. Bella looked like she was gasping for air.

In Jessica's mind, Edward saw what was wrong through her eyes.

The reality was drowning her, and Bella was having a difficult time trying to surface.

"Mr. Varner, I think something's wrong with Bella," Jessica said after she interrupted the class.

Mr. Varner went to the girls' area. He looked at Bella closely. The faculty had been told to watch out for the young girl, in case she wasn't fully recovered yet. "Bella? Are you feeling ill?"

Bella shook her head, but she was hyperventilating.

"I think we should bring her to the school nurse," Mr. Varner said.

Edward shot out of his seat after hearing that.

"Mr. Cullen, where are you going? Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Mason, Edward's English teacher yelled out for him, but he chose to ignore him. It was already taking all of his concentration not to use his vampire speed to get to Bella.

Jessica was helping Bella walk to the nurse's office. Mr. Varner had asked if they could head on to the clinic by themselves, and Bella nodded as she tried to hold it together.

They were at the hallway heading for the exit when the double doors opened wide, and Edward came running for them. The sight stopped Jessica in her tracks.

"Bella?" Edward came to stand beside her. He looked at Jessica, who had stood stock still. "I can take it from here, Jessica. I'll bring her to the nurse's office. Thank you."

Edward pulled Bella in his arms and carried her out of the Math building. He was doing his best not to jostle her too much. He hardly even noticed her scent. All he could think about was if she was going to slip back into a coma.

"Edward… stop," Bella said between breaths.

"You have to go to the clinic, Bella. Something's wrong."

"They…can't help. I just…need air."

Edward nodded, and they went to the benches outside the school. He lowered Bella onto one of them, and he sat beside her, coaching her to breathe properly.

Once her breathing had calmed, he asked her what happened.

"Did Carlisle tell you everything?" Bella asked.

Edward nodded, watching her for any sign of distress.

"It hurts."

"What does?" His eyes burning with worry.

"All of me. Every time I think about what I had, and I realize what I'm missing… It's like when you left me all over again," Bella admitted.

"To keep you safe." He recalled the story Carlisle told them.

Bella looked at him and nodded, tears had started to fall. "When you were gone, I went through a tough time. Whenever your name was mentioned, I felt like I was being ripped apart, literally. And when Jessica and I were talking, I realized that this was like back then, when I lost you."

"Bella…"

"Don't." Bella shook her head. "If you're going to tell me that you're not him, don't. Just don't."

"I wish I could be him, if it makes it better for you," Edward confessed.

Bella smiled softly. "But you're not. I should learn to accept that. I'm sorry."

They sat together in silence. Bella sobbed, and Edward wanted to reach out and comfort her, but couldn't. He stayed with her as she mourned for the husband she never really had.

Once her tears have dried, she looked at him confused. "Shouldn't you be in class? Why are you here? How did you—"

"I was listening." No point hiding that from her, she already knew about his ability.

A smile appeared on Bella's face. Edward was mesmerized. "You did that before," she told him. "It was the first time you picked me up, and we drove to school together. Jessica saw us and ambushed me in Trig…" she trailed off. "Huh, that just happened."

"What did?"

"Jessica, in Trig, and you were listening through her." Bella was becoming baffled. "Could this mean that everything will still happen? Was Carlisle right?"

"Was Carlisle right about what?" Edward noted that Bella seemed to be talking to herself.

Bella turned her head to gaze at him. "I need to see Carlisle. I need to talk to him."

Edward nodded and unconsciously took her hand, leading her toward his silver Volvo.


	10. Chapter 9 Power

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or the song Daybreak. I don't even want to imagine what it would be like if I did, lol.

**A/N: **Thank you to _**Coreenm**_, _**Savannah-Vee**_, _**LaRosada**_, and _**Remylebeauishot **_from **Project Team Beta** for the editing work they did on this chapter.

Again, thank you to everyone for all your feedback. I don't know what else to say. It's been quite overwhelming. Honestly, I never expected to have this kind of response for this, especially since it's my first Twific.

Anyway, enough babbling, I hope you'll all like this one.

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Power**_

The trip to the Cullen house was silent. No words were exchanged as Edward held his breath and drove at a speed that was within the limit. He wasn't sure how Bella would react to him driving at his regular pace, and he didn't want to add to the stress she was obviously going through. Bella was just concentrating on keeping herself calm.

The Volvo halted on the driveway. Edward didn't even bother pulling into the garage. He had to take Bella home anyway, so he would be leaving after she had her talk with Carlisle.

He wasn't as cautious as he was when they were in school. He used his inhuman speed to get out of the car and open the door for her.

Edward called Carlisle in a normal speaking volume, sure that the older vampire would hear him.

As he opened the door for Bella, Carlisle and Esme were already there to meet them.

"Edward. Bella? What are you doing here? What happened?" Carlisle was looking back and forth between the two of them.

"I…" Bella was about to talk when she noticed Esme. She froze, remembering the kindness the older woman had shown her in that dream world.

Esme smiled warmly at her. This was Edward's mate. She could tell that Bella would be good for Edward and her family. She was genuinely happy that she came to them. "It's nice to finally meet you, Bella."

Bella was getting choked up. The thoughts that had caused her chest pains were still fresh. Seeing Esme, they were threatening to surface once more. She just smiled, not trusting her voice not to break.

"Bella?" Carlisle noticed as the young girl began to wrap her arms around her torso. He moved closer, looking in those brown eyes, making her focus.

A frown was forming on Esme's face. Did she do something wrong? It looked like Bella was about to burst into tears. She glanced at Edward, who only shrugged in response.

Bella looked at Carlisle, drawing her attention back to him. She took in deep breaths, exhaling loudly.

Edward closed his eyes and braced the doorframe as Bella's scent wafted to him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Carlisle noted Edward's movement. "Edward, go to your room, now."

Edward quickly met Carlisle's eyes. "What?"

"Go!"

"Don't," Bella pleaded softly.

"I'm okay, Carlisle. I'm fine," Edward said, reassuring the older vampire.

Carlisle threw another glance at him before returning his gaze to Bella. He led everyone to the great room and had Bella sit on the couch facing him. "Edward, get my kit."

Edward nodded and moved in a flash. Not a minute passed before he was handing the bag to the doctor.

Carlisle started examining Bella, checking her pupils, her heart rate. "What happened?"

Bella bit her lip. "It was nothing. I'm fine."

"I found her hyperventilating. I was going to take her to the nurse, but she asked to come here instead," Edward added.

Bella turned her head to look at where he was standing behind her. She glared at him for his betrayal.

Edward was taken aback by that. He looked at Esme, and they just smiled at each other.

"Your vitals seem normal," Carlisle informed her and everyone else in the room.

"I told you, I'm fine. This isn't why I came here," Bella replied.

"Then what was that earlier? It happened at the hospital too, Bella, before Edward came to see you," Carlisle said.

Bella sighed. "Remember I told you that you all left? After what happened with Jasper?"

Carlisle nodded. Esme moved to sit beside Carlisle. Both she and Edward were listening intently too.

"I was a mess. I didn't do anything for months. It got to a point that Charlie wanted to ship me back to Arizona, or have me see a shrink." Bella huffed lightly. "What was I supposed to say? That a vampire broke my heart?"

Esme looked up at Edward and saw the pained expression on his face.

"Eventually I began to live again, but it was all a show, for Charlie. Jacob brought me out of the state I was in, but the pain was still there. Every time I remembered something, or heard Edward's name, it was like I was being torn in different directions. Maybe that's how it feels for a vampire, huh?"

The other three looked at each other, then at Bella.

"How what feels for a vampire?" Carlisle asked slowly.

"You know, when a vampire has to be…um…disposed of," Bella answered.

Carlisle, Esme, and Edward's gazes darkened. Not because they were angry, but because they were worried that Bella had been a witness to the act.

"What?" Bella asked when she saw their horrified faces.

"You know how to kill a vampire?" Edward asked, voicing the question they had all been thinking.

Bella nodded and addressed Edward, "I've seen it a few times."

Esme was concerned for the girl. How had she not gone insane from all this?

Bella then looked back at Carlisle. "We're going way off course. The reason I wanted to talk to you is… I think you're right."

"Right about what?" Carlisle inquired.

"The dream. Some of it has come true. When Edward— the other Edward— when that Edward and I were getting closer, the rest of the school started noticing and talking about us. I had a classmate, Jessica Stanley, who cornered me in class to ask about us. And today, it happened," Bella said worriedly. "And last week, when my mom was saying she was moving me back with her to Jacksonville, that happened in the other reality too."

Edward stood a little straighter when he heard that Bella had almost left.

"She told me that when I was in a hospital in Arizona, after James…" Bella didn't have to utter another word. Everyone in the room knew exactly what she was referring to.

"So, the theory is correct," Carlisle said. "This is another ability."

"Another?" Esme asked.

"This was what you kept from me?" Edward looked at Carlisle.

Bella gasped, but then became strangely silent and still.

"Bella?" Carlisle called, but she did not respond, and remained unmoving.

"Bella?" Edward moved in front of her, crouching down so they were face to face.

Her brown orbs focused on him. Fear was now swimming in them.

"You asked me that very same thing, when I told Renesmee and Jacob to run."

She then looked at Carlisle. "Did you tell them about the Volturi coming here?"

Carlisle nodded.

She returned her gaze to Edward. "It was all Alice's plan, but you couldn't know. Aro would have found out." She slapped a hand to her mouth, and her eyes were as big as saucers. "Oh God, what if this is still going to happen? Aro will now know everything."

"Bella, you beat them, remember? If that future comes, then your future as a powerful shield will happen as well," Carlisle reminded her. "One thing can't occur without the rest following suit. Besides, Alice knows what to look for. We will protect you at all costs."

"Do you think I'll still have that strong shield?" Bella felt unsure.

"We don't know for sure. I would ask Eleazar to determine your abilities, but I don't want to draw unnecessary attention at this point," Carlisle said.

Edward was looking at Carlisle and Bella. They were talking about Bella's future, a future that involved him. A future that required her death in order to be fulfilled. Didn't he get a say in all this?

"Wait a second, are you still planning on getting that life back in this reality?" Edward asked Bella accusingly.

"Edward," Esme admonished.

"No!" He stood up abruptly. "I'm not going to sit here and discuss her death like it's nothing!"

Bella remained quiet. She only wanted that life if it meant having Edward. However, it now seemed that he didn't feel the same way as the man she married. He was right, he wasn't him.

She stood up from her seat. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here."

Just then the door opened, and an irate Rose walked in. "What the hell, Edward? You couldn't even pick up your cellphone to tell us— oh."

The other three Cullens stopped in their tracks. They had been pissed when they hadn't see the Volvo in the school's parking lot. Alice had informed them of a vision she had earlier. She had seen Edward driving away with Bella, heading for home. Emmett had become restless after that. He had been hoping Bella would still be at the house when they got there. While they didn't mind running, since it got them home faster than if they had driven, they would have still appreciated a heads up from Edward.

Alice stood with a wide grin for Bella. Emmett was torn between rushing to hug the human, and staying in his place so as not to scare her. Jasper and Rosalie were giving Bella smiles as well, something that flabbergasted her.

"Hey, Bella," Emmett spoke.

"Hello," Bella said tentatively.

Silence ensued. Jasper was keeping everyone's emotions in check. With Edward's anger, Bella's unease, Emmett and Alice's excitement, and Esme and Carlisle's worry, things were a bit chaotic.

It was Bella who gave him the reprieve. "Um, it's nice to see all of you, but…uh…I think I've overstayed my welcome." She looked at Carlisle. "Thanks for earlier."

"But we didn't get to resolve anything," Carlisle commented.

"You listened, that was more than enough." Bella then looked at Esme. "Thank you for letting me in your home."

"Come back anytime, Bella. You're more than welcome here." Esme couldn't resist and moved to hug the girl.

Bella closed her eyes as she returned the gesture. She recalled the compassion Esme had shown her time and time again in that other life.

She then pulled back and headed for the door.

Esme glared at Edward. He had brought Bella there, it was his responsibility to bring her back to the school grounds so she could retrieve her vehicle.

However, before Edward could say anything, Alice had beaten him to the punch. She stepped in after Jasper threw a glance her way. He didn't want to meddle in Edward's affairs, but in this scenario, it would be best for Edward to stay away and cool off before he said anything he would regret later on. Alice had seen what Jasper was about to do and quickly offered to bring Bella back to school.

Bella nodded. "Thanks, Alice." She said her goodbyes to everyone and walked out of the house, followed closely by Alice and Jasper.

As soon as the three had gotten in the Volvo, back in the house, Emmett turned to Edward. "What happened?"


	11. Chapter 10 Friends

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or the song Daybreak. I don't even want to imagine what it would be like if I did, lol.

**A/N: **Thank you to _**Coreenm**_ for the super quick editing she did on this part. And to all of you for liking this story so much.

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Friends**_

Alice kept glancing at the rear view mirror, watching Bella who was sitting in the backseat and staring out the window. Alice then turned to look at her husband, who met her gaze.

Jasper gave her a thin-lipped smile. Alice was feeling helpless, while Bella was spiraling into despair. She was able to put up a mask though, but surely she knew he would feel it.

All too soon, they reached the Forks High parking lot. Jasper stopped the car right beside Bella's red truck. She thanked them quickly and got out.

Alice was fast and was already by the truck's door by the time Bella climbed in.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Alice asked.

"I'm fine, Alice. Thank you for driving me back here," Bella answered.

"Do you mind if we follow you home?"

Bella looked at Alice, then Jasper, wondering why they would want to still be around her. "Uh, sure, if that's what you want."

Alice grinned and nodded. "It's what we want." She was at the passenger side in an instant and was already climbing in.

Bella shook her head to clear her thoughts. She started the engine and drove home with Jasper trailing right behind her.

The drive was spent in silence except for the roar coming from the engine. Soon they reached the Swan residence. Bella parked her truck on the driveway as Jasper pulled over right behind it. Bella started walking to the front door, and Alice and Jasper followed.

As soon as they were inside, Bella's curiosity got the best of her. "Okay, what's going on? Did you see something?"

Alice looked at Jasper, then back at Bella and shrugged.

"This is more about me," Jasper spoke softly.

Bella turned to him in surprise. She walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, waiting for the two vampires to join her.

Jasper pulled out a chair for Alice, and then found a seat for himself. He drew in a breath. "You didn't mention to Carlisle that you knew I have an ability."

"This is what we're going to talk about?"

Jasper smiled. "Part of it."

"I know everything, Jasper." Bella suddenly looked at Alice, remembering the petite vampire's past.

Alice gasped as her eyes glazed over. It only took a moment, but it was enough for her to see her own reaction to Bella's decision.

"What is it? What are you going to tell me?" Alice asked.

"About your past. I know you don't have any memories of being human. That it's all black for you," Bella replied.

"And you know?" Alice looked at her pleadingly.

Bella nodded. She moved to take Alice's hand, clasping it in her warm ones. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Jasper. "You were in an asylum," Bella started. "Your parents put you there because of your visions. They were probably scared. You were placed in a dark cell all the time."

Jasper moved closer to Alice, placing a hand on her back to offer her some type of comfort. He looked at Bella as well, and saw the concern she had for his wife.

"There was a vampire who worked there that liked you. He saved you from being killed by James," Bella continued.

"James?" Jasper asked.

"The tracker who Edward saved me from," Bella answered.

Jasper nodded, but for an instant, there was a look in his eyes that screamed murder.

"The other vampire changed you, to prevent James from getting to you," Bella ended her tale.

"Who told you all this?" Alice questioned.

Bella looked down briefly. "James did." She sighed. "Didn't Carlisle tell you about him?"

"Just that Edward saved you from turning when that tracker bit you."

"Okay, long story short. We were at a clearing, and you were all playing baseball. James' coven came. He smelled my blood, and the chase was on. You both hid with me in Phoenix while Edward tried to lure him away. It didn't work, and he went to Phoenix. He tricked me into meeting him alone, and that was when he told me," Bella narrated. "I'm not sure if what he said was real though. I wish there was some way to find out."

"We could hire someone to look into it," Jasper suggested, still trying to ease the shock coursing through his beloved.

Alice's eyes glazed over. The minute Jasper decided to get a confirmation, Alice saw the result of their investigation. What Bella told them was all true. "No need. I saw the records. My name was Mary Alice Brandon." That was all she said, but there was more. There was a gravestone. And on it, her date of death was the same date she was admitted into the asylum.

"I'm so sorry, Alice," Bella said with sympathy.

Alice shook her head. "Don't worry about me, Bella. I'm glad I finally know."

Jasper sent waves of love to his wife. No matter what had happened in her past, she was here with him now. And she was Alice Cullen Whitlock, the favorite psychic of the family. She had parents in Carlisle and Esme, siblings in Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett. They may not be normal, whether by human or vampire standards, but they shared strong bonds, stronger than other covens and human families.

Alice looked at Jasper lovingly. Yes, it still did hurt, but she knew that having Jasper and the Cullens were all that mattered.

"Can I ask you something?" Bella turned to Jasper after letting go of Alice's hand.

Jasper nodded and noted the apprehension coming from the girl. "Ask anything you want, Bella."

"How are you feeling?"

That surprised both vampires. Here they were talking to her, a human that others like them would have considered dinner, but instead of thinking about her own self, she was concerned for their well-being.

"Uh…I'm feeling fine, Bella. Why do you ask?" Jasper replied.

"Well…you know..." Bella bowed her head in shame for even bringing up the topic. "Because I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with my being near you…"

Jasper and Alice exchanged a glance and smiled at Bella. "It's okay. It helps when I'm nowhere near Edward."

Bella had a confused look on his face.

"I can feel HIS thirst," Jasper explained

"Oh. I…I should have known that," Bella thought out loud.

"Don't worry about it so much, Bella," Jasper said.

"There's no cause for that now," she said sadly. "Edward and I will never be."

"That's not true!" Alice gasped.

Bella quickly looked at the other brunette. "You saw something, didn't you?"

Alice nodded sheepishly.

"What was it?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"I have a feeling I already do," Bella answered.

Alice smiled. "Oh, that's right. I'm no longer the only one who can see the future."

"I'm not sure I can do that." Bella was shaking her head. "The dream was probably just a fluke."

"But you knew everything about us. You could have a similar gift as Alice's," said Jasper.

"Maybe it's only when it comes to knowing something about people."

"People?" Jasper asked with a brow raised.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Okay, supernatural beings."

"Vampires," Jasper joked.

Bella shook her head. "No, the same thing happened with Jacob."

Alice made a face in disgust. "The werewolf? I mean, shape-shifter?"

"Yeah, in that other world, I dreamt about him, about what he was before I figured it out," Bella told them.

All three just looked at each other, not having an explanation for Bella's gift.

"So you're a shield, and a… what? Some type of informant?" Jasper chuckled.

Bella and Alice had to laugh at that.

"That's one way of putting it," Alice said.

"Well, whatever it's called, you have two abilities, Bella. That's astounding!" Jasper exclaimed.

Bella seemed to be lost in thought after hearing Jasper's statement. She was looking at the tabletop, trying to recall something.

Alice and Jasper only watched and waited as Bella resolved something in her head.

Bella then shook her head and looked up at Jasper. "No, I only had one ability."

"Then how do you explain this?" he asked.

Bella was still shaking her head. "The shield was the only thing I could do. I only had these dreams when I was human… I mean… before I changed, back in that world."

"Because vampires don't sleep," Alice concluded.

Bella and Jasper looked at the petite brunette, expecting to see her in a trance. But she wasn't, she was staring right back at them.

"Is it possible to lose a power?" Alice looked at Jasper.

"I don't know," Jasper replied.

"But if the information about us came to you in dreams," she addressed Bella, "and you stopped sleeping when you became a vampire…" Alice trailed off. Bella was one complicated creature.

"We'll have to let Carlisle know this," Jasper said.

"Please don't," Bella begged, her eyes wide.

"What? Why not?" Alice questioned.

"I don't want to burden him or your family with this anymore," Bella told them, staring back at the top of the table.

"You mean Edward," Jasper corrected. He then sighed. "I can feel you hurting, Bella. And I'm sorry that he's the cause of it. But you have to give him some time. He's just overwhelmed with all this. It's not everyday you find your singer, who you had supposedly married, and overcome the greatest impossibility by having a child with that very same person."

Bella smiled a bit. "I guess I'd freak out too if I were in his shoes. But he's right," she spoke dejectedly. "He's not the same Edward. I can't expect him to follow the same path the other one chose."

"And what path was that?"

"To overcome all odds, to save me time and time again, so we can be together," Bella whispered, a lone tear slipping down her cheek.

Alice moved to wipe away the girl's tear. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

Jasper felt a lump in his throat. He was getting choked up from the emotions coming off the human. The pain and loss were threatening to swallow her up, just waiting for that one moment of weakness. He then remembered what he had to do.

"Bella, you know what I can do. And while I may not have been very welcoming when Carlisle first told us about what you knew, I want you to understand that I'll be here if you need me."

Bella sniffled, as she stopped herself from weeping. "What do you mean?"

Jasper continued. "I can feel the dark emotions in you. You have to be strong, Bella. You can't let yourself succumb to it. I can help."

"Thanks for the offer, Jasper. But I don't want any of you to suffer because of me. I have to take care of myself, on my own."

"But Bella, we're friends. You're the only friend I have outside my family. Jasper and I want to—" Alice began, but she was cut off.

"I know, Alice, and thank you. But I'll be fine." Bella smiled for Alice's benefit.

"What are you saying? That we won't be friends anymore?" Alice asked sadly.

"No, we can still be friends. Just… at school. You can still come here though," Bella rushed to say. "I just don't think I'm welcome in the Cullen residence anymore."

"You're wrong. You heard Esme. You're always welcome at the house," Alice corrected.

"I know, but I don't want to cause any trouble."

"You won't," Alice said strongly.

Bella shook her head with a smile. "It's fine, Alice. I don't have to go to your house for us to be friends, right?

Alice started pouting. Her anger was quickly brewing inside.

Jasper stood up, grabbing Alice's hand to calm her. "We better get going. Remember what I said, Bella. Just call us if you need anything."

Bella nodded, getting up as well. "Thank you, Jasper."

Alice stood and let go of Jasper's hand. She quickly hugged Bella. "I still see the same thing," she whispered in the other girl's ear.

Bella looked at her oddly as they pulled away. The trio headed for the door. Jasper opened the door for Alice, who quickly walked to the silver car.

Jasper gave Bella a small smile, turning to follow Alice. But then he stopped and looked back at Bella. "Tell me one thing. How did the other Edward do it?"

Bella's brows furrowed. "How did he do what?"

Jasper repeated his question, more clearly this time. "How did he manage to be with you, despite your blood calling out to him?"

Bella answered swiftly. She didn't have to think hard to recall this fact. "Mind over matter."

Alice and Jasper were identically confused, and it showed clearly on their faces.

"He decided that he was strong enough," Bella explained. "And it helped when were together for long periods. He became desensitized to my scent."

"That's it?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"That's it," Bella echoed.

"Wow, that Edward was so much in control. But that proves I was right," Alice commented from where she standing beside the Volvo.

"Right about what?" Bella glanced at her.

"His love for you was stronger than his thirst. Even if you were his singer, he would've never been able to hurt you," Alice said.

Bella didn't say anything. She only watched as the two vampires got in the car and drove away. Both she and Alice gave a quick wave goodbye as the car passed the house.

She went back inside, closing the door behind her. She mulled over what Alice had said. It was such a bittersweet thought. This Edward hated her, but he was here with her. That Edward loved her, but he was gone to her forever. Both were so very different, yet so very much alike. Love and hate — both emotions equally passionate.

And that only confirmed what this Edward told her. He was not the same man. He would never feel the same way. And he would never love her.


	12. Chapter 11 Unexpected

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or the song Daybreak. I don't even want to imagine what it would be like if I did, lol.

**A/N: **Thank you to _**Coreenm **_and_** Savannah-Vee**_ for being my wonderful betas. And as always, thank you to everyone who have read this story. Your words have always put a smile on my face. Thank you.

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Unexpected**_

"What happened?"

"What do you think happened?" Edward asked angrily.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you," Emmett responded.

"She wanted to have that life back," Edward replied. "She's insane."

Emmett growled. "Don't talk that way about Bella."

Carlisle and Esme had retreated into their room, possibly to discuss what had transpired. They could hear the argument starting between Emmett and Edward, but they knew not to interfere. They would fight and resolve things soon.

Rosalie decided to stay and watch. Yes, she didn't like Bella at first, but after finding out what she had done, even if it was merely a dream, she decided that Bella's actions were commendable. To sacrifice herself for Edward and the rest of the family, to charge into Volterra to save her brother, to face death that Bella knew would come as she brought Renesmee into the world— Rosalie's attitude towards the human girl had changed dramatically.

"You didn't hear what she was saying. She was willing to risk her life; she was willing to do it all over again." Edward was becoming exasperated.

"So what if she does?" Emmett was looking at his brother, wondering what the deal was.

"What if she does? What if she does?" Edward's voice was getting louder and louder. "Emmett, I will not have someone trade their soul for this life."

"She's not trading her soul. She just wants to be with you," Emmett countered.

Edward was shaking his head furiously. "I'm not that Edward."

"Are you sure about that? I bet he fought the attraction in the beginning too, just like what you're doing now," Emmett said.

"And what makes you think I'm attracted to her?"

"Aren't you?"

"No!"

"You lie," Emmett challenged.

"What?"

"You heard me."

Edward growled. "I'm not going to talk about this with you. What do you know?"

Emmett was facing off with Edward in an instant. "What do I know? I know what I saw. You think I'm just some dumb guy who's too dense to comprehend what's going on."

"That's not what I meant," Edward said between gritted teeth.

"I saw the look that passed between you and Jasper the other day," Emmett said nonchalantly.

Edward's eyes widened. Rosalie's did too. But while Edward felt abashed at getting caught, Rosalie was curious about what Emmett had seen.

Emmett had a smug grin on his face. "I know, Edward. So don't tell me you're not the same guy."

Edward lost the wind in his sails after that. He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. He spoke without looking up. "I can't be that same guy, Emmett."

"Think about yourself, for once."

"I am." Edward looked up at Emmett. "If she changes because of me, I'll have that in my conscience forever."

"So? It's not like she was forced into it." Emmett sat down beside him. "Do you think I blame Rosalie for this?"

"You don't, but sometimes she does," Edward answered honestly.

"Maybe," Emmett started, "but I don't let her dwell on it because I'm happy. And I am happy that I get to spend eternity with her. Bella and I are in the same boat. She wants to have forever with you…as cheesy as that may sound."

Edward chuckled sarcastically. "So what, I just allow this to happen, even if there's a possibility that I might kill her?"

Emmett tried to hit the back of his head, but hearing his thought, Edward was able to dodge it at the last second. "Think about it, moron. If she's one of us, there won't be any blood for you to suck on," Emmett stated.

Edward froze as he pondered those words. After a couple of minutes, he shook his head. "No. It's still not about her being my singer. It's –"

"Her soul, I get it." Emmett looked skyward, then, faced Edward once more. "She knows what she wants, Edward."

"How could she know? She's just a teenager!"

"Who faced the Volturi head on to save your ass!"

Edward stood up to pace. He turned his back on Emmett, running his fingers through his hair.

Emmett heaved a sigh and faced the bronze-haired vampire. "If I were in your shoes, I would do it in a second. I can't imagine what it's like being in this family, alone. Well, technically, you're not, but Carlisle has Esme, Jasper has Alice, and I have Rose. If the roles were reversed, I would be a nomad. I couldn't stay here and endure the torture. It's bad enough that we have to live forever, but to live alone…it would drive me crazy. I'd be traveling the globe, looking for my mate. But you…she's being handed to you on a silver platter, and you refuse to take it. Why? Because of your damn morals? Hasn't it ever occurred to you that this might be fate's way of telling you that it's meant to happen? She knows about us, Edward. And she's still willing to do it all over again for you. You. Maybe you were turned because of this. Maybe you were supposed to live for a long time so you could meet her. Maybe it was because the two of you were meant to be together: the mind reader and the one person he couldn't read. She's your match, Edward. Don't fuck this up because you won't get another chance."

Edward studied Emmett closely, awed at the impassioned speech the bulky man just gave him. "Who are you?"

"Your brother. Look, if I could give you even an ounce of the happiness that I feel when I'm with Rosalie, I would." He shrugged. "Maybe this is my chance."

Edward looked at Emmett, flabbergasted. To the outside world, they presented a picture of a loving family. While they may have had different names, they were nonetheless a family of sorts. But at that very moment, Emmett just proved that he was more than what he projected toward other people. He truly was his brother, in every sense of the word.

"Thank you," Edward spoke softly.

Then the moment was ruined when Emmett slapped his back, hard. "It's not everyday that these things happen. So savor it." He walked a few steps, but turned to face the other vampire. "My work here is done. It's all up to you now, Edward. Like I said, don't fuck it up."

The big guy strode over to Rosalie who kissed him passionately. That was her Emmett. He may act childish at times, but he had an insightful mind and a compassionate heart. The couple were headed up to their room, but stopped when they heard the Volvo's tires screeching to a halt.

"What's with everyone's driving recently?" Emmett commented. He and Rosalie were about to take a step up the stairs when Alice came in barging through the front door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Alice screamed as she went to stand in front of Edward.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked.

"I'm about to lose my best friend because of you!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Oh please, Alice. Spare me the drama. You and Bella are barely friends."

Jasper scowled at Edward due to that comment, but Alice beat him from saying anything.

"Oh, no? She considers me as one, Edward. She told me about what happened to me, how I was changed, what my life was before I was changed. And all through that, she held my hand because she was so concerned for me. If that's not a friend, I don't know what is!" Alice yelled.

"Alice?" Carlisle called out.

All the Cullen kids looked up at the top of the stairs to see Carlisle and Esme coming down. The older vampires heard everything Alice had screamed out, and Carlisle wanted to know what Bella had told her.

"What did Bella say to you?" Carlisle was sporting a frown.

"It was the tracker, the same one that chased and bit her. She said his name was James," Alice began.

Carlisle nodded; he had heard the same name from Bella's lips.

"She went to meet him alone. She said he tricked her. And while she was with him, he told her all about me. I was in an asylum when I was still human."

Esme gasped and moved to stand beside the petite brunette.

Alice looked at her and held her hand. "My parents put me there because I could see the future. I was locked in a dark cell."

Esme put an arm around Alice's shoulders, pulling her close.

Jasper took over the story, feeling Alice's turmoil. "Bella said there was a vampire who worked there, and he was fond of Alice. But James liked her too, only, it was for her blood. To save her from James, that other vampire bit her, turning her."

Edward quickly looked at Emmett, who was looking at him as well. He had uttered the same words. Change Bella so he won't be tempted. Alice's savior bit her to spare her from that James.

"That's why you don't remember anything," Rosalie walked toward Alice, sympathy written on her beautiful face.

Alice nodded. "Jasper wanted to check if it was real, but I already saw the outcome. My name was Mary Alice Brandon. There is a gravestone… It shows my date of death as the same date I was placed in the asylum."

Everyone looked at Alice in shock, including Jasper. "You didn't tell me this."

"I couldn't. Not while Bella was there," she said sadly.

"Why?" Edward asked.

Alice immediately glared at him. "She was going through so much already. Jasper had to offer some help with her emotions. Something she wouldn't have had to feel if you weren't so mean to her."

"I was only telling her the truth," Edward insisted.

"What truth? That you're not the same guy?"

Edward nodded. "What other truth is there?"

"But you are the same!" Alice yelled, frustrated.

"You don't know that!" Edward answered.

Alice straightened her stance and spoke calmly. "I've seen her changed."

"No." Edward's eyes were wide, so were the rest of the family's.

"I'm surprised I was able to keep it from you this long," Alice mocked. She moved past her brother, passing Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie by the stairs as she headed for her room. She was beyond pissed. With telling Edward, Alice figured it would push him to doing something.

However, Edward stood rooted to the spot, frozen like a stone statue.

"There's no point fighting it if Alice had already seen it," Rosalie commented.

Edward looked at her. "Why are you all against me?"

"This isn't just about you," Rosalie said.

"Oh, and who else is involved? You? Because you'll be an aunt if this all comes to pass?" Edward asked furiously.

Rosalie chose to avoid the question, though she still gave him a reply. "If Bella's dream happens, we're all going into battle against the Volturi. I know we don't always see eye to eye, but you are family, Edward. Not once did Bella say you were unhappy with how things turned out in her dream. If she still wants that life regardless of the things she went through, it could only mean that the good things outweighed them all."

"I told you, bro, maybe your time to be happy like the rest of us has finally come," Emmett said.

Before anyone could say anything else, a loud scream pierced the air.

"Alice," Jasper said before he flew into their room. Everyone else was quick on their heels, following closely behind Jasper.

What they all found was a dazed and confused brunette vampire standing in the middle of the room, frantically sobbing without tears.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked, holding her close to him and sending calming waves to his wife.

"It's Bella…" Alice whispered in despair.

"What about her?" Edward pushed forward, worry evident on his flawless face.

Alice continued to cry in Jasper's arms as her eyes locked with that of her brother's, her mind opening up to his.

"My vision…her future…it's gone. It's all gone!"


	13. Chapter 12 Visitor

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or the song Daybreak. I don't even want to imagine what it would be like if I did, lol.

**A/N: **Thank you to _**Coreenm **_and_** Savannah-Vee**_ for being my amazing betas. They did a quick job with this one.

_RoseArcadia _created a thread over on Twilighted forums. You'll have to register though. I'll be posting some info and I can answer questions (spoilers) there.

Now I know a lot of you hate the cliffies, but I love writing them. With that said, please don't hate me for this.

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Visitor**_

Bella was crestfallen after her talk with Alice and Jasper. She went through the motions of preparing dinner for herself and Charlie. She chose to make one of the easiest meals she could think of with little preparation needed: roast beef. Her mind was busy churning with thoughts of Alice's vision, Jasper's concern, and Edward's anger.

Alice didn't really say what it was she saw, but Bella had an idea of what it could be. It was something she wanted, something she yearned for. A wish she would long for…if Edward didn't loathe her. But he did, and there was nothing Bella could do to change that.

A lone tear escaped and splashed on the knife she was using to cut the carrots and potatoes. It was soon followed by another, and Bella had to hold her breath to keep herself from sobbing.

The pain was all–consuming. It wanted to shred her to bits, and she was trying her best not to collapse in her father's kitchen.

When she was done with putting all the ingredients she needed in a metal pan, she placed it in the preheated oven and proceeded to do her homework on the kitchen table. She immersed herself in her schoolwork, but soon that was done too, and there was nothing left to occupy her time. She didn't want to become idle, it gave her a chance to think about things that she didn't want to think about.

She rummaged in her bag and found the one thing she was looking for. It was her worn out copy of Wuthering Heights. Bella looked at it, intending to read, but then she placed it back in her bag. Even that was ruined for her now. She couldn't go through the passages without remembering Edward and her life in that dream world.

The tears threatened to spill once more. So she stood up, scooped up all her books, shoving them in her bag, and rushed up the stairs to her room. She wanted to sleep, but knew that she couldn't while dinner was still cooking in the oven. With her luck, she might end up burning the house down. Instead, she fired up her computer to write an email to her mother.

She wrote about her first day back in school, though she skipped everything about her hyperventilating and having to rush to the Cullen home. She paused from her typing and re-read all she had written. It was a generic email, nothing specific, just informing her mom that she was okay, and that she made a few friends with people she shared classes with, like Angela, Mike, and even Jessica.

A half hour passed when she rushed down the stairs to turn off the oven and take the pan out. Just as she was closing the oven door, Charlie walked in. He wasn't alone though. Right behind him was Billy Black in his wheelchair, being pushed by his son, Jacob.

"Smells good, Bella," Charlie greeted. "But you know you shouldn't have done this. You should be getting some rest." He moved to the coat hanger and hung his gun and holster on it.

Bella pursed her lips. "Like I need any more sleep."

"Bells, you remember Billy Black and—"

"Jacob," Bella said softly.

The young Quileute was taken aback. "Wow, you remember me?"

Bella nodded, still looking at him. She then walked up to her father, and she also greeted Billy.

"It's good to see you up and well, Bella. You have no idea how worried your father had been," Billy commented.

Charlie cleared his throat, a futile attempt to stop Billy from saying too much.

"Yeah, I know," Bella said softly. She glanced at Charlie, giving him a small smile. She faced the Blacks again. "I made enough food for a few more people. You're more than welcome to stay for dinner, right Dad?"

"Absolutely." Charlie nodded. "Bella's a good cook. She surprised me with great home-cooked meals before the accident."

With that, the foursome sat at the table. Charlie insisted that he set the table since Bella did a lot of work preparing the roast, though she denied it.

Dinner was spent with light conversation and Bella throwing glances at Jacob. He was as big as she remembered him from her dreams. Did that mean he was now a member of the pack?

After dinner, Jacob decided to help Bella with the dishes while their dads watched the football game on TV.

"You don't have to help me. You can go and watch the game if you'd like," Bella said as she put a sheet of foil on top of the pan with the leftovers, placing it in the fridge.

Jacob's back was to her, clearing the table. "It's fine. You worked over the stove to cook dinner. It's not right for you to get cleanup duty too."

He had a bunch of plates balanced on one hand. He moved toward Bella, who had moved back toward the sink. He handed the stack of dinnerware over to her. When their fingers brushed, Bella felt Jacob's temperature, and he was scorching hot.

Their wide brown eyes met. Bella stammered as she formulated her question. "You're hot."

Jacob chuckled. "Thanks."

Bella blushed from embarrassment and shook her head. "No, that's not… that's not what I meant. Your temperature, it's hot."

Jacob's brows furrowed. "Oh, that… uh…yeah, I'm really… warm–blooded."

Bella bit her lip to keep from laughing.

The look on Jacob's face remained. "What?"

"Warm–blooded? That's the best explanation you can come up with?"

"And what other explanation is there?" Jacob's eyes narrowed at her.

Bella shrugged. "How about an old Quileute legend?"

Jacob's features changed to that of shock. The alarm he felt was palpable, literally. He began to shake, which didn't escape Bella's notice.

"Jake, calm down. It's all right."

Jacob tried to slow down his breathing, closing his eyes. "Step away from me, Bella. Please."

"You won't hurt me. You never have."

His eyes opened suddenly. "What? What are you talking about?"

"We can talk outside, but you have to calm down. Think you can walk out of the house without phasing in front of our dads?" Bella asked.

Jacob nodded.

"Go on ahead. I'll be with you as soon as I finish loading the dishwasher."

Jacob walked out to the front of the house, nodding at his dad when he passed the older men who were both glued to the tube. While outside, he took in deep breaths, trying to soothe his frazzled nerves.

Bella hurried to turn the dishwasher on. She took a quick look around the kitchen and was satisfied that everything was spic and span. She grabbed her jacket and without saying a word to her dad, she rushed out of the house to talk to Jacob. She found him sitting at the edge of her truck's cab.

"You okay?" Bella asked as she put her coat on and made herself comfortable sitting beside him.

Jacob nodded. "How did you know about that?"

"The legend?"

"Yeah. What legend were you talking about exactly? We have a lot, you know?"

"The one about Taha Aki and the spirit warriors," Bella replied.

"You… you know about that?" Jacob's wide eyes turned to her. "How?"

"I listened to it one night."

Jacob became confused. "I don't understand."

Bella decided to put him out of his misery. "I'm sure you've heard that I was in a coma."

Jacob only nodded, unable to say anything else.

"While I was asleep, I had this dream. In it, I lived in a Forks, Washington, that other people would think was a fantasy world because werewolves lived among us," Bella told him.

"Oh my God. You know."

Bella closed her lips tight. "I know."

"Do you also know why we are…what we are?" Jacob treaded carefully.

"Yes."

"You don't seem scared," Jacob noted.

"Why should I be?"

"You mentioned that I have never hurt you? I'm assuming we knew each other well in that dream?" Jacob asked.

"We were… good friends. Best friends." Bella smiled at him.

"That's nice. It's a relief to have a normal one." Jacob smirked.

"Normal?" Bella's brows furrowed, but then her face changed. "Oh, you mean the shared mind thing."

"Wow, I would've said you were a wacko if none of it was true. But, geez, Bella, you do know a lot about us."

"More than you think," Bella mumbled.

"Why though? I mean, why would you know about our secret? I don't see any reason why you would be told." Jacob then sat up straight. "Wait, did you really find out everything because of a night of story telling? I doubt you'd be invited just like that?"

"Hey!" Bella sported a fake scowl.

"I just don't understand why you'd be invited to it, knowing what we would be talking about. You're an outsider." Jacob suddenly blanched. "Oh God, did someone imprint on you?"

Bella had to flinch when she heard the 'I' word.

"Oh no, someone did."

Bella was quick to correct him. "No, no. No one imprinted on me."

"So you know about that part too."

She nodded. "I told you I know a lot about you. And you also told me about Sam and Emily."

"Oh." Jacob bowed his head. He had been a witness to the love and torment Sam had felt towards his girlfriend and the injuries he caused her. After a couple of minutes, he recalled something she said. "Wait a minute. You also know why we change."

Bella only nodded.

"How?"

"In that dream… I was married to Edward Cullen."

Jacob's eyes opened wide and fear swam in his orbs. He started to shake terribly, to the point that even Bella's truck began to tremble.

"Jake." Bella hopped off the tailgate. She took a step back, then another.

Jacob did the same, moving in the opposite direction.

"Calm down. It was just a dream," Bella pleaded.

Jacob shook his head to clear his thoughts, but it wasn't working. He ran into the woods, leaving Bella trying to distinguish him in the darkness.

Minutes passed, but to Bella it seemed like an hour. She waited for Jake to return while wishing for Billy and Charlie to not peer outside to check on them. After another minute, Jacob returned. He was still wearing his black jacket, though the white shirt underneath it earlier was gone. His jeans were still intact and so were his sneakers.

He stood in front of Bella. "Sorry about that."

Bella shook her head slightly. "It's fine. Are you all right?"

"Yeah." Jacob shuffled his feet on the ground. "So you know about them."

Bella nodded mutely.

Jacob then sighed. "You said it was just a dream. So that part about being with one of them isn't going to happen, will it?"

"As far as I know, no," Bella said somberly.

"Why do you look so sad by that?"

Bella remained silent.

"You want it to happen." It was a statement more than a question.

"But it won't. It doesn't matter how much I want it."

"Why do you?"

"Your imprinting, having a love so powerful that it consumes you, it was the same thing I had with him in that world," said Bella.

"And you're okay with that? With being a bloodsucker?" Jacob looked like he was about to upchuck his dinner.

"Yes, because it allowed me to be with Edward, forever." Bella's face had remained sad through the whole topic.

Jacob suddenly pitied her. "I guess when you put it that way…. You can't choose who you love, right?"

Bella smiled, though her heart was breaking. "Right."

Jacob decided to lighten the mood then. "You know for a minute there, I thought you were going to say I imprinted on you."

Bella giggled softly. "No, but our friendship was tight-knit. You were willing to do anything to protect me."

"I better. That's what friends do, right?"

"Right." Bella grinned.

Jacob looked like he wanted to ask her something. He took a deep breath and pressed on. "In that dream, was I okay with it? You and Cullen?"

Bella looked at him, choosing her words wisely. "Towards the end, you treated each other like family."

Jacob was surprised at that. "Huh."

The front door opened, and Jacob rushed to help Charlie move his dad down the steps. "That was a great game," Billy mentioned.

"Did you kids have fun out here?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, Dad. Jake was telling me a bunch of stories," Bella said.

Billy threw a quick glance between Jacob and Bella, wondering what kind of stories his son had been telling. Jacob just shook his head imperceptibly and grinned a little to let his father know that their talk was completely harmless. Thinking back on it, it truly was because Bella already knew everything.

The Blacks then got in their own truck and bid their goodbyes. Jacob promised to take Bella down to La Push and to First Beach when she was all better.

"I'll hold you to that," Bella replied. She suddenly recalled the times she spent down there with Jacob while waving goodbye. Later that night, as she got comfortable in her bed, an idea formed in her mind. Waking up in a reality where Edward didn't love her, was this fate's way of giving her a chance to see what life would have been like if she chose Jacob?


	14. Chapter 13 Theory

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or the song Daybreak. I don't even want to imagine what it would be like if I did, lol.

**A/N: **Thank you to _**Coreenm **_for doing the beta work on this chapter. As always, thank you for all your feedback.

So I know that some of you hate me for the previous part. And it's ok, I did expect for it to happen. And if I was able to stir up such hatred for it, then I did my job right.

With this part, I'm giving you a break from the cliffhangers I so love to write. Alright, enough talk. I think it's safe to say this is the part you've all been waiting for.

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Theory**_

"What do you mean it's gone? Her future can't just disappear!" Edward shouted.

Esme put a restraining hand around Edward's arm. He was becoming furious with Alice, although it was not her fault.

"Alice, tell me what you see when you look for Bella," Carlisle instructed calmly. He had a hunch as to why this had happened. Bella had mentioned it to him before, but he wasn't sure.

The petite vampire shook her head to clear her thoughts. She concentrated for a second, her eyes glazing over. When she came out of it, her sobbing started anew. "Still nothing. It's all black."

Everyone was silent, trying to guess what it could all mean. While Carlisle tried to broach his theory, Rosalie surprised him by speaking first.

"Black." She looked at Carlisle. "Didn't you say that Alice couldn't see anyone near the wolves?"

Alice brightened a bit at that, but only because it gave her an explanation as to why she couldn't see Bella. "Could that mean that Jacob's there?"

Edward's anger didn't dissipate from that suggestion. If anything, it got worse.

Jasper turned to him with a glare. "Calm down," he told his brother while trying to ease the fury radiating off Edward.

"Are we jealous?" Emmett asked when he saw Edward's stance, an impish smirk on his rock-hard lips.

Edward let out a low growl in response.

"If he is there, and he's able to block Alice's visions, then that would mean he already has the ability to change into a wolf," Carlisle said after piecing together some of the information Bella told him a few days prior.

"Damn it!" Edward managed to wrench his arm free from Esme's grip and slammed his fist through the door of Alice and Jasper's room. He left everyone stunned. His action was so spontaneous that Alice didn't even have the chance to see that he was going to punch a hole through her bedroom door. Even Jasper's ability was no match to the intense fury he was feeling within.

"Edward!" Alice yelled after him as he rushed out of the room. "Look at what you did! You better replace that, like right now!"

He was out of the house in a flash. He didn't even bother to take the silver Volvo. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He needed space. He needed to calm himself. He needed to think.

There was only one place that could provide all that for him.

It took him five minutes max. He strolled into the middle of the meadow and lay on the ground to think. He closed his eyes as he focused on breathing in and out. If he could sleep, the place would have lulled him into it.

He thought about Bella. He thought about Alice's vision. He thought about Jacob possibly making Bella's future disappear. He thought about Emmett's words. That was one problem with being a vampire. The improved mind could think of a million thoughts all at once. And that was what he was going through at that very moment.

However, out of all of those thoughts, it was Emmett's who struck him the most. Edward had no idea his brother could be that profound. Well, yes, Emmett did have his moments. But for him to show that he cared that deeply for someone other than Rosalie, it was unheard of. Emmett was the jovial, happy-go-lucky member of the family. He always found the silver lining in every crisis, including this one.

Truly, Edward considered this problem with Bella a crisis. How could he allow anyone to lose their soul for him? Being one of the eternally damned was one of the things he hated about being a vampire. While it was almost impossible to kill one, he had still to wonder what happened to those who were destroyed.

What would happen to those like Carlisle who had never harmed a human? It would be impossible for Carlisle not to have a soul when he had done nothing but help mankind every single day of his existence. His only sin would probably be changing them, his family. But could that be considered a sin, providing salvation for those who were at the brink of death? Did it make him an accomplice if the ones he sired killed people? What of those like the Volturi, who had intentionally killed for sustenance and any advantage it would bring them? Would that mean they were intended to go to hell? Was it right that Carlisle and Aro would spend their afterlife in the same place?

That played a loop in his mind. Certainly Carlisle deserved to go to heaven and Aro to hell. Was there even a heaven and hell for those who didn't have a soul? And if they indeed did not have a soul, and dying meant they would simply cease to exist and dissolve into nothing, IF they were destroyed, why was it so wrong for Bella?

Thinking about it over and over, the only thing he didn't want was for her to go to hell. But if she didn't have a soul, hell would be taken out of the equation. However, if vampires did have a soul, as Carlisle had always told him, wouldn't submitting to his supposed future with Bella only ensure that her soul would be kept pure because he'd be there always to prevent her from any wrongdoing?

Edward ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He knew he was getting somewhere, but where exactly? He sat up, contemplating everything in silence. He drew his knees up, resting his arms on top of them.

He closed his eyes and sighed in aggravation. He stayed frozen like a statue for hours. He only moved when he finally figured it out. If Bella was turned, either her soul was kept or wasn't. And whatever the result was, would also mean the same for him. If they had no soul, and if she died, he would surely try to follow, and they would simply cease to exist in all forms: human, vampire, spirit. But if she did have a soul, then he would too. However, with all the killing he had done before, his soul, if it was still with him, was meant for the fires of hell. But Bella's, he would do everything in his power to keep hers pure and deserving to pass through the gates of heaven. But in the meantime, he could be with her while they existed in this world. He would be able to give her forever.

Emmett was right. He could be happy too.

He ran once more, back into Forks, and straight to the Chief of Police's two-storey house. Night had fallen, and it was close to midnight. He saw a police cruiser and Bella's beat-up, red truck parked in the driveway. He inhaled her scent and instantly knew which room was hers. He scaled the side of the house in silence, peering through the window at the front of the house. He saw Bella sleeping fitfully, her purple comforter tangled all around her.

He slid the window open and climbed inside the room. He quickly held his breath when her scent assaulted him, bracing himself against the sill while he tried to control himself. He closed his eyes as he regained his composure. When he opened them again, he took in her bedroom.

Bella's bed was in the middle of the room. There was a study desk with a computer on one side, a chair in one corner. There was a stack of books on the floor by the bed, and he wanted to see what sort of literature she read.

The pull was there once more, and to Edward, it felt like there was a small electrical charge in the room. He couldn't even understand where it was coming from because he could feel it physically. He was going to have to ask Jasper about that. But thankfully, it helped distract him from the frenzied temptation of her blood.

He was about to move closer when Bella suddenly spoke. Edward stopped, afraid to find her awake and staring back at him. But just like that first time he saw her in the hospital, she was in deep sleep.

"Edward."

Edward stood still, holding his breath as he studied the sleeping beauty.

"Edward."

He couldn't stop himself if he tried. He found his feet moving of their own accord to stand by her bedside. He knelt down as she started to move restlessly. Edward decided to take a chance and answered her, "Bella."

"You're here."

Edward nodded mutely.

"Promise me…" Bella whispered.

"What?"

"Promise me," she repeated.

"What do you want me to promise?" Edward didn't even understand why he was having a conversation with a sleeping woman.

"That you won't leave."

"Why would I leave?"

"You always do." A lone tear slipped down the side of Bella's face.

Edward caught the tear with his thumb, caressing her face at the same time. "Why? Why did I leave you?"

Bella sobbed. "You loved me… you hate me."

Confusion was written all over Edward's face. "Bella, I don't hate you. I could never hate you."

"You do," Bella cried softly.

"When did I hate you?" Edward asked.

"Now. Because I keep hoping… for things that can no longer be."

He was taken aback. Bella wasn't talking about her dream Edward. She was talking about him and him alone. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't know. Things will be different now, you'll see."

Bella remained silent, and she seemed to drift back to a soundless sleep.

Edward stayed rooted to his spot. But soon the sun would come up, and he would have to leave. He extricated his hand from hers and rose up from his kneeling position.

He walked to her window, about to leap out of the house. But then she whispered a word, "Stay."

Edward looked back and moved beside her in a flash. "I have to go, but I'll see you in a few hours in school. Sleep peacefully, Bella." And in a surprising move that even he himself didn't anticipate, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Closing his eyes tight, his lips grazed her skin. He could smell her blood just beneath the surface, teasing him, tempting him. His lips closed tight as he moved away, staring at the sleeping angel in her bed.

Then, before he could change his mind, he abruptly turned and left.

He ran straight for home. He needed to get ready for school. He was going to be in a better mood today. He was going to be nice to Bella for a change.

When he opened the front door to the Cullen home, he had to steady himself from toppling over as Alice came charging at him with a hug.

"I forgive you," Alice said, her embrace tight.

"Uh, Alice, what?" Edward asked awkwardly.

Alice pulled back and looked at her brother. "I saw it all. I'm glad you finally came to your senses. She really is an amazing person, and I couldn't ask for a better addition to our family."

"Alice, that hasn't been decided yet," Edward commented as he moved past her.

The dark-haired vampire followed. "Her future's back, Edward. The vision is more solid than before." Alice recalled what she saw while Edward was gone, and in doing so, he saw the image for himself.

He wore a small smile. A future of Bella changing was better than no future at all. He would gladly accept her being turned if it meant she would get to live for eternity. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier, Alice. I'll replace the door."

Alice waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, forget about it. Jasper could do it easily. What you need to concentrate on is wooing Bella."

Edward startled. "Wooing Bella? Why would I have to do that? I thought she wanted this?"

Alice blinked, catching her slip up. "Uh, well." She grimaced. "Um, there's something she decided on…before you got there."

"What was it?"

"It's nothing. Everything is as it should be now."

"Tell me, Alice."

Alice had a worried expression on her face. "She decided to see if all this is a chance for her to choose the dog this time around."

Edward exhaled sharply. "No." He shook his head. "How is that possible if you still see her changing?" he yelled.

"It was your decision that solidified it."

"And if I had chosen NOT to be with her?" Edward asked softly.

"She'll grow up and become a member of the Quileute tribe."

Edward remained quiet, but his pain was becoming tangible.

"Edward, don't," Jasper said as he walked toward the two.

"I don't know what to do anymore," Edward whispered.

"You were happy before you found out. You were determined. Bella becoming part of the Quileutes will only happen if you take yourself out of the equation," Jasper told him. "As long as you're there, she will always choose you."

"Maybe I should remove myself from the picture. If she'll be happy with him, how can I deny her that?" Edward asked.

"Because she'll be happier with you!" Alice yelled. "I've seen both outcomes. Being with you is better for her."

"I thought you couldn't see anything when she's with the wolf?" Edward questioned.

"I only saw a quick glimpse. He wasn't there, just an older Bella, and Charlie asking her about life at the reservation."

"And from that, you gathered that she wasn't happy?"

"I saw the look on her face on both of those visions, Edward. If she was happier being with the other guy, it would show on her face no matter who she was talking to," Alice insisted. Taking on a softer tone, she tried to reach her brother with her words. "Her face was serene when she was with you, Edward. You couldn't fake that. There was this joy glowing from within her."

"I may have decided on trying to be with her, the operative word here is 'try.' I still don't know what to do about resisting her blood."

"Mind over matter," Jasper interjected.

"What?" Edward looked at him.

"Dream Edward told her he decided he was strong enough. He became desensitized to her blood when they were together longer."

"Desensitized?"

"That's what Bella said," Jasper said.

"I told you. He loved her so much that he couldn't bear the thought of hurting her. And you're just like him. You are him," Alice persisted.

"And just like that, that Edward thought he could be strong enough to resist," Edward said sardonically.

"Well, they got married and had a daughter, didn't they?" Alice sneered at him.

Edward had to concede after that. Obviously, that other Edward was on to something since he did end up having a family with Bella. He was going to have to give this mind over matter thing a try; the sooner, the better.

Alice's smile grew. "I'm going to get a new sister."


	15. Chapter 14 Choice

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or the song Daybreak. I don't even want to imagine what it would be like if I did, lol.

**A/N: **Thank you to _**Coreenm **_and_** Savannah-Vee **_for doing the beta work on this chapter. Loved all your reviews, so again, thank you.

Alright, now when I was writing this, one of the phrases jumped out at me and it reminded me of an old song I heard from my all-time fave TV show. It's called the Nullarbor Song by Kasey Chambers. Here's a link, in case you want to listen to it while reading: www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=XPwuTJgZcNo

Just a warning though, if you cried over the previous parts that weren't meant to bring on the waterworks, then I suggest you get a box of tissues ready for this one.

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Choice**_

It was still dark when Bella began to stir. She opened her eyes slowly, staring into nothing, unblinking. After a few minutes, she realized she was shivering. She pulled her blanket up over her shoulders and looked for the source of the draft. It was then she noticed that her window was open, but she didn't think anything of it.

She lay in bed, a million thoughts running through her brain… about what happened last night… about Jacob… It surprised her that he didn't have a more violent reaction to what she had divulged. Though his phasing was violent enough, he still had enough control to move far away from her.

Bella stared up at the ceiling and tried to recall the friendship she had with Jake in that other reality. He was her rock during that really bad time. When Edward left, Jacob became her anchor. And while she tried to balance her relationship with the two when things between her and Edward were resolved, it just ended up hurting Jake a lot. But still, he chose to protect her. He even went against Sam's authority, forming his own and saving her. Time and time again, Jacob was there for her. He was truly a great friend.

Bella sighed. And that was all he could be for her, a friend and nothing more. There was no way she could subject Jake to that hurt again. Even if she and Edward could never be anything more than mere Biology lab partners, she knew that her heart had closed itself for anyone else. And Jake didn't deserve that. He should be with someone who would love him wholeheartedly. She smiled faintly to herself. She knew who that person could be…if her existence was still possible.

She shivered once more, but not because of the cold. Jacob, her son-in-law. While she felt that it was just wrong on so many levels, it also felt right somehow. Renesmee would always be safe with him. She would always be loved the way some people could only dream of. Jacob would be anything for her, Renesmee would only need to ask.

Which brought Bella back to her main thought: without Edward, there was no…. She blinked her tears away. She couldn't break down, not just yet.

The idea had crossed her mind yesterday that maybe this was a second chance. While that may be true, the possibility that this was a chance for her to choose Jacob this time around wasn't. She took a deep breath, trying to gather all her thoughts.

She knew she wouldn't be able to do it. She wouldn't be able to choose Jacob or anyone else, no matter what. Especially not with knowing who Edward was to her. He was it for her. He was, and would always be, the love of her life. No one else would be able to hold a candle to him. There would never be another Edward.

He was right though. He wasn't the same man, he was another version of her Edward, one that didn't feel the same way. But the love she had, though it was just a dream, it was enough to last her a lifetime.

Finally awake, Bella took a cleansing breath and began to get ready for the day, throwing on a blue sweater and a pair of dark jeans. She didn't bother trying to look good, there was no reason for it any more.

Like the break of a new day, she prepared herself for the start of a new life, a life without Edward, without Jacob, without the Cullens. She would never share her life with someone, never grow old and gray beside a husband, never watch her kids grow up and have grandkids. She was going to be all alone.

Edward and his siblings drove to school in his Volvo. They got out, looking around for Bella's red truck.

"Over there," Alice tilted her chin to the far end of the parking lot.

A huge grin then appeared on Emmett's face. "Go get her, Edward."

Jasper and Rosalie snickered, while Edward tried to glare at Emmett. He only shook his head; he was too happy to do anything else.

Jasper wrapped an arm around Alice's waist. "She's probably already inside, studying."

"Let's go, Cassanova," Emmett said, slapping Edward so hard that if he wasn't a vampire with superhuman strength, his spine would've broken.

Unfortunately for the five, they weren't able to get Bella alone. She stuck with her human friends, never looking their way once.

Alice had been tempted to just walk over to her to talk, holding on to Bella's promise that they would remain close friends. But Jasper stopped her. Something was wrong, he could feel it…or actually it was the lack of it. There was no emotion coming from the brown-haired girl, and that worried him more than when she felt despondent. Anger, depression, sadness; those he could deal with, he knew how to manipulate them. But this… emptiness, and what Bella would do with it, scared him.

The bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch. The Cullens were already seated at their regular table, waiting for Bella to walk through the doors.

"What is she doing?" Edward asked in a voice so low that only the others at his table could hear. Bella had already come in, but again, she avoided eye contact with them.

The vampires followed his line of vision and saw Bella talking with Mike Newton. The strange part was that she was smiling, really smiling.

"She looks all right, but I can't feel anything from her," Jasper said, after concentrating on pinpointing Bella's emotions. "Did Carlisle say she developed a shield against my abilities too?"

"No, just Edward's, Aro's, and Jane's," Alice replied.

Edward swiftly turned his head when he heard his brother's thoughts. "No, I'm not jealous, Emmett."

"Could've fooled me," Emmett snickered.

Rose had a blank look on her face. Edward turned to her next. "Is that what you think?"

The other three looked at Rosalie, waiting for her to spill. "Despite what you might believe, I'm not against her turning." She glared at Edward before he could utter a sound. "And no, it's not because of Renesmee." In a rare occurrence, Rosalie decided to let her siblings know how she really felt about the whole situation.

"Look, Renesmee is a big deal, and if it happens, I'll be ecstatic. But the bottom line is, she's not mine." Emmett reached under the table to grasp Rose's hand in his. "She is yours, Edward. You have the chance to get what I would trade my life for." The sincere look on Rosalie's beautiful, flawless face was quickly being replaced with anger. The tender moment was quickly fading. "But like the stupid, idiotic moron that you are, you're letting all of that slip away."

"No, he's not, Rose. He's decided," Alice countered.

"Well, good. It's about damn time," Rosalie said to Alice, before she returned her gaze to Edward. "Why the hell are you still here? Go over there and break that up."

"I'm not going to meddle if that's what she wants, Rose," Edward said, seething.

Rosalie glared at Alice. "I thought you said he decided."

"He did. Now he's being a stubborn bastard again." Alice turned to her brother menacingly. "Just because you're not doing anything now, doesn't mean things will change. Unless you plan on having her produce pups in the future."

Jasper grimaced as he felt the disgust rise from everyone.

"Great, that's just great, Alice. Nice mental picture," Emmett complained. "Damn it, Edward, if you don't do anything to stop that, I'll turn her myself."

"You'll do no such thing, Emmett," Edward said through gritted teeth.

Silence ensued as the four Cullens battled with Edward silently, urging him to go to Bella. When they all looked to where they last saw her, they discovered that she was gone.

"Where is she?" Emmett asked, searching the room for any sign of Bella. He stood up, his eyes making a quick sweep.

Edward concentrated to listen to Mike's thoughts. He might not be able to hear Bella's mind, but maybe she told Mike where she was heading.

He waited for a few minutes, then he got to his feet and headed out to the parking lot.

"_Where is she?_" Alice asked in her mind.

Edward looked back at his baffled family. "She's cutting Bio. Blood typing."

"Aren't you going to class?" Mike asked.

Bella shook her head. "We're blood typing today."

Mike chuckled. "Scared?"

"No. I faint at the smell of it." Bella grimaced.

Mike was surprised. "How do you smell blood?"

Bella only shrugged. "I just can. And it would be pointless to go to class, knowing I'll only head off to the nurse's office in a few minutes."

Mike nodded. "I guess you have a point." He hitched his bag on his shoulder, not having anything else to say. "I'll see you later then."

"Okay." Bella raised her brows in response and turned to exit the building.

Once she was outside, she didn't know what to do. She thought about staying in her truck until the class ended, but she didn't want to do that. Then a thought occurred to her, and she got in her truck and drove off.

Edward was in his Volvo, skipping Biology class as well. No good could come from a vampire attending a class where human blood would be shed.

He followed her truck as inconspicuously as he could, wondering where she was heading. Soon, she parked where the pavement ended, and Edward knew exactly where she was going. He didn't know if he should follow or not, but when her feet touched dirt, he knew he had to follow, if it was only to make sure that she would be safe.

He didn't need to have her in his line of vision; he could track her scent easily. But it was better that he could see her, so he could act swiftly when needed.

Bella kept walking; she wasn't sure if she was going in the right direction. It would probably take her a few hours worth of hiking, and she was silently thankful that she chose to wear boots that day.

Edward was confused; why was she going there? And how did she know about the place? Did her dream Edward take her there?

Grass and moss scrunched under her soles as she continued to hike into the forest. She was looking up as the trees began to cover the view from above.

Edward continued to watch her from a safe distance. No one knew that they had gone into the woods. If things turned out badly, no one would suspect him. In that second, he wondered if Bella told anyone she would be returning to school. If she did, then at least someone would probably care enough to voice out their concern if she didn't come back.

It was then that he remembered his sister. If things would end up disastrously, she would have called to warn him. That relaxed him a bit as he continued to shadow Bella.

A few more minutes of walking and then they were there. Bella stopped and smiled serenely. It was just as she remembered it. She inhaled deeply, smelling the wildflowers that covered the round meadow. Edward's meadow.

Edward stopped as well, watching her beautiful face intently from a distance. Bella dropped her bag on the ground and sat. She pulled her knees to her chest, hugged them, and closed her eyes.

Edward almost growled, too low for any human to hear. She was obviously thinking of something, but because she was Bella, he couldn't get into her mind to hear her thoughts. What was going on in that head of hers?

Bella recalled how it happened in that other world. There were here, in this very spot, and they were talking. At first he was pissed that she came with him without letting anyone know. And then there was the moment that he showed her what he was like in the sun. He called himself a monster then. But in her eyes, the sparkling skin made him even more beautiful.

A small smile graced her beautiful face. She was reliving the dream.

She had touched him, smelled him, gotten closer than she thought possible. But then he withdrew in an instant, explaining to her how everything about him drew her in, and escaping him, if she had really wanted to, would be impossible. He was faster, stronger than any other being in this world.

They talked some more, and it was there that he told her he had fallen in love with her. When it was time for them to go home, he gave her a piggyback ride, and she felt dizzy from the run.

She let out a soft chuckle. A smile formed in her face when she remembered what had happened after. It was the first time they kissed. He placed the softest of kisses, pleading with her not to move an inch, and instead she attacked him.

There was one time she was here that wasn't such a good memory… No, she wanted to focus on the good ones.

She remembered another truly happy moment spent in this meadow. It was after she had discussed details of the wedding with Alice. Edward drove them there, and the meadow was so vibrant with violet, yellow, and white flowers everywhere. He had finally relented to turning her, all because he thought she agreed to the wedding because of what everyone wanted. But she fought with him, despite his very effective way of making her forget her own name.

She wanted it done right, for herself and for her parents, for Alice and for him. In the end, he agreed, and he was elated when he finally slid his mother's ring onto her finger.

She unconsciously rubbed the spot where the ring would have been. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. And the tears began to fall.

She took in her surroundings, Edward's ethereal meadow, his place of solace. This would be the last time she would be here. She didn't really intend to come, but when she left for school that morning, with her unwavering decision on how to live her life, she knew this was the right thing to do.

It was time to stop dreaming. It was time to say goodbye.

She bit her lip to prevent the sob that wanted to escape, but it was hopeless. Her heart was shattering to pieces, and she tried to hold herself steady against the painful onslaught. She knew she had to get through it, but the heartbreak was winning the battle.

She began to cry, rivers of tears running down her face. Her wrenching sobs piercing the silence in that serene place. She lay on the grass, curling to her side as the pain engulfed her. Hours passed, and when there were no more tears to shed, and the twilight was fading, she sat up.

"So I guess this is it. I can't live like this anymore, hoping and wishing for things that will never happen."

She took a deep breath and stood.

"Goodbye, Renesmee."

She closed her eyes, a lone tear streaming down her face.

"Goodbye, my Edward."

A cool wind blew toward her. She closed her eyes, savoring the sweet scent of the grass and the wildflowers. She opened her eyes and took one last look around.

She committed the place to her memory and to her heart. The meadow meant Edward, but the real Edward didn't love her, thus, she had no right to be here.

She whispered to the place that embodied the promise of eternal bliss. "I'll always love you both. But I have to let go."

And with a steady resolve that she knew would condemn her to a lifetime of loneliness and heartache, she turned to leave.


	16. Chapter 15 Interrogations

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight nor the song Daybreak. I am only borrowing the characters from SM and the title from Marie Digby. If you have the chance, listen to the song, it fit so well with the story.

**A/N: ** I'm sorry this is a bit late. I only wrote this last Tuesday, I think. I'm lucky to have such speedy betas (_**CoreenM **_and _**Savannah-Vee**_), otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to post anything this week.

I know there were some who shed a tear or two over the previous part, so hopefully, this will make up for it. Thank you so much for the still reading this and the continuous reviews you keep posting. If I can reach through the screen, I'd give you all a hug. Thank you so much.

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Interrogations**_

How could someone who supposedly doesn't have a heart feel so much pain for the person he supposedly doesn't love?

That was the question running through Edward's mind when he heard Bella's words. She couldn't give up, not when he had finally known what he wanted.

Stealthily, he moved to stand behind her.

"Edward," Bella gasped, stopping in her tracks as she turned to leave the meadow.

He wanted to run to her and wipe away her tears. He didn't, he couldn't, not just yet.

"Are you all right?" He discreetly shook his head. How could he ask such a stupid question when she was obviously in turmoil?

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here." Bella began to walk away, but as she passed him, he reached out to grab her wrist, holding her in place.

Without looking at her, he spoke. "Why?"

Bella looked at him and noted the concern in his eyes. "This is your place. I…I shouldn't have come."

Edward finally turned to face her. "Then why did you?"

Bella's eyes drew downwards. "It was time to say goodbye."

"I heard that," Edward said.

"You were listening?" Bella asked, surprised.

Edward shook his head. "I didn't hear everything. I still can't hear your thoughts."

Bella nodded mutely. Then her eyes were drawn toward his cold hand that was still holding on to her wrist.

Edward noticed where she was looking and quickly let go. He ran his fingers through his hair and swallowed thickly. He wasn't thirsty, but the scent that lingered on his palm from holding her was still calling to him.

"Why were you avoiding us?" he asked.

"What?"

"During lunch, at the cafeteria. You were avoiding us. Alice was heartbroken."

Her brown eyes staring at him lured him in. "I made a decision."

"And what decision was that?" Edward knew he was prying, but he couldn't help it.

"That I should start separating what's real from that dream. That I should live in the here and now. I'm surprised Alice didn't see this." She had no idea why she was even having this conversation with him, but he was still Edward, and she could never deny him anything.

"She was having problems last night," Edward hinted.

The concern that quickly appeared in Bella's face left him astonished. "What problems? Is she all right?"

"She's fine. Her visions were just... They made her worry is all."

"Why? What did she see?"

"It's not what she saw. It's what she didn't see."

"Didn't see?" Bella was confused.

"Her visions of you became blank all of a sudden. She didn't know why, it just went black and she freaked," Edward informed her.

Bella thought as Edward told her what happened. "Jacob," she whispered. "She can't see anything near the wolves or Renesmee and Nahuel."

"Why?" Edward was curious. He had to know why Alice's visions didn't work with the shapeshifters.

"I don't know. All I know is she wasn't able to see Jacob pull me out of the water when I jumped off that cliff. And she needed Kachiri's help to find Nahuel, the hybrid like Renesmee."

Edward didn't say anything. He just looked like he was lost in his thoughts.

Bella started to move. As much as she wanted to stay and talk to him, she knew she had to be firm in her resolve. Go cold turkey.

"Why were you crying?" Edward asked, causing her to stop mid-step.

She faced him. "Just recalling stuff."

"About that other life?"

Bella nodded.

"Tell me what it was like," Edward requested.

"What for? I thought you didn't like hearing about it."

"Carlisle said, in your dream, we..." He pursed his lips and gave her a half grin, "we had a…daughter?"

Bella only nodded, the tears starting to pool in her chocolate-colored eyes once more. "Yes."

Edward moved closer, wanting to offer her the comfort he wasn't able to provide before. He took one step, then another, until they were standing face to face.

Closing his eyes, he could smell her scent. It was a good thing that the pull to protect her was stronger, because he didn't know what he would have done if…. He shook his head to clear away those dark thoughts.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw the concern in hers. She wasn't scared of him, but worried. She was worried…for him.

That gave his good side the added strength to quell the hunger. He stopped breathing as he relaxed. His hand slowly rose and cupped her face.

Tears were wiped away by the pad of his thumb and a feeling stronger than hunger exploded inside him. He stared at her beautiful eyes, and he remembered that he hadn't heard a single thought from her. He only saw the care she had for him through her brown orbs.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked in wonder.

"Just wondering what you're doing," Bella replied.

"I can't take it anymore. The pull to be with you is fighting for power. I can't stay away from you any longer."

"Then don't. I know you may think that I compare you to him, but in my mind, in my eyes, you're one and the same. He fought it too, you know, at first. He tried to stay away because he didn't want to hurt me. Ironically, the one thing that hurt me the most was when he left." Bella tried to smile.

"Mind over matter," Edward whispered, his breath grazing her face.

Bella nodded, getting lost in his golden orbs as her heart started racing.

The sound wasn't lost on Edward. "Are you scared of me?"

"No. I could never be scared of you." Bella was staring at his lips, while Edward studied her face.

"So it would be all right if I did this?" Edward didn't give her a chance to respond as he leaned in closer for a slow and languid kiss.

Bella's heart thumped hard against her chest. For a second, all her senses were lost. Then the next thing she knew, she was clinging to him, deepening the heated kiss.

Edward pulled away abruptly. It was too soon, and the taste, her taste, it was too much for him to take. He couldn't lose control, not now, not with her, ever.

Bella blushed, quickly coloring her face red. She leaned back, away from his touch, her eyes wide in shame. "Uh…sorry," she couldn't even look at him. She bowed her head, her hair hiding her embarrassed state.

Edward peered at her, brushing away the brown tresses that shielded her face from him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Bella looked at him quickly, a flash of hurt passing through her eyes but it quickly faded. "Oh."

But Edward saw it; he was a vampire after all. They could see things normal humans couldn't. They could react to things faster, process a million thoughts at the same time. And that look of pain made him realize that she had misunderstood his words.

"No, Bella, that's not what I meant." He took her hand in his. "I shouldn't have kissed you this soon. We don't really know each other that well yet. I haven't even taken you out on a date. That was my wrongdoing. It wasn't…"

"Proper?" Bella finished his sentence for him.

Edward smiled. "Exactly."

Bella nodded with a smile that matched his.

"So, you haven't really answered my request. Tell me what that life was like. Carlisle gave us the events, but I want to know how it was for you," Edward reiterated.

Bella took a deep breath and started her story. "It'll probably sound like a fairytale, and in a way, it was."

"Only, Prince Charming wasn't the knight in shining armor that has come to save the damsel in distress. He was the monster," Edward said.

Bella gazed at him, a determined look on her face. "No, don't ever say that. You are not a monster. You were my knight in shining armor. You've saved me time and time again. If it wasn't for you—"

"You wouldn't have had to meet the Volturi, or see all the evil that my kind brings upon humans. You would've just slipped into a coma."

"And dream about the life I long for."

The two stared at each other.

"Why? Why do you want it so much? Don't you know what you'll be giving up?" Edward asked. He had to know, he had to confirm for himself that she understood the consequences of it all.

"Because I had you," Bella simply answered.

He loved her. Right then and there, he wanted her. He wanted to be whatever she needed, whatever she wanted.

With cold hands, he framed her face. "You have no idea how much I wish I could read you. Then I could see what you saw."

Bella stared back at him. "I don't know if that would be such a good thing."

"Why not?"

"You'd probably lock me up somewhere to keep me safe," Bella joked.

Edward had to grimace. He knew there was some truth to what she just said. "Is it that bad?"

"Some parts."

"But the good outweighs the bad, right? Otherwise, I don't think you'd be wishing for it that much," Edward said.

"Absolutely. Despite everything we went through, the happiness I felt, the love you gave me, it outshone everything else." Bella was smiling, really smiling.

Edward could see that she was truly happy. There was no other word to describe the joy glowing from within her. "Now I'm really curious about it all. Tell me everything, the good, the bad. I want to see it all from your eyes."

Lying down on the ground of the meadow, hours went by without the two noticing as Bella told her tale about the sick, masochistic lion who fell in love with the stupid lamb.


	17. Chapter 16 Target

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight nor the song Daybreak. I am only borrowing the characters from SM and the title from Marie Digby. If you have the chance, listen to the song, it fit so well with the story.

**A/N: ** You all have to thank my amazing betas _**CoreenM **_and _**Savannah-Vee**_. They got this back to me so fast, and that is why I am able to post this today.

I don't have much to say about this chapter, because things are just being set in motion in this one. Nothing major. So, enough talk from me. I just hope you'll like this one. Thank you again for all your feedback. *hugs*

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Target**_

Bella walked into her house with a smile on her face. She felt a lot better after her trip to the meadow. She thought she was saying goodbye that day, and for a while she was. But then Edward had followed her, and she found herself saying hello to a possible future.

However, she knew this was going to be different. Yes, she had told Edward everything she knew from that dream world, and she was right in her assumption: he had reacted irrationally.

When she was telling Carlisle about it all, she tried to keep everything factual, though she broke down a few times due to the despair she felt, realizing it was all a dream. With Edward, he wanted to know everything, every emotion, every thought, every little thing.

Because of that, he wanted to make sure that all the threats were eliminated. His first order of business was to hunt down James and his coven.

She went about preparing dinner for herself and her father while she recalled the conversation she had with Edward.

"_You can't!" Bella sat up quickly._

"_Why not?" Edward mimicked her action, though he did it much, much faster._

"_Edward, James is different. He's a savage, and he will kill you."_

"_Not if I kill him first," Edward said stonily._

"_Please, don't go looking for him."_

"_Why not? He's the reason why Alice was changed." _

_Bella became quiet after that. "She told you?"_

_Edward nodded, his jaw set hard. "Jasper wants to do it too. And of course, so does Alice."_

"_Of course." Bella couldn't help her eyes from closing._

"_We'll be fine if we take them on. We've got Emmett. That alone gives us the advantage," Edward tried to assure her._

_Bella was shaking her head. "No, Victoria has skills too. She knows when she's threatened and can be very evasive. She'll know you'll be coming for them."_

"_See, what you know about them gives us a lead. We'll know not to get too close."_

_Bella was getting frustrated. "Going after them won't solve anything. You're only going to have the Volturi looking into it."_

"_No they won't. But if that happens, we can claim that we were only avenging the vampire that saved Alice," said Edward. "You said James killed him, right?"_

"_Yes, but it's just a dream, remember?"_

"_I don't think it is anymore. I saw Alice's visions of her finding out who she was. It was all true, Bella."_

"_No, you can't go looking for them. You'll get hurt," Bella insisted._

"_It's Jasper who wants it done. I'm just going along for the ride."_

"_Edward, please. Don't do something that will endanger yourselves," Bella pleaded._

"_It'll be fine," he said. "We won't do anything that will cause us harm. It'll be okay, I promise."_

_Bella only nodded. She knew that she wouldn't be able to dissuade them from going after James' coven._

_Edward decided to change the topic then. "Forget I said anything. Where do you want to go on our date?"  
_

"_What?"  
_

"_I told you, I should take you out on a date. It's the right way to go about this." _

_Bella was getting confused. One minute Edward was talking about James and the next he was thinking about going on a date. "Wherever you want is fine."_

_Edward helped her up. "No, you know what, I'll surprise you."_

"_I hate surprises," Bella muttered._

"_So you've said." Edward was still holding her hand, unwilling to let go. "It'll be something nice, don't worry."_

"_This is like, the fifth time you've said that. And it doesn't really do anything," Bella told him._

"_What would you like me to say?" Edward asked._

"_Say you won't go after James."_

_Edward pursed his lips. "I can't."_

She spent the rest of the conversation trying to convince him not to hunt James' coven, but it was fruitless. The Cullens were hell bent on avenging Alice.

But despite all that, there was progress with regard to her relationship with Edward. They were getting to know each other, that was a good sign.

Edward parked the Volvo in the garage and went into the house. He tried his hardest to hide his smile, but he failed. When he walked through the door, he stopped in his tracks as his entire family's thoughts bombarded him.

_He's happy._

_They probably kissed._

_I feel like I'm about to take off and fly._

_Where to take her? Dinner? No, he won't eat, but she will…_

_Edward, how's Bella?_

True enough, when he walked into the great room, they were all there waiting for him with varying degrees of grins on their faces. Even Carlisle, who also had concern laced with his thoughts, had a small smile.

"She's fine, Carlisle," Edward answered.

"They said she cut class. Was there something wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong. She just can't stand the smell of blood," Edward replied.

"How can she smell blood? She's human," Emmett exclaimed.

Edward shrugged. "Another one of her many talents I guess."

"Oh, Jasper, we were supposed to tell Carlisle that, remember?" Alice spoke up.

"Tell me what?"

"Bella's dream. We think it's another ability, aside from her shield," Jasper said.

"Wait, so she has two powers? That's not fair." Emmett huffed.

"No, Emmett. We think that dream Bella lost this ability when she was changed. So it will happen again when our Bella is turned," Alice clarified, looking directly at Edward when she said the last sentence.

When he said nothing, Alice then turned to Carlisle. "Do you know of anyone who has ever lost an ability?"

Carlisle shook his head. "No, when people are turned, the enhanced ability surfaces. They don't lose it."

"We think Bella's dreams are like mine. They allow her to know things, see things that would happen," Alice started.

"But when she was turned, she stopped sleeping. And no sleep means no dreams," Jasper concluded.

Carlisle pondered that for a bit. "I think you're right."

Edward nodded. "She really is powerful."

"And you were about to throw that all away," Emmett scoffed.

Edward just glared at him.

That reminded Alice of her original train of thought. "Oh, you're going to take her out on a date, right? You should go to Port Angeles because there is nothing here in…" Alice trailed off as she had a vision.

"NO!" he yelled furiously.

"Edward," Esme reprimanded.

"We're not going to Port Angeles, ever," Edward told Esme adamantly.

"Go to Seattle." The words sounded more like a command than a suggestion. Alice saw his reaction too late, and now she wanted to know why Edward was so against it. "What's in Port Angeles?"

"Edward, calm down," Jasper warned.

"What's in Port Angeles?" Rosalie repeated, noting the anger coming off Edward.

The bronze-colored haired vampire swiftly turned to her. "You don't want to know."

The darkness in his features quickly signaled Rosalie as to why he was so livid. "Did something happen to her?" She couldn't stop herself, she had to ask.

Edward shook his head, his jaw locked tight as he tried to calm himself. He kept chanting in his head that nothing happened, that his dream self had saved her.

"Tell us," Rosalie demanded.

"Something almost happened, but she said I saved her," Edward told them all.

"Oh God," Esme gasped. "You can't take her there. If you do, you have to be with her at all times."

"I plan on it," Edward assured her.

"But then if not Bella, someone else," Rosalie said.

Edward faced her irately. "What are you suggesting, Rosalie? That I let her go?"

"No! Absolutely not! I'm just saying, we should do something about this. Because if it's not Bella, someone else will take her place."

"We don't know what they look like. Bella doesn't remember."

"They? Aw, hell, we are going to find them and kill them all," Emmett demanded.

"No!" This time it was Carlisle who spoke. "None of you are going to harm a human."

"Human? They're not human, there's nothing in them that's human! They're all monsters, and they deserve what we give them," Rosalie yelled fervently.

"They're not the ones who hurt you, Rosalie," Carlisle said calmly.

"Maybe not, but they would have done the same thing to Bella. Then who's next?"

Carlisle sighed. "We don't know who we're dealing with anyway. We have to wait to find out who they are."

Rosalie fumed and stormed out to the garage. Everyone could only look on in silence. That was until Edward spoke again.

"If you're all motivated to cause harm, I know a coven that we could eliminate."

Alice's eyes glazed over as a vision formed in her head. When she came out of it, she was one hundred percent on board with Edward's plans. "I agree."

Jasper looked at both of them and instantly knew who they were talking about. "I'm in. But you're staying," he told Alice.

"No, I'm going. I'm the reason we're going after them."

"I hate it when you have these mind talks. Now you've got Jasper in on it too," Emmett sulked. "Who are we going after?"

"James' coven," Edward stated.


	18. Chapter 17 The Hunt

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight nor the song Daybreak. I am only borrowing the characters from SM and the title from Marie Digby. If you have the chance, listen to the song, it fit so well with the story.

**A/N: ** My wonderful betas _**CoreenM **_and _**Savannah-Vee**_ deserve huge thanks because they got this back to me really quickly.

I know I'm late with this new chapter but it's longer than my usual so I hope that makes up for it. Ok, enough talk, on with the story.

_**Chapter 17**_

_**The Hunt**_

"What should we do, Edward"

"We hunt them down."

"But where do we start to look?" Jasper asked.

"I have no idea." Edward sat down on his piano bench and started playing a new tune.

Esme smiled softly as she realized that Edward was unknowingly composing such a beautiful melody.

They all went about their own business, trying to come up with a plan to go after James and his coven. Emmett walked out of the house to find Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme left the great room, while Alice and Jasper stayed, talking quietly between themselves.

Edward stopped his composition abruptly and turned to Alice. "Could you look for them?"

Alice shook her head no. "I don't know who to look for."

"We could probably try contacting friends," Jasper suggested.

"No, that might just cause others to start asking questions," Edward replied.

"I have an idea," Alice began. "Why don't we just attack them the minute they get here?"

"No, I don't want them anywhere near Forks," Edward said.

"You mean you don't want them anywhere near Bella," Emmett spoke as he entered the house with Rosalie by his side.

"Bella said we were playing baseball at the clearing when James and the others came," Jasper said.

"So we play, lure them there, and then we strike," Rosalie suggested.

Edward looked at Alice. "Shouldn't you see if there are others coming into town?"

Alice nodded. "But I haven't seen anyone yet."

"So we wait," Emmett said.

A few days later, Alice came bursting in Edward's room, where he and Bella were listening to Debussy.

They had fought at first, with Bella arguing with him about going after James. She thought it wasn't right. They hadn't done anything wrong to her. But Edward insisted that his mad want for Alice caused her to become what she was. Bella didn't have anything else to say after that. Edward drew her close, trying to ease her fear.

"It's time," was all Alice said. Jasper quickly appeared beside her, his face showing that he was ready for battle. The couple headed down the stairs to go get Emmett and Rosalie.

Edward turned to Bella, who was once again distraught. "I need you to stay here. You'll be safer."

Bella nodded. She grabbed his hand before he could walk out of his room.

Edward looked back at her. "What is it?"

Tears were pooling in her eyes. "Just… stay safe, okay? I know you're going to fight against them, and there are more of you. But still, I can't stop worrying."

"We'll be fine. Don't worry. Esme and Rosalie will stay here with you."

"What? But…you need Rosalie with you."

Edward shook his head. "No, Carlisle will come with us instead."

Edward and Bella went to the great room and met the others there.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice all nodded.

"Make it quick," Rosalie told Emmett.

The big guy smirked. "We'll be back before you even know it."

And then they kissed.

Jasper looked at Alice and squeezed her hand in his. Alice smiled back and they headed out of the house.

Carlisle hugged Esme and then followed Alice and Jasper out to Emmett's jeep.

Emmett smiled at Bella briefly before going out as well.

Edward was the last to leave. He hugged Esme before moving to hold Bella once more.

Bella took a deep breath and reached up to give him a kiss. She hugged him as tightly as she could.

Edward felt a teardrop wet his neck, and he pulled back slightly, only to find Bella crying. He cradled her face in his hands. "We'll be okay. Just like Emmett said, we'll back before you can even miss us. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can go on that date."

Bella could only nod. She didn't trust her voice not to break if she spoke.

Esme went over to Bella and placed her hands on the young girl's shoulders. The three women looked on as Edward ran to catch up with the others. He got into the jeep, and they sped off.

As soon as they were gone, Esme pressed a button on a panel and metal sheets fell from the ceiling, covering the glass windows.

"What's that for?" Bella asked.

"Just a precaution," Esme answered.

"Come on, Bella. Let's pass the time in my room," Rosalie invited.

Bella nodded, but then looked at Esme as if waiting for her consent to join them.

"Go on ahead, I'll be fine down here."

"Just call if you need anything, Esme," Rosalie said before grabbing Bella's hand.

Rosalie only let go once they reached her room. "I know you're worried," she said as the two walked further in. "I am too. But I know James' coven is no match for my Emmett and the rest of them, especially with Edward and Alice's powers."

"Why did you agree to stay behind?" Bella asked.

Rosalie sighed. "I wasn't nice to you, was I? In that dream…"

Bella's lips turned into a thin smile. "Only in the beginning. I totally understand why though. You thought I was a threat to your family."

"Did my dream self tell you how I was changed?" Rosalie then rolled her eyes. "It's so weird to say that, talking as if I was a whole other person."

Bella replied, "She did."

Rosalie nodded. "I know you feel kind of awkward around me. So I want you to know that I don't hate you. When Carlisle told us about your dream, I actually admired you. You risked your life for Edward. That only shows how much you love him. And that we… I mean, I… could trust you. They all care about you so much already, we all do. And that's why we're doing this. We protect our family, Bella."

"Thank you, Rosalie." Bella beamed at her.

The five Cullens ran to the clearing with their baseball equipment. They could only take the jeep so far. They placed the items they brought to the ground, and they took their places.

"This is stupid. Whoever thought of luring an enemy with baseball?" Emmett commented.

"That's what I saw," Alice defended. "They heard us playing, and they got curious."

"All right then. Play ball!" Emmett yelled.

Carlisle was up at bat. Edward was the shortstop, while Emmett stood at second base. Jasper crouched down to play as catcher when he saw Alice freeze.

"Well at least this is fun, rather than just standing around and being inconspicuous," said Emmett.

Carlisle chuckled. Trust Emmett to see the silver lining in every situation.

The sound of thunder crackled in the sky and the game was on.

Edward was at the plate, Carlisle and Emmett had already hit, when Alice turned to look at something behind her. Jasper rose and ran to her.

The rest of the Cullen men took a defensive stance beside Alice.

As the littlest Cullen predicted, James, Victoria, and Laurent arrived.

"Why hello," Laurent greeted them.

They all stopped in their tracks, each one regarding someone from the other coven.

James was looking at Alice oddly, unknowingly letting Jasper feel his curiosity and Edward see his questioning thoughts.

Victoria was noting everyone's positions. Some members of the other coven looked like they were itching to start a fight. She was glad they were at a clearing; there were better chances of escape, unlike if they were in a closed building.

"Hello," Carlisle responded. "My name is Carlisle and these are my children."

"Children?" Laurent asked.

"Yes, we consider each other family. That's Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and his mate Alice." He regarded each one with a quick jerk of his head.

"My name's Laurent, this is James and Victoria. We heard you playing, and we wondered if you would let us join you."

"Of course," Carlisle said. "We could use a few more players."

James moved his head slightly, but to a vampire's eyes, there is no escape for every movement one makes, no matter how small it may be.

Edward looked at him, reading his thoughts. Jasper was maintaining a calm façade for James and his companions. They were all agitated, but he kept sending calming waves toward their enemies to throw them off.

Victoria was watching James. Something was up with him, but she couldn't tell what.

"I know you," James finally spoke.

Jasper moved in front of Alice, his eyes narrowing.

Laurent and Victoria only looked at James, their stance guarded.

"I remember you," James said, his eyes never leaving Alice's.

"James," Laurent warned.

"We meet again," James said, completely ignoring Laurent.

"Yes, so we have," Alice replied.

"Don't talk to her," Jasper spoke, barely concealing his anger.

James chuckled, finally addressing Jasper. "You should thank me. Her blood smelled so good that it made me crazy. Too bad that old man was so fond of her." His expression changed from condescending to furious in a second. "If it wasn't for him, I would have been able to taste her.

"Stop talking about her," Jasper demanded.

"Jasper." Carlisle moved his arm out, trying to keep Jasper in check. He knew they were there to eliminate the threats to their family, namely James and Victoria. But if he could keep that from happening, he would try.

"I think we'll have to postpone this game," Laurent said.

Edward read their thoughts. Laurent and Victoria wanted to leave, but James was enjoying taunting Jasper too much.

"Do you know what I did to that decrepit vamp? I killed him because he was so hell bent on protecting her," James told Jasper. "What is it about you that make everyone so protective?"

"You want to kill me too? Go ahead. I dare you." This time, it was Jasper who was goading James.

"James, don't," Victoria cautioned.

"Well, I never back down from a dare," James replied. "But it's just going to be the two of us."

"That's perfectly fine with me," Jasper said.

Everyone else backed off, giving James and Jasper enough space. Emmett and Edward were still regarding Victoria and Laurent and vice versa. Alice wanted to have a hand in James' demise, but she knew Jasper would always try to do something first.

Jasper stood still as James circled around him. What James didn't know was that with his past, Jasper was an expert fighter.

James finally crouched down and lunged for Jasper. Jasper ducked swiftly to evade him, but still stood rooted to his spot. He smirked at James, causing fury to build within his enemy. James went for another attack, but Jasper turned, striking James in the chest pushing him hard. As the battle went on, James was about to get a few hits against Jasper, but it was evident that Jasper had the upper hand.

In another move, Jasper managed to pin down James by his neck. When Victoria saw that, she moved abruptly toward Jasper, but Edward gripped her arm.

Victoria's eyes flashed to him in anger. "Let me go."

"James set the rules. We aren't interfering… unless you want a fight of your own."

Victoria huffed, pulling her arm away from Edward's grasp. She continued to watch as James was able to outmaneuver Jasper. But Jasper was faster; he managed to turn things around and get James in a headlock. James struggled to get free, but Jasper was holding on tight.

Alice's eyes glazed over, and she saw what her husband had planned. Edward read Jasper's thoughts, and he prepared for the backlash.

Victoria couldn't stand by any longer — James was her mate. She leapt to where Jasper was, pulling him off James as he was caught off guard. After that, everyone jumped in the fight. Edward and Emmett faced off against Victoria, while Alice got into the fight with James and Jasper.

Upon seeing Alice, James laughed. He went for her, but Jasper blocked his path. Jasper held on to one of James' arms and twisted it behind his back.

James reached behind and grabbed Jasper's head. The two stayed locked, moving about, each trying to get the upper hand.

In a move to extricate himself, Jasper ripped James' arm off, causing the vampire to yell in rage.

"No!" Victoria saw what happened and turned on Edward. She was seething, and her eyes were darting between the two other Cullens.

Laurent was watching everything unfold. Carlisle was standing in front of him. The older Cullen seemed reasonable. He didn't want to get into the fight, but if he had a chance on survival, he had to act now.

"I don't want to fight you, Laurent," Carlisle spoke.

Laurent looked at Carlisle, then he watched as Alice leapt for James' head.

Victoria saw the same thing, and she didn't want to try to escape anymore. The anger fueled her to move. She lunged for Edward, also kicking Emmett hard in the process. Emmett fell to the ground, but quickly stood up and tried to latch on to her. She spun around quickly, avoiding his grip. However, Edward was right beside her in an instant and was able to grab her head.

She was livid as she screamed. In that same moment, she saw the girl Cullen rip James' head off. She became even more enraged, and she clawed at Edward's arms.

"Laurent!" Carlisle called the vampire's attention. "I can give you a choice. Surrender, and we won't hurt you."

"Won't hurt me? Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Yes," Carlisle answered calmly.

It was then that Laurent saw Alice. She was starting a fire and throwing James' parts in it. He looked for Victoria and saw that she too was held captive by Edward.

The wrath in Victoria raged on. She needed to escape. She thrashed about in different directions, anything to get Edward to loosen his grip. But nothing worked. Emmett walked closer, putting his big hands on either side of her head. She yelled and shouted. And suddenly, the screaming stopped.

Laurent gasped. "Why?" He looked at Carlisle, distress in his features.

"My children won't attack unless provoked. You heard James. You were telling him to drop it, but he just wouldn't let it go," Carlisle answered.

"James wouldn't have listened. He doesn't listen to neither me nor Victoria. He is the leader after all…or was."

Carlisle remained silent. Bella was right once again. Laurent was just the ruse, merely a member of James' coven.

"What would you do to me if I surrender?" Laurent asked. The fire in the clearing continued to burn as more of Victoria and James' body parts were thrown in.

"I would ask you to change your lifestyle. I know a coven up in Alaska that can help you," Carlisle suggested, remembering Irina.

Laurent nodded. He didn't have a choice, either change or cease to exist.

After the fire had died down, Carlisle and Laurent went to the rest of the Cullens.

"Why is he still alive?" Emmett asked. He took one step toward the nomad, but Edward stopped him. He slightly shook his head at his brother. Carlisle had his reasons though he may not agree with them.

"Laurent promised to change," Carlisle looked at Edward. "We can take him to Alaska. They can help him adapt to our way of life."

Jasper looked at Carlisle, Laurent, then at Edward. He finally understood what Carlisle wanted done. Laurent was Irina's mate, after all. "We can go take you there now."

While they were discussing who would go with Carlisle and Laurent to Alaska, Alice gasped as a vision assaulted her.

"Edward," she called in a panic.

He was too busy reading Laurent's mind that he missed the vision Alice had.

"Alice? What is it?" Jasper asked, holding on to her arm because his wife looked like she was about to fall over.

"Rosalie. I didn't see it until just now." Alice looked scared, Jasper could feel the same.

"What about Rosalie? What happened?" Emmett asked worriedly.

Alice looked at Edward. "I'm so sorry. She took Bella with her. We have to hurry."

Edward's eyes grew big. "Where did she take Bella?"

"Port Angeles."


	19. Chapter 18 Port Angeles

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the delay. I got sick with the flu so I wasn't able to write. Thanks go to _**Coreen**_ and _**Savannah-Vee**_ for editing this so quickly. Anyway, I sort of think there is something lacking with this chapter, but I couldn't find a way to fix it. I want to hear your thoughts.

**_Chapter 18_**

**_Port Angeles_**

"Thanks for doing this, Bella," Rosalie said.

Bella shook her head. "It's fine. I totally understand why you want to do this. And I want to do it too, so no thanks necessary."

Rosalie's immaculate face then frowned. "Edward will kill me."

"Don't worry about him. I'll take care of it," said Bella.

"No. He has every right to be angry. But, yeah, if you could ask him to not be angry too much, I'd really appreciate it," Rosalie requested as she drove her red BMW M3 convertible toward Port Angeles.

oxo

Esme rushed to the phone when it rang. The caller ID reflected Edward's mobile number, and she immediately worried that something had happened to one of them.

"Edward?" she quickly asked upon answering.

"Where are they, Esme?" Edward responded.

"Where are who?" Esme was confused.

"Bella and Rosalie. Where are they?"

"Rose took Bella to get some stuff from her house. They were going to tell Charlie that they're having a sleepover here," Esme explained, but with the panicked tone coming from Edward, she began to wonder what was really going on.

"Who told you that?" Edward questioned.

"They both did. Edward, what's going on?"

"Alice had a vision. She saw them heading for Port Angeles. Rosalie decided to do something about those guys that went after Bella in her dream," Edward explained.

"Oh no. Did Alice see what she had planned?"

oxo

"The plan is we'll go to the bookstore and down that same alley. I'll be right there with you," Rosalie reminded Bella.

"Right." Bella drew a deep breath.

"Are you ready for this?" Rosalie asked.

Bella only nodded.

"Bella, are you going to be okay doing this?"

Bella replied, "You don't know what they look like. It'll be okay."

"I know you're scared. Don't be. We'll wait till the sun's about to go down. "

Bella exhaled loudly. "Are you going to kill them? You know, like what happened…before?"

Rose just shrugged.

oxo

As soon as Alice relayed everything to them, Edward was ready to head straight to Port Angeles. He called Esme to get more information. They had just left about ten minutes before he had called the house. They hadn't gotten far yet. Alice was going after the two with him. He needed her to see every decision Rose and Bella were going to make. Emmett wanted to be there too. Logically, he knew those men couldn't harm his wife, but he still wanted to be there to keep her safe. Yes, like his brothers, he could also get overprotective.

Everyone quickly agreed. Carlisle and Jasper would bring Laurent to Alaska, while Edward, Alice and Emmett were going to follow Rosalie and Bella in Port Angeles. They all quickly hopped into Emmett's jeep, with Alice having to sit on Jasper's lap the whole ride back to the house.

The vehicle hadn't even fully stopped before Edward was already out and running into their garage. He wasn't trying to be inconspicuous; he wanted to get to the city the fastest way he could. The engine of his Vanquish was roaring to life a few seconds later.

"Emmett, Alice, let's go!" he yelled.

Alice and Emmett rushed to get into the car. Both of them squished into the front seat.

"I'm going to kill her," Edward fumed.

"She has good intentions, Edward," Emmett defended his wife.

"Why couldn't she just let this go?"

"She doesn't want what happened to her, happen to someone else."

"I understand that, but why bring Bella along?" Edward growled as he was reminded of why he was heading to Port Angeles in the first place.

"Um, Bella agreed with Rose," Alice provided timidly.

Edward shook his head. He shouldn't have left Bella with Rose in the first place. This was his fault.

"Stop," Alice said as she looked at her brother. "Don't blame yourself."

"You're right," Edward answered. "This is all Rosalie's fault."

oxo

"Okay, sun's down. Let's get going." Rosalie parked her red BMW.

The two girls got out of the car, and they walked a block away to get to the bookstore.

With every step, Bella began to get nervous. Her heart was pounding even though she knew that Rosalie wouldn't let any harm come to her.

"Relax, Bella. I can hear your heartbeat from here," Rosalie said.

"What are we going to do to them?" Bella asked as she continued to walk.

Rosalie remained quiet.

"Rosalie?"

The blonde vampire sighed. She stopped walking, causing Bella to turn and look at her.

"We are not going to do anything," Rosalie said coolly.

"What are you talking about? I thought we were going to stop them?"

"I'm going to stop them. Not you," Rosalie clarified.

"But, no. I can't let you face them all by yourself. We should call Edward… and Emmett. They'll help," Bella stammered, her face panic-stricken.

"Do you seriously think Edward would be okay with you being here?" Rosalie asked with one brow raised.

Bella looked slightly abashed. "Well, I'm the only one who knows what these guys look like."

"Exactly; which is why I asked you to come with me." Rosalie looked at the bookstore they were standing in front of. "Is this the place?"

"Uh, yeah," Bella replied. It was exactly as she saw it in her dream. There were crystals displayed by the store window, dream-catchers hanging on the wall, books about spiritual healing. Even the woman behind the counter was the same.

Rosalie made a face. "You're into that kind of stuff?"

"No, I was looking for a regular one, but apparently, there's none," Bella answered.

"Okay, now what?" Rosalie asked as she looked at the area they were at.

"I headed south."

Both girls started walking in that direction.

oxo

"Edward, that's Rosalie's car." Emmett pointed to the red M3.

Edward pulled right beside the other vehicle, and everyone got out.

Edward smelled the air and was able to pick up the scent of Bella's blood. He started to follow the trail, Alice and Emmett going along with him.

oxo

The streets were becoming empty as Rose and Bella kept walking. The establishments were becoming sparse, and they were nearing the area that had mostly warehouses.

"Maybe they're not here tonight," Bella said.

Rose didn't say anything.

"Rosalie, you're not planning on…killing them, are you?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"I can't allow them to go free, Bella."

"Rosalie, you can't do anything, aside from maybe scaring them. If you do something, it'll be all over the news, and that might cause the Volturi to investigate."

"They won't know it was me," Rosalie replied calmly.

"Of course, they will," Bella insisted.

"No they won't, Bella." The two kept walking. Rosalie exhaled loudly. "We'll just see what happens. All I want you to do is to leave when we find them."

"No, I'm not leaving you with those guys. They're dangerous," Bella quickly replied.

Rosalie just raised a brow as she looked at her. "You're seriously telling me that you don't want to leave me by myself with dangerous men?"

Bella pursed her lips together and looked sheepish.

"Hello there."

oxo

"Edward!" Alice gasped.

They were getting close, and when the vision hit Alice, they all took off running. They were in quite an isolated area, so they decided to go after Bella and Rosalie at vampire speed.

oxo

"What are you two girls doing in this area all by your lonesome selves?" one of the guys asked.

There were four of them, just like in Bella's dream. And just as in her dream, the four wore the same faces.

Rosalie moved Bella to stand behind her.

One of the guys laughed. "Hey, she's not scared," he referred to the blonde. Then he faced her again. "I like that."

"Bella, is this them?" Rosalie asked.

Bella only nodded. She was scared, as for whom, Bella wasn't sure.

"When I tell you to, run, as fast as you can," Rosalie whispered.

The four men continued to circle the girls like vultures. The smell of alcohol was coming off them, but they still knew what they were doing.

The older guy who seemed to be leading the group moved closer towards Rose. He reached out and touched her hair. "You are very beautiful. This is going to be your lucky night."

"I don't think so," Rosalie sneered.

"Aww, come on now. Don't be like that. We're going to have so much fun," another guy said.

Another man reached for Bella, and Rose quickly spun around to face him. "Don't touch her."

The leader laughed. "Hey Jeff, why not show her friend some fun," he told the fourth guy.

Jeff grabbed Bella's wrist and tried to pull her away from Rosalie.

Rose saw red and pushed the guy a few feet away from them. He stumbled onto the pavement and looked back at the blonde in shock.

The leader was surprised at first, but his mad want made him disregard what he saw. He was going to have both girls no matter what.

He stepped up in front of Rosalie and grabbed her hair. "You're going to regret that."

Rosalie held on to his wrist and started to squeeze. The leader quickly let go and began to yell in pain. The fourth guy stood still, as well as the other two.

In the guys' stunned state, Rose saw that this was Bella's chance.

Bella couldn't move. She shook her head. "I'm not leaving you."

Rosalie pushed Bella toward the opposite direction. "Go!"

Bella fell to the asphalt, but she quickly picked herself up. She looked at Rosalie.

Rose let go of the leader, but she wasn't done yet.

"You bitch!" The man held on to his wrist. "Get them," he ordered the three.

Rose stood rooted to the spot. "Run, Bella!"

Bella then started to run away from the scene.

Two of the guys were apprehensive. It was obvious that the blonde knew how to fight. And they weren't sure how to approach her. Another guy decided to go after the brunette.

Rose was torn. Should she run after the guy who chased Bella and come back to deal with the rest, or should she finish off the three as quickly as her vampire abilities would allow then help Bella?

The leader yelled, "What are you waiting for?"

The two grabbed Rose, making the decision for her.

oxo

Bella tried to run as quickly as her feet could carry her. She didn't know where she was headed, and her surroundings were getting darker. Night was already upon her, and she was all alone. And then she heard the footsteps getting louder. One of them had gone after her.

She looked back and saw that Jeff guy on her tail. And then she tripped.

Just as she knew she would hit the hard pavement, she stopped. Cold hands held on to her, causing her to look up.

"Edward!" Bella hugged him as soon as he stood her up.

Jeff stopped in his tracks when he saw that the brunette was able to find help.

Edward looked at the guy who was chasing after Bella. He heard his thoughts, and the anger quickly built.

Alice and Emmett appeared beside Edward and Bella. Jeff didn't know where they had come from and dismissed it as him seeing things due to the alcohol. He couldn't go after her now. He would have to go back and tell the others.

"Edward, Emmett, you have to help Rosalie. She's still back there. I didn't want to leave her, but she pushed me away. I was going to look for help," Bella told them.

Emmett took one look at the frightened face of the man and quickly chased after him. He knew Rose didn't need his help, but he had to go to her.

"Edward, stay here with Bella," Alice ordered.

"No!" Edward growled, still holding on to the girl that owned his dead heart.

"You know what will happen if you go," Alice insisted, and without waiting for a reply, went after Emmett.

Edward tried to dispel the thoughts he saw from the human guy's head. He saw everything that happened, to the point when he saw Bella running.

When Alice yelled his name, he saw the vision of Bella and Rosalie being taunted, then Bella being chased down by one of them. And now, he had seen another vision from Alice's head. One that was more gruesome, but not as terrifying as seeing Bella running in fear.

The newer scene was him killing all four men.

He closed his eyes as he tried to forget. And it was then he realized that he was still holding Bella.

"Are you all right?" Edward asked, looking into her eyes.

"You have to tell them not to kill those guys. No matter what they have done, you can't risk becoming suspects," Bella said.

"I don't care about those…those monsters. You don't know what I saw in that vile man's head."

"But Rosalie, Alice and Emmett–"

"Will take care of it," Edward finished. "You haven't answered my question. Are you okay?"

Bella nodded.

Soon, they heard yelling, causing Bella to look toward the sound. She turned to Edward, a worried expression on her face. He lifted her in his arms and ran back to the cars.

"Edward," Bella called when he finally put her down.

Edward didn't respond. He only opened the passenger door for her and placed her in the passenger seat.

She turned to face him a second later as he was getting into the driver's side. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't fathom the Cullens killing anyone. She also knew that those men were going to prey on some other girl if they weren't stopped. But was that enough reason to kill them?

"Edward, what happened back there?"

"I don't want to talk about that right now, please. I just want to get you home safe," Edward replied without looking at her.

He started the car, not bothering to wait for Rosalie and the others. He knew Alice would have seen his decision to get Bella as far away from Port Angeles as he could.


	20. Chapter 19 Temper

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight nor the song Daybreak. I am only borrowing the characters from SM and the title from Marie Digby. If you have the chance, listen to the song, it fit so well with the story.

**A/N: ** Thank you's go out to my amazing betas _**CoreenM **_and _**Savannah-Vee**_ who did a quick job with this one.

I am so sorry for the long delay with this new part. RL got super busy and it still is. I'm trying my best to get the next part out a lot faster than this one. Thanks so much for sticking with this story.

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Temper**_

The black car raced through the night. The speedometer kept climbing as the Vanquish whizzed through the roads of Washington. All was quiet in the car, not a word was uttered as two teenagers drove back home to Forks.

Bella didn't know what to do. Edward was obviously mad at her for going to Port Angeles with Rosalie. Their intentions were good, but Edward didn't even want to hear it.

She knew no harm would come to her because she was with Rose. They were only trying to make sure that no other girl would be harmed by those men.

It was during times like these that Edward felt frustrated and wished that he could hear Bella's thoughts. There were times when he savored the silence, which was the main reason why he had his meadow. But now, this was the one time that he yearned that it wasn't so quiet in the car.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked.

"I know you're angry," Bella started.

Edward hissed, unable to control his reaction.

"But before you say anything, you should know that I totally agreed with Rosalie's plan. They should be stopped," Bella continued.

"At your expense?" Edward exclaimed.

"No. She was right there."

"Oh really? Where was she when we came upon you running down the street with that other guy on your tail? I didn't see her anywhere; her thoughts were far from you. Was she with you then?" Edward fumed.

"I'm not going to talk to you if you're like this," Bella responded.

"Then stop defending her."

"You're the one who asked what was going on in my head. I just answered your question." Bella's voice got louder and louder with frustration.

Edward didn't reply. He just kept on driving.

Bella sighed. "I don't want to fight over this. It's done. I'm here," she said softly.

Edward took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "You could've gotten hurt."

"But I didn't." Bella paused, then remembered a promise she made to Rose. "Please don't be too mad at her."

"What?" Edward threw a quick glance at Bella.

"Rosalie. I know you're probably furious with her, but please don't be. This is as much my doing as it is hers."

Edward shook his head. "You can't expect me to just let this go, Bella. What if something bad happened? You were obviously not counting on us being there to help. What if that guy got to you?"

"Rosalie would've been there."

"How could you have so much faith in her after everything you told me at the meadow?" Edward was completely baffled by the girl's sentiment.

"Because after she told me what had happened to her, I understood her completely. I couldn't imagine what that must have felt like, to be violated by the one person you loved and thought loved you back."

Edward didn't know what to say. Yes, he felt sorry for Rose and the circumstance that gave her immortality, but that didn't give her the reason to endanger Bella with the same situation she had been through.

"Please, just sympathize with her. Her heart was in the right place."

"But her mind wasn't," Edward murmured, low enough for Bella to comprehend his sentence.

ooo

Alice arrived at the scene and saw Rosalie and Emmett facing off with the four men. Rosalie had a smug grin on her face, while Emmett looked completely menacing.

The petite vampire's eyes glazed over as she saw a vision of Edward and Bella in the black car. She felt a bit of a relief knowing that her best friend was far from danger and was already headed back to Forks.

Just as she was about to join the other couple, Alice was hit with another vision. The leader of this gang would torment another girl if they would allow him to roam free. She saw the woman's fearful face and the attack the man named Lonnie would inflict upon her.

They could not let him escape.

"Rose, Emmett," she called.

The two other vampires swiftly turned to her. She told them quickly what she saw, too quickly for any human to understand. Rosalie turned her attention back to the men, and saw that they were slowly backing away. She leapt into the air and landed right behind them, blocking their path of escape.

"Now you'll know how it feels to be the victim," Rosalie said, causing the men to turn around and look at her.

"What kind of freak are you?" the leader yelled.

"One you should be very, very afraid of," Rosalie taunted.

Alice and Emmett remained silent. They only watched as Rose spoke to the men.

Then another vision hit Alice. When she came out of it, she knew she had to act fast. If any of the men would charge at Rose, she would retaliate, killing one of the guys in the process. Then Emmett would get into the act as well, causing more blood to be shed. While they wouldn't be considered suspects by the humans, Carlisle would know what they had done.

Alice, using her vampire speed rushed toward Rosalie. The men saw this and were all stunned.

"You can't kill them," she said, too fast and too low for any human ear to hear.

"I absolutely can. You just said this one guy would go and rape some other girl. I can't let that happen," Rosalie said.

"There's another way. We could just bring them to the authorities," Alice countered.

"And then what? They won't do anything. What will we say? That these guys were trying to scare us?"

Alice shook her head, though not a strand of hair moved out of place. "It's the best option we have, Rose. There's an outstanding warrant for him. He's harmed other women before. He'll be arrested and locked up for good."

"That's not enough."

"It should be. It'll bring more trouble if we kill them."

"Trouble from whom? No one will suspect us."

"They will," Alice said cryptically.

"They who?" Emmett joined the conversation.

"The Volturi."

ooo

What should've been about an hour and thirty minute drive, Edward was able to make in half that time.

"So, I guess the slumber party's over?" Bella made it sound like a question rather than a statement. She was hoping she would still be able to stay at the Cullen's tonight, especially with the current situation, but she had a feeling Edward wouldn't want her there… at least, not tonight. Besides, Charlie had probably already seen them when they drove up.

"What do you think?" Edward sneered.

Bella remained silent when Edward didn't move from his seat. "Okay. Thanks…for helping us." She held the door handle, and just as she was about to open it, Edward reached over and shut it again.

He sighed as he leaned back in his seat. Bella only looked at him, wondering what was going on in his head.

"I'm not mad at you, Bella," Edward said. "I'm just really furious that Rosalie risked you like that, that _you_ risked yourself like that. I would've taken care of it. I just needed some time to take care of James' coven first."

"I wasn't expecting you to do anything, Edward."

"So that's why you agreed with Rosalie?"

"No. I don't expect any of you to do anything regarding my dream or prediction, or whatever this is. I'll admit, I want that life."

Edward turned to her and was about to protest, but Bella continued before he could utter another sound.

"Yes, even if it means becoming a vampire. I'd do it all over again."

Edward shook his head, refusing to look at her. "Be careful what you wish for."

"I know what I want."

Edward turned his head to face her. "You're that sure?"

Bella met his stare. "Yes."

Edward gave her a small smile before getting out of the car and moving to her side. He opened her door and helped her out.

"No more life-risking expeditions, all right?" Edward asked in a soft tone, though it was clear that it was a demand.

Bella nodded. "I promise."

"And that includes the reservation," Edward said as they walked to the front door of the Swan's house.

"What?" Bella turned around after she had opened the door.

"You heard me. Goodnight, Bella." Edward rushed back to his car in a human pace and drove off, leaving Bella stunned silent at the doorway.

ooo

"Fine, we'll take them to the police," Rosalie conceded.

"All right," Emmett said nonchalantly. He moved swiftly toward the four who were all looking so scared. He hit one guy on the head knocking him unconscious.

This caused the other three to panic and start running for their lives. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice gave chase and hit the three, causing them to pass out.

Fishing her mobile phone out of her pocket, Alice dialed 911. She placed a distressed call, telling the dispatcher that she had witnessed a girl being attacked by four men.

Two squad cars came, and Alice ran to meet them, putting on a panicked and frightened look.

"Thank goodness you're here. Some guy helped her, and he was amazing, he beat all four of them. They're over there." She pointed to a hysterically sobbing Rosalie being comforted by Emmett.

The police officers looked at Emmett, then at the four men. They believed that he could take them on, judging by his size and build.

"Ma'am, we need you to make a statement," one of the officers said.

Rosalie told her story, how she got lost, and those four guys trapped her and started attacking her. Emmett continued the tale telling the officer how he heard the woman screaming for help, so that was what he did. He also told the officer that the men were drunk, and that helped him defeat them.

The officer asked for their names, and they gave fake ones. Rosalie was Mary Whitlock and Emmett was Carl Masen.

The other policemen were checking the IDs of the four and they came across one Alonzo Calderas Wallace. There was a warrant for his arrest in two other states on counts of rape and murder. Quickly, they handcuffed him and his friends, and made them get in the cars. They asked Rose and Emmett to go to the station to file a complaint, but Rosalie refused, saying she was just glad that nothing bad happened to her, especially after hearing what one of them was capable of.

The couple played their roles perfectly, and as soon as the cops drove away, they ran back to Rosalie's red convertible and sped back to Forks.

ooo

Edward heard Rosalie's car driving up the path and headed straight for the garage. Esme had asked a lot of questions the minute he stepped through the door. She was so worried for all of them, most especially for Bella.

He was able to assuage her fears, informing her that they had gotten there in time, and that he had driven Bella home himself.

Once that was settled, all he had to do was wait. But with Jasper on his way to Alaska, no one was there to calm the fury that kept building within Edward.

Alice got out of the car and stopped in her tracks when she was hit with a vision. She then turned to Rosalie. "Edward's home."

"Great," Rosalie muttered.

"Is it bad, Alice?" Emmett asked as they walked toward the house.

"Oh yeah," Alice replied, hastening her steps. She was the first to enter the house.

"Where is she?" Edward quickly pounced.

"Calm down, Edward. No one was hurt. Everything worked out for the best," Alice tried to appease her brother.

Edward just ignored her, waiting for Rosalie to walk in.

Emmett walked in next, causing Edward to growl lowly.

"Before you say anything, Edward, give her a chance to explain. She was only trying to do what she thought was right," Emmett defended.

Edward looked at him menacingly. "And what would you have done if Rosalie was human and I took her to Port Angeles as bait?"

Emmett couldn't speak, fearful thoughts running through his head for a brief second, enough for Edward to hear.

"I thought so."

Rosalie barged in the door after hearing Edward's accusation.

"How dare you!" she screamed, facing Edward head on. "I did not bring Bella with me to use her as a lure for those men. I would never endanger her like that!"

Edward saw red, his anger was that palpable.

Alice was getting worried. She already saw the fight that would break between Edward and Rosalie. Too bad Jasper wasn't there to diffuse the tension.

"She was running for her life, Rose! Where were you?" Edward yelled.

"Edward," Esme called, trying to calm him down.

"I was going to deal with those men, then go after her," Rosalie explained.

"You had no right to do what you did!"

"She agreed."

"Because you coerced her!" Edward said angrily.

"I did not make her come with me."

"You didn't physically force her, no. But you might as well have. You knew she was the only one who could recognize them. You knew you needed her!"

"Edward, calm down," Emmett said.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Edward whirled on Emmett. "You have no idea what could've happened. You didn't hear the vile thoughts running through their heads. You didn't see the mental images in their minds. You didn't see what they wanted to do to them, to Bella. So don't tell me to calm down!"

"Edward." Emmett didn't know what else to say. It was during these moments he was happy that he didn't have his brother's ability.

Edward then turned to Rosalie. "Do you hate her that much?"

"What?" Rosalie blinked in surprise. "Edward, how could you say such a thing?"

"Then why risk her life?"

"I wasn't doing that."

Edward shook his head. "Do you hate me that much then?"

Rosalie's brows furrowed in confusion. "Why would you think that?"

"She's my life now, Rosalie. Why would you try to take her away from me?

"Edward, that's not—" Rosalie took a step forward.

"If we had been a minute late, if Alice didn't see what you had done, if we hadn't been there …" Edward trailed off. He ran both hands through his hair, closed his eyes shut and turned his back to his family. He could still hear those men's thoughts in his head. The rage inside him was building as he remembered what would have happened if Bella... No, he couldn't think that way.

Alice rushed to Edward's side. She held on to his wrists, offering some type of support. "Edward, stop." She had seen the effects of Edward's anger in a vision. If he didn't dispel the images his mind was conjuring up, he would lash out.

Edward pulled his hands away and opened his eyes. "I… I can't…" He pulled away from Alice and rushed out the door.

Rosalie ran to follow. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I really didn't want Bella hurt any more than you did. I just thought—"

Edward cut her off. "Well, you thought wrong," he said angrily before running away.

He ran, willing his feet to go faster and faster, pushing his limit beyond his vampire speed. He stopped when he arrived at his meadow. He paced like a caged animal, going back and forth as he tried to stop thinking about the what ifs. But he knew that the only way he could erase the thoughts was to know that Bella was safe. The meadow wasn't a place of solace for him anymore, not without Bella.

He ran once more, sure of his destination.

As he reached the house, he climbed up the window, swiftly and stealthily. He stopped as soon as he was in her room.

Bella was sitting on her bed, thinking of everything that had happened earlier. Despite all of it, the only thing that stuck with her was the thought that Edward was probably mad at her.

A sudden movement caught her peripheral vision, and she turned quickly to see Edward standing in her room. The troubled look on his face was what made her move.

She walked toward him slowly, unsure of why he was there.

"Edward?"

He reached to cup her face. If he could cry, she would've caught him weeping.

She covered his hands with hers, staring at his forlorn expression. "What's wrong?"

"This can't happen again," Edward murmured.

"What can't happen again?"

"This, tonight, Port Angeles. No one can risk you like that again."

Bella's eyes grew wide. No, it couldn't be.

"What are you saying, Edward?"

Edward stared at her intently, memorizing his love's face.

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

"No, whatever it is you're thinking, don't." She gripped his stone hard hands.

Edward pulled her closer to him. His frozen lips kissed her deeply.

Tears slipped down Bella's face, making him taste her once more.

"Please, Edward. Don't do this."

"I have to… to keep you safe."

Bella began to sob.

"I'm sorry. Your safety comes first." He let go of her and went back to the window. He looked back at the broken girl. The pain he felt in his unbeating heart was growing, but he had to be stronger, for her sake.

"I love you, Bella. Goodbye."


	21. Chapter 20 Travel Plans

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight nor the song Daybreak. I am only borrowing the characters from SM and the title from Marie Digby. If you have the chance, listen to the song, it fit so well with the story.

**A/N: ** Thank you to everyone who are still reading this. It's amazing that I still get Favorite Story alerts and such. Thank you so much. It means a lot; especially since I've been delinquent with the updates.

Thank you to my betas: _**CoreenM **_and _**Savannah-Vee**_. They've definitely helped improve my writing skills.

Again, thanks so much for sticking with this story.

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Travel Plans**_

Jasper and Carlisle arrived back at the house to find the family in shambles. They travelled as fast as they could to Alaska, to bring Laurent to the Denali's. Carlisle was still convinced that despite being with James' coven, he should have his chance to meet his mate. If it truly was Irina, he also wanted one of the sisters to find the happiness that he and his family had. However, upon coming home, he wasn't sure if the latter was still true.

The minute they walked through the door, Jasper had to brace himself from all the different emotions that were bombarding him: Esme was deeply saddened, Emmett and Rosalie were beyond pissed, Alice was panicking, and Edward was utterly brokenhearted.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked. He saw Esme and Edward huddled together, seated on the couch. Edward was resting his elbows on his knees, his hands in his hair. He didn't even raise his head to acknowledge their return. Esme seemed to be pleading with him about something. Alice was pacing the living room back and forth.

Emmett and Rosalie weren't in the house, but Carlisle could hear that Rosalie was in the garage, metallic sounds banging against something. He could see Emmett through one of the windows, splintering trees as he delivered blow after destructive blow.

"Carlisle." Esme rushed to his side, hugging him for comfort.

The Cullen patriarch returned the gesture. He saw Alice running to Jasper, doing the same as Esme.

"What happened? Is it Bella? Is she all right?" Jasper couldn't help but ask.

Alice nodded, turning back to Edward with a hiss. "He wants to leave Forks."

"No. Edward, you can't," Carlisle said vehemently, his eyes wide.

"We have to. Rosalie risked Bella's life tonight. We're only endangering her if we stay."

The door closed at the exact moment Edward said the last statement.

"How many times should I apologize for that?" Rosalie asked angrily.

"Have you apologized to Bella?" Edward yelled.

Rosalie glared, but stayed silent. She knew full well that Edward was right in that regard. However, it was only because she hadn't had the opportunity to go to Bella yet.

"Edward," Carlisle called, making Edward turn to him. "If we leave, Bella will suffer immensely. She will become catatonic for a few months, and then she will risk her life over and over… just to hear you."

Jasper looked at Carlisle in alarm. Was he saying that Bella would become crazy? He looked at Alice to get a confirmation.

Alice gazed back at her husband and shook her head. She had already seen something else. But just like all her visions, it could still change in an instant.

"I know all this, Carlisle," Edward admitted.

Carlisle moved toward him. "Then why do you still want to leave?"

Edward frowned. "I already told you why."

"You can't do this to her, Edward," Alice said loudly.

"I'm trying to protect her, Alice!" Edward answered back.

"This isn't protecting. It's just plain leaving, period."

"Well what do you want me to do? We dealt with one thing, but then Rose used her as bait for another!"

"That's not what I did, Edward!" Rosalie screamed.

"Intentional or not, it had the same effect," Edward replied. "Why couldn't you just have waited? I would have dealt with it. I was only making sure we got rid of the greater threat."

"And how would you have dealt with those men? We still would have needed Bella—"

"NO!" Edward advanced toward Rosalie. "We could have planned it better. We could've asked Alice to look into it. We could've had Bella make the decision to go to Port Angeles so Alice would've seen their faces. Then we wouldn't have had to risk Bella the way you did!

"I didn't want anyone else to suffer. Why is that so hard for you to understand?" Rosalie yelled in frustration.

"And you think that justifies risking Bella's life?" Edward asked, astonished.

"She was completely safe," Rosalie said with gritted teeth.

"Where were you when we saw her running, scared out of her mind, and that… that repulsive boy was chasing after her?" Edward asked.

Esme inhaled sharply. She had heard of the state Bella was in when Edward and the others had caught up with them, but the worry never abated every time someone mentioned it.

Just then, everyone's heads turned as they all heard the unmistakable rumbling of Bella's truck, turning towards the unpaved road. 

Edward had a confused look on his face as he swiftly walked out of the house. The rest quickly followed, with Emmett going around to the front of the house.

Bella was surprised to see all of the Cullens outside their home. They were obviously waiting for her, maybe even heard her coming from a mile away. Even a mere human could hear her truck coming from afar.

She locked eyes with Edward, and took a deep breath as he moved to stand by her door.

She opened it, Edward holding the door for her as she stepped out.

"We need to talk."

Edward looked at his family, a sign that he was asking for privacy, but Bella beat him to it.

"What's the point? They'll hear what I say anyway."

Edward relented, knowing it would be fruitless.

The other vampires looked at one another, trying to decide what to do. This didn't escape Bella's notice.

"Don't. You all have a right to be here. I take it he already asked you to leave?" Bella's gaze moved from one to the next, starting with Alice.

"Yes," the petite vampire answered.

Bella looked at Edward, anger building within her. "Why don't we just spare all the drama that we both know this will bring?"

"Bella."

"Don't 'Bella' me. I told you. You asked me to tell you what happened. And you still want to go." Bella wiped the tears harshly from her cheeks. She didn't want to cry, she didn't want the entire Cullen clan to see her in tears, but she couldn't stop herself.

"Because I don't want to risk your life," Edward reiterated.

"And somehow, danger will find me, and you'll think I'm dead. So you'll go to the Volturi to ask them to end your life. Then Alice and I will have to go to save your sorry ass. But since I'm already there, the Volturi will find out all about me, my ability to block Aro and Jane, and how I know the big secret that vampires do exist. Then we'll be given an ultimatum, change me or they kill me," Bella said callously. "So why don't we just skip all that?"

Anger was now brewing within Bella. Jasper felt her temper rising, but he made no move to calm her down.

"Come on, you want to leave? Let's go. We'll go to Italy now, and save us all that time we would have to waste," Bella said furiously.

"Bella, stop." Edward grasped her arms.

"What? You think you're the only one who can make the decision for the rest of us?"

"No, I'm just trying to protect you," Edward said, his brows furrowing.

"No, you're leaving. And you want to take them with you." Bella motioned to the rest of the Cullens with a nod of her head. She stared intently back at Edward. "You won't be here to protect me, so don't use that as an excuse, because that's all it is, an excuse. You're not protecting me; you're running away! You tell me you love me, but you'd rather leave than be with me." The tears started once more. "I don't know which is worse. The Edward in my dream who lied and told me he didn't want me so I could move on, or you."

"Bella." Edward moved his hands, cupping her face and using the pads of his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

As Edward wavered in his decision, Bella suddenly pulled away.

He became confused as the next few words left Bella's lips. "Fine, if you still want to go, then go. I won't stop you. Maybe it's supposed to happen this way." She took one step back, then another. She then faced the rest of them. "You can go with him if you want to. I'm not going to ask you to stay."

Alice was beside Bella in a flash. "No, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here, and so is Jasper. Right Jas?" She looked toward her husband, who nodded in return.

"We're staying too, Bella," Rosalie affirmed.

Edward, upon hearing his family's thoughts, knew that they had no desire to leave Forks. He sighed. It would be pointless for him to leave if they were all staying.

Bella nodded, but wouldn't look at anyone. "Thank you." She got back in her truck and drove home.

The Cullens were still outside the house, watching the red truck disappear from view.

Carlisle was holding Esme close. He couldn't promise Bella that he would stay. If his son chose to leave, he would go with him, if only to make sure that Edward didn't fly off the handle. He knew that since the others were staying, Bella would be all right.

Esme wanted to rush toBella and try to find a way to comfort the girl. She ached that both Bella and Edward were going through so much hurt. She had tried to reason with Edward, that leaving would only make things worse. She knew it was the fear that was making the decision for him.

Emmett, too, remained silent throughout the whole debacle. He knew Edward was making a big mistake if he wanted to leave. He knew if there was anyone who could make his brother change his mind, it would be Bella. But with what he had witnessed, he wasn't so sure if even she got through to him. Like Rosalie, he would stay. This was the first he had heard of what happened in the dream when that other Edward left. He would make sure that there would be no reason for this Edward to think that Bella was dead.

Alice whirled around to face her brother as soon as Bella was out of sight. "Why did you just stand there? What's wrong with you?"

Edward didn't speak, but continued to stare at the point where he last saw Bella.

Alice walked closer to him. "Fix this, Edward," she said menacingly.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Woo her, beg for forgiveness, crawl on your hands and knees if you must, just do something!" Alice yelled, then ran back in the house.

Rosalie looked at Emmett, tugging his hand, as they went back into the house together.

Carlisle and Esme followed. They knew that Edward wanted to be alone. If he wanted to talk, he would go to them when he was ready.

"What did I do wrong?" Edward said, almost in a whisper, all the anger gone from his voice.

"Choosing to leave her," Jasper answered.

Edward only looked at his brother. He knew he didn't have to tell Jasper what he was feeling, so he remained quiet. It was clear to him that Jasper had a lot on his mind.

"I totally understand why you did it though," Jasper started. "But it doesn't mean it was right. We're the same when it comes to the women we love. We want to protect them in every way we can. I know I can get overboard with Alice, and by human standards, she's indestructible. Bella isn't. She's human, so she's fragile."

Edward was surprised by Jasper's admission. He was sure everyone was against him. Jasper was clearly hiding his thoughts.

"But Bella's right. Running away would only mean leaving her unprotected. Edward, things are still happening according to Bella's dream. It may not be the same way as they did in that vision, but they're still occurring. In that dream, we left after I almost attacked her. Now it was Rosalie who endangered her. The means were different, but the end result was the same. You wanted us all to leave."

Edward froze at the realization. Jasper was right.

"We've already eliminated James and Victoria, but there's still the Volturi. And there is no way we can go after them. If you leave, the outcome might lead Bella to Volterra."

Edward gave Jasper a small nod. "You're right. I'll stay."

Jasper patted Edward's shoulder. "A wise choice. All you need to do now is apologize to Bella."


	22. Chapter 21 Third Wheel

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight nor the song Daybreak. I am only borrowing the characters from SM and the title from Marie Digby. If you have the chance, listen to the song, it fit so well with the story.

Some lines were taken from _**New Moon**_.

**A/N: ** I am so sorry for the long wait. RL got busy and the muse wasn't cooperating. I think I trapped myself when I made Edward stay. Anyway, I hope you'll like the new part. Thank you again to those who are still reading this.

Thank you to my betas: _**CoreenM **_and _**Savannah-Vee**_. They helped a great deal with this one.

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Third Wheel**_

Waking up, Bella felt like the world was on her shoulders, literally. After taking a much needed shower, she gazed at her reflection in the mirror, tracing a finger around her eyes that had swollen up as she cried in her sleep. She wondered about what would happen when she saw the Cullens. Would Edward talk to her? Would the rest of them? Dazed, she went about getting ready. She took two steps out the door when she stopped abruptly.

There, in front of her house, was a silver Volvo, and Edward standing by the car, waiting for her.

She bit her bottom lip to stop a smile that was forming on her face. She had to remind herself that she was still angry at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked passively.

"I thought we could… maybe talk?" Edward answered as he walked toward her. "That is okay, isn't it?"

"You don't need to do that. You said everything yesterday," Bella replied as she walked toward her truck.

Edward used his quick speed and followed. "No, I have… I need to apologize."

"You don't have to do anything, Edward." Bella got in the truck, but Edward just got in the passenger seat beside her.

"What are you doing?" Bella looked at him incredulously.

"I'm going where you are."

Bella stared at him for a moment, before looking straight ahead. She couldn't lose herself in him. It would definitely crumble her resolve of staying mad at him for a bit longer.

"You can't," Bella said softly.

"Why not?"

She looked back at him then. "I'm going to La Push."

"What?" Edward started fuming. Didn't he just tell her last night that the reason he wanted to leave was to keep her protected? And here she was, bringing herself to more danger.

"You heard me. I'm going to the reservation to see Jake. And if I remember correctly, you're not allowed there. So I'd appreciate it if you could get out of my truck so I can leave already."

Fury flashed in Edward's eyes, and before Bella could blink, he snatched the key that was in the ignition.

"What?" Bella stammered. She looked at him angrily. "Give it back, Edward." She leaned over, trying to reach for her keys.

"No! You're not going anywhere near the wolves, Bella." Edward stretched his arm out of the truck's window.

"You don't have a right to tell me what I can or cannot do," Bella said.

"If it's what's best for you, then I do," Edward responded.

Bella gasped as the same words registered in her brain. He said them once before, back in Phoenix, right after the attack with James. She continued to stare, infuriating Edward even more.

"Bella?"

Bella shook her head. She started to mumble something, but due to Edward's inhuman abilities, he was able to decipher them quickly.

"What do you mean 'it's not happening the same way'?"

Bella moved her head, looking at the windshield, staring past it, towards the woods. "You said them before," she said robotically. "Why are you saying them now, after you have supposedly left?"

"I don't understand you, Bella."

And instantly, it was as if Bella was shaken from her trance. Her mind resolved, she turned to face Edward once more. "I need to see Jacob. Something's not right. Get out of the car now, Edward."

"I'm not letting you go to the reservation, Bella."

"I will go, or I'll ask Jake to come here; either way, I will see him. You can't watch me every second of every day. You can't count on Alice either because she can't see the wolves. What's it going to be, Edward?" Bella faced him head on.

Edward stared back just as hard. He couldn't stop Jake from coming to the Swan residence. And with Bella still obviously mad at him, he knew he was going to lose this battle.

He breathed in deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. Even with the temptation of Bella's blood surrounding him, it was nothing compared to the fear and frustration he was feeling about the situation. He hated not being in control.

"Fine, let him come here if you must, on one condition."

"And what's that?" Bella asked.

"I'll be staying here as well," he said smugly.

"It doesn't matter whether you're here or not. It won't make any difference whatsoever," Bella replied.

"Fine."

"Fine." Bella got out of her truck, slamming the door closed. She trudged back into the house, muttering about stupid, controlling, over-protecting, Volvo–owning vampires.

As soon as she got in, she dialed the Black's home number. The second she punched in the last digit, Edward was standing right next to her. Bella turned her back to him, seeking some semblance of privacy, knowing full well that even a whisper would be like talking in a normal volume for Edward.

"Hello?"

"Hi, may I please speak with Jacob?"

Edward's jaw was tense upon hearing the other guy's name from Bella's lips.

"Bella?" the voice asked from the other end of the line.

A small smile formed on her face. "Hey, Jake."

"Hi, Bella, what's up?" Jacob asked.

"I was wondering if you were busy today."

"Uh, no, not really."

"Good. Do you think you'll be able to come over?" At that, Edward moved to stand in front of Bella, his face a mask of restrained anger. Bella turned away from him once more. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Something?" Jacob replied, curiosity evident in his tone.

"Yeah, just…come over when you can."

"Sure, sure, I'll be there in a few." Both Bella and Jacob hung up after that.

"What are you trying to do, Bella? Is this your way of getting even?" Edward asked.

Bella gasped. "I can't believe you would think I'm that shallow to want revenge." She marched straight to the front door. "You know what I want? I want you out."

"No." Edward remained at his spot. "I told you, I'm staying."

"_Now_ you're staying?" Bella looked at him incredulously. "Just last night, you were planning on leaving me and taking your family with you. What happened there?"

Edward didn't speak, his head bowed as he looked at the ground in shame.

Bella didn't want to look at his forlorn expression. She didn't want to feel sorry for him… yet. She sighed, knowing she agreed to his condition. "You can stay, but only because I might need another set of eyes to see what I'm not seeing," she said softly.

Edward gazed at her. "What do you mean?"

"Things just aren't adding up. I know that some things are happening, though not in the same way. But this one really has me baffled," Bella explained.

"What does?" Edward was concerned.

"Jacob."

"What about him?" Edward's brows furrowed.

"He can already change into a wolf," Bella revealed.

And like a person with bipolar tendencies, Edward's temper flared up once more. "What? And you're voluntarily inviting him into your home?"

Bella huffed. "Edward, it shouldn't happen, not yet at least. Something must have triggered it, but what?"

Edward tried to calm himself. "Something must have triggered it?"

"In my dream, Jacob changed only after the whole ordeal with James. Before that, it was only Sam Uley even though your family has been living here for years already. So what caused him to change now? "

The two stayed silent, their minds trying to figure out the puzzle that was Jacob Black.

Less than half an hour later, there was a knock on Bella's door. She quickly opened it, and Jacob Black entered.

Immediately, both Jacob and Edward flinched from each other's scent.

"Bella, what is he doing here?" Jacob asked, aghast.

"He's…" Bella looked at Edward, silently willing him to not antagonize the other. "He's a friend."

"You're friends with him?" Jacob turned to stare at Bella in shock.

"Yes–"

Jacob quickly cut her off the minute he heard her affirmative answer. "Why, Bella? Do you have any idea what he–"

"Yes, Jacob, I have an idea. I told you I know a lot of things from that dream, remember?" Bella quickly replied upon noticing that Jacob was getting mad.

"Why am I here then? You clearly have company." Jacob scowled.

"Calm down. He's actually here to help me."

"Help you?" Jacob glimpsed at Edward, before returning his gaze to Bella. "With what?"

"Figuring things out," Bella said cryptically.

"What exactly do you need figuring out that we can't do by ourselves?" Jacob asked, motioning with his index finger between himself and Bella.

Edward was trying his hardest to control his temper. He could read Jacob's mind, and the other guy's thoughts were evidently about spending some alone time with Bella.

"I'm staying whether Bella wants me to or not," Edward informed Jacob.

Jake swiftly turned to him. "You've got some nerve. If Bella doesn't want you here, then you should leave."

Edward took a step closer toward Jacob. "Listen here, boy. I'm not leaving Bella unprotected."

"Unprotected? The only one she needs protecting from is you." Jacob and Edward began staring each other down. Despite their mutual revulsion for each other's stench, they ignored it as their anger began climbing to a fever pitch.

Bella rushed to get in between the two. But before she could stretch her arms out to place a calming hand on each of the guys, Edward's swift movements had her standing behind him.

"Wha—" Bella moved to step in the middle again. "Edward, stop provoking him," she demanded of the vampire.

"I'm provoking him?" Edward yelled.

Jacob was breathing heavily as he used every ounce of his concentration to avoid phasing.

Noticing, Bella began to tell Jacob why she asked him to come over in the first place. "Jacob, I invited you here because something's not adding up."

After a couple more deep breaths, Jacob focused his attention to Bella. "What do you mean?"

"You changed too soon," Bella said.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob reiterated.

"Remember that dream I told you about?" Bella probed, to which Jacob nodded. "In that dream, you changed much later."

"Okay. Is that it?" Jacob asked.

"Aren't you even the least bit curious as to why it happened?" Bella responded.

"No. It was going to happen sooner or later since these bloodsuckers got here." Jacob sneered at Edward.

"Hey, we've been here for years," Edward said angrily.

"Exactly, which is what caused Sam to phase," Jacob retorted, stepping closer to Edward.

"Stop! Please! I just want to find out why things are happening this way," Bella pleaded.

"What?" Jacob quickly turned to Bella. "Bella, you're not making sense."

"In that dream, Jacob, I've seen it all happen."

"Bella, that was just a dream."

"Then explain to me why I know things, why some things are happening as they did in that dream." Bella looked at him tearfully.

"Bella." Edward sidestepped Jacob and took the girl in his arms.

Jacob looked on, and quickly saw that there was something between the two. It was evident in the way the leech was holding Bella, and she was leaning on to the monster. He was trying his best to control his anger.

He turned his head away, but the intimacy he saw between the two was ingrained in his head. Jacob shook his head and began pacing in the living room.

Edward heard every thought going through Jacob's mind as he slowly moved himself and Bella so that he was shielding her away from him. Should Jacob phase right there, he would be able to move Bella out of harm's way.

The gesture did not go unnoticed by Jacob. It incensed him even more, and he started to tremble with the anger boiling within.

"Jacob, get out!" Edward yelled.

"No, you leave. She asked me to be here!" Jacob replied.

"I'm not telling you to leave. Just go out of the house until you've calmed down," Edward reasoned.

As the words registered in Jacob's head, and upon seeing the worry and concern in Bella's eyes, he ran out of the house.

"You shouldn't have made him leave," Bella said softly. Though she knew she should feel cold being held in Edward's arms for so long, she felt the complete opposite. She felt absolutely warm and safe.

She looked up at him and was surprised that he was staring back at her. Her heart started to race as she continued to gaze at him. A wisp of a smile began to form on Edward's mouth upon hearing Bella's heartbeat.

He was leaning in close. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he feared the monster within would try to harm her. Before he could move closer, he heard the ramblings of Jacob. He wouldn't let the vampire get to him. He was going to listen to whatever Bella wanted to tell him. He would try to be civil, for Bella's sake.

Things seemed to happen all at once after that.

Edward gave Bella a dazzling smile before pulling away from her. He knew she was right; provoking Jacob would not bode well. And the sooner Bella got her answers, the sooner Jacob could run back home to La Push.

Jacob walked briskly back into the house, but immediately halted at Bella's condition.

She was standing in the middle of the room, her head tilted up and her eyes closed. It was as if she was in a peaceful slumber.

"Bella?" Jacob called her.

Her eyes opened wide, and a blush swiftly colored her cheeks, her entire face down to her neck. Embarrassment at being caught with her reaction toward Edward sobered her up fast.

Edward bowed his head as he stifled his laughter. He was utterly pleased that he could stir such a reaction from Bella.

Jacob's head was turning back and forth between Bella and Edward. "Okay, whatever it is that is going on between you two, can you just quit it 'til I'm out of here?"

Bella was still flustered as she faced Jacob. "Sorry."

Edward looked at Jacob, but didn't feel the need to apologize. He wasn't doing anything wrong, rude… maybe a little bit, but completely not in the wrong.

"Okay, Bella, let's say you can see the future or something. What now? Why am I here?" Jacob said as he sat on the Swan's couch.

She took one glance at Edward, then sat beside Jacob. Edward remained at his spot, but turned to face the two.

She took a deep breath and told him the same tale she had told Carlisle and Edward, ending it at her and Edward's wedding. She didn't want to tell Jake about Renesmee yet, nor about the Volturi invading Forks. She knew Jacob wouldn't be able to hold out his rage then. Though she was sure that Jacob wouldn't hurt her, it would be wrong to tempt that. And with Edward there, endangering herself would cause him to retaliate against Jacob.

"Wow," Jacob said breathlessly. He then looked at Edward. "You've gotten rid of that James and Victoria, right?"

Edward nodded.

"What about the other guy, the one we supposedly killed?" Jacob asked, referring to Laurent.

"I wanted to, believe me I did. But Carlisle thought he should have a chance to meet his mate," Edward said with a scowl.

"What?" Jacob stood up abruptly. "What for? What if he comes back here and tries to kill Bella?"

"That won't happen." Fury flashed in Edward's eyes. "I'll be here to protect her." He was looking at Bella when he said that, making such a promise.

Bella looked back at him, but quickly averted her gaze when she understood what he was trying to convey.

"So my question again; why am I here?" Jacob repeated harshly. The looks between Bella and Edward were beginning to infuriate him again.

"Do you have any idea as to why you changed early?"

Jacob shrugged. "It was bound to happen, I guess."

"Yeah, but why?" Bella tried to focus. She felt like she was missing something, like there was some type of elusive clue she should know about. "I keep thinking you changed because Victoria was after me. But she's gone now, so you shouldn't have even phased."

"Differences aside," Edward began, "we couldn't have been the only reason, right? We have a different diet, so we wouldn't have been a threat."

Jacob took a quick look at Edward as he pondered his words. "I don't know. Maybe we were meant to change because James and his group were still supposed to come here. If Bella hadn't dreamed what she dreamed, you wouldn't have taken care of those vampires, and they would be headed right for Forks."

"Did tampering with the events cause this?" Bella asked. "Is this our fault?" She looked at Edward, then at Jacob.

"I don't think so, Bella. Sam was paying too much attention to me, like he was waiting for something. It was like he knew what was going to happen. And sure enough, one night Billy said I looked weird, and I snapped. I exploded right there, almost ripped his face off." A look of mortification spread across his face at what could have happened that first time he phased.

Bella was gazing at Jacob intently after that. She started remembering a conversation, one that happened in that dream of hers. "It's easier for you, isn't it? To phase back and forth?"

"Yeah." Jacob nodded as he looked at Bella a little strangely.

"Because Ephraim Black was your father's grandfather, and Quil Ateara was your mother's grandfather. And they were both in the last pack."

Jacob continued were Bella trailed off, surprise in his tone, "It's in my blood on both sides."

"I did this. I wasn't there to hold it off for a bit," Bella murmured as more of the talk between her and Jake surfaced in her mind. "Oh my God, you're going to be Alpha."

"What? No. That's not going to happen," Jacob said determinedly.

"I know you gave it up because you think Sam is older, wiser; but Levi Uley was just the third. You have more rights to be the alpha than he does," Bella said.

"Just because I have a lot more wolf blood in me, doesn't mean I can lead a pack." Jacob was then shaking his head. "This is really freaky, Bella."

"Tell me about it," Edward interjected.

Jacob turned to him, almost forgetting he was there due to Bella's bombshells. If it wasn't for the awful smell, he would have. "Is there something else I should know?"

Bella looked at Edward, before returning her stare to Jacob. "No." She shook her head slightly. "That's all I've got so far."

"So far?" Jacob's brows rose.

"Yeah, some things happened, some didn't. And with James and Victoria gone, I doubt that incident with the newborns will still come about."

"Let's hope not," Jacob commented. "So, are we done here?"

"Yeah." Bella gave him a small smile. "Thanks for coming over and helping me clear things up in my head." She stood up and walked Jacob out the door and toward his Beetle.

Edward stayed inside, but kept an eye on the two. Jacob looked toward the house and saw Edward watching them. He leaned closer to Bella. "You sure you'll be okay being alone with him?" he asked worriedly.

Bella nodded. "He won't hurt me. I'm just really pissed at him right now."

"He did it again, didn't he? He wanted to leave?"

Bella gave him a small smile. "What gave it away?"

"That exchange earlier. I know it's none of my business, but you do know I'm here, right? Whenever you need me," Jacob promised.

"Thanks, Jake. That means a lot," Bella said.

Jacob hugged Bella briefly, then moved back to open the door to his car. "Do me a favor, don't forgive him too easily."

Bella laughed. "I plan on it."

"Maybe we could find that guy who sold you the bikes," Jake said as he got in the car.

"Don't even think about it," Bella warned lightly.

"Sure, sure." Jacob laughed as he sped off back to La Push.


	23. Chapter 22 Time

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight nor the song Daybreak. I am only borrowing the characters from SM and the title from Marie Digby. If you have the chance, listen to the song, it fit so well with the story.

**A/N: ** Thank you to everyone who's still reading my story. I'm so so sorry for the long delay. I got busy with work in December, also in January. And of course, my muse decided to go on a winter break. So far, things are getting back on track with my writing. And here's hoping it'll stay for good.

Thank you to _**Savannah-Vee**_ for still betaing my work.

Oh, and one more thing. Daybreak got nominated in the Vampie Awards. I don't know how it works, if someone nominates the story or a committee selects who gets in. Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you. This is my first Twilight fic and to get this kind of recognition is beyond anything I could ever imagine. Thank you to all the readers, lurkers, feedbackers; thank you so much for liking this.

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Time**_

Bella drove herself to school the next day, after asking for some space from Edward. He wanted to be there with her, to spend some, if not a lot of time with her. But she said she wasn't in any danger anymore since Victoria was already gone. There was no threat whatsoever.

Bella thought about what things would happen now, since their enemy had been dealt with before they could even bring menace to the small town of Forks.

Maybe things would have some semblance of normal from here on out. Though would that mean she would still end up with Edward? She hoped she still would, but she had to wonder if prolonging this dance with him wouldn't cause them to drift apart.

She arrived at Forks High and immediately noticed the lone silver Volvo in the parking lot. She bit her bottom lip to prevent a smile from forming upon the vision she was greeted with.

Edward was standing by his car, obviously waiting for her. But he wasn't alone; Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were waiting along with him.

She looked to her right, grabbing hold of her bag. Before she could place her hand on the door handle, the truck's door suddenly opened, a chivalrous Edward was softly smiling at her.

This time Bella couldn't stop the corners of her lips from turning upward.

"Hi." Edward spoke.

"Hey," Bella said as she hopped out of her truck. She shifted her bag on her shoulders and walked toward the school.

"Hi, Bella." Alice smiled as she skipped toward the human.

"Hi, Alice." Bella looked at her friend, then at the others.

"What's wrong?" asked Jasper. He could feel the unease coming off Bella.

Bella looked over her shoulder at Jasper. She shook her head in response to his question. "It's nothing. I just don't want to make a big deal when we go in there," she said, referring to the whole school.

Emmett asked, "Why would it be a big deal?"

"Emmett, you only hang out with your family. All of a sudden, I'm with you guys. Trust me, it will be a big deal," Bella replied.

Alice faltered in her step, and Jasper was quick to move beside her to steady his wife. "What is it?"

"She's right. People will focus on her for hanging out with us," Alice told them.

"See, so, I should go." Bella walked a little bit faster, leaving the Cullens behind her.

"What was that about?" Emmett asked, as he and his siblings watched Bella scurry away from them.

Then they all turned to look at Edward, trying to gauge his reaction.

"What?" He looked back at each one of them.

"You're rather calm about this." Jasper noted.

Edward sighed. "She asked me to give her space. So even if I want to, there's nothing I can do about it."

"Of course you can do something."

Everyone looked at the person who spoke. She was the last one they expected to voice an opinion about Bella and Edward's relationship, or lack thereof.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at the shocked expression the others were sporting. "Oh for crying out loud, how many times do I have to tell you that I like her?" She huffed and walked faster than the rest of the Cullen brood.

Emmett looked at Edward, shrugged, and chased after his wife.

"So what do you think I should do?" Edward asked after a long pause. He said it softly, though he knew without a doubt that Rose would have heard him from miles away. He didn't look at her directly. He still hadn't fully forgiven Rosalie for the stunt she pulled. But the situation he was in with Bella, he was at his wit's end, and he was willing to get any type of help he could.

Rosalie stopped and turned; a grin on her flawless face. "Ask her out. You were planning on doing that anyway, weren't you?"

Alice started skipping as the rest of the clan got nearer to Rose and Emmett. "Ooh, yes, now that those guys have been dealt with, you can take her to Port Angeles."

Edward looked at the brunette. "What's with you and Port Angeles?"

"Edward, there's nothing remotely romantic here in…" She trailed off as a vision entered her mind.

Edward saw it in her head the same time Alice did. He then wore a radiant smile that made the girls that passed them turn their heads to look at him.

Alice quickly hugged her brother when the vision ended. "Edward," she said in an endearing tone. "That would be so lovely. She'll adore you for it. Did you see the look on her face?"

Edward, who was still smiling, only nodded his head.

"What was it? What did you see?" Emmett asked. But before anyone could answer him, the bell rang, and they all went their separate ways to their classes.

As lunch rolled in, the Cullens were seated at their usual table, waiting for Bella to walk in the school cafeteria.

Just like before, Bella came in with her human friends. She was talking to Angela as they went in line to get some food.

"Don't look now, but Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica said from behind them.

Bella quickly turned her head to where the vampires were, but faced Jessica once more when the other girl hissed.

"I told you not to look." Jessica gasped.

"Sorry," Bella said sheepishly, her cheeks all flushed.

"What happened that day, Bella? When he took you to the nurse, you guys didn't come back."

The line kept moving and Bella got a slice of pizza and an apple. The rest of the group got their trays filled, and they all went to sit at a table.

Jessica was already picking at her food when she reminded Bella of her unanswered question.

"Oh, um, we went to their house," Bella replied.

If Jessica's eyes could've popped out of her head, they would. "Really? I haven't been to their house. What's it like? And more importantly, what did you do there?"

Bella pursed her lips at the comment Jessica made, implying that something more went on. "Dr. Cullen wanted me to see him, just to be sure that I wasn't having a post-traumatic anxiety attack or something." She blushed.

"Oh," Jessica commented in disdain.

At the other end of the cafeteria, Edward was doing everything in his power to control the sudden anger he was feeling.

Jasper was already gritting his teeth, feeling the emotion his brother was exuding. "Edward, calm down."

"What's wrong now?" Emmett asked.

Edward tried to quell his emotions. "That vapid Jessica thinks something happened between myself and Bella when I took her to the house," he said crossly.

Alice sneered. "She is such a gossip queen."

"Well, that's pretty much inevitable for her. We live in Forks. I bet gossiping is the only excitement she gets around here," Rose said with a raised brow.

Alice smirked at her sister.

"Edward, what are you waiting for?" Rose called him out.

"What?" Edward turned to her.

"Go do what you're supposed to," Rosalie hissed.

Edward's lips drew in a thin line.

Alice looked at him with eyes wide open. "What now?"

Edward shook his head. "I can't just go up to her and ask her out. She's most likely to get angry with me if I do that."

"What then?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. I think I'll just take this slow. She wanted me to back off. I'll respect her wishes," Edward answered.

"No, you idiot. If you do that, she'll think you never really wanted her," Alice whined.

"Come on, we've got to let Edward do his own thing," said Emmett.

"If we let him do his own thing, Bella would be forty before he does something." Alice huffed.

"I think Edward's right," Jasper added.

"What?" Alice swiftly turned to her husband, a scowl on her face.

"Bella is still upset with him. Let her calm down for a bit before he makes his move. Doing so now would only push her away even further," Jasper told them.

"But… I saw her face… she was happy." Alice pouted.

"We don't know when that would exactly take place. Maybe after Bella has cooled off she would be more appreciative of the gesture," said Jasper.

"Fine." Alice crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll give you a month."

"_You'll_ give me a month?" Edward asked.

"Yes, if you don't do something, I will." Alice huffed.

"And what exactly is it that you'll do?"

Alice's eyes narrowed, and she pouted at the condescending tone from Edward. But then she couldn't think of an answer to her brother's challenge.

"Well?" Edward prodded.

"I don't know," Alice replied. "But I'll think of something." She stood up and walked away after that, knowing that the bell would ring in a minute.

As Alice walked by Bella's table, she looked at her friend and gave her a small smile before proceeding out of the cafeteria.

The rest of the Cullens picked up their trays and threw the food into the trash bins. They followed Alice, with Edward bringing up the rear. He looked at Bella before heading to class.

"What was that about?" Mike questioned.

Bella looked at where the Cullens had gone through with a wistful smile of her own. "Just friends saying hi."

The bell rang immediately after that, and Bella had to stop herself from laughing, realizing that Alice had known that lunch was almost over when they left.

They threw out their trash and headed to their respective classrooms.

Mike followed Bella to the Biology class, an act which she was almost oblivious to. Her thoughts were on Edward and if he would be in the room when she walked in.

Bella suddenly stopped in her tracks when she saw him, watching her from their table. Mike had to sidestep to prevent himself from bumping into her.

"Bella, you okay?" Mike asked in concern.

Bella looked at the blond and nodded. "I'm fine." She then walked to the table she shared with Edward and took her seat.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. You're Bella Swan." The voice beside her spoke.

Bella swiftly turned her head to face Edward, her eyes wide with surprise. "What are you doing?" she asked softly.

Edward shrugged. "Just getting to know you. Is that wrong?"

Bella's brows furrowed. "No, but why?" She then leaned back and had a wary look on her face. "What are you up to?"

"I figured, since you wanted some space, I wouldn't push myself and the rest of my family to you. And ever since we met, it's been one thing after the other. I totally understand why you would want to distance yourself."

Bella shook her head. "I'm not distancing—"

"It may not seem that way to you, but that's how Alice sees it," Edward cut her off. "And as I said it's utterly all right. And maybe this way would be better, getting to know you slowly."

"You think this is better?" Bella asked.

"Isn't it?" Edward threw back at her. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

Bella's features immediately turned to irritation. "That's not what I asked."

"But you don't want to forgive me just yet."

Bella was staggered at that. "How…"

"The dog," Edward said simply.

Bella pursed her lips and nodded. She should've known that Edward would've heard Jacob. "I'm... I'm not mad really… just… pissed."

Edward nodded. "This plan of taking it slow, I think if people start seeing us together, little by little, they'll understand why you're with us all the time."

Bella gave a brief nod. She had to admit it was a good plan, and she'd get the space she asked for.

Before she could say anything else, Mr. Molina started the class.

The rest of the week was the same. Bella spent more time with her normal human friends, and Edward got to know her a little bit more, starting with her likes and dislikes.

After three more weeks of that routine, Alice was ready to claw his eyes out. Her small fist banged on the door; making it open wide with her inhuman strength.

"Can I help you, Alice?" Edward mocked.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a rush, but then she shook her head showing her frustration. "No, rather, why aren't you doing anything? I've been waiting patiently, but you're dragging this on for too long."

"What do you want me to do, Alice?"

The petite vampire growled and screamed, "Ask her out already!"

Edward remained silent. In the few weeks that he was getting to know Bella, their relationship began to build. Although they both knew where their relationship was headed, she was also becoming a very treasured friend. He finally understood why her dream Edward fell for her. Her features, though simple, were exquisite. Her selflessness proved that she had a huge heart. Her smile captivated him. She wasn't like the other teenagers he had come across in the decades that he had lived. She was intelligent, she had depth. She was caring, thoughtful, and kind. Clumsiness was her one flaw, but even that made her enchanting.

She was, in a word, beautiful, both inside and out.

"Edward!"

"What?" he yelled back at Alice.

"I've been calling you, where did you drift off to?" Alice asked.

Edward just shook his head.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Edward was getting irritated with his sister's line of questioning.

"Ask her out!" Alice yelled once more.

"All right, all right. No need to shout." Still, he sat lazily in his chair, listening to classical music.

Alice stood waiting. When she sensed that Edward had no plans of moving anytime soon, she huffed and turned, walking away in a hurry.

Esme appeared at the doorway soon after Alice had left. No doubt, she had heard the conversation between the two. And with the amount of yelling from Alice's part, even a regular human would've heard what went on.

"Edward?" she called as she walked into his room.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Not you too."

"Why must you tease her? You know how she feels about you and Bella."

Edward took an unnecessary breath, exhaling it before he answered. "I know. But she should really learn not to meddle in everyone's business."

"She only wants you to be happy. We all do."

Edward nodded. He didn't need to hear the words out loud.

After a moment of prolonged silence, Esme headed toward the door. Then she turned to face the boy she had come to acknowledge as her son. "Do what you must, Edward. You know our intentions," she said with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Esme."

As soon as Esme was out the door, Edward took his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number he had now memorized by heart.


	24. Chapter 23 Gesture

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight nor the song Daybreak. I am only borrowing them from Meyer and Digby.

A line from Eclipse was also used in this chapter.

**A/N: ** Thank you to everyone still reading. I know you're all tired of reading the apologies. I have no excuse. The muse is not there, hence the long wait between parts.

Thank you to _**Savannah-Vee**_ and _**Kathie**_ for proofreading this chapter. They said they liked it, and I hope you all will too.

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Gesture**_

"Hey, Edward," Bella greeted as she answered her phone.

"Bella…" Edward stopped after he said her name. He didn't know what to say. How should he go about asking her out? He was supposed to ask Bella to go with him on a date, something he had never done before with anyone. With Alice's incessant prodding and Esme's encouraging words, he picked up the phone and called without giving much thought on what he should say.

Now, he was at a loss for words. Maybe the idea he had wasn't such a good one after all. First dates were supposed to be casual. He didn't want to put pressure on either one of them, and his plan might just do the opposite. Maybe a night in Port Angeles would be better. Bella would be safe since he would be with her the entire time. But he thought the city might remind her of what happened in her dream. He didn't want to tarnish what should be an enjoyable time.

He had seen Alice's vision though, and in it Bella was happy. So maybe it would all work out in the end.

"Hello? Edward?" Bella spoke, wondering what was going on.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Edward apologized for being rude. He saw a flash of movement, and Alice was standing in front of him once more.

He scowled and covered the mouthpiece. He spoke in a tone too low for humans to hear, telling the other vampire to leave immediately.

"But you're having a dilemma. I'm here to help." Alice offered.

"I don't need your help, Alice," Edward replied.

"Actually, you do. If you don't talk now, she'll hang up."

Edward's eyes widened and returned to his conversation with Bella. "Bella, I'm so sorry again. Alice needs something. Would you mind if I call you back?"

"No, not at all," Bella answered, shaking her head. She stopped instantly when she realized that Edward couldn't see her anyway.

"Give me a couple of minutes to get rid of her," Edward responded, his eyes staring at Alice.

Bella giggled. "All right."

Edward hung up when he heard the busy tone. He then turned to Alice. "Do you mind?"

"Let me just say this, and then you can call her back." Alice was practically bouncing.

"Fine, but hurry up." Edward relented.

"Just tell her you want to go out on a date with her," Alice said like it was the easiest thing ever.

"Gee, Alice, why didn't I think of that?" Edward said sarcastically. "Don't you think if it was that simple I would've done it already?"

"Yes, Edward, it is that simple, and why haven't you already?"

Edward sighed. "I don't know where to begin. It seems so mundane to just flat out ask her."

"This is Bella we're talking about here. She's not into elaborate schemes. Keep it simple, she'll appreciate it more."

Edward shook his head. "You're right."

Alice smiled smugly. "Of course, I'm right."

"Thanks, Alice," Edward said sincerely.

"Anytime." Alice's voice trailed off as she went back to her and Jasper's room.

Edward picked up his phone once again and dialed Bella's number.

Already anticipating his call, Bella answered after the first ring. "Edward."

"Hi, Bella, sorry about the interruptions," said Edward.

"It's fine. Is everything okay with Alice?"

Edward had to smile. Bella's concern for others was another thing he found so charming. "Yes, she's absolutely fine. She was just giving me some sisterly advice."

"Sisterly advice? About what?"

"Well… I was trying to figure out a way to ask you on a date," Edward stated.

There was a pause.

"Bella?" Edward called her name after another minute of silence ensued.

"Oh, uh, why do you need to figure that out? Why not just… ask?" Bella responded.

"Yeah, that's what Alice said I should do. So…"

As a vampire, Edward's sense of hearing was magnified a thousand times fold. He heard every bit of sound coming from Bella's end. He heard her faltering breath. Her heartbeat began to increase its pace.

"Bella, are you all right?"

"Yeah, uh huh, I'm fine, absolutely," Bella stammered.

Edward chuckled. "So, Isabella Swan, would you go out on a date with me?"

Bella was nodding. She stopped, knowing Edward couldn't see her. "I thought we were going to do that before that whole…fiasco."

"Yes, we were. Does that mean you'll go out with me?"

"Uh-huh."

Edward beamed at her answer. "Great, I'll pick you up tomorrow. I hope eleven o'clock won't be too early. It's supposed to be warm all day tomorrow, but I suggest you bring a jacket."

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"Don't worry, it's some place you've been to before. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Bella." Edward's smile couldn't be wiped off his porcelain face.

Bella didn't know what else to say. She knew she wouldn't be able to get an answer out of Edward. She opted to return the greeting and hung up. Sleep didn't come easy though, she was excited and could hardly wait for tomorrow to get here.

The next day, Bella woke up to a petite brunette sitting on the side of her bed. She started to scream, but with Alice's ability to see the future, she had a cold hand clamped over Bella's mouth, muffling the noise.

After a few seconds and Bella had calmed down, Alice removed her hand.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Bella asked harshly.

"Good morning to you too," Alice said amusedly.

"Alice, it's…" Bella paused to look at the clock on her bedside table. "Six in the morning!"

"I'm sorry," Alice whined. "I have a lot of things to do today. I had no choice but to be here early."

"Why are you here then?"

"To help you pick your outfit," Alice said in a tone that meant Bella should've known the answer.

Bella finally sat up. "No offense, Alice, but I think I can do that on my own."

Alice was already rummaging through the human's closet when Bella replied. She turned to face her friend, a perfect brow raised. "Do you know where Edward's taking you?"

Bella was caught off guard, then slowly shook her head no.

"Exactly, which is why I'm here to help you," Alice said, turning back to face the closet. She started moving the hangers, going from one article of clothing to the next in a flash. Finally, she stopped. She faced Bella with a huge grin, holding out two things: a pair of jeans and a blue tight-fitting button-down sweater.

Bella had a confused look on her face. "Where did that come from?"

"Oh, these? I snuck them in a few days ago." Alice moved to place the clothes on the bed. "And…" She went to grab a paper bag and pulled out a shoebox. She opened it with a flourish, showing Bella a pair of dark blue ballet flats with a rhinestone at the front. "Aren't they cute? I thought they'd be perfect for you."

Bella noticed one thing. "Alice, they're all blue."

"Of course they are. Blue happens to be Edward's—"

"Favorite color," Bella said, finishing Alice's sentence.

Alice started bouncing where she stood. "He told you?"

Bella shook her head. "No, I remembered it from my dream."

Alice then sat on the side of the bed. "I seriously think this is an ability. Too bad you'll lose it when you become one of us."

"When?" Bella was surprised at that slip.

Alice made a face upon realizing what she just said. "Bella, you know my visions aren't definite," she said sadly.

"I know. I'm just glad you still saw me being one of you."

Alice sighed. "I still see it Bella. I didn't want to tell you and have you lift your hopes up. But with your ability, I think it would happen whether I saw it or not. Just… don't tell Edward that."

"He's still against it?" Bella asked.

"I honestly don't know. That boy is so fickle," Alice said exasperated.

Bella giggled. "So, you seem to know where he's taking me. Any chance you can spill that too?"

Alice shook her head. "No, nuh uh, I can't. It's bad enough I told you about my vision. I can't ruin this too."

"You didn't ruin anything, Alice. If anything, it's nice to hope that my dream might still come true."

"Don't worry; you're not the only one hoping for that outcome." Alice then stood. "Alright, let's get you ready."

Several hours later, Edward was knocking on the door of the Swan residence. He was surprised when it was Alice that opened it.

A huge smile was plastered on the petite brunette's face. "You're going to love how she looks, dear brother of mine." Then she flitted past him. "Enjoy!" Alice said in a sing song tone as she got in her car and drove home.

Edward only watched as Alice left. Then he turned around and saw Bella standing hesitantly.

He was surprised at what he saw. Yes, she was only wearing jeans, but still she was the most beautiful woman he had laid his eyes on. And there were a lot over the years of his existence.

Bella walked slowly toward him. "Hi," she greeted.

Edward took her hand, kissing the top of it. He smiled right after. "You're beautiful."

Bella blushed from her head down to her toes. Biting her lip was a way to prevent herself from grinning too widely. "Thank you," she said in gratitude.

"No, thank you, for agreeing to go out with me," Edward countered softly. "So, shall we?" he asked, her hand still in his.

Bella just nodded, locking the door behind her.

Edward led her to his Volvo, and they headed off.

They didn't drive long, and Bella wondered what they were doing there when he parked the car.

Noticing the confused look on her face, he tried to explain. "Uh, I know it's not a big thing." He shrugged before getting out of the vehicle.

"It's fine," Bella answered when Edward opened the passenger door.

"That's all you're going to say?"

"For now," she said as she stepped out.

Edward nodded slowly. "Okay." He smiled that crooked grin that she loved so much. Then he went and opened the back door and grabbed the picnic basket from the seat.

He went in front of her, turning his head to look over his shoulder. "Ready to go?"

Bella's eyes narrowed, biting her bottom lip.

"Hop on," Edward said.

Bella had to laugh a bit. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck for a piggyback.

With one hand on Bella's leg, the other on the basket, Edward ran using his vampire speed to the meadow. Bella closed her eyes, remembering from the dream how she became nauseated from the fast movement.

In the middle of all that running though, she decided to test it; if her dream would be the same as real life. She opened her eyes, and not two minutes later she closed them again, pressing herself closer to Edward's back. Edward smiled at the feel of her warmth against his cold marble body.

What he didn't know was that her action was to stave off the bile that was about to rise up her throat. She most definitely did not want to throw up on him.

When he stopped completely, she got off of his back and took a deep breath, several of them.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked, a hand on her arm.

"Yes," Bella answered, not wanting to move her head.

"What's wrong?" Edward was a little concerned that Bella still hadn't opened her eyes.

"Motion sickness."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're not used to the speed." Edward apologized, self depreciation settling in as he thought it was a stupid idea to have run with her. He felt awful that their date was starting at an off point.

Bella opened her eyes, making Edward drown in their brown depths. "It's fine," she assured him, intertwining her fingers with his.

Edward gave her a small smile in return, knowing that Bella was trying to appease him. He looked at their joined hands, drawing it up to his lips once more to kiss hers.

They started walking to the center of the meadow. Spring had arrived and the wildflowers were in full bloom.

Edward let go of her hand, taking a few steps ahead of her. With his inhuman speed, he set up a picnic for the two of them. He laid a white cloth on the ground. With the basket on one side, he started taking out several containers of food. Edward then pulled out plates, silverware, and glass goblets creating a very elegant dinner setting for the two of them.

When he was done, he was back at Bella's side in a flash. She was beaming at the preparation Edward had for them.

They sat down on the cloth, and Edward started offering the dishes to Bella.

"Mushroom ravioli?" Bella asked when she saw the food Edward put on her plate. He shrugged, giving her a sheepish grin.

Bella couldn't hide the delight she felt that Edward went through all that trouble to give her the same food she had on their first date. Well, technically that wasn't a date.

"Please don't tell me you got this from Bella Italia," she said.

"All right," Edward replied.

"All right what?"

"All right, I won't tell you."

Bella gasped. "You went to Port Angeles just to get this?"

"Well, you know I can drive really fast," Edward said bashfully.

Bella looked at him with complete adoration. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Edward said softly, reaching over to touch Bella's face as if he was trying to feel her blush.

"I'm terribly sorry for being so mean to you in the beginning," Edward apologized. "I was fighting this so hard because I didn't want my actions to be controlled. It's bad enough that we have to live forever, but for someone to tell you that you are bound to live the way someone wants you to, it got to me."

Bella had a confused look on her face. "Isn't that what you're doing already? With the Volturi, I mean. You and your family, as well as all the other vampires in this world live by their rules."

Edward had to pause. "Hmmm, you're right." He exhaled unnecessarily. "It still scares me that you know so much about them." Then he stared intensely at Bella. "Out of everything from your dream, that's the one thing that I don't ever want to happen. I can't risk you like that."

"I hope for the same thing." Bella admitted. "That they never come here, especially now that you all know the details. One touch from Aro, and we're done for."

Edward wanted to say something about that, but he knew that if he did, this night would be over, with him and Bella back to fighting. He would hold his tongue for now. "Let's not think about that, all right? This is such a good day, I want nothing but good memories."

"You're right," Bella acquiesced, and she began to eat her food. "This is really good. I wish you could taste it," she said, looking at Edward.

"That's okay. I'll take your word for it." Edward was grinning from ear to ear.

As soon as Bella was done eating, she and Edward cleared away the picnic together. He set the basket off to one side and took Bella's hand. Soon they were both lying on the ground, in the middle of all the wildflowers in their meadow. They were on their sides, facing each other, staring into each other's eyes.

"Do you still sparkle?" Bella asked suddenly, breaking their silent staring.

"What?" Edward had an amused grin on his face.

"You know, when the sun hits your skin, you sparkle…like a diamond."

"Oh." Edward's lips drew into a thin line. "Yes, I do." A somber look crossed his face. He was reminded of how different they were, that he wasn't normal, that he wasn't human.

Bella reached up and touched his lips with a finger.

Edward drew back instantly, leaving Bella's hand in mid air. "Don't," he said forcefully as he sat up. "You have no idea what could've happened."

Bella followed, mimicking his position. "Nothing would've happened."

"No one can predict that." Edward turned his head to face her.

"Alice would. She would've warned you if something bad was to happen," Bella reasoned.

"You're that sure of me, of what I can and cannot do." Edward wasn't certain if he meant that as a statement or a question.

"Yes," Bella answered determinedly.

"Why?"

"Because…" Bella trailed off.

Edward tried to wait patiently for her to continue. But when he figured she wouldn't, he slowly raised his hand to cup her cheek. "Would you please tell me what you are thinking?"

Bella blushed. "I'm sure that you can do something no matter how hard it can be if you really want it. You're that person, the kind who's good at everything they set their mind to."

Edward narrowed his eyes playfully. "That's what you were thinking."

"Yes," Bella whispered. It was getting harder for her to breathe.

"You're sure there's nothing more," Edward said as he leaned in close. His sweet breath was making her feel both hot and cold at the same time.

Bella didn't know what else to say, she remained motionless.

It was minutes later that she started to regain consciousness. Because as she was in her frozen state; Edward decided to take a huge risk by kissing her.


	25. Chapter 24 Adrenaline

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight nor the song Daybreak. I am only borrowing them from Meyer and Digby.

A line from Twilight was also used in this chapter.

**A/N: ** I think the Breaking Dawn trailer moved me to write. I got this one done, another one on the way, plus a future scene inspired by a Natasha Bedingfield song. I'll let you figure that one out for yourselves. I might even give a peek if you guess correctly.

Thank you to _**CoreenM**_ , _**Katmom**_ and _**Savannah-Vee**_ for beta'ing this chapter. They said it was good.

**Chapter 24**

**Adrenaline**

It was one of the best kisses she had ever had. It started as a peck, nothing but a swift brush against her lips. But that one brief touch, barely a contact, deepened into more, and it had her swooning since that day one month ago.

Every time Bella recalled what happened, it made all else fade away.

"Bella?" Alice was calling her name as they waited for the other vampires to get to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Huh?" Bella had a glazed look in her eyes, causing the smaller girl to smirk at her.

"Daydreaming again?" Alice asked knowingly.

Bella could only blush in response.

It was at that moment that Edward and the rest of the Cullen kids arrived.

"What's going on? Bella, you look like a tomato." Emmett was laughing as he pulled out a chair for Rose.

Such a comment only made Bella turn ever redder.

Rosalie hit Emmett on the arm after taking the offered seat. "Stop teasing her."

Jasper and Edward followed Rose. Both were also quick to notice that almost everyone in the cafeteria was looking at them. Their powers of empathy and telepathy alerted them to the surprised thoughts and feelings running through the students at the boisterous laugh coming from the usually silent Cullen table.

Edward was seated beside Bella, and his cold fingers touched hers underneath the table. The smallest of touch sent a giant bolt of awareness within her, making her look at him in pleasant surprise.

But then he smiled at her, causing Bella to get even redder. Edward then lifted their entwined hands onto the table

Emmett laughed even harder despite Rosalie's warning. "You just made it worse, man," he told Edward, indicating Bella's current status with a brief nod.

Bella bit her lip and bowed her head, making Edward release her from his grip.

"Enough, Emmett!" Rosalie was getting furious with her husband. "Can't you see you're embarrassing the girl?"

"Rosalie, it's okay. It's my fault," Bella said.

"No, it isn't," Edward commented, throwing a glare toward the callous giant he considered a brother.

"Hey, she was already blushing when we got here," Emmett said in his defense.

Jasper pitied Bella and sent out calming waves to eradicate her embarrassment.

Finally, Bella's color returned to normal. "Thanks, Jasper," she said looking over at the blond vampire.

"Anytime, ma'am," Jasper said with a southern drawl, giving a quick nod as well.

Bella and Alice giggled at that.

"So why were you blushing earlier?" Edward asked.

"Oh for goodness sake, you're going to make her red again," Alice replied, picking at the food in front of her.

"It was nothing. Alice just caught me not really listening to her," Bella admitted. She wasn't really eating either, and Edward was quick to notice.

"And what were you thinking about?" Edward asked with a smirk on his lips as he uncapped the bottle of juice on Bella's tray. He also pushed her plate closer to her.

Bella bit her lip before replying. "The meadow."

Edward slightly narrowed his eyes in confusion. What about the meadow would cause Bella's mind to drift away and make her blush? It was then that the realization dawned on Edward.

It was what they DID in the meadow. Then he too started to recall it.

_He was leaning closer and closer to her. It was obvious that Bella was unaware of his intentions. She didn't think he would be able to do anything so soon. But then, his cold lips touched her warm ones. _

_The heat seared his body from head to toe. How could one touch do so much to him? _

_Her eyes were closed, and so were his. And they kissed softly, slowly, languidly._

_His fingers traced down her spine. His lips parted hers, their breaths mingling together. And just as the kiss began to grow deeper, he felt Bella suddenly go slack in his arms._

_He held on to her as he pushed her away gently. Bella's eyes were still closed, her mouth slightly open. He looked at her, memorizing every detail. She was as her name suggested, beautiful._

"_Bella?" Edward shook her gently. "Bella wake up."_

_Bella opened her eyes after a few seconds. "What happened?"_

_Edward had to stifle his laughter. "I think you fainted."_

"_What?" Bella began to blush deeply. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."_

_That apology brought Edward back to reality. "Why? What are you sorry for?"_

"_That was so embarrassing. I shouldn't have fainted."_

_Edward chuckled. He then cupped her chin, making her look into his golden orbs. "I should be the one apologizing."_

_Bella cut him off. "No, that was… really sweet."_

_Edward only smiled. "The first time I kissed you, you attacked me. And now, you pass out on me. Maybe we should put off kissing for a while."_

_Bella shook her head. "I'll be better, I promise. I think I just forgot to breathe there for a minute." _

_They continued to sit on the wild grass, flowers surrounding them. While kissing was now out of the question, they opted to just talk, getting to know the other as if their secrets and desires were still hidden, without the shadow of Bella's dream life eclipsing their new relationship._

_They exhausted every topic they could think of, without having to discuss that other life and the details and revelations it brought. No matter how mundane the conversation was, like her favorite color or her favorite book, Edward savored everything he could learn about Bella. _

From that day on, the two became joined at the hip, much to Esme's delight and to the dismay of several students at Forks High School. A lot of boys and girls were equally disappointed and jealous.

The once elusive Edward Cullen was finally in love. And the girl returned his affections with as much fervor as he gave.

He did everything a typical teenage boyfriend would do: driving her to and from school, walking her to class, having lunch together, spending time at each other's houses. But being born in a time when being a gentleman was ingrained in every action he did, all the chivalrous things he did for Bella just made her that much more the envy of the female population of the student body.

"What will you be doing while we're away?" Edward asked Bella after informing her of the hunting trip he and his brothers needed to go on.

"I'll probably do some homework with Angela," Bella answered.

Edward nodded. "Do you want me to pick you up from her place?"

Bella had to smile. "No, you don't need to hurry back. I'll be okay."

Beside them, Alice was grinning from ear to ear. "You two are too cute."

Edward only rolled his eyes, but grabbed Bella's hand once more. He stood up, pulling her with him, and they headed out of the cafeteria. The rest of the Cullens followed.

Just as they were out the door, the school bell signaling the end of lunch rang.

oOoOo

Since Edward and his siblings went to hunt, Bella was with Angela and Ben. They decided to hang out at the Cheney's house. The trio mostly chatted about school and the girls would talk about their boyfriends while Ben played a video game.

Angela had become one of Bella's good friends. She was level-headed, and she wasn't as petty as Jessica and Lauren.

"You and Edward are just so cute together," Angela commented.

Bella huffed. "Yeah, that's what everyone's been saying lately."

"It's true. I think it's nice to see that change in him. He's so…"

"So?" Bella waited for Angela to continue what she was saying.

"So… smitten. Like a puppy," Angela giggled. "I don't mean that in a bad way of course. It's just different from the Edward we knew before you came here."

"How was he…before?" Bella couldn't help but ask.

"He was always quiet, you know? I mean, all the Cullens were, but Emmett and Rosalie had each other. It's the same with Alice and Jasper. And while they were always together, Edward seemed aloof at times, even from the others."

Bella nodded slowly, pondering her friend's words. She couldn't imagine what life was like for Edward, living for over a hundred years, alone. Yes, he had his family, but each had their significant others. Was she enough for him? Could she fill his heart the way he filled hers?

Angela was observing her friend when Bella got quiet. She reached across the table, touching Bella's hand. "You okay?"

Bella faced Angela and gave her a small smile. "Yeah, just thinking."

"About Edward?"

Bella was silent, but her blush said everything.

Angela then went to check if Ben needed anything, as Bella went back to finishing her assignment.

After having her head buried in her books for a long while, she decided to stretch. Bella stood up and happened to glance out the window. She immediately noticed something across the street. There, at the front yard of another house, were two very old motorcycles.

A smile was instantly plastered on Bella's face. Those were the bikes that she and Jacob restored. Well, Jacob mostly, but she helped…financially.

"Ben," she called out. "Do you know if those bikes are being sold?" Bella asked as she turned to the guy.

"Not really. Why?" Ben answered without taking his eyes off the screen.

"I want to buy them," said Bella.

"Buy what?" Angela asked, catching the tail end of the conversation Bella was having with her boyfriend.

"Those bikes." Bella pointed across the street.

"What for?" Angela went to look.

"A gift," Bella replied.

"For Edward?" Angela's forehead was creased. The Cullens were rich. What would Edward do with a couple of old and rusty motorbikes?

"No." Bella shook her head. "It's for a friend." She then went out of the house and crossed the street.

She looked at them, and she was certain that they were the same bikes that she and Jacob had refurbished.

"Hey, Bella, right?" A guy she recognized from school was walking toward her from the house.

"Uh, yeah. How much are you asking for these?" Bella inquired.

The boy shrugged. "You can take them. My mom wanted to throw them out. It's going to cost you a lot to have them repaired though."

"That's fine. I have a friend who knows a thing or two about repairing cars. Maybe he can look at these." Bella was smiling.

"Okay, um, we can load them in your truck," the boy offered.

"That would be great. Let me just go get it." Bella ran back to the Cheney house so she could get her keys.

"What happened?" Angela asked when Bella came rushing through the door, her bag on her shoulders.

"He's giving them to me, for free," Bella replied. "I'm just going to take my truck there so we can load it in the back."

"I'll help," Ben offered.

The three of them got in the old pickup and drove across the street. Both guys had a bit of difficulty loading the heavy bikes, while the girls looked on. But after a few grunts and wheezes, they were able to manage it.

"What now?" Angela asked.

"I'm going down to La Push to give these to my friend, Jacob. He'll be able to do something with them," Bella replied.

She bid her friends goodbye and headed on to the Quileute reservation.

oOoOo

Jacob heard the familiar rumbling of the old truck. He came out of his house, just as Bella was getting out of her vehicle.

"Bella!" Jacob was happy to see her, and he expressed it by lifting the girl into a hug. Despite knowing that she was involved with a vampire, Jacob managed to be good friends with her, and tolerate Edward's presence in her life.

Bella laughed. When Jacob set her back on the ground, he asked her what she was doing there.

"I found them," Bella responded with a smile.

"Found what?"

"The bikes."

Jacob's eyes were wide. "No way!" He was already running toward the truck bed.

Bella was nodding vigorously. She walked to the back of the truck, showing them to Jake.

"Oh my gosh, this is great!" exclaimed Jacob. He was already pulling one out, and bringing it down to the ground. He was soon doing the same to the other.

"Um, Jake, in my dream, I helped you restore both of them. But I won't be needing a bike anymore, so you can use the two to build one," Bella explained. "If there are any parts that need to be bought, just let me know and I'll get it for you."

"What?" Jake turned to face Bella after putting down the other bike. "Bella, you don't need to pay for anything, especially if you're not getting the other one. It'll be fine. I'm just happy you found them in the first place."

"Do you think they'll be salvageable?" Bella helped Jake push the bikes into his garage.

"I'll know better after I've dismantled them," Jake said. He was almost vibrating with excitement, which reminded Bella of Alice.

"Well, just don't let Billy know I gave these to you."

Jacob laughed. "Sure, sure. I'll tell him I found them. You really don't want the other?"

"Are you kidding? Edward would freak, not to mention Charlie," Bella replied.

"Oh right." Jacob was quiet for a minute, clearly thinking of what he was going to say next. "So you and him are absolutely together, huh?"

Bella bit her lip at first. "Yes."

"And there's no way you'll change your mind?" Jake asked.

"Like an imprint, remember?" Bella reminded him.

"Yeah, well, as long as he's not doing anything to break the treaty, I guess I'll have to accept it." Jacob shrugged.

"Um…" Bella's brows furrowed. "About that…."


	26. Chapter 25 Snap Decision

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight nor the song Daybreak. I am only borrowing them from Meyer and Digby.

A line from Twilight was used in this chapter.

**A/N: ** I know I'm months overdue with this update, and I'm so, so sorry. Work and my muse missing caused my writer's block. And there is absolutely no way I am going to produce a crappy chapter just to have a new one to post. So again, I am truly sorry for the delay. I do hope there are still some people reading this.

Thank you to _**Katmom**_,_** CoreenM**_ and _**Savannah-Vee**_ for beta'ing this chapter.

**Chapter 25**

**Snap Decision**

"What about the treaty?" Jacob asked as he and Bella sat in his garage.

"I know that it is very much solid, intact. But… in my dream some things happened that had forced the… transformation," Bella hesitantly revealed. She avoided looking at Jake, so she was playing with the hem of her shirt.

"What kind of things?" Jacob narrowed his eyes at Bella.

"I can't tell you much." Bella looked at her friend pleadingly.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll get pissed, then you'll end up phasing. And when you do, everything I tell you will be public information. And we can't have that," Bella said adamantly.

"Well, if it's about the treaty, everyone definitely needs to know." Jacob's tone rose.

Bella sighed. She was afraid this would happen. She knew she shouldn't have said anything. However, she thought maybe it wouldn't cause too much drama with the pack if she did. After all, they already tampered with so much, what's one more?

"I can't discuss this with you now. I have to talk to Edward and the Cullens about this. Give me a couple of days," Bella requested.

"Why do you need their permission?" Jake brusquely asked.

"I don't. It's just… they're a part of this too."

"Then talk to them after." It was evident that Jacob was getting pissed.

"Jacob, please."

Jake breathed in deeply to calm himself. "Fine. But even if they say you can't tell me anything, you know I'll still hound you for it. You can't just start a conversation where you mention the treaty and not give me all the information. I'm surprised you even know about it in the first place." Jacob huffed.

"I don't know a lot, just a few key points." Bella bit her lip.

"A few key points, right," Jacob echoed.

Silence enveloped them as Jacob went back to assessing the bikes. Bella didn't bring up the treaty again. She stuck to more neutral topics like school, music, the motorcycles' repair, until it was time for her to leave.

Jacob walked her out to her truck. And when Bella got in, he reminded her of the talk they would be having in a few days as he shut the driver door closed.

"I know." Bella nodded. "Oh, by the way, promise Billy will never find out who gave you those bikes."

"Why?"

"Because if he does, he'll tell Charlie. And if Charlie knows, he'll ground me," said Bella.

Jacob had to laugh. "You run around with vampires and wolves, yet you're scared of Charlie grounding you?"

"If I'm grounded, I won't be able to tell you things."

"Right." Jacob grimaced.

"Just promise me, Jake," Bella insisted.

"I promise," Jacob relented.

"No matter what."

"Sure, sure."

Bella nodded then, accepting Jacob's words. She waved to him after turning the ignition, and she began the drive back home.

As soon as she was back on the road, she saw a silver Volvo trailing behind her. She had to smile; she pulled over and got out.

Edward did the same.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Why do you want to talk to us about the treaty? What are you planning on doing, Bella?" Edward asked hurriedly.

"How do you even know—" Bella was surprised at the manic anxiety she was hearing from Edward.

"Alice told me, told all of us. She wanted us to be ready when you came over," Edward answered Bella's unfinished question.

"Can we talk about this later? I need to go home to make dinner for Charlie."

Edward sighed, relented. "All right, I'll follow you."

With that, the pair headed back to the Swan residence.

They parked their vehicles, and Bella walked straight toward the front door. Just as she had unlocked it, she noticed that Edward was still at the bottom of the porch steps.

Bella looked back at him. "What's wrong now?"

Edward gave her a smirk. "What will you tell your father if he finds me in the house with you? Alone."

"Oh." Bella bit her lip as she walked back to Edward.

Edward reached up and pulled on her chin, making her release her bottom lip.

"What do you want me to tell him? Or should I even tell him anything at all?" Bella was staring into Edward's golden eyes, trying to watch for any indication of his answer.

"I think you should tell him that you have a boyfriend." Edward flinched at the term.

"You don't look like you want to be called that." Bella was curious as to why he seemed to balk at the term. She started to doubt if he wanted the relationship that came along with the label.

"It is such a trivial title, don't you think?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"So you don't want to be my boyfriend," Bella concluded.

Edward moved closer to Bella, encircling his arms around her waist. "That's not what I meant. I just don't think it fits me. I believed we would be something more."

Bella relaxed with Edward's gesture. "We are. But 'boyfriend' has to be enough for now. Besides, I can't exactly tell Charlie that I dreamt of being married to you, now can I? He'd probably try to shoot you."

Edward chuckled at that. "It's a good thing I'm bulletproof."

Bella moved back slightly, a surprised look on her face.

"What?" Edward asked, his brows furrowed.

Bella began to smile, and she slowly shook her head.

"Something from a dream?" Edward smirked.

"Yes. I said the same thing when—" She cut herself off, not wanting to scare romantic Edward away.

"When…" Edward prodded.

"You don't want to know. Not now at least." Bella took a step back, making Edward release her from his hold. "I should go. I'll try to come by your house soon so I can have that talk with everyone."

"Still no chance I can convince you to tell me what that will be about?" Edward took a step closer, causing Bella to take a step back.

"Nope." Bella was smiling.

"All right, I can just ask Alice," he said as he started moving toward his car.

"No!" Bella rushed toward her boyfriend and tripped. Edward was there in a flash, catching her quickly before she hit the sidewalk.

Bella looked up at him as he carefully helped her back on her feet. "Thanks." Her cheeks were red from embarrassment.

Edward caressed her face. "I'll behave. I'll wait until you're ready."

"Thank you." Bella breathed a sigh.

Edward was once again moving back toward the Volvo. Bella was by his side this time around since he was still holding onto her. "I'll drive the car home and just run back here after your dinner."

"Okay." Bella nodded.

Edward kissed her forehead before he got in his car and drove off. Bella, on the other hand, went back in the house to start cooking.

Charlie came home just as Bella was placing a plate of pork chops on the table.

"Hey, Bella, that smells good," Charlie commented as he removed his gun holster.

"Just in time for dinner, Dad." Bella sat down after getting a pack of salad greens from the fridge.

After both had settled into the seats, they began to dig in.

"How was your day?" Charlie decided to make some small talk.

"It was okay. I spent some time with Angela Webber," Bella told her father.

"That's good. You're able to catch up at school?"

"Yup," Bella said, her head bobbing. "Um, Dad?"

Charlie only glanced at Bella.

"Is it okay if I go over to the Cullens' on Friday?" Bella asked. She figured it would be best to have that talk on the weekend. Then she wouldn't have to worry about having to get some homework done while discussing how best to tell the wolves about complications with the vampires. She had to hold her breath to stop herself from laughing out loud with the absurdity of it all. Only in Forks…

Charlie quickly put his fork down, worry etched on his face. "Is there something wrong? Do you need to talk to Dr. Cullen?"

"What?" Bella looked at her father and noticed the panicked expression on his face. She swiftly tried to reassure him. "Oh," she exhaled. "I'm fine. Alice invited me for a sleepover. She wanted to call you to ask for your permission, but I told her that wasn't necessary." Bella knew the petite vampire would see the fib she chose to go with. And if Charlie became suspicious, Alice would probably call to make sure that Bella wasn't caught in the lie.

"Alice? The doc's daughter?" Charlie questioned.

"Uh huh." Bella confirmed.

"I didn't know you were friends with her."

Bella started playing with the food on her plate. "Well, with everything that happened, I didn't know if people were trying to be friends with me for real, or just wanted to get the dirt about my stay at the hospital." She mumbled her whole speech, however, Charlie heard everything.

"I'm sorry, Bells." He was looking straight at her. After the scare he had of almost losing his only daughter, Charlie tried to overcome his fear of showing emotions. Bella deserved to know she was loved. And an accident like the one she had was ammo enough to make a person change.

Bella shook her head. "Alice approached me, and I knew she wasn't there for the gossip. She already knew what went on. She's become a really good friend."

Charlie smiled at that. "The Cullens are good people, and their kids are well behaved and polite. They would definitely not approach you just to gossip. They're more mature than that. We're lucky that Dr. Cullen, more importantly his wife, decided to live here. He's a great surgeon who could work at any hospital, and yet they chose Forks."

"I'm glad you think that way. So it's okay that I stay there Friday night?" Bella looked at her father hopefully.

"Yes, it's fine. That would probably be the safest house aside from here, because your doctor would be there." Charlie then started to resume eating.

Bella bit her lip to keep herself from grinning. Yes, the Cullen house was definitely one of the safest places to be.

oOoOo

"Why can't we have a real sleepover?" Alice asked as she sat at their usual lunch table the following day.

"Well, one, you don't sleep—" Emmett began to answer for Bella, but he stopped when he saw the glare Alice was throwing his way.

"No one sleeps at sleepovers, Emmett, at least they try not to," Alice explained irately.

She then returned her gaze to Bella. "Well?"

"We can, after. But no makeovers," replied Bella.

"What? But that's the whole point! Please, Bella, I've never had a real friend I could work on," Alice begged.

"Bella doesn't need a makeover, Alice. Stop making her feel guilty," Edward scolded.

"I didn't mean she's not pretty, Edward. Of course she is. I just wanted to enhance her beauty more. Something which I'm sure you'll be very appreciative of," Alice bit back.

"If she doesn't want it, stop trying to force her," Edward retorted.

"Um, guys, I'm right here." Bella looked at the two.

Edward smiled back at her, then reached out to hold her hand. For a minute, Bella was only staring back at him.

"Earth to Bella, hello." Alice waved her hand in front of her friend's face impatiently.

Bella shook her head to come out of the daze she was in. "Sorry, Alice."

Emmett's booming laugh sounded in the cafeteria. Jasper was trying his best to hold in his laughter when he began to feel the embarrassment making itself known through Bella's red cheeks.

"Wow, I've seen Edward dazzle people, but I thought you would've been immune to it by now, Bella," Rosalie said with a smile.

"Apparently not," Bella mumbled.

"I think it's completely enchanting," Edward answered.

Bella made a face akin to amusement and disgust. "Enchanting?" Then she smiled. "Be careful using old-fashioned words, Cullen. People might get suspicious."

Emmett and Jasper guffawed at that. "I can't believe you noticed that, Bella," Jasper said.

"Yeah, watch out for that one, old man." Emmett couldn't help teasing Edward.

oOoOo

Come Friday afternoon, Alice went to Bella's house to meet Charlie. The vampire wanted to make a good impression on the chief, for future "sleepovers".

She helped Bella pack for the weekend. After some psychic checking, Alice figured she might as well give her brother a few stress-free nights to spend with Bella.

"Seriously, Bella. Is this all there is?" Alice motioned to the meager pile of clothes atop the purple bed.

"Was in a coma, remember? These were the clothes I brought with me from Arizona. I thought I'd just buy more when I got here after I tested out the weather," Bella replied.

"After you tested out…" Alice was shaking her head, looking at Bella like another head was sprouting off her neck. "Bella, you don't buy clothes based on the weather. You might as well wear an insulated sack if that was the case." Alice quickly started dumping clothes into an overnight bag. "That settles it. We are going shopping this weekend. I should go tell Charlie." She then flitted out of the room, leaving Bella to look after her with trepidation.

_What did I get myself into? _Bella thought as she went down the stairs, holding her bag in one hand, her backpack in the other.

"I promise we'll be safe, Charlie. Rosalie will definitely want to join us, and where she goes, Emmett will too. And if she's bringing Emmett, he'll want reinforcements, so Jasper and Edward will be going too." Alice threw in a giggle for good measure. "The guys hate it when we go shopping and they have to trail behind us to carry our bags."

"Alice, no guy wants that." Charlie chuckled. "But it would be good if they go with you. Safety in numbers and all."

"I'm glad you agree, Charlie. Though if you had said no, we could just order stuff online. But I was thinking, Bella needs to go out more," Alice said.

Charlie nodded, before noticing Bella. "You ready to go, Bells?"

"Yeah, Dad, I've got my phone with me so if you need anything, just give me a call," Bella answered.

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?" Charlie asked, amused.

Bella rolled her eyes. Alice clapped her hands. "Okay. It was really nice meeting you, Charlie." She turned to give the police chief a quick hug.

Charlie, not being used to the physical attention exhaled loudly and returned the gesture albeit awkwardly. "It was nice meeting you too, Alice."

The two teens started going out the door. Charlie stayed at the porch to bid them goodbye. "Have fun this weekend, Bells."

Bella looked back at her dad. "I will. Stay safe, Dad."

"Always do."

oOoOo

"We're really not going shopping, are we?" Bella asked as they drove toward the Cullen house.

"Of course, we are," Alice assured her as she kept her eyes on the road.

Bella could only groan.

"Don't be such a killjoy, Bella. You'll enjoy it. Edward's coming with us," Alice said, then her voice quieted as she mumbled to herself. "Like I'll be able to pry him off you the entire weekend."

"What was that?" Bella looked at her friend.

"Nothing." Alice grinned as she parked the car in the driveway.

Before Bella could even unbuckle her seatbelt, Edward was already outside opening the door for her.

"A little too impatient, are we?" Alice ragged.

Edward only looked at Alice, as if asking silently, "so?"

Alice only shook her head as she went into the house.

That night, everyone was gathered at the Cullens' dining room. Carlisle was seated at the head of the table, Esme to his right. Edward was at his left, Bella right beside Edward. Across Bella was Rosalie, Emmett to his wife's left. At the other end of the table was Jasper, and Alice was on Bella's other side, completing the circle.

"All right, Bella. What did you want to talk to us about?" Carlisle began.

Bella breathed deeply. "I know this is all based on my dream, but… I was wondering if we should tell Jacob about Renesmee."

As soon as the name flew from Bella's lips, Edward was instantly standing. "No, absolutely not!"

Bella looked at him calmly, already expecting the reaction from her beloved. "Let me finish, please."

Edward took an unnecessary breath and sat back down. He was staring at Bella, trying to understand what was going through her head despite the silence he was enduring.

Rosalie was fuming and almost had the same response as Edward. It was only because Emmett noticed the hold she had on the chair, and he was preventing her from bolting from her seat.

Jasper knew he would be needed, thanks to Alice's vision. He was at the moment sending calming waves through his whole family.

Bella turned to Jasper, causing him to blink in surprise. It was apparent that Bella felt what he was doing.

She started to talk once more. "I didn't mean to tell him about what Renesmee would mean to him, if she would even be born."

Rosalie gasped.

Bella faced the blonde vampire. "We don't know for sure what will happen, Rosalie. We could have her, we could not, right Carlisle?" Bella turned to the coven's head, waiting for him to agree with her.

"Well, scientifically, Bella's right. It'll be a one in a million chance for us to have the same Renesmee."

"And if we're basing this on non-scientific possibilities?" Rosalie countered.

"We can't tell. If we would base it on the possibility that Bella does possess an ability to see the future through her dreams, then having Renesmee could come true," Carlisle stated.

Rosalie seemed smug after that.

But then, Carlisle continued. "However, if Renesmee being born would come true, then it would also mean that she will be Jacob's imprint."

"Damn it!" Rosalie yelled.

Edward didn't utter a word, but if the way he was grasping the table was any indication, he was livid.

"We can't have it both ways," Carlisle softly told everyone.

"No, we can't." Bella's lips were pressed in a thin line.

"Well, what are we here to discuss then? I say we don't tell Jacob about Renesmee at all," Rosalie declared.

"Whether it's Renesmee or not, there is something that I think we should inform the wolves about. Call this a preventive measure." Bella began to nibble on her lip.

Alice leaned back in her seat. "I'm with you on this, Bella." She obviously had a vision of what Bella wanted to do.

Everyone was waiting for Bella to continue. She looked at Edward before speaking. "If it does happen, me getting pregnant with a half–vampire baby," Bella was blushing from head to toe. "In my dream, that's what triggered everything; the fight with the wolves, the fight with the Volturi…. So, if it does happen again, don't you think we should let the Quileutes know ahead of time, to prevent the split and all that turmoil with Sam and the others? Because what if it doesn't get resolved the same way? What if they do engage you in a fight?

"Then we fight," Emmett voiced gleefully.

"No," Esme countered, scowling at Emmett's eagerness.

"I have to concur with Bella," Jasper said. "It is best that we are all informed of what to expect. If the Volturi do come here, and the wolves get themselves involved, it would be better if they have the knowledge that we do." He knew it was always an advantage to have more information than the enemy.

"If it means avoiding trouble with the tribe, then I think they should be told," Esme seconded.

"That's four yeses already." Alice counted. "What do you say, guys?"

Rosalie pursed her lips. "As long as no one mentions Renesmee and imprinting in the same sentence, then I'll go with whatever you decide."

Emmett shrugged. "A brawl would've been fun, but with the enormity of the risks, I vote for telling them."

"Edward?" Carlisle called his son.

Bella looked at him worriedly.

"I'm not happy with having to tell them about my and Bella's relationship since it's no business of theirs. But," Edward exhaled loudly. "I can also see how it would help to avoid any complications," he admitted though he hated having to do so.

"So it's settled then. We tell the wolves," Carlisle concluded.

"Only about what happened in Bella's dream regarding the division in the pack and what brought it on. But nothing, and I mean NOTHING about Renesmee," Edward adamantly insisted.

"Understood." Carlisle nodded.

"So, when do we talk to them?" Emmett questioned.

"Right now." Bella pulled out her mobile phone to dial Jacob's number.


	27. Chapter 26 Treaty

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight nor the song Daybreak. I am only borrowing them from Meyer and Digby.

A line from Twilight was used in this chapter.

Thank you to _**Katmom**_ for beta'ing this chapter.

**Chapter 26**

**Treaty**

"Jacob?" Bella said over the phone. "Yeah, sorry to be calling so late, but I was wondering if… you and the pack could meet with me and the Cullens."

"It's fine, Bella. Did your beloved bloodsuckers allow you tell me about the treaty?" Jacob sneered.

Edward hissed at Jacob's tone. He didn't need to put his ear close to the phone. Each one of them could hear Jacob's words perfectly well.

"Jacob, I told you, this involves everyone. You think Sam and the others will be okay meeting us tonight?" Bella asked.

Jacob breathed in deeply. "Yes. Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, and I will go. The council elders will probably be there too."

"Okay, yes, it's best if they are there." Bella turned her head to face Edward "Um, Jake, do you maybe want to talk before we meet with everyone?" Bella asked hesitantly as she looked at the golden orbs staring back at her.

"What are you doing?" Edward mouthed to her.

Bella's eyes pleaded silently. She would tell him as soon as she ended the call.

"Why?" Jacob's voice brought Bella's attention back to the phone.

"Jacob, while what I have to say does involve the pack… it mostly affects you," Bella said solemnly.

Rosalie began to glare at Bella. Didn't they just agree that nothing about Renesmee will be mentioned at the meeting?

"Bella, whatever you have to tell me, everyone will know once I phase. Whether it's at the meeting or some time later, it wouldn't make a difference if you tell me while we're alone or with everybody present," Jacob replied.

Bella nodded. She had forgotten that this was a different Jake. He wouldn't be jumping at the chance to spend time with her alone. He wasn't the wolf who had become her closest friend. They never developed a friendship due to her being in a coma. They hadn't spent a lot of time together. They didn't have to. He wasn't the boy who fell in love with her. He wasn't the friend who stuck by her when the Cullens left. He wasn't the Jacob who had managed to numb the heartache Edward left behind. He was only a friend, nothing more.

"I know. I just thought it would be better if you had a heads up." Bella breathed deeply. "Anyway, we'll meet you at the treaty line in a few."

"All right, Bella. We'll be there." Jacob hung up right after, ready to call the pack.

"What were you going to tell him? I thought we agreed not to bring Renesmee into this?" Rosalie demanded.

"I'm not. I just thought he should know that what happened would cause him to create another pack with him as alpha," Bella responded.

"What do you mean by 'we'"? Edward asked.

Bella turned her head quickly in surprise. "I'm going with you."

Edward was shaking his head. "No you're not, Bella." He stood up, immediately dismissing the idea of Bella being there at the meeting.

"I'm going with you whether you want to or not. I'm the one with the story to tell. Besides, they wouldn't believe you." Bella continued.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that could be?" Edward asked frantically, gripping the tops of Bella's arms.

"Edward, let her go," Esme ordered when she saw the immediate reaction Edward had.

Edward released his grip as he looked at the woman that had filled the void that the death of his mother had created. He was listening to her thoughts, and she was making him understand why Bella needed to be at the meeting.

"She's the only one who can tell them everything," Esme said.

"We already know everything. We can tell them what they need to know word for word. You know how dangerous the wolves can be. They're impulsive, volatile, unpredictable. Alice won't be able to see anything. Bella is the most fragile among all of us. Surely, the tribe wouldn't want her to get hurt either," Edward reasoned.

"Be that as it may, they won't believe anything if it came from us," Carlisle voiced.

"And what if they react violently?" Edward screamed.

None of them could give him an answer. He growled as he stomped his way out of the room. A few seconds later, a crash was heard.

Esme closed her eyes and sighed. The younger ones could only look at each other.

"I'm sorry," Bella said to no one in particular.

Emmett moved closer to her, placing an arm around her shoulder. "He'll get over it. You know he can be such a drama queen at times."

This earned a smile from Bella.

"Well, we should head over to the border now. No time like the present," Jasper said as he stood from his seat.

Edward was instantly back in the room, standing too close in front of Bella that she had to lean back to see him clearly. "You will stay by my side at all times, do you hear me? You won't go near Jacob or any of them, understand?" He demanded.

Bella stepped back, this time with anger. "I'm not a child! They won't hurt me."

"All it takes is one swipe, Bella," Edward commented, knowing full well that Bella would quickly discern who he was talking about.

Bella didn't utter another word, and Edward turned and headed for the garage. Esme put her hands on the young girl's shoulders giving her some support. Bella only looked at her with a thin smile. The others followed in Edward's direction.

When Bella got to the garage, Edward was already at his Vanquish, holding the passenger door open for her.

She got in silently, not wanting to upset Edward any further. It won't do them any good if they appeared in front of the Quileute tribe in such a state. They would only reiterate how she shouldn't be befriending their enemy.

The others got in their cars and drove towards the La Push border.

Edward was in the driver's seat in an instant, and the expensive black car roared into life. The feel of the engine humming almost made him forget where they were headed… almost. He was frustrated at Bella's lack of self-preservation. And it certainly wasn't his intention to treat her as if she was a kid, though he couldn't help it if she was going to act like one. Why couldn't she understand that he was only looking out for her?

"I'm sorry," Bella mumbled.

Edward sighed. "Do you even know why I'm so adamant that you stay here?"

"Yes."

"Really? Because it seemed as if you didn't."

Bella remained quiet.

"Do you really have any idea how important you are to me? Any concept at all of how much I love you?" Edward asked, still looking at the road.

Bella turned her head to face him.

"I can't live in a world where you don't exist."

Bella took his hand and grasped it with all her might.

Edward entwined his fingers with hers. "I am not going to tolerate anything dangerous, so please, for me, please make a conscious effort to keep yourself safe. I'll do everything I can, but I would appreciate a little help."

Bella nodded, raising their joined hands and kissing the back of his. "I love you."

"And I, you, Bella." Edward gave her a soft smile.

Edward parked the car just at the borderline, and exited, heading straight for the passenger side to open Bella's door. He reached for her hand, and waited, along with the rest of his family, for the Quileutes to arrive.

"Everything okay?" Emmett couldn't help but ask.

Bella nodded, while Edward voiced her thoughts. "Yes, we're all right." He smiled at her lovingly.

"Bella!" Jacob was the first to walk towards the treaty line. The rest of the council soon followed, led by Sam. Paul, Jared and Embry were just right behind Sam. The council elders were pulling up the rear, with Billy Black being pushed by Harry Clearwater.

Upon seeing Harry, Bella took a quick intake, making Edward look at her. With her eyes still trained forward, Bella only gave him a gentle squeeze of his hand in response. She would have to talk to him about this later.

Bella smiled at Jacob, neither one crossing the line.

"Bella," Billy called out grimly. He was hoping the young girl would step toward them, but she seemed rooted to the spot. The joined hands of the vampire and the human girl did not go unnoticed.

"Billy, I hope I'm not being a bother by asking for this meeting," Bella said meekly.

"Does Charlie know where you are?" Billy asked. His question seemed innocent enough, but Edward knew what he really meant. Billy was wondering if Charlie knew about the obvious relationship between them.

"He knows I'm sleeping over at the Cullens, yes," Bella answered.

Billy hummed disapprovingly.

"If you wanted to have this talk so you can change conditions about the treaty, then coming here was fruitless," Sam declared. "We will not change our position. You know the rules."

"It is not completely about that," Carlisle replied. "There are some things that have come to our knowledge that we thought you should know."

Bella looked at Jacob. "Did you tell them what we talked about?"

Jacob nodded. "They saw it in my head."

"I figured." Bella then looked at Edward, before facing the Quileutes once more. "There's more to it than that."

"What?" Jacob asked, annoyance colored his features.

"I didn't tell you all of it because I thought it might be too much for you." Bella addressed Jacob.

"Who are you to decide that?" Jacob countered angrily.

"I knew we couldn't trust her," Paul said, clearly expressing his aversion toward Bella.

Rosalie and Alice hissed. Emmett held on to Rose's arm, while Jasper started sending out calming waves to the group.

"I wasn't sure of what was happening yet. Why should I make you worry over something that might not even come about?" Bella said.

"What do you mean, Bella?" asked Billy.

"There are some things that have happened, only, it's not in the same way." Bella took a deep breath and exhaled it in a sigh. "Long story short, I dreamed of things that no one should know about. And maybe under normal circumstances it would've been just that, a dream. But I ended up knowing your secrets, and things that transpired in my dream are happening as well."

She then looked at Carlisle and Esme, who both gave her a nod, silently encouraging her to speak for the family. In their minds, she was one of them, she was a Cullen.

"And we thought it would be best if you knew about the parts of my dream that involve you and the pack," Bella concluded.

"Why should we believe you?" Paul spoke callously, earning him a glare from Sam.

Edward couldn't just stand by and listen to the mutts who were getting angry at his mate. "Listen," he said brusquely, "if I had any say in this, we wouldn't be here at all. But Bella and Carlisle believed that this is best for you, for everyone. We're trying to protect everyone here as much as we can, but if you're just going to stand there and belittle Bella for being brave enough to let you in on what she knows, then tell us now so we can leave. You're just wasting our time."

"Edward," Carlisle admonished.

Edward ignored the reproach he was getting from Carlisle's thoughts. Bella doesn't deserve to be treated this way.

"Maybe it would be best to just tell us what you want so we can proceed," Sam suggested tactfully.

Bella squeezed Edward's hand that was still in hers. She looked up at him, asking him to speak. But he was still too pissed to have a clear head about all this.

Bella turned her head to Carlisle, imploring him to tell the wolves what she had told him when she was still in the hospital. Carlisle looked at Bella, and then he took another step closer to the treaty line.

"You already know that Bella is aware of what we all are, and what we mean to each other, or rather, the…arrangement we have. In Bella's dream, she was a part of our family. She was with Edward, and because of that, there have been threats to her life," Carlisle said.

"What kind of threats?" Jacob asked.

"You've been told about the vampires who had formed an army of newborns to kill us," Carlisle stated more than questioned. "I believe Jacob was informed by my son that we have already eliminated them."

A few members of the pack looked at Jacob and nodded.

"Before that, there was a bit of misunderstanding with Bella and Edward, causing each other to believe that the other had died."

A low growl erupted from Edward. His eyes were closed tight, mutely hoping that this will never happen in their reality. Bella started rubbing his arm through his clothes, offering him some type of comfort. Edward opened his eyes to look at her, and he gave her a small smile, enveloping her in his arms and brushing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"You died?" Jacob stared horrified at Bella.

Bella shook her head no. "He thought I did, but I was… uh… cliff diving."

"What?" Jared asked, stifling a laugh.

"Yeah, in my dream, I saw you and the others jumping off a cliff. I thought it would be fun." Bella blushed.

Snickers rang among the wolves. Alice rolled her eyes at the absurdity of doing such a reckless form of recreation.

"Anyway," Carlisle continued. "In our world, we have a type of governing body that imposes rules on all of us, so as not to raise any suspicions among the humans. They are called the Volturi."

"When Edward was misinformed that Bella was dead, he went to them, seeking death as well. In Bella's dream, she rushed to Volterra to save Edward. And she did. But it made them aware that she was told of our secret. For sparing her life, she was given an ultimatum to be turned into one of us."

"How is that sparing her life?" Jacob was in disbelief. As if being one of the living dead could be called living at all.

"At least she won't cease to exist," Rosalie sneered.

"So a date was set. Bella was to be turned after…" Carlisle smiled at the couple, "she and Edward were married."

That bit of information had the wolves shuddering in revulsion and annoyance.

"And is this what you want, Bella? Are you still planning to go through with this?" Billy voiced out.

Bella looked at Edward before staring at her father's friend. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I love him."

"What about Charlie? Renee? Your life?" Billy was indignant.

"He is my life," Bella said without an ounce of doubt. "You have your imprints, they have their mates. You have more in common with them than you think."

The Quileutes looked at each other. Once again, Bella surprised them with how much she knew about the tribe.

"The treaty stands. None of you are to bite or harm a human," Sam reiterated.

"We know," Carlisle answered.

"Then how?" Jacob asked, throwing fleeting look at Edward, then Bella.

"That's what we needed to talk to you about," Bella took control of the meeting once more. "In my dream, I became…pregnant—"

"What?" Sam, Jacob and the others yelled in disbelief, shock, and anger.

Carlisle glanced at Jasper imperceptibly. The younger vampire knew immediately what Carlisle wanted, and once more manipulated everyone's emotions to become peaceful.

"Please, listen to what Bella has to say before you react or draw any conclusion," Carlisle requested.

Billy looked at Sam and gave him a small nod. Sam returned the gesture and held up his hand to instruct the others to follow Billy's silent orders.

All eyes were once more trained on her. Bella spoke, "While we do not know if the same thing will occur, we thought it was best to let you know what happened, so you won't be caught off guard."

She took a breath. "As I was saying, Edward and I were expecting, only the baby was draining too much of my energy and had some vampire characteristics that caused my bones to break. But that's not what's important here," Bella said the last part in a rush.

"Jacob." She turned to her friend. "You saw what I looked like, and the others saw my image in your head. You all wanted me dead… because we didn't know what was growing inside me."

Sam was looking at Edward. It was obvious that the Cullen kid was having a hard time listening to the tale. Edward had his eyes closed, as though it was painful for him. He could only imagine how he would react if it was his Emily.

Then Edward opened his eyes and looked at Sam head on. He heard the alpha's thoughts. And the wolf was right, it was painful. How can it not be hard to hear that the love of your life, the one you were waiting for your whole existence, was dying to be able to carry and deliver your child? He knew Bella was still hoping to have Renesmee, but he wasn't sure if it was the right choice. And that burden was starting to weigh down on him everyday. It was only a matter of time till he asked Bella for her hand in marriage; he had no doubts about that anymore. But for Bella to risk her life…. In her dream, it was only a matter of minutes before she had gone, and no amount of venom would have been able to bring her back. If it wasn't for Jacob…,

"This will cause a rift in your pack, because Jacob believed that it wouldn't be right to kill me. It resulted to having two alphas."

The pack looked at Jake, who could only stare back at Bella, stunned.

"We don't want this to happen, but please, please believe me that that child wasn't a monster. She was the most angelic little girl," Bella said wistfully.

"So everything was okay?" Jacob questioned.

"Well, I was changed because some of my bones broke, but it wasn't because any of them bit me. None of them did," Bella replied.

"Then how were you changed?" Sam asked.

"Edward injected his venom into me, so technically, the treaty wasn't broken," Bella said with a contorted smile. "So, that's it, basically. We just wanted to tell you this so you'll know, in case…"

"It's still a 50/50 chance, am I right, Bella?" Sam asked.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Then we will discuss this further IF it happens," Sam said. "But…we do appreciate you coming to us to inform us of what might come to pass."

"I just don't want Jacob or you to have to fight over this when it can be avoided," Bella told them.

"Now that you know, should this happen, we will all be more prepared for it," Carlisle added, not just addressing the wolves, but Bella and Edward too.

Sam nodded. "Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

"The Volturi. If I bring a half-vampire, half-human baby into this world, they will think it's an immortal child," Bella informed them.

"What's an immortal child?" Jacob asked.

"Many years ago, some vampires who wanted young ones in their coven turned kids and toddlers. Like a human child, a vampire child is hard to control, and they wreak havoc wherever they are. The Volturi considered it a crime to create one, and anyone caught with an immortal child has to suffer the same fate. They thought Bella and Edward's baby was one. So they thought we should be punished. They brought the Volturi here, all of them, along with other witnesses. Of course, we needed our own witnesses to prove that the child is not what they thought it was. That she is biologically Bella and Edward's offspring," Carlisle explained.

"So Forks was infested with vampires?" Jared asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"How many?"

"A lot."

"So that meant…"

Carlisle only looked at Sam and Billy sympathetically. It didn't take a mind reader to know what was being communicated.

"Again, this is if it would happen as it did in Bella's dream. Not everything has come to fruition," Carlisle quickly reassured the Quileutes.

"And if it does?" This came from Jacob.

"We didn't fight them," Edward answered. "Everything was discussed diplomatically."

Jacob scoffed, "Simple as that?"

"Yes, simple as that," Edward affirmed.

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered, though with all the supernatural beings present, it didn't matter if she shouted it from the rooftops.

"It's not your fault," Edward told her. He was looking at her lovingly, still holding her hand.

"Yes it is!" Paul shouted. "If she didn't get involved with you, none of that would've happened. We wouldn't be here discussing potential threats to our homes."

Emmett, Alice and Rosalie were instantly on alert. The boy was starting to get angry. Edward immediately stood in front of Bella, ready to take her out of there if needed.

"Paul, calm down!" Sam demanded.

"Jasper," Carlisle spoke.

Jasper was quickly trying to dispel Paul's hostility.

After a few minutes, Paul had stopped trembling and was exhaling slowly and heavily.

"Maybe it's best if we go," Carlisle suggested. "That's all we had to say, we only thought it was best that you were told now than when it's too late to do anything more constructive."

Sam nodded. "I agree." He then faced Bella. "For what it's worth, you were brave to come and tell us this, despite knowing that some might react badly."

"I know I'm safe." Bella offered a small smile.

Sam gave her a nod, then he turned back to the pack and started walking back toward La Push.

Jacob approached her. "That's why you asked me about my phasing, that it was too fast, and all that talk about my bloodlines."

Bella nodded. "Yes. I didn't know if you should know about having your own pack, especially since I didn't know if it would still happen or not. I didn't want to upset you needlessly."

"I understand. But please, no more secrets, okay?"

Bella could only stare.

"What?" Jacob became worried at Bella's lack of response.

"Nothing." Edward squeezed her hand.

"We have to get going, Jacob," Edward said. Everyone were already at the edge of the woods, it was just the three of them left.

"Bella, what is it?" Jacob insisted.

"It's nothing that concerns you," Edward said.

"Bella?"

"I'll tell you if it happens, Jake. Like I said, I don't want to cause you unnecessary grief," Bella said. "I have to go, Jake. And please tell your dad, thanks."

"Sure, sure," Jacob still hadn't moved.

Edward would've carried Bella if it meant she would be safer away from the wolf faster. But he knew it would only make Bella mad at him, so he settled for leading her toward their car.

"Hey, Edward," Jacob called.

Both Bella and Edward, who were standing by the passenger side, turned to look at Jake.

"Nice car." Jacob couldn't prevent voicing out his admiration.

Edward smirked. "Thanks."

Jacob then phased and ran after the rest of his tribe.

"Well, that didn't turn out so bad, after all," Edward admitted.

Bella could only smile. "Who knows, maybe you and him could become friends this time around."


	28. Chapter 27 Long Night

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight nor the song Daybreak. I am only borrowing them from Meyer and Digby.

Some lines in this chapter were borrowed from the books.

I have no excuse as to why this took so long to write. It was just difficult, and I don't know why. If you're still reading my story, thank you, so much. Words cannot express how much that means to me.

Thanks are due to _**Katmom**_ and _**Savannah-Vee**_ as well for beta work they've done on this chapter.

**Chapter 27**

**Long Night**

As soon as they got back to the Cullens' house, Bella led Edward to the living room, where they sat on one of the couches. Edward knew there was something they still needed to discuss.

"What was that back there?" Edward began to ask. "When you saw the council elders?"

"I need to talk to you and Carlisle about that," said Bella, a concerned look gracing her face.

Upon hearing his name, Carlisle rushed to where the couple was. "What is it, Bella? Was there something else we should have told the tribe?"

Bella shook her head, her brown hair swishing lightly. "Not the tribe, really." She sighed. "I don't even know if we should tell him at all."

Edward was starting to get worried. "Is this about Jacob?"

"No. Harry Clearwater."

"What about him, Bella?" Carlisle questioned.

Edward leaned his arms on his knees and looked at his beloved.

"In my dream, he died of a heart attack. I don't exactly know why, though." Bella bit her lip and looked at Edward. "Do you think that… we should tell him… maybe?"

Edward turned his eyes on Carlisle. He didn't have a clue about this either.

Carlisle pondered what to tell Bella. He looked at his son, seemingly having a silent conversation with him. Though in reality, he didn't know what to make of Bella's concern. Would it be right to tell Harry? Would the man even listen to him? The tribe definitely didn't want his medical help since none of them would step foot into the hospital while he worked there.

The Cullen patriarch took a deep breath. "Bella, I'm not sure if it's all right to do that. We can't play God."

"But you did with the rest of your family." Bella shut her eyes after her outburst. Edward turned his head to gaze at her, shocked.

Bella opened her eyes, her apology swimming in them. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Carlisle. I didn't mean that. I just…" She sighed. "There's more to it than that, you see."

Carlisle patted one of Bella's hands. "It's all right, Bella. I know you're worried for your father's friend."

"Yes, but that's the thing. After Harry died, Charlie… he…"

"What is it, Bella?" Edward sat and put an arm around Bella's shoulders causing her to give him a small smile.

The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Carlisle. And it pleased him immensely.

Edward had to stifle a laugh at the thoughts running through Carlisle's head. It was quite similar to that of a proud father whose son just landed the hot cheerleader.

That exchange was short lived however, as they still had Bella's distress in mind.

"My dad, and Sue. That's Harry's wife. When Harry died, Sue and Charlie got closer. And if that happens here, too… is it wrong to be happy about it? When I become one of you, my dad won't be alone. He'll have her. But then again, that would mean Harry's death for that to happen. So do I try to warn him, or just… let him die?"

Bella covered her face with her hands. "What do I do?"

Edward took her hands in his. "We could try to warn him, love. But that's all we can really do. We have to let everything play out as it should. We can't stop it. I know that now." He brushed his fingertips along Bella's forehead, as if he was trying to smooth out her unease. "What's meant to happen will happen."

Bella nodded. She knew she didn't have a say, really. If fate had a hand on things, events, whether good or bad, would still occur. But how does she warn Harry? Would he even listen? Could she just simply go up to him and say that he was going to die?

"Bella?" Edward could still see the torment she was going through. He stood up, Bella looking up at him as she felt him move.

"Come on," he offered her his hand. "Stop thinking about this for now. It's late. We can discuss this further when you wake up."

"Edward's right," Carlisle added. "We can talk more about this tomorrow. A good night's sleep might give you a better perspective on things."

Bella nodded. "I'm really sorry about what I said, Carlisle. I didn't mean it."

"I know, Bella." The older vampire smiled.

Edward had his hand outstretched, waiting for Bella to take it. As soon as her hand was in his, he led her up the stairs and into his room.

This was the first time Bella had been in that part of the house. And what she saw surprised her immensely.

She stood at the doorway, almost faltering in her step. Edward was beside her in an instant.

She looked from the room, to Edward, and back again. She faced her beloved and asked, "What is that?"

As always when dealing with Bella, Edward was stumped at her reaction. "A bed?" he answered hesitantly.

"Yes, I know it's a bed, but what is it doing here, now?" Bella responded, almost rolling her eyes.

Edward shrugged sheepishly. "I thought you'd be more comfortable. Alice said it would be all right. You're supposed to be at a slumber party after all. And despite Alice's definition, slumber still means sleep, which you should be doing already."

"It's… I just… I didn't think…" Bella stammered.

Edward could only smile as he watched her stumble through her words. "Not what you expected?" He had his hand on her back as he gently pushed her into the bedroom.

"No, I mean yes, I mean…" Bella drew a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "I just didn't think this would be here this soon."

"This soon?" Edward's brows were drawn together. Then his face relaxed. He closed his eyes and smirked. "You've seen this already."

Bella nodded. It was the exact same bed her dream Edward got her when he decided to keep her hostage in the Cullen house with Alice to prevent her from going to La Push.

"When?" Edward sat on the edge of the poster bed with the gold cover and black wrought iron vines.

Bella sat beside him and gave him smile. "You, your brothers, and Carlisle went hunting. You bribed Alice to detain me in this house. We were fighting because I kept going to the Quileute reservation." She rolled her eyes at the absurdity.

Edward's eyes narrowed before quickly returning back to normal. It was a gesture too fast for Bella to notice. He knew the dangers. He would've definitely done the same thing if his Bella was putting herself at risk like that. But he had to calm himself down. This was a different time, this was the real world. His Bella didn't have strong ties to the wolf as she had in her dream. He tried to think of the positives. He had to. Thank goodness for vampire brains being able to think of a million things at once. He would push aside the panic he felt the minute she said the words 'going to the Quileute reservation.' However, that didn't mean he wouldn't lock Bella in his room if this would come true as well.

He gave her a crooked smile as he strived to show that what she just said didn't bother him. "What exactly did I bribe her with?" There, that was a perfectly optimistic question, a complete change of topic.

But before Bella could tell him, the door burst open. "Yes! I'll do it. Just say when and I'll cuff her to this bed!" Alice said as she flitted towards the couple, a huge smile on her face.

"Please tell me you saw what I was going to say, and not that he really did bribe you," Bella said apprehensively.

Alice was beaming; she couldn't contain the happiness bubbling to the surface. "No, he didn't bribe me. But I want it." She then looked at her brother straight in the eye. "Edward, I want that car!"

"A car?" Edward looked from Alice to Bella.

"A yellow Porsche," Bella confirmed.

Alice squealed once more. "Thank you, Edward." The petite vampire hugged her brother before skipping out of his room.

Bella quickly turned to look at her boyfriend. "What did you do?"

"I thought it would make a good Christmas present." Edward shrugged.

"Wha—" Bella could only shake her head. Cullens and their money.

Edward was about to smile but stopped for a quick moment. He moved his head slightly toward the door before facing Bella again. A shy grin began to form on his gorgeous face.

"What?" Bella couldn't help smiling back at him. He was without a doubt, the most beautiful man she had ever laid her eyes on. And when he smiled, it literally took her breath away.

"Alice is giving us a token of her gratitude." Edward took her in his arms and moved them to lie on the new bed.

"Already?" Bella giggled. "And what would that be?"

Edward entwined his fingers in her hair, gazing into her chocolate colored eyes. "She got everyone out of the house."

Bella pulled away in surprise. "Really?" she whispered.

Edward nodded. "Really."

Bella gave him the biggest smile she could muster. For a minute, it was Edward's turn to be dazzled.

He hugged her close and kissed her. "You are so beautiful, love."

Bella returned his kisses, deepening it every time. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella." He stared into her eyes. "I'm sorry for doubting us before."

Bella shushed him. "No more apologies." Then she reached up and caressed his face. She kissed him tenderly, knowing how hard it must be for him to have her so close.

Edward reciprocated, running his fingers through her hair. He moved lower as he kissed her jaw, then her neck.

"Edward," Bella whimpered as she felt his lips on her hot skin.

Edward immediately stopped and shut his eyes tight as he heard her moan. Raising his head, he looked at his beloved. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"What? Why?" Bella was looking at him pleadingly.

"This isn't right," Edward declared.

"I thought you said you were done with that." Bella drew herself up, turning her head away from Edward.

Edward's brows furrowed, confusion expressed on his features. "What are you…?"

One advantage of being a vampire is having an advanced brain that can quickly think of several thoughts at once. That allowed him to draw the right conclusion.

"No, I didn't mean that, love." He held her face in his hands, making her look at him so she could see his sincerity. "I want you, in every way possible. But I was apologizing for acting so ungentlemanly just now."

Bella had to stifle a laugh. She knew how much dream Edward valued her virtue. He was born in the 1900s after all. It was a time when women wore clothes that covered a whole lot more than the fashion now. Holding hands was considered a big deal during that period. And here she was, relishing in the knowledge that they were alone, and her thoughts immediately went to the gutter when she was informed of that.

She shook her head, beaming at Edward sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I should have known better."

"No, Bella, how could…you?" Edward was looking at her disbelievingly. He had to sigh. "This happened before."

"Yes." Bella shrugged.

"Did we…?"

Bella shook her head. "You didn't let it go that far. You were trying to protect my virtue."

"So, that was it." Edward's eyes were calculating. He had come to know Bella well. And stubbornness is one trait she possessed. Did she really leave it at that? "We stopped, just like that?"

"Um…" Bella started nibbling on her bottom lip. "There was some kissing." She was blushing a bright red.

Edward was instantly closer, an arm around her waist to pull her to him. "That's all? I don't think you would be blushing from head to toe due to a few kisses. What are you not telling me, Bella?"

Bella grimaced and hid her face with her hands. But Edward held them in his and slowly pulled them away. "Don't hide your face from me, love." The couple stared lovingly at each other.

"Is this all right? Tell me if being this close is too hard for you," Bella said as she stared back at him.

Edward spoke softly. "If there was any way for me to become human for you – no matter what the price, I would pay it."

"Don't say that."

"Why not? Wouldn't you rather be with someone who's not a monster?" Edward couldn't help but recall what he really was, what horrible things he'd done in the past.

Bella moved closer, climbing on top of Edward and straddling his lap. "I would rather be with someone I love. Someone I couldn't be without. Someone whose absence has the power to destroy me. I can't be without you, Edward. You may think you're a monster, but I don't. I only see a man who loves me so much that it makes him think I'm better off without him in my life. A monster wouldn't have sacrificed his own happiness because he thinks it would give me mine. Vampire or human, it doesn't matter to me. I would still want you. Only you."

"I don't deserve you." Edward couldn't stop the happiness he felt at Bella's words.

Bella shook her head. "Then neither do I."

"We're quite a pair, aren't we?" Edward held onto Bella's hips as he leaned back slowly.

"Yes, we are." Bella nodded. "There is one advantage of being a vampire though."

"And what's that?"

"It means I would have you for all eternity."

The couple kissed. It was all they could do at the time, but for Bella and Edward, it was enough… for now.


	29. Chapter 28 Nature

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight nor the song Daybreak. I am only borrowing them from Meyer and Digby.

Some lines in this chapter were borrowed from the books.

Thank you to everyone who's still reading this, listing my story as their favorite, even me as an author. You have no idea how happy it makes me feel each time I get a notification for that.

Thanks are due to _**Katmom**_ and _**Savannah-Vee**_ for the fast beta work they've done on this chapter. They said they liked it, so I hope you will too.

**Chapter 28**

**Nature**

Bella arched her back as she stretched, drawing her arms up above her head. A soft moan escaped her lips as she savored the heavenly bed and having such a pleasant sleep. She turned to her side, remembering where she was, and snuggled closer to the hard body beside her. She couldn't hold back a smile.

"Good morning," she mumbled.

"That was definitely a good sight to see first thing in the morning," Edward replied.

Bella opened her eyes and looked up at him, visualizing what she just did and how Edward might take it. Her cheeks began to warm from the blush she was sporting.

Edward chuckled, brushing her hair away from her forehead. "You're embarrassed, love? If it weren't for the obvious signs that you were, in fact, waking up from sleep, I would have thought you were teasing me."

Bella rolled her eyes. "As if I could actually do that."

"You don't think you can?" Edward challenged.

Bella shook her head. "No, I can't."

"You haven't even tried."

"And if I did, where will that leave us? You trying to hold me back? No thanks, Edward. A girl can only take so much rejection," Bella whispered dejectedly.

She was about to turn her back to him to prevent him from seeing the hurt look on her face. But before she could move an inch, she found herself on her back once more, with Edward hovering above her.

He was holding his weight off her with his elbows, so as not to crush her. But he was close, too close, and still it wasn't enough for her. In Bella's mind, she was thinking that her Edward had never done this in her dream, not until they were married. But she wasn't complaining, she welcomed him, if only she could make him move closer.

"I will never reject you, Bella. I love you too much. I'm only asking that you wait. Do you have any idea how painful it is, trying to refuse you when… I want the same thing?" Edward did move closer when he said the last part, his forehead touching hers.

Bella held his face in both hands. "You do?" She couldn't believe it. Edward was openly admitting that he wanted to do more with her.

Edward nodded. "I do. I may not be a human, but I am a man."

She moved slowly, giving him a languid kiss. But Edward broke it too soon for her taste.

Edward stared into her eyes. "I don't want to hurt you, and your being human raises that risk to immeasurable ratios." He shook his head. "I can't… I just can't. If I take away your life due to one night of debauchery, I would rather go to Italy and ask the Volturi—"

"Stop! Don't say another word," Bella demanded. The anger and fear was written all over her face. She was almost shaking, her emotions were too palpable. She didn't want to hear another word, because that same sentence had been a sign of where Edward's thoughts and actions would lead if something bad were to happen to her.

A knock sounded on the door, interrupting her rampant thoughts.

"Edward?" Alice called.

Edward groaned. He tried to search his sister's mind for the reason as to why she would interrupt a moment between him and Bella, but she was already singing a blasted Britney Spears song.

"Go to her. It's unusual for her not to just run in here, it might be something important," Bella said. She was glad that Edward's train of thought had been broken. Alice's disruption would bring him farther away, so she welcomed it.

When Edward moved, she began to get up as well. "I need a human moment." She then walked to the bathroom, carrying a small bag of toiletries with her.

Edward sighed and went to open the door. He stood in the way, not allowing Alice to enter his room.

He was able to move out of the way a split second before Alice was able to land a hard smack on his head.

"What was that for?" Edward shouted.

"Hush," Alice ordered in a tone too low for Bella to hear. "Are you insane? Mentally ill? What possessed you to tell Bella about wanting to die?"

"That wasn't what I meant, and why were you even listening to our conversation?" Edward asked.

"Well, one, it's not like we can help it. Two, I saw a vision of what your statement was doing to Bella. And three, Jasper felt her emotions and it was crippling. I'm surprised she was able to get up and walk," Alice informed him.

Edward looked in the direction of the bathroom and noticed that he couldn't hear anything. He was instantly at the door, knocking and asking Bella if she was all right.

"I'm fine, Edward," was the only reply he got. He looked back at Alice, who had a brow raised, mocking him.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose as he replayed the conversation in his mind. He then remembered what Bella had told Carlisle and the rest of his family before. He grimaced at how insensitive he had been. He resolved to stay and wait for Bella and explain, maybe even grovel for forgiveness.

"It wouldn't hurt," Alice said, shrugging before she flitted down the stairs.

Edward waited for Bella to emerge from the bathroom. When she did, he saw a bit of red around her eyes. She tried to erase the evidence that she had been crying, but with vampire vision, she might as well just announce it.

"I'm sorry," Edward said as he went and embraced his beloved.

Bella returned the hug with as much force as a human could. She couldn't deny it, she was terrified. She didn't want to think about almost losing him. She thought she would never have to think of that trip overseas ever again. But when Edward mentioned how he would destroy himself if he lost her… it was like being thrown back in that part of the dream where it physically hurt being apart from him.

Edward knew she was crying before he even felt a single drop on him. He could smell the saltiness of her tears and he loathed that he had caused her pain. "I'm so sorry, Bella. It was insensitive of me. I just couldn't bear the thought of losing you now, ever.

Bella savored the moment with him. Being able to hug him, to be this close to him was worth more than anything. She knew it might look like she was trying to get back the intimacy she shared with the vampire from her dreams. But she had fallen hard for this Edward. He was reality, he was her future, he was and forever would be the love of her life and beyond.

"I know how you feel, and I understand," Bella said after pulling back to look at him. "When we were apart in that dream, it was like I was being torn apart, literally. There was a gaping hole in my chest that would grow just with the mere mention of your name. I know from the start that you didn't want this—"

Edward was shaking his head, trying to interrupt. "Bella, I…"

"No, let me finish. It's time we talk about this once and for all. And when we're done, we're never speaking of it again, deal?"

He nodded. "Deal."

Bella took a deep breath. "You thought I was trying to get that life and substituting that Edward with you, thinking that you are one and the same. Maybe I was wrong about the way I tried to make you understand that, and I am sorry for it. But I was never wrong about how I felt. Yes, in a way you are different. You listen more than just deciding things for yourself. Maybe that's why I dreamt about it. Maybe this was so we wouldn't make the same mistakes. I know this, this reality, is better than the one in my dream. We may not have the same happy ending, but it'll be happy nonetheless because I have you, not the dream Edward, just you."

Edward kissed her after that speech. He knew she loved him, more than he ever deserved. And while it was a miniscule amount, there was still that doubt that Bella might love the dream Edward, and was just projecting her feelings onto him. But now he knew, she was there for him. She loved him.

When he stopped kissing her, his forehead touched hers. He could feel her trying to catch her breath, and he was elated that he caused such a reaction. "I'm sorry for bringing up…Volterra. It was callous of me. I wasn't trying to hurt you; I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me and that losing you…." He tried to smile. "I can't even bring it up without my thoughts turning dark. You're my reason for living now, Bella."

"And you're mine. Now do you understand why I want to be changed so badly? I don't see it as becoming damned, Edward. I only see it as getting to have forever with you. People everywhere try desperately to find the one, and when they do, they'd give up everything so they could extend their lives and be together forever. We can have that. If you're so scared of losing me, why are you so against changing me? That's what I don't understand. That's why I sometimes wonder what you see in me. How can you claim to love me so much that you'd kill yourself if something bad happens to me, but then you also don't want me to be turned so that nothing can make you lose me?"

Edward stayed quiet. She was absolutely right. Bella was completely and utterly precise. He was the one who was sending mixed signals. By changing her, she wouldn't be as fragile as a human being. The threat to her existence would be minimal which meant he didn't have to fear for her every second. She would be indestructible. She would live forever. He could have her forever.

He looked into her eyes, trying to see if there was the slightest bit of doubt when he asked, "Are you sure this is what you really want, Bella?"

"Yes."

"You won't regret missing out on having a normal life?"

"It's not much of a life if you're not in it.

Edward couldn't help but smile. His beloved had proven him wrong once again. Clearly, she was the brains in this relationship, as well as the beauty. Hell, she was everything.

"Well, I do have one condition though," Edward stated.

Bella froze. Did she hear correctly? Was this really happening? "Wh-what condition is that?" she stammered.

"If I agree to your change, I want you to experience every human experience possible before that happens."

"Every human experience? Like what exactly?"

"There aren't any specifics really. Maybe prom, graduation…"

Bella pulled back smiling. "Is this your way of asking me to prom?"

"Maybe."

Bella shook her head. "I don't dance."

"How can you not dance?" Edward's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Edward, I'm not exactly graceful, in case you haven't noticed. And me being on a dance floor is a disaster waiting to happen."

"Bella, I won't let anything happen to you. Besides, it's all in the leading."

"Easy for you to say. Your feet are safe despite the number of times I'll be stepping on them." Bella grimaced.

"Well, it's settled then. You can dance with me while standing on my toes." Then he leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "If you had lived in my time, I would've asked you to a ball and I would dance with you all night, just so that no other man could come near you, let alone touch you."

Bella shivered at the possessiveness Edward exuded. Her breathing became shallow and just before she was about to pass out, Edward pulled back to look at her.

"Bella?"

She was dazed once more.

"Bella." Edward shook her a little.

"What?"

Edward sighed though his eyes were twinkling with amusement. "What am I going to do with you, love?"

"Dance with me at prom." Bella grinned.

oOoOo

"Stop worrying about me, you need to hunt," Bella and Edward were in her room back in Charlie's house. She noticed Edward's eyes and knew he needed to feed. But, as always, his overprotective mind was rearing his ugly head.

"I'll be quick, I promise," Edward assured her.

"No need. I'll just be here. Take your time and get as much as you can. I can't believe how long you've gone without." Bella was looking at the pile of books on her shelf.

"I'll only be gone for an hour, two at the most."

"Go already. The sooner you leave, the sooner you'll be back." Bella smiled.

Edward decided to play with her. "Are you trying to get rid of me, Miss Swan?"

Bella laughed and wrapped her arms around him. "Never."

Edward gave her a chaste kiss and started to pull away. "I'll be back before you even know I'm gone."

Bella could only giggle. "I'll be here waiting."

"Be safe." And with that he jumped out the window and ran to meet with Alice and Jasper who were also going to feed.

A few minutes later, Bella decided to prepare dinner for her and her father. While chopping some vegetables, she saw that it was a nice day and thought of reading a book outside by the trees. When her stew was done, she grabbed a blanket and her Pride and Prejudice book and went into the woods though still in sight of the house.

She began to read and had started falling asleep from the combination of the warm sunlight and the cool breeze blowing through the trees.

oOoOo

"You are so in love," Alice stated as she ran alongside Edward.

Edward tried to stop himself from smiling, but found that he couldn't. He opted to stay silent instead.

"No sense hiding from me or Jasper," Alice teased.

"I know."

"Not to burst the bubble of happiness that you're in… but… I still see her changing," Alice said softly.

Edward only nodded.

Alice blinked in surprise. "That's it? No verbal outburst? No spikes of anger?" She looked to Jasper for confirmation. Her husband simply shrugged. "You're not mad?"

"I'm not saying I approve wholeheartedly. But, she wants this and I can't deny her anything," Edward admitted. "Besides, isn't that where this is all leading anyway?"

"Yes," Alice answered.

"No matter how much I go against it, it seems the world has its own plan for Bella." Edward sighed.

Alice grinned widely then. "So does this mean you'll get married?"

"Alice!" Edward groaned before running much faster than his companions.

oOoOo

When Bella woke up, the sun had just set. She sat up, and thought about the events of the night before. She was still torn about Harry. Warning him would mean a longer life, and no Sue for Charlie. But then, would she be able to live with herself knowing she could have prevented the death of one of her dad's best friends? Without a doubt, she knew the answer would be a resounding no.

With her mind resolved, she began to gather her things. Just as she was about to turn to face the direction of her house, she saw two pales figures who were staring right back at her.

oOoOo

The three Cullens had just finished drinking from a few deer when Alice's eyes glazed over. Jasper was by her side the instant he saw her stance.

"Edward!" she yelled.

He saw the scene from her mind play in his. And he ran, the fastest his feet could carry him, making a path through the trees, rushing back to Bella's house.

Edward hadn't noticed if Jasper and Alice were on his tail. He knew Alice would be just as worried as he was and would try to help Bella, too. But the only thing going on his mind at the moment was the vision Alice had. Two vampires had caught Bella's scent and decided to have a look. Then Bella saw them and the vision disappeared.

They didn't get to see who the vampires were, but the more pressing matter was the image vanishing. It could only mean the wolves had appeared, and that made Edward's fears grow exponentially. Vampires and werewolves were meeting, and Bella was caught in the middle.

"Maybe it's just Emmett and Rosalie," Alice tried to placate her brother.

"Try calling them!" Edward shouted.

"I'm on it," Jasper said, getting his phone out and dialing the Cullen house.

Still they ran, minutes ticked and for once, Edward wished he had the power to teleport himself in the blink of an eye.

"Emmett!" Jasper yelled on the phone. Edward stopped for a second before resuming his sprint.

Edward already had his answer. The fact that it was Emmett who answered the phone only meant the vampires with Bella were not from their family. He tried racking his brain for an answer as to who it could be. Anything Bella and Carlisle might have mentioned through the stories about the dreams. The only two he could think of were James and Victoria, but they had already eliminated that threat.

"I've told him to go to Bella," Jasper said.

Edward only nodded. He was just a few miles away.

oOoOo

"Bella!"

She was frozen, she wanted to turn, to run toward Jacob's voice, but she knew it would be futile. If she spoke, Jacob would hear her, and maybe he could go to her.

"Who are you?" One of the vampires spoke.

"My name is Bella," she responded nervously.

Jacob began to run, he could smell the stench in the air. Quil and Embry were right beside him. As soon as he saw his friend, he stopped. There were vampires facing Bella, and their eyes were red.

"Bella, get away from them," Jacob yelled as he instantly phased in front of everyone. He leaped toward the vampires, putting himself between them and Bella.

What Jacob didn't notice was his friends shaking uncontrollably. Soon, the sounds of clothes ripping were heard. As Bella and Jacob turned, two more wolves were standing in the place of Quil and Embry.

Jacob howled, so did the other two. He hoped with all his might that Sam and the others heard him and would rush to his aide. He couldn't handle this all by himself.

He spoke to the two in their minds, asking them to not do anything and that help was on the way.

The male vampire addressed Bella. "You're friends with werewolves?"

"They're not werewolves, Peter."

The two vampires blinked in surprise. "How do you know my name?"

"There's a lot to explain. But I know who you are, and that you're friends with Jasper."

"I was wondering why I smelled Edward on you," he commented.

Bella had to blush.

Just then, Emmett and Rosalie came running, causing Quil and Embry to bristle.

"Jacob, tell them they're friends of the Cullens. We won't be harmed," Bella pleaded.

Jacob spoke to the two telepathically, and they calmed momentarily.

"Peter, Charlotte, what are you doing here?" Rosalie asked.

"We thought we would surprise Jasper with a visit. We were cutting through the woods to avoid the sunlight when we came across this girl. Her scent was mixed with Edward's, so we thought he was here," Peter replied.

"Oh." Emmett had to laugh. "She's Edward's mate actually."

Peter looked at Emmett with disbelief. "He's mated with a human?"

"Not just any human. She's his singer."

Charlotte gasped. "How can he stand it?"

Jacob growled. They were talking like they were at a casual party. Didn't they understand the danger Bella was in?

"Can you please talk about this in the Cullen house?" Bella asked. "We have some problems right now." She motioned to the two wolves staring back at all of them.

"Oh, yeah… uh…" Emmett was at a loss for words. He stared at the two newly changed wolves. "Bella's safe, don't worry. You know Edward won't let—"

Just as he said his brother's name, Bella was snatched from where she was standing.

She had her eyes closed and she yelped in fear as she grabbed on to whatever it was that literally swept her off her feet. She could feel the rush of the wind on her face. It was then she realized she was being carried…by someone. She opened her eyes and leaned against the hard body when she saw it was Edward who had her.

"Edward, stop," she called to him softly.

But he couldn't hear anything. All he saw when he came upon the scene were four vampires and three wolves, and Bella right smack in the middle of the melee. He acted on instinct. Protect his mate at all costs.

"Edward, I'm okay." She touched his face. "It was Peter and Charlotte."

They were nearing his home when he slowed down. "I know, but the wolves…"

"That was unexpected. I knew Quil and Embry were going to change, but I didn't think it would be in that way." Bella shook her head. Regret washed over her for Quil and Embry's abrupt change.

"Did you know they were coming?" Edward questioned.

Bella shook her head. "No, I only met them toward the end when they sided with us against the Volturi."

"Peter is not known for his restraint. We have to tell them not to hunt around Forks. Now that the Quileute know they're connected to us, they might threaten the pact."

"You can put me down now," Bella reminded him.

"I know, but let me hold you close for a bit more. You have no idea how it felt when I saw you just now."

"Everything was under control," Bella mentioned.

"Not with the two wolves. It was only because they knew Jacob had more experience with the change that they were hanging on his every word."

"Hmmm…"

"What?"

"They were in Jacob's pack. They're his best friends so it's only natural that they side with Jacob. But I wonder if they have an inkling that Jacob is the true alpha."

"Maybe. But I don't want to talk about them right now." Edward walked up the steps to his house before he let Bella down.

Carlisle and Esme were quick to notice this and met them outside. "What happened?"

Edward drew a deep breath. "Peter and Charlotte are here. They came across Bella."

"Nothing happened." Bella sighed before going into the house.

Edward shook his head, but he didn't follow her in.

Esme placed a comforting hand on Edward's arm before following Bella inside.

"Edward, I know this couldn't be just because of a visit from Peter and Charlotte," Carlisle said.

Edward started to pace. "No. Jacob was there, along with a couple of his friends. They were bewildered. I guess seeing Bella with vampires with red eyes triggered the gene that caused them to phase."

"They're new shapeshifters?" Carlisle asked incredulously.

Edward nodded. "Part of Jacob's pack." He then just stood quietly.

"Edward?" Carlisle placed a hand on the shoulder of his longest companion, someone he considered a son.

"She's meant to change, isn't she?" He looked at the man he came to value like a father. Anguish was all over his face. "We've taken care of James and Victoria, I didn't leave so she wouldn't have to go to Volterra, but she's still in danger all the time. It's like no matter what I do, someone or something finds a way to kill her. I can't be with her all the time because then I would be a threat to her survival as well."

"I think it is fate's way of pushing your hand. I think it signifies how much you're meant for each other. And you'll only ever truly be together when you change her. You've been so alone all these years, Edward. And I had worried that maybe I turned you too early."

Edward shook his head. "I know you've thought that way, but it's not your fault. You only did what she asked."

"I'd like to think that maybe everything that happened was supposed to lead you to this. Time froze you so you can catch up to her. It seemed that your mother knew what I was, she knew what would happen to you if I got involved. Maybe she's brought Bella to you. Maybe she has never stopped looking after you."

A soft smile graced Edward's features, making him more beautiful. "Maybe you're right, Carlisle. Maybe you're right."


	30. Chapter 29 Ethics

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight nor the song Daybreak. I am only borrowing them from Meyer and Digby.

Some lines in this chapter were borrowed from the books.

**A/N: **Oh wow! A huge, huge thank you to everyone who's still reading this, listing me and my story as their favorite, and for following it. I can't believe it, 1000 followers! Words cannot express how baffled and grateful I am. So as a token, I'm posting two chapters. Hope you all like it.

Thanks are due to _**Katmom**_ and _**CoreenM**_ for the beta work they've done.

**Chapter 29**

**Ethics**

Esme walked back into the house and found Bella seated on the couch, curled up in a ball.

"Bella, are you all right?"

Bella nodded. "Just thinking."

"About what, dear?" Esme sat beside the human she was quickly coming to love like a daughter.

"Edward."

Esme smiled. "That's good, though usually it would cause you to be happy."

"I was, I am. It's just…" Bella sighed. "Please don't take this the wrong way. I'm not complaining, but sometimes, I worry about Edward's over protectiveness."

"That's normal for a vampire, Bella. We are always protective of our mates."

"Would you kill yourself if, God forbid, something bad were to happen to Carlisle?"

Esme gasped. "I… I don't know, maybe." She took the young girl's hands in hers. "You have to understand, Bella, vampires mate for life. Once a vampire finds their mate, we experience a powerful change. We feel a love and desire that's almost tangible. If a vampire were to lose their mate, it would feel like being torn from our other half. We are never complete again, and the pain and misery becomes too much that it would be better to just end this existence."

Bella only nodded.

Esme's eyes narrowed. "Why did you ask that, Bella? Has Edward said something to you?"

She didn't want to cause Esme to worry, but she couldn't exactly lie to the sweet and caring woman either. "It has come up. Which is why he's more resolved to changing me this time around, I think," she rushed to explain. "But the worry and fear I saw just now, when we came here… I don't want him to feel that ever again."

Esme smiled softly. "It would always be a concern, Bella, even when you're a vampire. Edward would always worry about you. It's just stronger now since you're so fragile, but that will change once you've been turned. However, I can't say how much of an improvement it would be." She chuckled; she was feeling so happy for the boy she treated like a son. Edward always put others before himself – if anyone deserved happiness, it was him.

This time, Bella smiled as well. "You're right."

Esme noticed that Bella's grin didn't quite reach her eyes. "Is there something else on your mind?"

"Harry Clearwater?" Bella was hoping she could finally come to a decision about her father's friend. Maybe Esme could give her some insight.

Esme sighed. "I heard the conversation you had with Carlisle about him. But trust me when I say that I wasn't eavesdropping."

"I know." Bella smiled, then grimaced when she remembered the shameful words she spoke to the doctor. "I'm sorry about that. I wasn't faulting Carlisle for anything. The situation with Harry, Sue, and my dad is just tearing me apart. Whatever I do, I'll be guilty of letting people down."

"Maybe you're not supposed to interfere with regard to them. I don't think there's anything you can do, really. We have to leave it all to fate, and let things lie where they're supposed to."

"And my guilty conscience? Is it really fair for me to not say anything when it might cost Leah and Seth a father? I know if I were in their shoes, I'd want to know everything I can do to keep my family with me," Bella said, not realizing that her words had double entendre.

It was at that moment that Edward and Carlisle walked in, hearing Bella's statement. Before Bella could see him, a look of hurt flashed across Edward's face, but it was gone a second after. Hearing Bella's words reminded him of his errant decision to leave, and have his family leave Bella as well. He drew in a deep unnecessary breath; they were supposed to move past this. While it was something Bella and his family had glazed over, he wouldn't forget. It would be a reminder of what he could've lost, and it would help ground him and treasure what he had.

He put a smile on his face, recalling the earlier conversation with Carlisle. He thought of his mother and sent a silent prayer of thanks for the happiness he was feeling with Bella.

The girl he loved turned to him. She beamed as she took in the joy radiating from him. She walked closer and took his cold hand in her warm one. "Are you feeling better?" Bella asked.

Edward fell for her even more. After all that had happened, she was fretting over his well being. He drew her close to his side and placed a tender kiss on the top of her head. "I'm fine, love. I'm sorry for getting carried away back there."

"It's okay. And I understand. I guess if the situation was reversed, I would've acted the same way, maybe even worse," Bella answered.

"You're too lenient on me," Edward stated.

Bella shook her head. "No, I really do understand, Edward. Carlisle told you about my dream, and that I met with Jenks, right?"

Edward nodded solemnly.

"I hid that from him, from that Edward. I knew Aro would know everything when he touched you. I kept my back-up plan a secret so Renesmee would have a chance to escape. So yes, I understand how it is to get carried away to protect a loved one." Then Bella frowned; fear was creeping up on her, enveloping her.

"What is it, love?" he asked as he pulled Bella in his embrace.

Bella looked at him; panic was written all over her face. "What if that part still happens? What will we do if we fail this time? You know everything about that dream, even the part with Jenks. How can we hide an escape plan from Aro?"

"Hush… hush." Edward tried to soothe Bella's fears. "We won't let it come to that. Just like in your dream, everything will be all right."

Bella allowed herself to be comforted in Edward's arms.

After a few minutes, Bella looked up at her love. "I think I should tell Harry."

"You think that would be wise?"

Bella nodded. "He deserves to know. His family does."

"Can I suggest something?"

"Yes, of course."

Edward pulled away from Bella. "I think you should tell Jacob."

One of Bella's brows rose. "You're seriously saying I should meet with Jake?"

Edward spoke crossly. "I'm not saying I like it, but he's our best bet. If Harry does have a weak heart, I think it would be wiser if he hears that part of your dream from someone he won't doubt."

Bella was becoming irritated. "You think he'd question me? What do I have to gain from telling him that he died from a heart attack in my dream? Why would I lie about something like that?"

Edward took Bella's hands in his, rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hands with his thumbs. "I didn't mean they would say you're lying, Bella. But it wouldn't be good for Harry if you just go and tell him upfront. I think this will be better handled by Jacob's father."

Bella remained silent as she mulled over Edward's words. "You're right. Let's go to the reservation now so I can talk to Billy."

Edward moved back a little. "No." Edward shook his head. "Bella, we can't go to La Push. We're bound by the treaty."

"Well, you don't have to go. I can just drop by real quick and talk to Billy."

Edward looked appalled by that suggestion. "No! I'm not allowing you to go to La Push either, Bella."

"But… how will I tell Billy if I don't go there?" Bella shook her head quickly. "And, wait a minute, what do you mean you're not allowing me?"

"La Push is dangerous, Bella. We've been over this. The wolves are volatile creatures."

"Edward, they won't hurt me," she pleaded.

"You don't know that." Edward ran his hand through his hair, causing it to be in more disarray than it already was.

"Please. Just…what if we meet him again… in my house? Jacob and Billy. Would that work?"

Edward was silent for a while, a million scenarios running through his head. "Yes, all right. Jacob wouldn't dare phase if his father was there. He'd be worried for his safety and yours."

"Why are you so sure he'd phase? You keep thinking they'll get mad at me," Bella asked.

Edward hugged Bella. "I'm not saying this to hurt you. But… Jacob might get upset when he finds out that we kept this from them."

Bella pulled back to look Edward in the eyes. "But I'm telling them now."

"Yes, now. Why not back when we were at the meeting?"

A saddened look flashed on Bella's face. "I didn't even remember it until I saw Harry," she said in a whisper.

"And you waited a couple of days to tell them?"

"Why aren't you with me on this?" Bella pulled away.

"I am, I'm respecting and supporting whatever it is you want to do, Bella. But we just have to be prepared for anything the Blacks will throw at us."

"I know. I know. I just… is it wrong to wish that everything will turn out perfectly?"

Edward gave her a small smile. "No, not at all."

oOo

Charlie was working a night shift, and Edward already made plans to stay with Bella through the night. As soon as the police cruiser left, Bella made the phone call to the Blacks. They didn't have to wait long. It was only a few minutes later when Edward heard Jacob's Beetle rumbling down the road.

Bella opened the door to greet Jacob, who was helping Billy out of the vehicle and into his wheelchair. As soon as Jacob righted himself, he stopped short upon seeing Edward.

"He's joining us?" Jacob asked.

Bella nodded. "Moral support."

"What's this about, Bella?" Billy got straight to the point.

"I think it's best to discuss this as soon we're all settled in the living room," Edward suggested.

Jacob pushed his father's wheelchair into the house. Once everyone was seated, Bella began.

"I remembered something from my dream. I wasn't sure how to let the people involved know. So Edward thought the safest way of going about it, is through you."

Jacob narrowed his eyes. "So this isn't about us?"

Bella shook her head. "Not exactly, no. It's about one of the elders, Harry Clearwater."

"What about Harry, Bella?" Billy inquired.

"In my dream, he suffered a heart attack and died. I don't know when or why it happened." Bella paused as parts of her dream resurfaced. Her eyes were shifting, like she was reading something.

Edward, who was seated beside her, held her hands tight in concern. "Bella?"

"I jumped," Bella stated.

"What?" Jacob voiced. He couldn't help but wonder what exactly Bella was getting at.

Bella looked straight at Jake. "I jumped. Cliff diving. We saw Sam and the others doing it. I made you promise to take me, but you never did. So I went by myself…."

She had to pause when a soft growl emanated from Edward. She shrugged one shoulder before continuing.

"Anyway, when you pulled me out of the water, you said something happened to Harry, that he suffered a heart attack," Bella finished.

"So, what are you saying? That it could happen again?" Jacob questioned in alarm.

Bella was shaking her head. "I don't know. But it's better that he be told so he could do something to prevent it."

"Why didn't you tell us this before, Bella?" asked Billy.

"I totally forgot about it." Bella was about to say more, but Edward squeezed her hand to stop her. She looked at him and gave him a small smile. To the Blacks, it looked like the vampire was just supporting her.

Bella returned her attention to her father's friend. "Will you be able to tell him, without causing him distress? I didn't know what caused it, but I'm assuming it might be something big… like…" Bella bit her lip as she tried to come up with a possible trigger for Harry's attack. She figured if they could know how it happened, they might be able to prevent it.

"What happened, Bella? What happened to Harry after…" Billy trailed off.

Bella looked at the older man straight on, her face expressing fear and sympathy. She knew what he was asking, but she couldn't find the words to answer him.

Billy's eyes widened in understanding. He then nodded. "I'll encourage him to have himself checked out."

"What? What happened to Harry in your dream?" Jacob asked.

Bella looked at him. "He died," she said softly.

Jacob gasped. A look of horror passed his face. He started to shake.

"Jacob, don't!" Edward stood and warned. "If you phase, the others will know what we've talked about. You have to approach Harry with this as calmly as possible. It's why we asked you to come!" Edward rushed the words out, hoping to alert Jacob to the consequences if Harry found out abruptly. He stood in front of Bella, ready to protect her in case Jacob couldn't settle himself down.

Jacob breathed in deeply and slowly as he tried to keep himself from shifting. "I'm sorry," he said between breaths. Everyone waited for him to relax before uttering another word.

"You really have no idea how it happened?" Jacob asked.

Bella shook her head, her bottom lip between her teeth. "I wish I knew, Jacob. If there was some way to stop this from happening, I'd do it. I don't want Seth and Leah to suffer. They're good people, they'll become…" Bella stopped, her eyes moving as she gazed off.

"They'll become what, Bella?" Billy pressed.

Bella raised her head, looking first at Billy, then at Jacob. "They became wolves. In my dream, they became wolves."

"They?" Jacob was aghast. He shook his head in the negative and started pacing. "That's not possible. Leah? She's a girl! Girls can't become one of us." He then looked to his dad for confirmation. "Right?"

Billy nodded before turning toward Bella. "It's just a dream, Bella. I understand about your concern for Harry. And I thank you for coming to us with it. There's nothing about being too safe when it comes to our health." He then smiled, in a way that seemed like he was trying to pacify a child. "But Leah changing, it's never happened before."

"Stop!" Edward interjected angrily. "Don't do that. Don't discredit her and make her think that her notions are nothing but silly dreams. I admit, I was unbelieving at first. But Bella has proven that what she saw was real. How else can you explain this? About her knowing what we are? She knows everything about us, and everything about you. If this Leah became a wolf in her dream, then it's a possibility that it can happen. Maybe it's unprecedented, but it's not impossible. We're not asking you to believe us wholeheartedly, but watch for the signs. Try to prevent what you can. We've done some of the work ahead when we, too, found out about things. You have nothing to lose if you do the same."

Billy was stunned with the vampire's impassioned speech. He obviously cared a lot for his friend's daughter. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean for it to sound like I'm doubting you. But it's just too far-fetched. However, your friend is right. We have nothing to lose by being careful. If that is all you wanted to talk to us about, we best be on our way."

"Yeah, that's it." Bella nodded. She stood up and led Jacob and Billy out the door. She went to the passenger side when Jacob had settled his father in the seat. "Thank you for coming and listening to me."

"You're welcome, Bella. And thank you for letting us know to look out for Harry." Billy paused. "And for Leah, as well."

"I do hope it doesn't happen, Billy. She seemed miserable most of the time, especially since she shared a mind with Sam."

Billy was surprised at that information. He could only nod in response. He didn't want to think about the hardships Leah would face should she join the pack.

Jacob got in the driver's seat and started the engine. "Don't worry about Harry, Bella. We'll take care of him."

"Thanks again, Jake. Drive safely."

"Sure, sure." Jacob waved goodbye as the Blacks drove off.

Edward came out and embraced Bella from behind. "That went well, don't you think?"

Bella turned in his arms and decided to tease him. "I told you they wouldn't get mad at me."

Edward had to chuckle. "All right, I'll give you that. But there were a couple of times that I noticed you were censoring what you were going to say."

Bella nodded. "Yeah, I had to. I almost blurted out that Leah and Seth became a part of Jacob's pack. And with what almost happened, I don't think Jake was ready to hear that. I can't help but wonder though, was that what caused Harry's heart attack?"

"What did?"

"Leah turning. I knew it was at a time that Victoria was hunting me. Because while I was in the water after jumping, I saw her, her hair at least. She was in the water with me."

Edward tightened his hold around Bella and closed his eyes as if he was in pain.

The grimace didn't escape Bella's notice. She hugged him closer, pressing her cheek to his stone cold chest. "I'm fine. I'm right here."

Edward placed a kiss on the top of her head. "It's just hard to hear those things at times. I keep wondering, what if everything had happened the way it did in your dream. What if I was there to save you that day? Would you have been bitten by James? I almost left. Would we have gone to Volterra then?"

"Don't think about that. We're together. Swear you won't leave me."

"I won't go anywhere. I'll be right here as long as you need me."

Upon hearing that, Bella pulled away furiously. "No! Don't say that. You told me the same thing in my dream, but you still left and it almost got us both killed."

Edward was surprised at Bella's outburst. He reached for her and tried his best to soothe her as he drew her back in his arms. "I swear I won't leave you. I don't seem to be strong enough to stay away from you. As long as you want me, I'm here."

Bella looked straight at him, her gaze unwavering. "I'll always want you. Forever."


	31. Chapter 30 Surprise

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight nor the song Daybreak. I am only borrowing them from Meyer and Digby.

Some lines in this chapter were borrowed from the books.

**A/N: **Huge thanks go out to _**Katmom **_for being such a wonderful beta. Not only does she edit my work, she's also my sounding board. She liked what I've told her so far. Now it's just a matter of turning those conversations into the next 10 chapters.

On a side note: I just saw Breaking Dawn Part 2 and I was in shock. Seriously. Then it finally sunk in that it's over. And the only thought running through my head was, it can't be over. I still have stories to write, I still crave for more of the characters, and I still want them to live like they're supposed to: FOREVER.

**Chapter 30**

**Surprise**

Months passed with relative peace and quiet. Soon, September had come and it was time for Bella's birthday.

"We should throw a party," Alice suggested as they were lounging around in the Cullen house.

"No!" Bella looked embarrassed after that outburst.

"What's wrong, Bella? Don't want to celebrate growing old? You won't have to worry about that soon enough," Emmett joked, though Edward wasn't pleased with it.

The sneer didn't escape Emmett's notice. He punched Edward in the arm, almost cracking his brother's porcelain skin. "Lighten up, brother. We both know you've warmed up to the idea of her changing."

"Yes, but stop talking about it so nonchalantly," Edward hissed.

"What? You know you can't avoid it." Emmett then looked at Bella. "And if I were you, I'd be trying to appease my girlfriend right now," he told Edward with a huge grin.

Edward turned his full attention to his mate and saw her somber look.

"Are you still against me changing?" Bella asked softly. She didn't want to face Edward. She knew she looked like a pathetic fool at the moment.

Edward held her hand caressingly. "No, I'm not. Not anymore. I just don't want to talk about it so casually, like it's not an important decision, as if your life can be thrown away so easily."

"I don't see it that way. Changing would be a rebirth for me. When it happens, that's when my real life will start. With you." Bella blushed, but bravely kissed his cheek despite the onlookers.

Edward couldn't stop himself from smiling. He placed his arm on the top of her chair and played with strands of her mahogany colored hair.

"This is definitely a change," Jasper commented, thinking about the happiness emanating from Edward.

The copper-haired vampire had to chuckle at his southern brother's thoughts.

"I thought I'd never see the day," Emmett added.

"So… party? We can invite Angela and the others if you'd like." Alice threw in once more.

"No." Bella was shaking her head. "I remember two parties in my dream. One was for my birthday where I got a paper cut and all hell broke loose. Second was a graduation party. In the middle of it, we were forming an alliance with the wolves to take on Victoria's army. So my answer is no."

"You forgot a third," Rosalie spoke.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Your wedding," Rosalie reminded them.

"Oh, right." Bella bit her lip as she blushed a beet red hue.

Edward threw a glare at Rosalie for embarrassing Bella that way. While he was happy about that reminder, he didn't want Bella to feel uncomfortable, and he knew that talking about it would make her self-conscious. Not that he thought Bella didn't want the same thing. Although when she recounted how adamant she was in her dream about marrying at a young age, he couldn't help but wonder if somehow a small part of her still felt the same, despite her wishes to the contrary.

"Why don't we move on to something else?" Jasper instructed. He could sense the emotions coming off the new couple, and he wanted to spare them further embarrassment and agitation.

Edward looked over at Bella to assess if he could read her through her actions. But like always, he couldn't. He heaved a sigh causing Bella to glance at him. He gave her a small smile and took her warm hand in his cold one.

"Don't worry. If you don't want a party, we won't have one," Edward assured Bella.

"What? But Edward…" Alice whined and pouted in her seat.

Bella had to bite her lip. Seeing them interact like that made her see how close the Cullens were. They might not be siblings by blood, but that didn't matter to anyone.

"I should take you back home, Bella," Edward said.

Bella nodded and got her things ready. It was almost time for Charlie to come home from work and she still hadn't prepared any dinner for them.

Still holding her hand, Edward led Bella out of the house and walked toward the garage.

"You'll have to excuse Alice at times. I know she can be a bit overbearing," Edward commented.

"I know." Bella smiled as they got in the car and began their drive. "She has good intentions. But I don't want history to repeat itself. Because of one tiny paper cut, you left; all because you felt guilty for what happened. It wasn't anyone's fault, it was an accident. But certainly one I could do without. I don't want to consider the outcome if we went through with it."

Edward agreed. "I don't either."

Further discussion between the couple was cut after that. However, it wasn't the case when it came to Alice.

"No presents," she said as she spoke on the phone with Bella that night.

"What?" Bella wondered what Alice was talking about.

"The party," Alice clarified. "You're worried about your dream coming true. So, if there are no presents, there won't be any danger of you cutting yourself."

"Alice," Edward warned from beside Bella. He didn't need to have the phone near his ear, he could hear every single word effortlessly.

"Come on," she whined. "I've never had a party before."

"Never?" Bella threw at her.

"Well, not with new people. Angela and the others will be completely new. It'll be fun," she pleaded. She knew how much fun they would have, she had already seen it. And it was one more way of bonding with the girl she had started to refer to as her sister.

Bella groaned. She knew she was about to give in.

"Bella, no," Edward admonished, though his girlfriend could only shrug in response.

"All right, Alice, you win." Bella sighed. "But strictly no presents!"

The rest of the call was spent with Alice rambling about decorations.

oOoOo

Edward knew Bella was about to wake up from the sound of her heart beating a little bit faster. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, but he didn't want to leave without greeting her first.

He leaned closer, brushing his lips to her ear. "Happy birthday, love."

Bella moaned. The rich velvet sound of Edward's voice was nothing short of bliss. She felt his arms around her, as he placed a tender kiss on her cheek.

With her eyes still closed, she spoke, "Okay, I can stand having to celebrate my birthday if you're greeting me like that every year."

Edward chuckled. "You're happy with just that?"

Bella opened her eyes and gazed into her beloved's gold orbs. "Yes, it's all I need."

"Hmmm, too bad."

Bella's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Edward propped himself on one elbow and gave a nod toward Bella's desk.

Bella raised her upper body to look in the direction her boyfriend hinted at and yelled, "Holy crow!"

Alice did stick to her promise. No gifts were to be given to Bella…while she was in the Cullen home. Instead, Alice snuck their presents for the human into Bella's room while she was sleeping.

Knowing the shout had roused Charlie, Edward rushed to hide in her closet. Before Bella could even form a coherent thought, her father's thunderous footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs.

Charlie opened the door in a rush. "What? What is it? What happened?"

"That's what happened!" Bella pointed at the pile on her study desk.

"Oh." Charlie tried to stifle his laughter.

"Oh? That's all you have to say? You're not even surprised by this?" Bella was looking at her father in disbelief.

"Well, Alice came to the station late last night and asked for my help. She said you fought her tooth and nail with regard to gift giving. So she figured you wouldn't be able to refuse if they're already in your room," Charlie confessed.

"You were…helping her." Bella was trying to figure it all out.

Charlie nodded. "I knew exactly what she meant. She just wants to be a good friend. It does seem she's gone overboard, though." He spied the brightly colored wrapped boxes. "Speaking of presents, here are the ones from me and your mom. She coordinated mine."

Bella accepted them with a grateful smile. She already knew what they were, a camera and a scrapbook.

"Thanks, Dad." Bella hugged her father briefly, then made a show of opening her gifts and loving them.

When her father left, she looked back at the gifts from the Cullens. She couldn't help but sigh. Edward chuckled as he came out of his hiding place.

Bella looked at her love. "She really got my dad to help her?"

Edward's lips drew in a thin line as he tried to hide a smile. "You know how Alice can get."

"Yeah, way overboard."

"So, which one do you want to open first?" Edward asked as he walked to the desk.

"Not Emmett's. If I got the same thing from my parents, I figured he has the new car stereo installed in my truck already."

Edward shook his head slowly. "It's like talking to Alice sometimes."

"What is?"

"You, knowing all these things." Edward picked out another small present.

"I'm weirded out by it myself. But no need to worry, as soon as we get to the part where the Volturi leaves us alone, I won't know anything else," Bella said as she held her hand out. When Edward gave her the gift, she smiled. "Now this, I like a lot."

"Do you know what that is, too?"

Bella nodded. "A CD of your compositions." She leaned close and gave him a chaste kiss. "Thank you."

Edward beamed. He was deliriously happy that she liked his present. She was off her bed and putting the CD in her player. Soft piano music filled the room. He watched Bella, who had her eyes closed, listening to the music as if she was savoring the taste of some gourmet meal.

He got one envelope from the stash and handed it to Bella. "This is from Carlisle and Esme."

Bella opened her eyes and took it. "We can go to Florida and you can meet my mom," she said excitedly.

Edward was taken aback. "Bella, Florida is considered to be the Sunshine State. I don't think it would be wise for me to go."

She took the tickets in one hand and held his in the other. "It'll be fine. We can stay indoors and go out to the beach when the sun has set. I just want her to know who you are and what you mean to me. In my dream, the first time you met was when I was in the hospital in Phoenix, after James. We came up with this story that we had a fight and I went home to Arizona. I went to some hotel to see you and then I fell down some stairs and through a window."

Edward grimaced as the image formed in his mind. His protectiveness over Bella was on high alert. "You were injured by James that severely that it can be explained by falling from a flight of stairs and crashing on a window?"

"Well, yeah… but that's not going to happen anymore," she rushed to explain. "You don't have to worry about it." She placed the tickets back on the desk and reached up to brush her hand across his forehead, wiping at the lines as if to erase his anxiety.

Edward grabbed both hands and pinned them behind her, his arms wrapped around her body as well. "I know, and I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe, Bella."

Bella stretched up on her toes and kissed him. Edward returned the loving gesture and kissed her back. He let go of her hands, but still had her in his embrace. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck while he pulled her even closer to him.

When it was getting to be too much for him, Edward pulled away, but still held Bella close. He was staring at the beauty that belonged to him, still flushed from their passionate kissing. "Happy birthday, my love."

oOoOo

Edward went to the house while Bella got ready for the day. He then returned to pick her up for school. On the way there, Edward informed her of Alice's plans.

Bella sighed. "I told her not to have a party."

"I know, but Alice couldn't be swayed. She said it would just be a small dinner."

Bella scoffed. "I'll be the only one eating then."

Edward bit back a smile. "Would you prefer to postpone this until you're one of us?"

Bella quickly faced him and gasped. "You're serious? You're okay with it now?"

"Not fully, but I'm getting to that point," Edward admitted.

Bella reached over and hugged him tight. "That's the best birthday present you could have given me."

When she pulled back, Edward had a look on his face that she couldn't describe. "What?"

"That wasn't my present."

"Oh, of course, but I'm just grateful that you're not going against it so much anymore. I love the CD, too, you know that."

"That's not really my present either."

"What?" Bella was aghast. "No. That was it. I loved it; that was enough. I don't need anymore. Alice practically bought a new wardrobe for me aside from everything else that your family gave me."

Edward smiled. "Bella, I love you. Let me spoil you a little."

Bella was shaking her head. "I don't need to be spoiled. Having you is already so much more than I can ask for."

Edward looked at her lovingly. "I feel the exact same way."

For a moment, Bella was lost. The look Edward gave her dazzled any and every thought away from her head.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you all right, love?"

"Uh huh."

Edward chuckled. He parked the car, got out and went to Bella's side to open the door for her.

Alice was skipping over to them as soon as Bella got her bearings back. "Happy birthday, Bella!" she shouted.

"Sshh," Bella hissed. "Not so loud, Alice," she said as she accepted the hug the petite vampire gave her.

"Come on, who doesn't like birthdays?" Alice asked as she pulled away from Bella. "We're going to have a small party tonight at our house. And I'm not taking no for an answer, missy."

"Define small," Bella demanded.

"Just us. We'll be doing some mani-pedis; then we're going to stay up all night watching movies."

"Huh? That's all you have planned?" Bella asked in confusion.

Alice nodded. "Well, every other idea I thought of had you hyperventilating the minute you walked in the house. This was the only one that I could see you truly having fun."

Bella grinned and hugged her best friend. "Thank you so much, Alice."

"I just wanted to spend some time with you, Bella. All of us do. And I figured we deserve a fun and stress-free night without having to worry about anything."

"Okay. You're right. We do deserve a break; actually you guys do more than me."

Alice was jumping up and down and clapping her hands frantically after Bella finally agreed. "We're going to have so much fun, you'll see."

When Bella got home, she and Charlie decided to have an early dinner together at the diner. Ever since Bella's accident, Charlie had tried to celebrate life more with his daughter. And her birthday was definitely one moment to enjoy.

They didn't talk much, but that was their dynamic. Bella enjoyed the companionable silence with her father. He may not say it often, but she knew her father would sacrifice his own life for hers.

Charlie was on duty that night and profusely apologized to Bella. She told him that the Cullens, Alice in particular, wanted to have a get together for her birthday anyway, so she would be perfectly all right.

Edward and Alice came to Bella's house to pick her up. She bid her dad goodnight and they headed back to the Cullen house. But midway through, Alice pulled over and Edward led Bella out of the car.

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

"I have a little something planned for us before we watch movies all night. I hope you don't mind," Edward told her.

"What did you do?" Bella inquired suspiciously.

"It's a surprise. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

Edward was glowing after that. "Then let's go."

"See you at the house!" Alice called after them. She couldn't stop grinning, having seen everything play out in a vision.

Edward pulled Bella on his back. "Hang on tight, love."

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck in almost a chokehold. Her legs were wrapped around his waist as she tilted her head down. She knew he was about to run with all the speed he could muster. And she was worried that she might throw up on him. So she closed her eyes tight and pressed her face close to his neck.

"Ready?" Edward asked. He thought they needed to do this often. He loved running, but more importantly, he loved the feel of Bella wrapped all over him.

"As I'll ever be."

And with that, they blurred off into the forest.


	32. Chapter 31 Intruder

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight nor the song Daybreak. I am only borrowing them from Meyer and Digby.

Some lines in this chapter were borrowed from the books.

**A/N: **Huge thanks go out to _**Katmom**_ for the beta work she's done for this chapter as well as listening to several of my ideas for this story.

**Chapter 31**

**Intruder**

Edward walked into the clearing and placed Bella back on her feet. He didn't let go of her yet since she was still a bit wobbly.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Bella mumbled, her eyes still shut tight.

Edward laughed quietly. "You can open your eyes now, love."

Bella slowly did and she gasped. The meadow had blue and purple wildflowers everywhere. "This place is always so beautiful."

"It pales in comparison to you," stated Edward as he brushed her brown locks over her shoulders.

"What are we doing here, Edward?" Bella closed her eyes briefly as she felt the caress Edward gave.

He moved in front of her, staring into her eyes, expressing all the love he could. "A few weeks after you had woken up, you came here. You were saying goodbye to the Edward and Renesmee of your dreams. I was here, trying desperately to listen to your thoughts, although I knew I would fail. We talked about what you experienced in that dream. I often wondered why you had it, why was fate so unkind to torture you and give you a glimpse of things that you couldn't have."

Edward cupped her cheek and gazed at Bella adoringly. "After you told me everything that happened, I then realized, it wasn't torture. It was just fate's way of getting you ready, making me ready for you. I almost made the same mistakes. If you were the same Bella as in the dream, I don't know what would have happened to us. But everything you saw, you've experienced, I think it made you better. I always told you I wasn't the same Edward because I was so afraid that you would think that. Maybe everyone has been right all along. We are one and the same. But you, you're a different Bella. It's you who have changed. You face things head on. You don't think of yourself as lowly as what you've described in those dreams. You're stronger, braver, and I feel so lucky that you've given me a chance to be with you despite my misgivings at the beginning."

"What are you doing?" Bella asked. Her eyes grew wide when Edward moved to pull something out of his jacket pocket. Her heart began to race. She was on the verge of panicking.

Edward moved closer to her. "It's not what you think." A crooked smile was on his lips as he guessed where her mind had gone.

"I don't know what to think." Bella shook her head.

Edward handed her a black velvet pouch. He took Bella's hand, tugged on the strings of the parcel, and emptied it out on her palm. A flash of something sparkly caught Bella's eye. Looking at the cold piece in her hand, she saw something quite familiar.

"Your heart!" Bella exclaimed.

Edward smiled. "I know decades ago, men would give something to women to symbolize that they belonged to them prior to being engaged. They called it being pinned to represent that the girl is in a relationship. I want the same with you. And I want you to have a reminder of me wherever you go." He pulled on the chain, the diamond heart pendant dangling.

He went behind her, and Bella moved her hair away. Edward put the chain around her neck, the heart resting just below her collarbone. Once he had the necklace clasped, he kissed her nape. Shivers ran down Bella's spine, the act being both innocent and arousing at the same time.

Edward then turned her around to face him. He wanted to see how it looked on her. He touched the precious jewel and her skin. "It's perfect on you. It's also a fitting representation of me, don't you think? It's hard and cold…"

"It sparkles when hit with sunlight," Bella added quickly.

Edward smirked. "And like my heart, it, too, is yours."

Bella could only nod, recalling the same words uttered in her dream. Edward's soft caresses were making her wanton with lust and love. When she looked up at him, she saw the same desire reflecting back at her.

And then they kissed; hungrily, passionately, gently, tenderly. They were two souls expressing the overwhelming love they felt for one another.

But all too soon for Bella, Edward pulled back.

Bella still had her eyes closed and her lips puckered. When she realized that Edward had moved, she quickly opened her eyes. What she saw in his expression had her concerned. "Edward?"

"Sshh," Edward shushed. He could hear another person's thoughts… or more like ramblings. He moved Bella to stand behind him. He was definitely on his guard.

He was looking around. His senses were heightened. Somewhere in their meadow was an imminent threat.

Bella was being watchful as well. Her hands were closed tightly around Edward's shirt.

It took merely seconds before another vampire stepped into the clearing.

"Laurent!" Edward called out in surprise.

The other vampire hissed. He had travelled from Alaska, thinking he could try to get as far away from his new mate as he could. He wanted her, yes, but the lifestyle being imposed on him was very difficult to get used to. He had no intention of stopping in Forks, but the scent he smelled as he cut through the woods was just too much of a temptation.

He looked at his prey, his dark eyes settling on the person who was currently hiding behind another of his kind.

Bella cringed and held on tighter to Edward. It was the first time she had seen Laurent, and he had the same look as in her dream. He had olive skin, black hair, and a medium build. When she met him in the meadow in her dream, he had red eyes. But this time, they were completely black.

"Where's Irina, Laurent?" Edward asked, hoping to distract the bloodthirsty vamp by bringing up his mate's name.

Laurent didn't answer. The bloodlust had him completely under its spell. It had been so long since he had a drop of blood, animal or human.

The monster in Edward growled. He had to find a way to get to Laurent. All vampires knew that once they were on a hunt, it was close to impossible to break free of the frenzy that the thirst creates. And looking at Laurent now, he was far beyond reasoning.

While Edward knew that he would win should it come to a fight, he was worried for Bella. If Laurent didn't come to his senses, he would stop at nothing to get to her. And Edward would have no choice but to destroy him.

"Laurent!" Edward yelled once more. However, it was pointless. Laurent was busy thinking of a way to remove the other vampire from his meal.

Edward could hear every thought running through the other vampire's mind. He wondered if Alice had seen what was happening. He knew that if she did, his brothers were on their way. Unfortunately, he couldn't get his phone and call them. He was focused solely on his enemy.

"Bella, I need you to run as fast as you can when I tell you to. Don't stop. Don't look back. Just get to the house as quickly as possible," Edward ordered.

"I'm not leaving you," Bella spoke vehemently. She was shaking in fear; not for her safety, but for Edward's.

"Please, Bella. Just do what I say. Laurent is not listening to anything right now. The only thought in his mind is drinking your blood."

Tears began to fall down Bella's face. She knew Edward would have to fight. Although she knew that he would be able to anticipate and counter every move that Laurent would make, the mere thought of him in a battle rendered her helpless.

"Get ready, Bella," Edward instructed.

Laurent crouched down, preparing to leap. Edward bent down, one hand behind him, holding on to Bella's wrist.

Finally, Laurent leapt. In an eighth of a second, Edward pushed Bella away, then faced Laurent and pushed him far back to the opposite edge of the clearing. Edward was beside the other vampire in a flash as Laurent was getting his bearings. He grabbed the black haired vamp and twisted his arm behind him.

Laurent was growling like a crazed animal. He was hungry for the human's blood. Nothing was going to get in his way.

Blurry movements were all Bella could see as the two fought. After being pushed away by Edward, she froze where she stood. She couldn't move. She wanted to see who would win, and she prayed with all her might that it would be Edward.

At one point, Edward had Laurent pinned when he saw Bella, still in the meadow, standing just a few feet away from them. "Run away, Bella!" he screamed at his beloved.

That broke Bella's trance. She turned to run, but only after a few steps, she tripped, slashing her leg against a jagged edged rock.

The scent of Bella's blood wafted in the air, causing Laurent to become more enraged. Edward became frenzied as well. Having smelled Bella's scent meant she had injured herself. The fight ensued, but now Edward had two things to do: eliminate Laurent and attend to Bella's bleeding wound.

With renewed energy, knowing that his meal was being wasted unnecessarily, Laurent used the disturbance to try to get the upper hand.

Fortunately, Edward was quicker, but he had to focus on Laurent first. They pushed and pulled, punched and kicked. Everything was a flurry; the sound of crashing boulders echoed throughout the meadow.

Bella tried to get up, but more blood was pouring out of her wound. She was immobile. She could only watch and wait for the fight to end.

Edward saw that Bella was still on the ground. He zoomed in on the huge cut on her leg. He knew she was bleeding profusely. He had to get her to Carlisle as soon as possible.

Laurent was proving to be a difficult foe. While he wasn't a seasoned fighter like Jasper, the bloodlust was driving him to the edge of madness, making him reckless and always on the attack.

Edward was able to defend himself, but he needed to end the fight soon. Though he could read Laurent's every move, the long-endured thirst had made his enemy almost insane. And smelling Bella's blood only drove Laurent wild.

With his mind already divided between Laurent and Bella, Edward heard more voices approaching. At first he thought his family had come to help. But as the voices got closer and sounds of thundering footsteps neared, he knew he had another problem at hand.

Edward needed to end the fight now. With a swift kick, he launched Laurent a few feet off the ground. At the same time, three wolves broke through the clearing. The first one having black fur, the second with brown russet fur, and the other had short, thick brown fur. The black one bit Laurent in mid-air as it jumped; tearing a chunk off the vampire's torso. The other two snarled and growled, waiting for their turn. Two more wolves came, both gray in color. They got hold of Laurent's limbs and ripped them off the screaming vampire.

Edward was surprised to see them, and for a second feared that they would tear into him, too. But none of them came near him. He stood and rushed to Bella's side. Upon seeing the blood, he ripped a strip of fabric off his already tattered shirt and wrapped it around her wound. He made sure to tie it tight to keep pressure on the gash and stop the blood flow.

Bella, too, was astonished when the wolves came. She gasped upon seeing them. The wolf second to arrive at the scene lifted its head after hearing her, and looked in her direction. It saw her on the ground injured as well as Edward running to her. It broke from the pack and ran toward the couple.

"Jake," Bella said as Edward lifted her in his arms. She immediately recognized who the wolf really was. Then she passed out due to having smelt her own blood.

The wolf growled upon seeing the scrap of cloth quickly reddening with blood. He looked at the vampire carrying his friend, voicing out his thoughts through his mind.

"I'm fine, Jacob. I'm not a threat to her. Thank you for taking care of Laurent, but I have to take Bella to Carlisle. He needs to see to her injury."

The wolf shook its head and growled some more. Jacob moved to block their path.

Edward read his mind. Jake was worried about Bella being brought to their house where there were more vampires.

Edward shook his head in reply. "She'll be all right, I promise you. But I have to take her there now. She's lost a significant amount of blood."

Jake spoke to the pack in his mind. He was going with Edward to ensure Bella's safety. Sam allowed him, with the knowledge from recent events that the Cullens would not hurt a mate of one of their own. However, he didn't know exactly how the other vampires would react to Bella bleeding. Mate or not, human blood is the vampire's natural food. Sam, then, instructed Embry and Jared to go with Jacob. Through his mind, he told Jake that he and Paul would follow as soon as they had burned the pieces of the torn Laurent.

Edward having heard everything in his mind, and once Jacob turned his attention back to him, began to run with supernatural speed, with three huge wolves running right alongside him.


	33. Chapter 32 Party

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight nor the song Daybreak. I am only borrowing them from Meyer and Digby.

Some lines in this chapter were borrowed from the books.

**A/N: **Ok, forgive me, but I totally forgot to post this. I'm really sorry. Work got me so busy that two weeks had passed before I realized that I haven't posted this new part yet. Anyway, enough of my blabbering. On to the story.

p.s. Thank you's go out to _**Katmom **_for being an amazing beta.

**Chapter 32**

**Party**

It was mere minutes when the Cullen house came into view.

"Carlisle!" Edward shouted. He knew everyone in the house could hear him well, but he was on the verge of panicking. Bella was still unconscious, and the wound hadn't stopped bleeding.

Carlisle came running, along with the rest of the Cullens. The first thing that hit them was the scent of Bella's blood, but it quickly dissipated with the stench coming from the three wolves on Edward's tail. Both Jasper and Emmett stopped in their tracks, immediately taking a defensive stance upon seeing the Quileutes.

Alice was absolutely upset. She had no idea what happened, having not seen anything that would lead to the scene she came upon. She sensed Jasper's hesitation and stepped back with him. She hated that she couldn't see any visions at all.

Emmett was the same. He couldn't go near Bella due to the blood. He wanted nothing more than to help her, but he was worried about what he might do. He was also very distrustful and surprised to see three wolves right beside his brother. He was torn between staying to protect Edward and leaving to protect Bella.

Rose made the decision for him, though. Despite Bella's scent, the wolves were in their territory. She and Emmett were staying to defend their family.

Edward stopped in front of the house and laid Bella on the ground. He did not want to tempt his family by bringing the scent of Bella's blood into the house and endanger his beloved even further. Esme was there to bring out Carlisle's medical instruments and a blanket for Bella. She did as much as she could to help, fretting over the human.

Carlisle didn't waste another second. He ripped off the bloodied cloth on Bella's leg and sanitized the wound. After a gentle and thorough examination, Carlisle concluded that there were no broken bones, just torn skin, flesh and minor veins, hence causing it to bleed so much. Then, very carefully, he began sewing her back together.

Jacob and the others were still in wolf form. While Jake appreciated the conscious effort of the other Cullens to stay away for Bella's sake, he still feared that the temptation of Bella's blood would overwhelm one or more of the vampires. They needed to be ready to fight, just in case. He could see how agitated the vampires were. One wrong move and the whole thing would become a brawl.

Alice, not used to being not in the know, had to ask. "What happened, Edward?"

Edward spared his sister a glance, and said one word, "Laurent."

"What?" Thoughts of concern in varying degrees rang in Edward's head. He closed his eyes for a second, centering himself to focus on Bella's medical needs.

"How did I not see this?" Alice was bothered by the turn of events.

Edward had his theories but he couldn't take his focus away from Bella. Alice would have to wait.

Soon Sam and Paul arrived, communicating to Jacob that the other bloodsucker had been properly disposed of. Jacob only nodded and looked on as the doctor stitched up his friend's leg.

All five wolves stayed to watch. They were surprised at the control shown by the two vampires who were working on Bella. One was doing it out of duty, the other out of love. They knew these vampires wanted to preserve human life as well, but it still baffled them how they could go against their nature for one Bella Swan.

Once Bella was fine, Edward rose and carried her into the house. Jake followed right behind him, while the rest of the pack stayed outside. The stench of the vampires was too much for them to take.

Carlisle gathered his instruments and burned the blanket soiled with Bella's blood. The wolves then went behind some trees and phased back into their human forms, awaiting Jake's return.

Esme approached them. "There's food inside."

The Quileutes only looked at her.

"We were supposed to celebrate Bella's birthday," the Cullen matriarch continued. "We still are, as soon as she wakes up. I made more than enough… and considering we don't eat regular food, you're more than welcome to the dinner prepared."

Rosalie and Alice gaped at the suggestion. They knew the entire house would reek if more wolves went in.

The pack looked to Sam for approval. Despite the smell, they were willing to suffer through it if there was good food at stake.

oOo

Edward placed Bella on the wrought iron bed. He didn't care that Jacob was there with them. Right after settling Bella on the soft mattress, he took off his shoes and lay beside her. He wrapped his arms around her, willing the world to disappear for just a moment.

But, of course, that was something Edward could never have. "Who was that the pack just killed?" Jacob asked, as he leaned on the wall closest to the doorway.

"Laurent," Edward answered, his eyes remained on Bella.

"You knew him? He's not one of your… uh, friends, is he?"

"We weren't exactly hugging then, were we?" Edward retorted as he looked at Jacob sardonically.

The Quileute boy scoffed. "Well, no. But why were you fighting with him?"

Edward sighed. "He was from James' coven. Remember the ones Bella told you about?"

At Jacob's nod, Edward continued, "He was spared because he was our cousin's mate."

"You have a cousin?" Jacob was astounded. The Cullens really thought of themselves as a family.

"Not the point, Jacob."

"Right."

"Anyway, Laurent is… was Irina's mate. From Bella's dream, he came here to find Bella for Victoria. She said you also took care of him though she didn't know who the wolves were then. This time, however, it seems it was all coincidental. He wanted to get as far away as he could to hide what he was about to do from Irina. All I could get out of him was that he wasn't able to adhere to our lifestyle of drinking only from animals. He stumbled upon Bella's scent and he went mad from there on out."

"I thought you said you eliminated that threat already?" Jacob asked, referring to Victoria and her supposed newborn army.

"I knew he would cause a problem. But Carlisle was adamant that we give him a chance," Edward admitted. "I don't blame him, though. I always had this inkling that everything that happened in Bella's dream finds its way of coming true in the real world as well."

"So what now? What's going to happen next?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know. My only concern now is for Bella to wake up." Edward looked at his beloved and brushed a few strands of her mahogany colored tresses away from her forehead.

Carlisle peeked through the doorway. "I'm sorry, Edward. Had I known this would happen, I wouldn't have let Laurent live."

"Like I said, I don't blame you. We thought for certain that he wouldn't return since we had done away with James and Victoria." Edward shook his head. "He was merely too thirsty and found Bella's blood irresistible."

He gazed once more at Bella. "I'm so afraid to let her out of my sight. I don't want to lose her," Edward confessed.

"You won't, son." Carlisle tried to comfort him, though he knew his words would offer very little.

Jacob felt a little out of place. He could see the love Edward had for Bella. And he could also see the love the doctor had for Edward. They truly were a family. 

Alice came in the room and sat by Bella. "I'm so sorry I didn't see, Edward."

"It was not your fault either, Alice. Laurent made a split decision when he got a whiff of Bella's scent."

"But still, I should have seen his decision to fight with you," Alice insisted. She didn't like not knowing.

"The wolves had probably blocked you by then," Edward replied.

"Seen his decision? We blocked her? What are you talking about?" Jacob interjected.

Edward sighed, not wanting to go into a discussion with the young Quileute. Alice took the lead instead. "I can see the future when someone decides to do something. However, it doesn't work when you boys are around."

Jacob had both brows raised at that. "Your powers don't work with us?"

Alice shook her head and left the room. 

"Why isn't she waking up yet, Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"You know it's her body's way of healing, Edward."

Indeed he knew. He had about the same medical degrees as Carlisle did. But the fear was outweighing all rational thought. His logical sense was entirely gone. "She hadn't slipped back into a coma, has she?"

"I don't think so. Let's let her sleep until the shock has worn off. She'll wake up soon," Carlisle assured Edward.

Jacob gave the couple one last look before leaving the room with Carlisle. "She's really okay?" He couldn't help but ask the doctor.

"Yes, I believe so. She might have gone into shock due to the amount of blood loss but other than that, there's nothing wrong with her," Carlisle answered.

Jacob nodded, though he still looked distracted.

"Something else on your mind?"

Jacob turned to Carlisle in surprise, wondering if the older vampire had the same gift as his son. "You can read minds, too?"

Carlisle shook his head. "No, only Edward has that talent."

"Oh." Jacob breathed. "Good."

"Of course, he can just inform us whatever you were thinking," Carlisle jested.

Jacob faltered in his tracks. "Sure."

As they came down the stairs, Jacob was surprised to see his pack sitting at the kitchen island where there was a mountain of food being served by the doctor's wife.

"What are you doing?" he asked in astonishment.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Paul responded abrasively.

Esme smiled at him and extended the invite. "It's Bella's birthday. We're going to have a small gathering as soon as she wakes up. I'm sure she'd be delighted for you to join us. I think I made a little too much food."

"I'll say, that's enough to feed an army," Jacob commented. "But this is your party, we shouldn't be crashing. Sam?"

Sam only shrugged. "The others got hungry from running."

Jacob grimaced.

"It's fine, Jacob. Besides, if you're not going to stay to eat, we would be bringing most of this to the hospital to give out to those still working at this hour. Please, have a seat while we wait for Bella," Esme requested.

Jacob could only sigh. But he had to admit, the food did look mouthwatering. There was a dish that had pasta, and beside it was a plate of garlic bread. He had to chuckle when he saw that. Apparently, these vampires didn't shrink away from garlic. There were steaks, potatoes, a big bowl of salad, little pastries, and desserts. There was even a two-layered cake decorated with icing and blue flowers.

"All this is for Bella?" Jacob questioned.

"Not all." It was Alice who answered this time. She and Rosalie were opening up windows and doors to let the offending odor out. "We're saving some to bring to Charlie. But yes, it's still more than enough for two people."

Just then, everyone in the house heard Bella's heartbeat start racing. She was moaning, getting agitated, and was about to wake up.

oOo

"Edward!" Bella screamed.

She sat up on the bed in an instant, shouting her beloved's name. She had started mumbling a few minutes ago; Edward held her tighter in hopes that it would ease her nightmares away. And in that one moment that Edward had loosened her hold, she shot up, eyes wide and unseeing.

Edward followed and wrapped her in his embrace. "Sshh, it's all right. Everything is fine. You're safe."

Bella finally woke up from her terror-riddled sleep upon hearing Edward's voice in her ear. She looked at him and hugged him as tight as she could. Tears started pouring, her heart still pounding.

Edward repeated his words over and over in an attempt to calm Bella down. "No one will hurt you. You're home, safe and sound."

When Edward's words registered at last, she moved away slightly, but never let go. She was shaking her head, gazing intently at him. "You think… I wasn't worried about me."

Edward's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Then what has you so scared, love?"

"You."

To someone with super hearing, low growls would have been heard coming from where the Cullens were congregated, more particularly, from Rosalie.

Pain and disgust flashed in Edward's eyes. She had witnessed the kind of monster that he was during the fight. He wanted to run, as far away as he could. But before he could make a move, Bella continued, "I was so scared for you. I thought…"

Hot tears kept on spilling; Bella couldn't even hold in her sobs. "I don't want to doubt your strength and fighting abilities. I know your mind reading is a huge asset, but… Laurent, he was… he looked like he was about to go ballistic. I worried… that you'd be killed. I felt so powerless. I wanted to be able to fight, to protect you… but I couldn't. I could only watch, and stare, and… "

Edward huffed, in relief and bewilderment. Despite what she had seen, what she had experienced, this slip of a human agonized over his safety. "I am positively well, Bella." He assuaged her fears. "Even if the wolves hadn't arrived, I would have been able to destroy him."

The Quileutes scoffed upon hearing that.

"I was more concerned for you. I never wanted you to see that side of me," Edward added.

Bella shook her head. "Nothing you do or say can make me afraid of you." She grasped his face, memorizing each feature, every inch her eyes could land on.

Edward pulled her close, resting his forehead on hers for a few seconds before kissing her deeply. When he pulled away, he said, "You don't ever need to worry about me, love. I don't want you spilling your tears for me. It aches me to see you cry, more so if it is because of me. I'm not worth it."

Bella bristled at that. "You listen to me, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Don't you dare tell me you're not worth anything, because you mean more than the world to me. I can't stop being concerned when it comes to you."

Edward could only smile. "And I, you."

"Exactly. So just stop with all the worthless talk, please?"

Edward nodded.

Bella held on to him. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you're the same." Edward held on to her for a minute longer before letting go. "We have guests downstairs waiting for you to wake."

Bella was puzzled. "Who?"

oOo

Alice had gone back to the room after the two had finished talking. She instructed Bella to wear a dress she got for the party. As always, Bella fought tooth and nail against it, citing that it was just the family. Alice argued that there were other guests and that dressing up for such an occasion would look well in the pictures. As a compromise, Bella agreed to wear a simple blue sweater dress, paired with black tights and boots. Edward's heart necklace was resting just at the neckline of the cashmere attire. She also had Edward wearing a matching outfit, a blue button down shirt with black slacks. Edward sneered at how they looked, though admittedly, he didn't mind that he and Bella coordinated.

"Jake!" Bella greeted as she and Edward came down the stairs. She ran to her friend after letting go of Edward's hand and hugged him fiercely.

"Thank you," she whispered. Bella released Jacob and looked at the other wolves. "Thank you for being there."

"No problem, Bells," Jake replied for all of them.

"We're just glad nothing bad happened," Sam spoke.

"Well, now that Bella is awake, we can have a bigger dinner party than I planned," Alice exclaimed. Even though it was the stinky wolves that were joining them, she knew Bella wouldn't be upset with the bigger guest list.

Bella was confused for a bit, until she realized all five Quileutes were inside the Cullen home. That was definitely a cause for celebration. "Oh, of course. You're absolutely more than welcome. I mean, it's not my house, but—" Bella felt a little embarrassed having extended the invite to someone else's house.

"As Bella said, you're absolutely welcome. Not just because it's Bella's birthday, but also as a token of my gratitude, for helping her and my son," Esme said, thankful that no harm came upon Bella and Edward.

Soon, the Cullen house was taking pleasure in such a boisterous occasion, as two previous warring groups became allies for one night.


	34. Chapter 33 The Meadow

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight nor the song Daybreak. I am only borrowing them from Meyer and Digby.

Some lines in this chapter were borrowed from the books.

**A/N: **Thank you to _**Kathie aka**_ _**Katmom**_ for being my beta. Thank you to everyone who's still reading, have followed and favorited me and my story. Consider this a holiday present as you await 2013. Happy New Year!

**Chapter 33**

**The Meadow**

In the weeks that followed, Edward became even more protective of Bella. He clung to her like a lifeline, never leaving her side. He was becoming more paranoid with each day, always on the lookout for the next danger that might be coming for Bella.

"Edward, you're being impossible," Alice scolded. Everyone in the Cullen home had stopped in their tracks upon hearing the chiding.

The only time Edward had been at home was to change clothes and get his car to take Bella to school. It was only in those very brief moments that his family had seen him.

"You're becoming dangerous, Edward," Alice continued, always a step behind her brother.

"No, I'm not," Edward said, not even sparing Alice a glance as he went to his room to get ready for school.

"Seriously, Edward, you're going to drive her insane."

It was only then that he faced her. "Have you seen something like that?"

Alice shook her head no. But before she could explain, Edward went back to his room and slammed the door in her face.

He knew what everyone thought. He heard them all, even when they didn't mean him to. He knew he was being irrational. But this was Bella they were talking about, his love, his life. There was no way he was losing her. Time and time again, she had been at risk. Not anymore. He was going to do everything in his power to prevent that… even if it meant changing her.

Alice gasped from the other side of the door. "You're going to change her, now?"

Edward opened the door, already wearing clean clothes. He rushed past Alice, not wanting to waste his time talking.

Alice tried to grab his arm, but he knew what she was about to do and had evaded her move. They raced down the stairs and out of the house. Edward was about to get in his Volvo.

"Stop!" Alice yelled.

Edward halted in his tracks, but still he did not look at Alice. He knew what she would ask of him, what she would beg for. He didn't want to disappoint her, so he opted to stare at the ground.

"You know what will happen if you change her. What about Renesmee?" Alice asked softly.

"And what about Bella?" Edward countered in a whisper.

"She's safe, Edward."

"For how long? Until the next threat? What haven't we encountered yet? Volterra, the Volturi, a newborn army? I'm not sitting here and waiting for them anymore, Alice." Edward's voice went louder and louder as he spoke.

"Just stop and think for a minute, Edward. Bella loves Renesmee, don't take her child away from her."

That broke Edward's distant behavior. He felt pain, unlike anything he ever knew.

Jasper had been watching from behind the door as Alice and Edward squared off. When Edward thought of the daughter in Bella's dream, Jasper almost crumpled at the onslaught of emotions warring within his brother.

"She's my daughter, too, but I won't lose Bella for her. I just can't, Alice." Edward got in his car and sped off.

As he parked the car in the Swan driveway, Edward drew a deep, although unnecessary, breath. He pasted a smile on his face and got out to meet Bella.

Ever since the encounter with Laurent, Edward had put on a façade for his beloved. What she saw was a happy and content vampire, showering her with little gestures and touches of love, desire, and adoration. But underneath the surface, Edward was like a duck paddling in water, calm on top and churning below the surface. He was always watching, always guarding. Any peril, no matter how little it may be, was cause for alarm.

"Hello, my love." Edward kissed Bella's cheek as she came out the door. "Ready to go?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes." Bella grinned back at him, holding his hand in hers. She walked toward his car.

As soon as they were both in the car, Edward took her hand, entwining their fingers over the console. He beamed at her, and made the drive to Forks High.

oOo

Alice tried her hardest to get Bella out of Edward's presence the entire time they were in school. However, Edward always managed to preempt any effort she would put in. She knew it wouldn't take long before something exploded between her brother and her best friend.

After school, Edward drove them to the edge of the woods. "Do you want to spend some time alone?" he had asked her as soon as the dismissal bell rang.

Bella was only too eager to say yes. Edward smiled and got out of the car. He was by Bella's door in an instant and opened it for her. He held out his hand to take hers. When they were out, he carried Bella in his arms, and they ran, to the only place he knew was their sanctuary. It was sullied by Laurent, but it was time to make new memories. Edward knew Bella would love what he had in store for her.

When they reached the meadow, Edward slowly let Bella go. She walked to the middle of the clearing, not noticing that Edward had stayed rooted where he had stopped. She turned around and curiosity was written all over her face.

Edward was beyond nervous. He very slowly walked up to his beloved. The sun shone on her, illuminating her lovely face. He was mesmerized by her beauty.

As he got in front of her, he kissed her sweetly and gently. Bella closed her eyes, feeling his love for her down to her toes. She smiled when he pulled away.

Edward then fell on one knee.

And Bella's eyes grew wide.

oOo

"Oh my God!" Alice screamed and started bouncing where she stood.

"What did you see?" Jasper was by her side in an instant, worry was pouring off him causing everyone to feel the same.

"What is it now?" Emmett asked in exasperation.

Carlisle was at work, but Esme already had the phone in her hands in case she needed to contact him immediately.

Alice looked at each member of her family. "He's proposing."

The joy and love they all had for Edward swiftly filled the room. Esme was instantly dialing Carlisle. She had to inform him of the wonderful news.

oOo

"As soon as I discovered that you were what I was looking for, I've changed the way I viewed things. You've made me feel things that I've never imagined I would feel in all the years I have lived. I thought I was meant to roam this earth alone. Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars – points of light and reason… And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty."

Edward took the oval ring and presented it to Bella. "Marry me."

Silence ensued for a few seconds…then minutes….

"Bella?"

Bella was shaking her head. Edward could only look on in confusion.

"Bella, say something."

"No," she whispered.

"What?"

oOo

"What do you mean she said no?" Emmett bellowed.

"How could she refuse him? Isn't this what she had always wanted?" Rosalie felt torn. On one hand, she was against Bella being turned simply because she wanted to be with Edward. But then on the other, Rosalie had already accepted the human as one of their own. And Bella would have to be married to her brother for them to have her niece.

Esme looked worried. She couldn't help but wonder how Edward would cope with such a rejection.

"Let's just wait for him to come back. I'm positive that Bella would have a very logical and rational explanation if she did indeed reject his proposal," Jasper reasoned. While he, too, fretted over the vision Alice had, he knew Bella would not rebuff Edward without proper cause.

oOo

"You… you don't want… to marry me?" Edward stammered.

A lone tear spilled from Bella's left eye. "I do, more than anything."

"Then why are you saying no?"

"Because you're doing this out of fear."

Edward couldn't say anything to refute Bella's statement. Yes, he loved her, he cherished her, adored her, valued her even more than his own life. Which was why he was proposing now. He wanted to change her. He wanted to remove all the risks to her safety. And he was afraid that the next thing that might come at them might cost Bella her life.

Utter devastation crossed his features. "I can't lose you, Bella."

Bella kneeled before him and took his face in both hands. "You won't. I'll be here. We'll have our forever. But not like this. Not now. Not when you're dominated by fear. I don't want to accept a marriage proposal from you that way." Then she smiled. "Did I tell you that in my dream, the first time you proposed to me, I thought you were making a joke?"

A small chuckle escaped his lips. "Why would you think that?"

Bella shrugged. "Renee and Charlie weren't exactly role models when it comes to marriage. And my mom had repeatedly told me to never marry young. I got worried that we might end up like them."

"How is that possible if you're willing to spend an eternity with me? You're ready to leave everything behind for me. You wanted to be put back in a coma for goodness' sake. And yet, marriage…." He sighed. "What I would give to be able to read your mind."

Bella gave him a knowledgeable smile. "I will marry you, Edward. Just… not now… not yet."

oOo

"Oh, thank God." Alice exhaled loudly in relief.

"What? What happened?" Emmett felt like he was waiting for an update on some damn soap opera.

Alice giggled. "Our brother has issues."

"So? That's nothing new," Rosalie commented.

"Apparently, his paranoia of losing Bella had gone to such extremes that he thought they should get married as soon as possible," Alice told everyone.

Esme sighed. "Oh dear, that's no way to ask a woman to marry you."

"Exactly. Bella knew why he was doing it, hence her negative reply." Alice grinned.

"Why are you happy about this, darlin'?" Jasper asked.

"Because, Edward truly found his match with Bella."

oOo

"That was a pretty pathetic reason to ask for your hand in marriage," Edward said as he played with the fingers on Bella's left hand.

"Not totally. I understand why you did it. In my dream, I wanted you to change me after we had come home from Volterra. You said no, not if they were the reason for it." She shook her head slowly. "I didn't understand you then, but I do now."

"You wanted the decision to be mine and mine alone. The only factor would be that I wanted it. You didn't want me to be changed because of some ultimatum set upon us by the Volturi. Every time I told you that I wanted to be changed, you would bring up some other reason, school, a human experience I might miss out on, my parents. I thought you were just stalling. I understand now that you wanted me to be one hundred percent sure, that I would have no regrets because…"

Bella looked at Edward oddly. She was coming to an epiphany.

"Because?"

"Sshh, wait a minute." Bella's expressions were changing so rapidly. She couldn't comprehend why it didn't occur to her before. Why did she just understand it now, now, when the Edward by her side was already agreeing to change her.

"You didn't want me to regret it, not because I might change my mind, but because you were afraid I would reject you." Bella was staring off into space, not really looking at Edward.

Edward, on the other hand, was gazing intently at her. She may be talking about another version of him, but it was apparent to him that the other guy and he had the same fear.

"I mean the other Edward. He didn't want me to change because he wanted me to have a normal life, because if I regretted being changed, there was no turning back. And he was scared that, in the end, I might change my mind and not want him."

Bella shook her head. "That is impossible. There's no way that I would ever fall out of love with you or him, or any other form of Edward there is out there."

Edward smiled at his love. "I feel the same way. You are my life, my heart, my reason, my mate. I exist for you."

"We'll get married someday, I promise. And it won't be because you're scared of losing me. That will never happen. Yes, some of the bad things have come true."

Edward winced at that.

Bella held his face in her hands and went on. "I think some of the good also did."

Edward scoffed. "If you say so."

"Yes, I say so. We're together aren't we?"

Edward smiled. He entwined his hands with hers. "Yes, you're absolutely right... again."

Bella laughed. "Of course I am."

"What would I do without you, love?"

"You'll never have to find out."

And they kissed throughout the twilight.


	35. Chapter 34 Favor

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight nor the song Daybreak. I am only borrowing them from Meyer and Digby.

**A/N: **I'd like to send out a huge thank you to my beta, _**Katmom**_. She has been very instrumental with this chapter. I consider it an important one since this will probably set the tone for the rest of this story. Needless to say, I kept going back and forth with this part that I was able to write two versions.

Huge thank you's to all the readers, reviewers, followers, people listing this story and me as their favorite. I really, REALLY hope you'll like this one.

**Chapter 34**

**Favor**

A beautiful blonde walked on the cobblestone roads. Her steps were determined, yet wary. She had come from afar. She was tired; not physically, but emotionally.

It had been over a month since her beloved had gone missing.

She kept on walking, looking over her shoulder every once in a while. She knew she was being watched, but she continued to push through, her destination first and foremost in her mind.

When she reached an old church, she went in and sat quietly in one of the pews. She considered praying for guidance; she was desperate. If she could wish for a miracle, she would. But she knew her prayers would be unanswered. There was only one person who could help her now.

With a renewed sense of purpose, she entered the church's cellar, saw the old door and knocked.

oOo

She found herself in the middle of a room, high above a turret, overlooking an ancient city. The old town was called Volterra.

She was led to the three kings after explaining her situation to the human receptionist.

"Irina." The self-proclaimed leader of the three, and all of vampiredom spoke melodiously. "Why are you here?"

"I am sorry to disturb you, but I seek your help." She looked around and saw the man she needed. "More importantly his," she said as she had her gaze set on Demetri.

Aro stepped toward her and extended his hand. Irina placed hers slowly on his, her uncertainty showing. Though she still loathed the Volturi for killing her mother, she couldn't exactly blame them since Sasha had gone against one of their most vital laws.

As soon as their hands touched, thoughts filled Aro's mind. He saw everything, including the love she was so frantically seeking.

He would have not given this request a second thought, that is, until he saw that the vampire Irina was looking for was brought to their coven by an old friend. He immediately saw Carlisle introducing Laurent to the sisters, and to Eleazar and his mate. He would have chuckled as he thought about the lifestyle these two covens have become accustomed to, but his curiosity got the better of him. The last he saw was her decision to go to them for assistance.

"Well, Irina, I normally wouldn't grant such a petty request. However, seeing that a very dear friend was the one that introduced you, I am certain your mate's disappearance would cause him concern, too. Therefore, I will allow Demetri to aide you in your search," Aro proclaimed, glancing at the Volturi's tracker and nodding once.

Demetri, in turn, bowed towards the three kings and was instantly beside Irina.

Irina was ecstatically grateful. She thanked them profusely and headed out with Demetri in tow.

"Why?" Caius asked, irately looking at his brother.

"She found her mate through Carlisle," was Aro's only explanation.

Caius huffed. "I can never understand your fascination with him."

"I admire him for his tenacity. And it would be nice to see how our old friend is doing," said Aro.

He called on Jane and Alec and ordered them to accompany Irina and Demetri on their search.

Irina was flustered upon seeing the younger guards. She remembered them from when they destroyed her mother and the immortal child Sasha created. Irina doubted her decision once more. But then again, she was desperate.

oOo

Locating Laurent through Irina's interaction with him would be quite a task for any other tracker. But with Demetri's ability, it wasn't that hard for him.

They quickly left for Alaska, their starting point for the search. Demetri knew they would somehow find their way to where the Cullen coven was. Aro specifically mentioned his old friend Carlisle and that he might want to know of Laurent's situation as well. But what surprised even him, was the fact that their quest ended so close to the Cullens.

The five vampires were at a meadow. Demetri looked around, seeing nothing unusual about the piece of land.

"This was where he met his demise," he stated.

Irina was shaken. "No, how is that possible?"

The guards didn't speak. It would be pointless to feel sorry for the fate that the missing vampire had. He didn't mean anything to them.

Irina fell on to the ground, heartbroken. She sobbed tearlessly.

"We need to see the Cullens," Jane announced coldly.

Irina slowly picked herself off the ground and nodded. "Yes, maybe they have an idea as to what happened to my mate."

It didn't take them long to travel to the Olympic coven's home, but it was enough for Alice to see their decision.

oOo

Alice was busy styling Bella's hair, much to the human's chagrin, when the vision overtook her. She froze, strands of Bella's mahogany locks still in her hands.

Bella noticed Alice's posture. She stared at the mirror, watching Alice's reflection. "Alice?"

Alice blinked once, twice, then her sight cleared from the glazy haze they were in. "Oh no, no, this can't be happening."

"What? What's happening?"

Alice took a deep breath. "The guard, they're coming here."

Bella was stunned. It was not supposed to happen this way.

Upon hearing Alice's statement, everyone rushed to where their mates were.

Edward had Bella in his arms. "I have to get her out of here," he said frantically.

"There's not enough time," Alice said loudly.

Everyone congregated in the living room, each one had a single concern: Bella.

"Carlisle, what do we do?" Edward asked.

"We stay calm. Bella had dreamt of being in front of the Volturi as a human. This may be that time," Carlisle replied.

Edward was yelling. "But I didn't leave. We never went to Italy. We've taken care of Victoria and the possibility of her creating a newborn army. Why are they here now?"

Carlisle placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "I don't know, Edward. We can only take the assurance from Bella's dream that she was able to leave Volterra unharmed."

Jasper tried to diffuse the tension. While every one of them was worried, none more so than Edward, he knew they needed to remain calm. Being panicky would only raise suspicions.

"They're here," Alice said. All the members of the Cullen family looked toward the window, which gave them a clear view of the four Volturi guard marching closer.

Carlisle went out to greet them. He smiled politely and acknowledged each one by name. "Jane, what brings you here?"

The child-like blond nodded once to return Carlisle's gesture. "We came as a favor to one of your friends."

Felix moved aside, revealing a forlorn Irina.

Bella, though hidden from view by Edward and Emmett, gasped very softly.

Edward was holding on to her arm. He squeezed her gently, partly to keep her silent, and also to allay her fears.

"Irina?" Carlisle looked at his close friend. "What happened?"

"Laurent's dead," Irina sobbed out.

Carlisle moved a step closer. "I am so sorry."

Jane turned her head to face the window that showed the rest of the Cullens in their home, assessing their faces. "Aren't you going to invite us in, Carlisle?"

Carlisle looked at the girl. "I'm sorry, Jane. One of my daughters is entertaining a guest. I mean no disrespect, but I cannot offer my home at this time."

She kept her gaze trained on them, one by one, judging their pose. All the Cullens were tense. They were obviously hiding something.

Jane's eyes narrowed before turning to Carlisle once more. "I smell a human. Have you changed your diet, Carlisle?"

"No, not at all."

"Are you saying that all of you drink from animals?"

"Yes."

"Disgusting," Alec murmured.

"Yet, I still detect a human scent around you, Carlisle."

"As I've mentioned, I have a guest in my house, and I work with people at the hospital, Jane," the head of the Cullen clan answered evenly.

"Ah, Stregoni Benefici." Jane shook her head.

"Yes, well, we all do our part in portraying our roles so people won't suspect, don't we?" Carlisle said, reminding them of the façade they put up back in Italy.

Jane sneered faintly at being chastised. She tried to hide the hatred she felt regarding Carlisle's relationship with her masters. And being subtly scolded by him had riled her up.

"Let's get on with this, sister. I want to go home," Alec demanded after hearing Carlisle's explanation.

"We came to inform you of what happened to that vampire's mate. He was destroyed in a clearing near here. Being that your coven lives close by, we were thinking you might have an idea as to what had happened to him," Jane said coldly. "Aro had seen that you were the one who brought him to his mate, and concluded that you might be concerned regarding his whereabouts as well."

Carlisle shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, we don't. Laurent never came by. We had come across his scent a few weeks ago while we were out feeding. But being that he didn't stop by, we thought he was just passing through and that nothing was amiss." He then turned to Irina once more. "I'm very sorry, Irina. I can't imagine the loss you must be feeling right now."

Irina could only nod, her eyes closed in heartache.

Carlisle addressed the guard again. "Thank you for helping her. She can stay here with us so you may head on back to Volterra. We're more than willing to accompany her back to her home."

"Trying to get rid of us, Carlisle?" Jane bantered.

"Absolutely not, Jane. I just did not want you to be burdened any more than necessary."

Jane tilted her head. "True." She then turned back to the rest of the Cullen coven.

"Aro will be surprised to know you've built quite a… big… family, Carlisle," Jane commented.

The rest of the Cullens could hear what was going on outside their home as clear as if Carlisle and Jane were conversing right in front of them. All of them were wishing it would end soon though. Silent questions were being thrown at Edward from every one of his family, while Jasper was doing his hardest to ease the worry and fear of everyone.

_Why does she keep looking here?_ Emmett asked Edward in his mind.

Edward shrugged when she turned to face Carlisle once more. He couldn't utter a single word. They all knew that if they could hear the two outside, they could also hear them.

_Does she know we're hiding something?_ Rose threw at Edward mentally.

He shook his head imperceptibly.

He could feel Bella shaking behind him and he tried his best to calm her without giving the vampires outside any reason to come in.

Bella gripped his shirt tighter, pressing her face to Edward's cool back. She was praying silently that the Volturi guard would just leave them alone. She felt sorry for Irina. She knew the vampire must have been desperate to look for her mate if she had gone to the Volturi for help. Carlisle was right to suggest that Irina stay with them for a while. Maybe they'll be able to explain to her what had happened and avoid the part of the dream where the whole of Volterra descended upon little 'ol Forks, Washington.

Bella was biting her lip, too hard. Jasper could sense her fear and sent her an extra dose of calm to ease her dread.

_I wish they would leave already._ Alice, too, was shaking. However, it was not due to fear, but anger. The Volturi didn't scare her. She just wanted them gone for Bella and Edward's sakes.

Edward was trying to move his hand to soothe his beloved. Although, he had to stop whenever Jane would face them.

"Carlisle, how many vampires do you have in your coven?" Jane asked, her tone was trilling, causing Alec and Felix to stare at what Jane had her sights on.

"Seven, myself included."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then why is the human standing alongside the rest of them?"

Some of the Cullens inside the house couldn't stop the gasps and growls from escaping their lips.

Jane faced Carlisle angrily. "You've exposed our secret to one of them! You know the law. You, among all of us, should know better. What you've done is reprehensible, Carlisle!"

Irina's eyes grew wide as she took in the situation her friends were in. She knew what it meant to disobey the Volturi's rules. She had witnessed firsthand what they were capable of.

"We cannot let this pass. You must come with us to Italy," Jane ordered.

"NO!" Esme shouted and was out the door and running toward her husband. But Felix caught her immediately, stopping her from moving any further.

"Stop!" Emmett came barging out as well, with Rosalie keeping in step with him.

Bella gripped Edward's arm. It was pointless to hide anymore. She was scared. This wasn't what happened in her dream. It was supposed to be just her, Edward, and Alice that would go to Volterra. "Edward…"

"Felix, let my mate go," Carlisle appealed to the guard. Though he was still as composed as when he came out to greet Jane and the others, he knew things were escalating beyond their control.

Felix released Esme, who went to stand beside Carlisle. He may not be one of their masters, but Carlisle held a high position in Aro's circle. He was considered a favorite, one that fascinated the Volturi king. He was respected widely in the vampire world. And it was because of that, that Felix felt he had to abide by Carlisle's request.

Alice's sight blurred as a new vision formed.

Edward's eyes widened in disbelief as he saw the images playing in his sister's mind. He looked down at Bella, and held her close. The remaining Cullens slowly walked out of the house. They knew they had no choice in the matter.

An evil smile formed on Jane's face as her eyes were calculating the sight before her. Seven vampires and one human; Aro would definitely be in for a surprise.


	36. Chapter 35 Volterra

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight nor the song Daybreak. I am only borrowing them from Meyer and Digby.

I think there are lines in this chapter that were borrowed from the books.

**A/N: **Thank you to _**Kathie aka**_ _**Katmom**_ again for being such a wonderful editor. I really hope you'll all enjoy this one.

**Chapter 35**

**Volterra**

Cloaked by the night, several figures ran toward a castle. After landing, the Cullens and the Volturi guards rapidly made their way to Volterra, Italy. No pretenses were required. It was the middle of the night, and all the humans were asleep. There weren't any witnesses to the group of pale-skinned beings running in the direction of the old structure.

Bella had been asleep in Edward's arms as he and the rest of his family dreaded meeting the rulers of their world. But the closer they got, the more she stirred.

Each of the Cullens held on to their mates' hands as tightly as they could.

When Bella awoke, she was a little disoriented, and then she remembered where they were.

"Edward?" Bella gasped.

Edward only stared at her, his face showing how truly sorry he was that they were in such a predicament.

Bella looked around and saw the looming clock tower atop the hill. Her eyes widened and she couldn't prevent the gasp that escaped her lips. She held on tighter to Edward, willing her mind to dispel the thoughts from a dream.

"What is it?" Edward worriedly asked.

She looked at him as if she was trying to memorize his face. "Nothing."

"You sure?"

Bella nodded and motioned for Edward to put her down when they came upon the plaza.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." Bella held on tight to Edward's hand. She was close to panicking as they continued their trek.

Edward could only nod. "I know. I'll keep you safe, Bella. I promise." He put an arm around her, trying to somehow ease her fears.

Jane scoffed at Edward's vow of protection, causing some of the younger Cullens to sneer. "We're here," she announced.

And there they were, right in front of the hallway where dream Edward attempted to expose himself after thinking that Bella had died.

They passed the square fountain at the center of the plaza. Bella's gaze flickered to it briefly before concentrating once more on the Palazzo dei Priori.

They walked into the dark hall, going deeper and deeper into the Volturi lair. They reached the open hole in the street, the guards sliding down. Carlisle followed, then Esme. Rosalie was disgusted at how murky it looked, but knew she had no choice and did the same. Emmett followed his mate, but paused at the bottom when it was Bella's turn.

"Don't worry, Edward, I'll catch her," Emmett said.

Edward held Bella's hands, watching her intently. "Ready?" he asked.

Bella drew a deep breath, then nodded. She was being lowered into the hole, she knew she should feel afraid, but she didn't. She was confident that Emmett, and all the Cullens, would be there for her.

She gasped when Edward let go, but it was a quick drop. She was in Emmett's arms in a second.

"You okay, Bella?" Emmett asked as they waited for the rest of their family to come through the hole.

"Yes, thanks, Emmett," Bella replied as she was set back on her feet once more.

Edward drew her in his arms as they proceeded further into the tunnel. The path went deeper underground, and Bella gripped Edward's hand tighter, not knowing what fate had in store for them at the end of their journey.

They went through two doors, another long hallway, inside an elevator, coming to a reception area, and through a couple more double doors.

For those who had never been to the Volturi's lair, part of them marveled at the ancient castle. Although, they also felt the remoteness and superiority it presented.

Finally, they were in a round room. Bella didn't know if she should tense or relax. She was glad that long walk was over, but she knew exactly to whom they were being brought before.

"Ah, our dear friend has returned." The long black-haired Aro greeted the head of the Cullen family. "How have you been, Carlisle? I see you have gained quite a coven."

Carlisle stepped forward. "Aro, let me introduce you to my family. My wife, Esme." The Cullen matriarch smiled at Aro and the rest of vampire royalty. "And my children, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper."

Aro turned to look at Marcus, who nodded slowly. He returned his attention to the Cullens and spoke, "You're all mated." Then his eyes narrowed at Bella and he drew his hands together, as if in prayer. "What do you have here, Carlisle? You know our rules."

"Yes, but she is my son's mate. They will be wed and she will be changed soon," Carlisle informed them.

"Soon? Why must a date be set? Why hasn't it been done the minute you knew she was to be with your son?"

"She will reveal our secret! She cannot leave," Caius said in outburst.

"No!" Esme took a step toward Bella, but Carlisle held her in place by holding her around the waist. Emmett was itching to start a fight, but Rosalie was holding on to him tight to prevent him from doing something stupid. She knew a fight in the Volturi's territory would prove futile.

Edward wrapped his arms tighter around his beloved, a sinister look on his face. Alice looked at Edward, willing him to see the vision she had back at Forks once more. Edward relaxed a little after that, albeit slightly. Jasper was taking in the emotions in the room, calming everyone down just a little to avoid being noticed. He wanted them all to hide their powers, lest Bella's dream was correct, and Aro would want Alice and Edward for his guards.

He talked to Edward mentally, trying to ease his brother's murderous intention toward the guards. _Stay calm, Edward. Bella had dreamt of being in front of the Volturi as a human. She got out safely then, and that's what will happen this time, too. _

Carlisle was quick to explain. "Aro, Caius, I assure you Bella is not a danger to us. She knows this life, she wants it. Once she is turned, she'll have to disappear. We are trying to do this with as little suspicion as possible to prevent her father from looking into it. He's the chief of police in the small town that we live in, and if Bella would disappear suddenly, he will stop at nothing to find her."

Upon hearing that, Bella began to worry about Charlie. She left so abruptly. While she was able to call him on the plane en route to Europe, she hoped that he wouldn't check on her at the Cullens after she gave him the sleepover excuse.

She then looked at the kings one by one. Marcus was as indifferent as ever, Caius wanted her dead, and Aro… he seemed to be biding his time, but for what?

"You've still gone against one of our laws, Carlisle, one that deems grave punishment. We cannot let this pass," Caius insisted.

"Bella is one of my daughters already. We're only waiting for a year. Just until she graduates from high school," Carlisle pleaded with the Volturi leaders.

Caius jeered. "Why must you put up the sham of making your coven go to school with humans?"

"Like I've told Jane, we all have our own charades to play," Carlisle answered.

"You and your misplaced compassion, Carlisle. How long will you deny our nature?"

"This is who I am, Caius. This is my nature."

"Enough. We're only going around in circles, brother." Aro looked at Caius. He was tired of the run-around, he wanted to know more about the human, and more importantly, what to do with her. While he valued Carlisle's friendship, he also knew they couldn't be lenient just because they favored him. On the other hand, he was their leader, and if he wanted to give pardon to his dear friend, he could do so without question.

"Edward," Aro called. He stretched out his hand. "May I?"

At this, Edward tensed. One touch and Aro would know everything. But he knew he had no choice. He hesitated, looked at Carlisle who gave him a short nod, then took one step. He then felt the tug on his shirt when he tried to take another. He turned to Bella.

Bella was shaking her head vehemently. Tears were pooling in her eyes. She was so scared that she was shaking.

"It'll be all right, Bella." Edward pried the firm hold she had on his clothes, kissed his love chastely, then once more walked toward Aro.

Esme went to offer her comfort. Everyone could see how badly Bella was affected by the Volturi.

Bella hugged herself, trying hard to keep her composure. She had to stop herself from screaming and throwing herself in front of Aro so he could attempt to draw out her thoughts, than those of the Cullens. She knew she shouldn't have talked about her dream. She knew when things started happening in somewhat the same way, they were destined to go to Volterra. And now, Aro was about to learn everything from her dream, especially about their confrontation in the end. She was certain that the Volturi king would want them dead once he saw that.

Bella closed her eyes with each step Edward took, making her tears spill.

However, in the next instant, everything turned into bedlam.

Edward placed his hand on Aro's, and the older vampire beamed with delight. But then after a split second, his grin turned into a frown. He looked Edward in the eyes, gold against red. He then looked at their joined palms, then back at the young vampire once more.

Aro then looked at Carlisle, confusion marring his face. No one spoke, everyone wondering what was going on.

"What is this?" Aro demanded as he let go of Edward's hand harshly.

Edward's eyes were gleaming. He knew exactly what was happening.

"Carlisle!" Aro beckoned.

The blond vampire was quickly beside Edward, baffled at Aro's change of mood.

Aro grabbed Carlisle's hand, his eyes growing wide and wary. Then he hastily withdrew his hand, anger and perplexity was consuming him.

Jasper was doing everything he could to ebb the emotions swirling within the leader of the Volturi. He couldn't calm him down too swiftly, or he would be discovered. But he, too, couldn't understand what was happening.

Alice held on to her mate to keep herself from bouncing. She needed to be as complacent as she could be in front of the Volturi. Carlisle was right when he said they all had their charades to play, and she was playing a huge one at that very moment.

Carlisle couldn't understand it; neither could anyone else in the room. The only people who knew what was taking place were doing their best to keep quiet until it was necessary for them to speak.

"What is going on? How? How could you hide your thoughts from me?" Aro demanded furiously.

Rosalie gasped. She thought Aro could read every thought a person ever had with just a single touch… everyone, except Bella.

She looked at her sister and saw that the human girl was as still as a statue, breathing deep and hard.

She then heard her name. Alice called to her in warning not to reveal anything.

Rose narrowed her eyes at the other brunette. The little pixie knew. Alice had seen this, which meant…. She then turned her gaze to Edward, he did, too.

Edward gave her an almost unnoticeable nod. He had certainly seen this meeting play out in Alice's vision before they left Forks. But he knew he also had to get them out of there quickly. Bella's shield can't work for such a long period, she was still human after all.

"What is happening, brother?" Caius asked.

"I can't read their minds," Aro replied softly.

"What? How is that possible?" Caius looked at the Cullens, wondering how they were able to elude Aro's power. "Answer me!" he yelled.

"It's Bella's shield," Edward spoke.

A number of the Volturi gasped and all looked at the human, who still held the same pose.

"That's impossible, she's human!" Aro exclaimed.

"Yes, she's prevented me from being able to read her thoughts from the beginning. She's quite extraordinary, which only shows you that I do not plan to keep her human for long. She's my mate, and I intend to spend my existence with her forever," Edward said passionately.

"Well, then, this changes things," Aro said.

Alice and the rest of the Cullen coven brightened at that.

"No, it does not. They've still gone against our law," Caius insisted.

"Carlisle, due to our long-standing friendship, I will grant you and your coven pardon for this insolence," Aro began, ignoring Caius' ire.

The head of the Cullen family remained stoic. He knew they did commit an offense, but he also knew that Aro had a scheme brewing. He was certainly glad Bella was able to defend them from Aro's intrusive ability. If Aro knew what he knew, he doubted if he would have been able to leave with his family intact, if at all, had Bella not protected them.

The Cullens were now smiling, and Edward was waking Bella up from what seemed like a trance.

"Bella, open your eyes, love."

Bella's eyelids slowly lifted and her breathing returned to normal. "What? Edward?"

"Hush, it's okay. I told you we would be all right." Edward was gazing at her lovingly.

Though she could feel a huge headache coming on, Bella hugged Edward tight; the sense of relief was greater than the discomfort that was starting. They were still in the presence of the Volturi, but if Edward was smiling, then it meant he was telling her the truth.

"However," Aro continued, "I want Bella turned as soon as she has finished her schooling."

Carlisle nodded. "You have my word, Aro."

Aro nodded. Then he grinned. "Oh, I want to try something." He turned to one of his guards. "Jane?"

"Yes, Master." The little imp smiled wickedly then targeted Bella.

But Edward was quick to jump to his beloved's defense. "No!" He fell writhing on the floor in extreme pain.

"Edward!" The Cullens screamed. Bella fell to her knees, trying to find a way to comfort her boyfriend, begging anyone to make it stop. Alice was holding on to her, knowing that they could do nothing until Jane had released Edward from the torture. Esme and Carlisle went to their son. Emmett and Rosalie were growling. Jasper was striving to ease the pain his brother was feeling but he was unsuccessful.

"Jane," Aro spoke, like a master calling off his guard dog. Jane looked at Aro, all angelic and childlike.

Edward slowly got up, Emmett helping him. Bella was in front of him, looking at him worriedly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he spoke breathlessly.

"Well, it seems Bella's shield is not immune against everyone," Aro said arrogantly. "Still, it would be nice to see how powerful a vampire you will be, dear Bella. I might be inclined to ask you to join our guard."

"Uh, no, thank you," Bella said meekly.

"Yes, well, you still have time to change your mind. I'll be seeing you again, and hopefully, you'll be more attuned to our… existence. Farewell, Cullens. It was nice to see you again, old friend." Aro dismissed them.

"You too, Aro," Carlisle answered.

And with that, the Cullens headed straight for home.


	37. Chapter 36 Flight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight nor the song Daybreak. I am only borrowing them from Meyer and Digby. Some lines were also borrowed from Breaking Dawn.

**A/N: **1003 faves! Woohoo! Thank you so much for liking my story enough to consider it a favorite.

As always, thank you to Katmom for the quick beta work she did on this.

**Chapter 36**

**Flight**

The Cullens walked calmly out of Volterra. As it was still dark out, they were unnoticed by the sleeping mortal inhabitants of the city.

Though they appeared composed as they left the castle, they were anything but. No word was uttered among the group of travelers. Each regarded some other in silence; thoughts running through their minds at a dizzying pace.

"Can you all please just stop?" Edward spoke as soon as they were on the outskirts of the small town. The desperation in his tone was as clear as day, making Bella look at him in concern.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Not you, love. Them; they're all thinking too much. It's driving me insane," Edward admitted.

"Can you blame us?" Rosalie snapped.

"Please, let's not discuss this here," Carlisle ordered.

Jasper agreed. "Yes, let's go someplace else. I feel like we're being watched."

"Oh, I'm positive they're keeping track of us," Rosalie added.

"Enough," Esme admonished coolly. "If you're all so adamant to talk, figure out a way for us to get home."

"No stealing cars, Alice," Bella suddenly blurted.

"What? But…" Alice looked at the surprised faces around her. She, too, was bewildered at the accusation.

"Yes, it happened. I'll tell you more later," Bella promised.

Alice looked puzzled, but at Bella's statement, she knew it was another detail of her dream.

"Well, what now?" Emmett questioned. "Do we just run?"

Bella winced, but Edward chalked it up to her being afraid of getting motion sickness.

"I guess. Good thing people are still asleep. We can go to the airport and just buy tickets back to Forks. I, for one, can't wait to get home. I want to get out of here as soon as possible," Jasper said. Everyone was quick to agree.

Edward hoisted Bella on to his back, where she held on tight around his shoulders and neck. And the Cullens began to run.

Once they were in the airport, they bought eight first class one-way tickets back to the States. They didn't want to risk being too cooped up with humans and concluded that there wouldn't be too many people in the first class cabin on a red-eye flight. Alice was snickering when she purchased the tickets with Carlisle and realized the type of flight they were on. How ironic.

As they waited to board the plane, Bella kept wincing and squinting. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

Edward was getting her something to eat and drink, but when he returned, he was surprised that Bella seemed paler than usual.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he sat beside her, putting the food on the empty seat on his other side.

"My head hurts," Bella whispered. Loud noises were making her headache worse.

"Come here." Edward drew her close, making her place her head on his lap. He ran his fingers through her soft brown locks. His cold hands were such a welcome to the prickling pain Bella had started feeling when Aro was saying goodbye to them.

Edward looked at his family. Though they were not sitting near Bella, he knew that they were keeping an eye on his beloved. However, after what they endured, they wanted some quality time with their own mates. He knew without a doubt it would be a noisy homecoming back in the Cullen house.

His gaze locked with Carlisle, beckoning him silently to check on Bella. He had already noticed her wincing when they were running toward the airport.

Bella moaned. "That feels so good; please keep doing that, Edward."

Carlisle walked toward Bella and Edward, with Esme right by him. The few people who were in the airport that late at night couldn't help but stare at the older Cullen. But their eyes bugged out more, especially those of the women's, when they saw Edward as well.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked upon seeing the worry etched on his son's face.

"I don't know. She seemed fine when we got here. I noticed her grimace when we were running here, but I thought it was because she was dizzy from the speed," Edward informed him.

Carlisle placed his hand on Bella's forehead. She had fallen asleep from Edward's ministrations. "She feels a little warm, Edward."

"She's sick? Why… how?" Edward's worry had increased ten-fold, making Jasper, with Alice, move closer to them.

"Edward, what is it?" Jasper asked.

Edward's eyes were wide with fear. He'd never had to deal with a human falling ill since his parents were struck with the Spanish flu back in 1918. "She's sick. And we don't know what's causing it. She was fine a few minutes ago." He then turned to his sister. "Alice?"

Alice's eyes glazed as she looked into Bella's future. When the vision formed, it was only then did Edward relax slightly upon seeing it all in his sister's head.

"It's because of what she did, Carlisle. It wasn't supposed to happen that way," Alice informed them.

All of a sudden, Emmett was beside them. "Are we finally talking about what the hell happened in Volterra?"

"Emmett, language," Esme scolded. "And no, we are not. We're talking about Bella."

"Bella? What happened to her?" It was only then that Emmett noticed Bella asleep.

"Her temperature's a little higher than normal, nothing to fret about," Carlisle answered Emmett, though he was addressing Edward with his last statement.

Edward glared at the older vampire. "Of course, I worry. I always do. Especially with what happened, and now this," he hissed cryptically.

People's thoughts were becoming more occupied about the Cullens and their beauty, much to Edward's annoyance. This was the reason why he had never been interested in a mate until Bella came along. Whether human or vampire, their thoughts were always tainted by their shallowness.

Then, the PA system announced their flight. They all sighed in relief for they were one step closer to home.

Edward gently woke Bella up. He knew carrying her would be out of the question, though he really wanted to. But he didn't want to arouse suspicion; he, too, couldn't wait until they were back on American shores.

"Are you all right?" Edward asked as he gave their tickets to the attendant. The airline employee was briefly startled by Edward's appearance and tried to flirt, but his attention was completely focused on Bella.

"Just a headache," Bella answered.

"I should've run and got you something for the pain," Edward berated himself.

"It's fine, I'm sure we could ask for some on board," Bella replied.

They boarded the plane and true enough, the family were the only ones in first class.

Bella's forehead wrinkled as Edward led her to their seats. "What is this?"

"What is what?" Edward asked as he got a blanket for Bella.

"This, our seats."

"What's wrong with them? Are they not comfortable enough? You'll be able to recline your seat all the way. It's better for you," Edward explained.

"You got first class tickets because of me?" Bella whispered harshly.

"Well, not just you. We can't exactly fly in coach, too close to… you know . . ."

"Oh, right." Bella blushed fiercely for jumping to conclusions.

"Just relax, Bella. Sleep. When you wake, we'll be back home." Edward helped Bella settle in her seat. The second he walked on that plane, Edward had already asked the flight attendant greeting them at the door for some painkillers for Bella, attributing her headache to waking up early to take the flight.

He gave Bella the pills given to him by the attendant, along with a glass of water, and fluffed up a pillow on her head. As soon as the plane took off, he reclined Bella's seat. She had fallen asleep before they reached cruising altitude, thanks to the painkillers she took.

oOo

At last, they were home.

Alice pranced through the door, happily twirling with Jasper right behind her. "I've never been happier to see this house."

"I know exactly what you mean," Esme said with a grin, walking into the home she had lovingly decorated.

"Do you want to call Charlie, Bella?" Carlisle asked, turning to the human girl after seeing his family so happy to be back in Forks.

"Oh God, Charlie; he'll ground me for life." Bella still felt a little out of sorts, but her fear at being reprimanded by Charlie weighed heavily on her mind.

"Don't worry too much about it, Bella. I called him yesterday and told him we were going out of town for the weekend. I knew he'd be out fishing with Billy Black so I told him I'd bring you along with us rather than have you stay at home alone," Alice explained.

At that, Bella breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, okay, that's good. So he won't be mad at me for disappearing for a few days?"

Alice shook her head after watching a vision. "Not at all."

"At least he won't ban me from seeing you," Edward commented.

"Yes, that's one less thing for us to have to deal with," Bella agreed.

"Okay, now that we are in the privacy of our own home, can we finally talk about what happened in Volterra?" Emmett asked exasperatedly. "I've been waiting for hours already."

"You're such a gossip-monger." Jasper uncharacteristically rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Well, not to sound impatient, but I would like to know, too," Rosalie added.

"It was all Bella," Edward declared, causing Bella to blush.

"Yes, we all gathered that. But I thought she wouldn't have been able to shield us all until she had been turned and trained by other vampires from the covens we had called in that dream," said a baffled Jasper.

Everyone looked at Bella, awaiting her account of the events. She was shaking her head. "I don't understand it either. I didn't even know it was happening."

"Maybe it was due to fear. Were you afraid of what the Volturi might do to you, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"No, not to me. In my dream, it was just me, Edward and Alice who went to Italy. When we were all… uh, coerced to go, I didn't know what was in store for us, for you. And that was what I was afraid of," replied Bella.

Edward took her in his embrace and led her to the couch. He then kissed her forehead. "We're all safe now, Bella. Thanks to you."

"I don't even know what I did, or if it was even me." Bella was as confused as the rest of them.

Carlisle took a seat opposite the couple and looked intently at Bella. "We need to figure out what happened. What did you feel when Aro asked Edward to see his thoughts?"

Bella's eyes were unfocused as she recalled the events. "I was scared for Edward. I was scared that Aro would know about my dream and that he would kill all of us… or that he would force me and Edward to try for the baby… like some sort of experiment. I remember in my dream, Aro was intrigued by Renesmee and said that she was a great addition to the vampiredom's histories."

"An addition to our histories?" Rosalie asked.

"That's what he said in my dream, pretending that it was such a wonderful find. He was trying to save face with the witnesses he brought. If they continued to punish us for the lie of having an immortal child, everyone would know that it was all a show to gain power," Bella added.

"Okay, so what happened back in the castle?" Emmett reiterated.

Bella continued, "I knew if he touched Edward, he would find out everything. I was so terrified that I was shaking. And then suddenly, I felt something shift, and when Aro said he couldn't read Edward's thoughts, I knew we were safe. But then he moved to Carlisle, and the fear became too much again. I don't know anything more after that."

"You didn't hear what was going on?" Esme asked incredulously.

Bella shook her head meekly. "I could hear stuff, but I wasn't sure what was going on. Everything sounded muddled, like people talking underwater."

"It was madness, Bella," Alice told her. "Aro was so pissed that he couldn't hear their thoughts. Edward told them it was your shield."

"But Jane…" Bella fretted, turned to face Edward. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you from her."

Edward looked amused. "Protect me? I should be the one protecting you, and yet, you saved us all. I think what happened with Jane is actually a blessing in disguise."

"A blessing! How could you even think that? She zapped you till you were writhing on the floor in pain," Bella cried.

"Aro was a little smug when he saw that Jane affected me. He thought your shield was still in effect. And I think that will serve as an advantage to us. If he thought you were immune to all their powers, he would be salivating to turn you. All that power would make him greedy, more so than he already is," Edward told them.

"Yes, I'm with Edward. Him getting hurt by Jane would prove beneficial if we do get to that point in your dream where Aro and the others come here due to your child," Jasper said.

"All right, let me see if I have everything," Carlisle interjected. "You were so afraid, Bella, that you were able to use your shield on us. In your dream, it was your anger that triggered it, right?"

Bella nodded.

"And then after you used it at the castle, you started getting these headaches," Carlisle added.

Bella nodded once more.

"So, it seems that extreme emotions helped you control your ability. And the energy you expended triggered the headache," Carlisle concluded. "Now you know what to look out for when you need to use it."

Bella pondered those words. "Do you think that when I become a vampire, my shield will be stronger?"

"We don't know for sure, Bella, but knowing this might help you learn to control it better." Carlisle smiled at the human. "You're going to be an amazing addition to our history, Bella, but more importantly, to this family.

"Thank you, Carlisle." Bella beamed.

"Ready to go home, love?" Edward asked. It didn't matter to him whether Bella stayed in their house or hers, he wouldn't leave her side.

"Yes, I think it would be best to show my face around Charlie." Bella's mood was definitely lighter.

"All right then, let me just get a change of clothes; then we'll run to your house." Edward used his unnatural speed to go to his room and pack.

A short while later the couple was in the Swan residence. Both Bella and Edward were lying in bed; Charlie's snores sounded just down the hall.

"I'm surprised Charlie didn't get mad," Edward commented.

"Alice really has him wrapped around her finger," Bella replied.

"Just like everyone else in the family." Edward and Bella laughed at that.

"You know, once we're married, Charlie will be part of the family," Edward noted.

"You're right." Then Bella looked at her love shyly. "So, we have a year…"

Edward's brows were drawn together. "No, Bella. You were right. We can't let our marriage be dictated by fear. We'll get married when we want to, not because Aro says so."

"I don't want to be too old. I'm already eighteen, a year older than you."

"That's just a technicality, Bella. If it'll make you feel better, I'll ask Jasper to have it changed so we can be the same age."

"No, that's not necessary. But I still do want to get married before I turn twenty. Let's just stick with the dream. For once, there's an event that I don't mind happening."

Edward grinned widely, he was glowing from within. "I feel the exact same way."


	38. Chapter 37 Engaged

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight nor the song Daybreak. I am only borrowing them from Meyer and Digby. Some dialogues were borrowed from Breaking Dawn.

**A/N: **As always, huge thanks go out to _**Kathie aka**_ _**Katmom**_ for the editing work she does with this story.

This was supposed to be a Valentine's Day chapter, but my muse wasn't cooperating so it took longer than I thought it would. Anyway, that said, I hope you do enjoy this part. Thank you for still reading.

**Chapter 37**

**Engaged**

A few months had passed with nothing climactic happening. All the threats from the dream had been dealt with; and so far, they were living in peaceful bliss. As promised, Bella would be changed after graduating. Edward insisted that they be husband and wife before she was turned. Once Bella has been changed, they would need to live away from civilization. They would need a new home. Esme had started the preparations for such and was already seeking a new place to move into. Although the Volturi had given Bella an ultimatum, the Cullens weren't worried about it.

However, one member of the Cullens was a nervous wreck at the moment.

Because they could not sleep, his mind went over the many scenarios he could come up with. He kept being inundated with the dangers, the threats; even though he knew they were all pointless. So as soon as the sun started to rise, he left his home.

By the time the sun had bathed their small town with light, he was standing outside a small two-bedroom house. On the driveway, there was a parked police cruiser.

Edward took a deep breath, albeit an unnecessary one. He closed his eyes and marched up to the front door. He knocked once, twice, and then the door opened.

"Edward? Isn't it a little too early in the morning? I think Bella's still asleep," Charlie said. He was dressed in his uniform, yet unarmed. That little note had not escaped Edward. He quickly looked at the police officer's belt and was a little relieved that his gun holster wasn't there yet.

"Good morning, Chief," Edward spoke nervously. "I was hoping I could take a moment of your time. I know you're quite busy and I didn't want to bother you at work, so I figured I'd come here before you left."

Charlie opened the door wider and motioned for Edward to follow him inside. "Have you had breakfast yet?" he asked as he started the coffee maker.

Edward shook his head no as he stood by the Swan's dining table, futilely trying to listen in on Charlie's thoughts. "I don't think I can eat right now."

Charlie pulled out a chair and took a seat. Edward did the same.

"You look scared. What's so important that you had to come here at…" Charlie looked at his watch. "…six in the morning to talk to me?"

Edward drew another deep breath and then began his rehearsed speech. "Charlie, I realize that I've gone about this out of order. Traditionally, I should have asked you first. I mean no disrespect, but since Bella has already said yes and I don't want to diminish her choice in the matter, instead of asking you for her hand, I'm asking for your blessing. We're getting married, Charlie. I love her more than anything in the world, more than my own life, and – by some miracle – she loves me that way, too. Will you give us your blessing?"

Charlie sat frozen, his skin tone changing from red to purple.

"Charlie? Chief? Are you all right?" Edward looked at the human worriedly. He knew it was Harry Clearwater who had a heart attack in Bella's dream. But since they had warned the tribe elder, he wondered briefly if the circumstance would carry on to someone else, like maybe… Charlie.

Charlie stood abruptly, causing his chair to topple backward to the floor. It made a loud sound, waking Bella up from sleep.

She came barreling down the stairs, tripping over her own feet as she reached the last two steps. Good thing she was able to hold on to the banister, righting herself.

"Dad? What happened?" Bella was expecting a broken plate, or something burning in the kitchen. What she didn't expect to find were her father and Edward in what seemed to be a standoff.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" Bella had to think if he was supposed to be there early. Did they have some place to go to that she had forgotten about? Was there an emergency again? What else had happened?

Charlie looked at Bella upon hearing her voice, then at her bare hand before looking at his daughter's face again. "You're pregnant! You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Bella's head whipped to face Charlie. "No! Of course I'm not!" She then looked at Edward. "What's going on?"

"I told him we were getting married. And I asked for his blessing."

At Edward's admission, Bella quickly reached for her shirt that hid his mother's ring, recalling the proposal. Looking at her father now, she knew she should have told him first thing. And she had planned on doing that, but Edward had beat her to it. She did remember Edward's words when they told Charlie about their engagement in her dream. She figured he gave her father the exact same speech.

"Bella!" Her father yelled to get her attention. "Is this true? You're getting married? I knew there was something going on between you two. But I didn't think it was this serious. That's why I allowed you to stay over at the Cullens a lot because I knew Esme and Carlisle would be there. But marriage? Marriage!"

Bella could only nod.

"Jesus, you're just a kid. You're only eighteen!" Charlie argued deafeningly.

"Legally an adult," Bella said softly but with as much confidence as she could muster.

Charlie was livid. "How long have you been dating? You're too young. You haven't even been together long." Then he tried to reason with her. "Bella, I know how you can get carried away when you're in love, when you think the world will end when you're not with the other person. But think about this, really think about it. You're just overwhelmed by it all."

"No, I'm not, Dad. Edward is it for me. The same way that Mom was for you," Bella stated calmly, imploring him to see just how much Edward meant to her.

"Charlie," Edward interrupted. "Bella and I will be heading to college soon. And my parents are getting us an apartment close to whatever university we'll be attending. And I would like it very much if Bella could stay with me. That way, she wouldn't have to spend money on housing when I could easily provide it. Consider me old-fashioned, but I would rather that Bella and I be married when we live together."

Charlie seemed to be deep in thought. There was nothing he could say to negate Edward's statement and still look like it was a better idea. How could he argue with that? He knew they would do whatever they wanted once were on their own at college. Hell, they were probably doing everything in that damn Cullens' house. And what valid point could he say? That he'd be all right with the idea of the two of them living in sin?

Bella was looking at Edward, trying to ask silently if he could read the thoughts running through her father's head. While the dream gave her an idea of what Charlie's decision could be, she wasn't sure if he was going to say the same thing.

And then, Charlie's face cleared. "All right. I know there's no changing your mind when you're set on something." He sighed. "I'll give you my blessing."

Bella lit up at that, a 1000-watt smile was making her radiate from within. Edward wasn't too far behind. She started thanking her father.

"But," Charlie interrupted.

Bella immediately deflated at that. She knew what Charlie was about to say.

"You'll have to tell your mother," Charlie said smugly.

Bella didn't want that. Not at all. While her dream mom was very much agreeable from the get go, it was so different from the reality. They had not gone to Florida, Renee has never met Edward. She had never even told her mother about him. Bella groaned. She knew she was about to get a very different reception this time around.

"Well, you could use the present my parents gave you," Edward suggested.

"What present?" Charlie asked, snippy.

"They gave me plane tickets. I could use them to go to Florida and tell Mom about this. I don't think telling her over the phone would be a good idea," Bella replied.

Charlie snorted. "You got that right. Wait, tickets? As in there's more than one?"

Bella nodded. "One for me, and one for Edward."

"Figures," Charlie muttered. "Well, I know I can't stop you, and it would be best if Edward is there when you tell Renee about this."

Bella approached her dad and hugged him tight. "Thank you, Daddy," she whispered.

Charlie returned the gesture but pulled away quickly. He looked at Edward. "Don't make me regret this. Promise me you'll take care of her."

Edward nodded. "With my entire existence, sir." He extended his hand and shook that of his future father-in-law's.

"And no more sleepovers!" Charlie ordered. He gruffly hugged Bella once more, got his holster and left the house.

Bella glanced at Edward. "How could you have told him like that? I told you I was going to do it," she said irritated.

"I'm sorry." Edward looked truly repentant for what he did. "But you have to understand, Bella, it was my responsibility to ask him, which I should have. I should have asked him before asking you."

Bella sighed. "I know." She moved close to him and wrapped her arms around her now fiancé. "And thank you, for respecting him enough to do what you did."

"It was only right, Bella," Edward replied as he dropped a kiss on her head, inhaling her sweet scent.

She looked at him, worry now coloring her face. "You do know it won't be this easy with Renee."

"I'm sure as soon as she sees you're happy, she will be, too."

Bella pulled away, shaking her head. "No. Renee has drilled me over and over about how marriage was the kiss of death for her and Charlie; that marrying at such a young age destroyed them."

"Kiss of death?" Edward asked with a chuckle. "That's exactly what we're going for, isn't it? Once we're married, you'll change." Then Edward sobered up. "That is still what you want, right, Bella? Because if you're not sure, we don't have to—"

"Stop! You know I want to be with you more than anything. I won't change my mind about this, about you. If there was a way you could have seen my dream, you'd be surprised at how calm and willing I am to run down the aisle and marry you this time around."

"So you didn't want it then?" Edward took one step closer.

"Not the wedding, but the forever part, yes."

Edward could only nod. "I just don't want you to regret anything. Once you're changed, there's no turning back."

"I won't have any. I won't want to go back. I just want you, all of you." Bella pulled him closer and kissed Edward with all that she could give.

oOoOo

As they strolled in the hallways of Forks High together, students were looking at the couple. Edward was grinning from ear to ear, a sight not very common on his usually brooding face.

"Why are people staring? We've been together for almost a year, you'd think they'd be used to it by now," Bella whispered.

"They're just not used to seeing our brother so happy," Alice said as she joined the couple, with Jasper alongside her.

"I hear congratulations are in order," Jasper said in his southern drawl.

"You have to tell me everything, Bella," Alice said with enthusiasm.

"You mean you didn't see it?" Bella asked her.

"Oh, I did, but I want to hear it from your point of view."

The foursome walked into the cafeteria where Rosalie and Emmett were waiting for them at their table.

Emmett slapped Edward on the back, hard. If he had hit a regular person, he would have flown across the room and into a wall. "Bro, you actually did it. I can't believe you stood up to Charlie. I lost a bet to Jasper thinking he'd at least draw his gun, but it's all right. I don't mind losing this one," Emmett said laughingly.

"Glad that the thought of my demise was entertaining for you, Emmett," Edward spoke dryly.

They all took their seats, Edward having pulled out a chair for Bella.

"Let me see." Alice had one hand stretched out, waiting for Bella's.

Bella looked at the other people in the cafeteria. "No, Alice. Not here."

"You don't have it?" Alice looked appalled.

"Yes, I do." Bella pulled slightly on a chain from her neck, the ring hidden behind her top. She had put it on her necklace once they had returned to her room around midnight, telling Edward that she wanted to give Charlie a heads up about the engagement first, before letting him see it so blatantly on her finger.

Edward grinned blindingly at Bella's words. "Alice, you've seen it before," he commented.

"But it's different when it's on her finger. Tell me I'm wrong," she dared her brother, her eyes narrowed.

Edward smiled, taking Bella's left hand, and kissing the finger where her ring had been last night. "No, you're absolutely right."

"Will you look at that? I thought we'd never see a sappy Edward," Emmett joked.

"So how did he propose?" Alice asked.

Bella looked at Edward and smiled as she recalled the events that transpired last night.

_Edward was lying on her bed as soon as she got into her room._

"_Let me just change and I'll join you," Bella said, pulling a pair of pajama pants and a shirt from her drawer._

_Edward swiftly moved to her side. "No, not yet. It's a nice night out. The moon is bright and full. Let's go for a run."_

_Bella was giddy with the thought of being wrapped around her love. She quickly agreed. _

_Edward immediately had her on his back and they leaped out her window and he ran toward their meadow. _

_She didn't want to close her eyes. Edward was right, with the full moon shining over Forks, the forest offered an ethereal view. _

_Soon, they reached the meadow and Edward set her down carefully. He then lay on the ground, just looking at a star-filled sky._

_Bella was still standing, watching Edward in amusement. "What are you thinking about?"_

_Edward turned his head to face her and was awed with what he saw. She was so beautiful. He knew she didn't see herself clearly. And while it was sad that she depreciated herself, he was also glad that she was humble, unlike another member of his family. Bella's beauty came from within as well. _

"_You," he answered smiling. _

_Bella gave him a small smile in return and sat beside him. She looked at him, the light from the moon made him even paler, if that was possible. It made him look like the supernatural being that he was. _

"_I love you," Edward said as he looked at her intensely._

"_I love you, too," Bella replied automatically. _

"_I want to give you something."_

"_What? Edward, you've already given me a lot of things," Bella resisted._

"_You promised you would say yes." Edward sat up and reached in his pocket, producing the ring he inherited from his mother, Elizabeth._

_Bella gasped. She had no idea that Edward was proposing tonight. And, oh, how she loved that ring; she owned it in her dream. She had thoughts of keeping the tradition and passing it on to Renesmee when it was her turn to get married. _

_Edward saw the look on Bella's face, a million emotions flittering across it. How he wished with everything he had that he could get a glimpse into her silent mind. He got on one knee and looked into her eyes. _

"_Isabella Swan, I will love you forever, every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"_

_Bella beamed at him and hugged him fiercely. "Yes," she whispered, tears of joy streaming down her face._

_Edward slid the ring on her finger and was so happy that it fit perfectly. Like Cinderella and the glass slipper, she was the one meant to be his princess. _

"_A perfect fit," Edward noted happily then kissed Bella with abandon._

_When he knew that Bella needed air, Edward pulled back. Only then did he notice her tears. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted this."_

_Bella nodded vehemently. "I do. I just never thought I would get this back. I was starting to lose hope of ever being with you again at some point. And now, this, this makes it real."_

"_Oh, love, it is." Edward cradled Bella in his arms. "I love you, and I will do everything in my power to show you just how much everyday."_

_Bella kissed him and once more the couple was lost in each other. _


	39. Chapter 38 An Impasse

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight nor the song Daybreak. I am only borrowing them from Meyer and Digby. Lines were definitely borrowed from the books.

**A/N: **I have got to thank _**Katmom**_ for this chapter. Not only did she edit my writing errors, but she also gave some wise input in this.

I also have to thank all of you, of course. We've reached 2000+ reviews! Can you believe it? I certainly can't. I remember when I only had less than a hundred. Then a kind soul (RoseArcadia) decided to promote my story, and lo and behold, the number of readers jumped from a handful to more than I could ever hope for. There are still a few who have added my fic to their list of recs and I can't thank you enough for doing that.

So to pay it forward, I'm giving my own recommendation. Check out Nomad by eibbil. It's already completed so you won't have to wait for updates.

Here's the next chapter that I hope you'll all enjoy.

**Chapter 38**

**An Impasse**

Bella fidgeted in her seat, chewing on her bottom lip as the plane released its landing gear.

They finally used the tickets from Carlisle and Esme and were heading to Florida during their spring break. The only thing Renee knew was that Bella was spending the time off from school with her and was bringing a friend along.

Edward took another glance at Bella and knew she was beyond worried. He didn't even need Jasper's power to know that his fiancée was anxious; one look was all it took.

"It'll be all right, Bella," he assured her as he gently pulled on her lip with his cold thumb.

She looked at him, her expressive eyes telling him how fearful she was of her mother's potential reaction to their news. "How can you be so sure? I told you how Renee lectured me over and over. 'Never get married young, Bella. It's not a good idea, Bella. It'll destroy you, Bella'. And now here I am, about to tell her that I'm engaged and that my future sister-in-law is already planning everything even as we travel thousands of feet up in the air."

"You're rambling, love." Edward pulled her as close to him as he could with the arm rest between them.

"I'm just scared she won't accept this," she whispered.

Edward pitied her at that moment. He was glad he had Carlisle and Esme and knew that they were happy for him and Bella. But if Renee disapproved, she might not come to their wedding. And even after all this time, he knew how much it would mean to have his parents there to witness their union. He totally understood where Bella was coming from. He just hoped, for her sake, that should Renee be unhappy with them, she wouldn't reject Bella's wish to have her there to see her get married.

"She will. I'm sure she will be happy once she sees that you are." Edward kissed her forehead as the plane began its descent.

oOoOo

"Bella!" A brown haired lady ran toward the young couple.

"Mom," Bella said as she was engulfed in her mother's embrace.

"I've missed you, sweetheart," Renee said, still holding on to her daughter.

"I've missed you, too," Bella replied after letting her mom go. She reached for Edward, who diligently took her hand. "Mom, this is Edward."

Renee was a little taken aback by Edward's beauty. The smile she had for Bella grew some more when she saw the young man. "It's nice to meet you, Edward."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Mrs. Dwyer."

Renee giggled. "Oh, please, call me Renee."

After the introductions, they all headed out of the airport. Renee took them out to dinner, and Edward explained that he was still full from the food offered in the plane and had no appetite.

When they got home, Bella asked, "Where's Phil?"

"He's at an away game, Bella. He's disappointed he won't be able to see you," Renee answered.

The duo had arrived in Jacksonville in the evening to avoid the sun. And now that they were in the house, Bella wondered how to broach the subject of sleeping arrangements. Telling her mother that she would share a room with Edward would alert her to how serious their relationship was. And she definitely didn't want to deal with Renee's blow up after such a long trip.

Edward came in with their bags, and listened to Renee's mind to see what she thought of him being in Florida with Bella. Was she open to them being together, or not? The only thing he heard, though, was how she thought Bella was lucky to have such a hot boyfriend. Edward considered that a good start. Maybe Renee wouldn't be too opposed to the news about their engagement.

"Uh, I don't mean to impose, but where should I put these?" Edward gestured to the two bags he was carrying.

"Oh, well, you can just put them in the room up the stairs and to your left," Renee instructed nonchalantly.

"Both bags?" Bella clarified.

"But of course." Renee looked at Bella, bewildered. "Sweetie, you're old enough to know better. And as long as you're being safe, I have no prob—"

"MOM!" Bella yelled, her cheeks as red as a tomato.

Edward felt sorry for Bella. He wanted to go to her and ease her embarrassment, but he knew it was better to just stow away their luggage as quickly as possible. He looked at his fiancée and gave her a small smile before trudging up the stairs to their room.

As soon as Edward disappeared from sight, Renee pounced on Bella. "You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend, Bella. And, my goodness, he's incredibly good-looking."

Bella could only blush some more. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. With the coma, adjusting to Forks, catching up with everything, I just forgot. I'm really sorry, Mom." Bella fought a yawn.

"Oh, honey, you're probably so tired from the flight. Go on up to bed. We can talk more tomorrow," Renee urged her.

Bella quickly nodded. "Thanks, Mom. We'll definitely talk tomorrow." She hugged her mother tight and then followed Edward into their room.

Once she was inside, she plopped on the bed due to exhaustion. While she had her eyes closed, Edward took off her shoes and began massaging her feet.

She could only sigh. "That feels so nice."

"I'm glad my cool temperature is good for something," Edward said.

"We'll have the same temperature once I've been turned, so I'll have to take full advantage of it while I still can," Bella replied.

Edward only smiled and continued his ministrations. Once Bella had enough, she went to her bag and pulled out a pair of shorts and a shirt to change into. "I need a human moment," she told him as she headed to the adjoining bathroom.

As soon as Bella was done, it was Edward's turn. When he came out dressed in pajama pants and a shirt, she was in already bed, the blanket pooled at the bottom of her feet. "Too hot?" Edward asked.

"Yes, now please get in bed. For once, we'll be able to sleep together without having a blanket between us," Bella said hurriedly.

Edward gave her a dazzling smile and lay by her side. "You don't think your mom will come check on us, do you? I don't want her to think that I'm disrespecting you or her by sleeping with you."

Bella raised her brows, questioning him silently.

Edward rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Edward, didn't you hear what she said? As long as we're being safe…" Bella couldn't hold her laughter in.

"That's exactly what I mean. She already thinks we've been intimate when we're not. I was raised a gentleman, and despite being already damned, I will not ruin your virtue," Edward said passionately.

Bella sobered after that. "Edward, first, you are not damned. This wasn't your choice. And you can't blame Carlisle, either, for trying to follow your mother's dying wish. Second, it goes both ways, you know. I totally respect you, too. I'll explain to my mom that we're not… that we haven't…" Bella was stammering and blushing at the thought of them having sex. Sure, she wanted to know what it would be like, she figured, her dream wouldn't be able to compare to the real thing. But in the meantime, she was willing to wait along with him. "See, I can't even say it without bursting in color," she huffed. "I'll explain to her that we're saving ourselves for marriage. Then I'll bring up the topic of our engagement." She was playing with the chain around her neck once more. She wanted to be more prepared with her mother, and flaunting an engagement ring was sure to bring an outburst of some sort from her. Bella nodded then. "Yeah, that'll be perfect; the topic will flow smoothly from there." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself of that.

Edward breathed slowly, running his fingers through Bella's hair as he listened to her sort everything in her head aloud. "Don't worry about a thing, Bella. She thinks you're lucky you found a really hot boyfriend," Edward said laughingly.

Bella had to giggle at that, too. "Yeah, as soon as you were out of earshot, she was telling me how good you looked. Though I'm pretty sure you heard everything that was said, and more."

"Yeah, your mom's really something."

"That she is," Bella said, another yawn escaping. Her eyes were starting to close.

"Sleep, my Bella. Everything will work out, you'll see." Edward started humming a song he had begun composing. He was still fine tuning it, but he knew it was coming along beautifully.

Bella gasped and opened her eyes wide, looking straight at Edward.

"What?" he asked in concern.

"My lullaby," she whispered.

"How did—" Edward sighed and shook his head slowly. "I knew it was for you, but I'm still not sure about the ending."

"I've listened to you play it and hum it a million times. I know it by heart, and if I knew how to play the piano, I'd have done so and recorded it so I could listen to it all day," Bella said, sleep starting to claim her once more.

"Are there any other songs I made for you?" Edward asked amusedly.

Bella shook her head slightly. "Not for me."

Edward's forehead creased. "What does that mean?" he asked, but Bella had already fallen asleep.

However, even in her sleep, she couldn't leave Edward hanging, so she answered him as clear as day with one name, "Renesmee."

oOoOo

"So, what do you both want to do today? It's such a nice day out, we can go to the beach," Renee enthusiastically suggested as the trio were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Once again, Edward made an excuse stating he doesn't eat in the morning.

"Um," Bella began, taking a quick glance at Edward, then facing her mother once more. "Edward has a condition, he can't stay out in the sun for long periods; it's like an allergy."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. Is that's why you're pale?" Renee asked.

"Yes," Edward replied, not wanting to elaborate too much.

"You poor thing. Well, we can do something indoors…"

"No, I don't want to ruin your plans, Renee. Bella can hang out with you, and I can stay here and work on some homework," Edward replied.

"Schoolwork? That's not much of a vacation," Renee exclaimed.

"It's absolutely all right, Renee. Bella and I can go to see the sights at night," Edward tried to appease his future mother-in-law.

"Mom, there's actually a reason why Edward and I came here," Bella started, looking warily at her love.

Renee faced Bella, then Edward, then back to Bella. "What's going on, sweetie?"

"Mom, Edward's my boyfriend."

Renee giggled. "You don't have to tell me, it's pretty obvious, Bella."

"He proposed, and… I accepted." Edward moved a little closer to Bella and took her hand in his. Bella was quiet after that statement, waiting for Renee's reaction to the news.

"You… you're getting married?" Renee asked.

Bella nodded, smiling a little. "Before we leave for college in the fall."

"But… you're too young. You just turned eighteen, Bella."

"Renee, Bella and I are going to be living together when we go to college. I don't want to do that out of wedlock," Edward proclaimed.

"Why not? You're both too young. Your relationship is new, you're just… this is just new, Bella. No offense, Edward, I know you're a good kid. But don't make a huge mistake by getting married too early. You'll both regret it." Renee tried reasoning with them.

Bella stood up abruptly. "And why is that? Because you and Charlie didn't work out? We won't make your mistakes, Mom. Edward loves me."

"Charlie loved me, too, but look at what happened to us," Renee retorted.

"Because you gave up! You gave him up, despite how much he loved you, loves you still. And I'm not like you, Mom. I can't, I won't do that to Edward!"

Edward stood behind Bella, trying his hardest to calm her down by rubbing her arm. He knew he couldn't say anything yet, both women were still very much heated. And speaking might only add more fuel to the fire. He had to let them sort it out, but he also could not just sit idly and not show his support for Bella.

Renee continued, "You say that now, but years down the road, how will you know that you'll still want to be married? I just don't want you to trap yourselves in this. Think about it first, just be kids for now, and later, if you still want to be married, then do so. But not now, not when you're both still so young. You have no idea what you want yet."

Bella yelled, "No! You're the one who doesn't know what she wants. I want Edward, he's it for me, and thankfully, he feels the same toward me. We won't make the same mistake, as you claim your marriage to Charlie was, because we love each other."

"You think I didn't love your father? I did, Bella, I loved him so much that I was blinded by our emotions. When the novelty of it wore off, I realized that we rushed into it. I was becoming depressed, trapped in a marriage that had become stagnant. I don't want you to suffer the same way I did." Renee was shouting as well.

"See, that's where we're different. I don't see this as a trap! We love each other, why can't you see that?" Bella was shaking her head. "It doesn't matter, what you say doesn't matter. I'm legally an adult, so we don't need your permission. At least Charlie understood us. I knew you would react this way, but I hoped. I hoped that you would at least listen and look, really look at what Edward and I have. I guess I was wrong to expect so much from you." And with that, Bella ran up to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Renee slumped in her chair, tears running down her face.

Edward knew Bella needed him, but he had to say something to Renee first. "I know you think we're making the wrong decision, that this is just a phase for us. But please, try to see it from our view. I love Bella, I'd do anything for her. I was raised in an old-fashioned way. I was taught that men were the provider, the protector, respecting women is the most important thing. And that's what I want to do. I'm not trapping Bella in a marriage, she wants this just as much as I do. And I promise you, whatever our feelings are for each other, it won't fade with time. Please, you know Bella more than anyone. Do you think she would agree to marry me if she thought this was just something fleeting? I'm sorry that you and Bella had to fight over this, but even if you can't accept our decision, please come to the wedding. Bella may be angry now, but I'm one hundred percent certain she would want you there." Edward walked away after that, going after Bella to comfort his beloved.


	40. Chapter 39 Declaration

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight nor the song Daybreak. I am only borrowing them from Meyer and Digby. Dialogues were borrowed from different books of the saga.

**A/N: **Big thanks go to my wonderful and amazing beta, _**katmom**_. I can't express just how grateful I am that she took this on.

Sorry for the wait. For some reason, this was a bit hard for me and I don't know why. Anyway, I hope you'll like this new part. And as always, thank you for still reading.

**Chapter 39**

**Declaration**

Edward opened the door slowly and saw Bella lying in bed, tears running down her face. He lay beside her and pulled her in his arms. Bella sobbed, holding on tightly to Edward.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. Tell me what you need. Tell me what I can do for you," Edward said.

Bella was shaking her head. "I want to go home."

Edward was silent for a few. "No, Bella. Not yet."

Bella pulled away and sat up, her anger marring her features. "Why not? What's the point of staying here?"

Edward rose slowly, sitting to face Bella. "This is your last chance to spend time with her. Once you're changed…"

Bella began to tear up some more. Edward drew her in his embrace, kissing the top of her head. "I'm so sorry, love. I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize for her. If she can't see how much we love each other, it's her loss. We can stay a little bit longer, but if this doesn't get resolved, I'll just have to suck it up. It'll actually be a good excuse for why I won't see her ever again." Bella tried making a joke. "For once, why can't she be just a regular mom and support me in this?"

"She is being a regular mom. I don't think a normal one would just agree to this so easily," Edward stated. "As you said, she warned you time and time again not to marry young. And here you are, announcing the one thing she told you not to do. Isn't this the reaction you were expecting from her?"

"You're supposed to be on my side." Bella frowned after pondering Edward's words.

"I am. I will still marry you no matter what Renee says. But as much as we want her to see our side of things, you also have to understand hers. Her marriage to Charlie was ruined because of her impulsiveness. She thinks you're making the same mistake she did because it's what she knows," Edward explained.

"Did you see this in her head?" Bella asked.

Edward nodded. "You'll only have a few more months as a human after we're married. You won't be able to repair this once you've been turned. And I know you wouldn't want to leave her this way."

Bella sighed. "Okay, I'll talk to her, but not now. I just want to lock myself in this room, with you."

Edward agreed. "All right, we'll stay here until you feel better." Edward let her lay on him, stroking her hair, lulling her to sleep. "She'll come around, Bella. She's your mother; she's just looking out for you."

That was the last thing she heard before Bella fell into a deep sleep.

oOoOo

The next few days were spent with Bella barely speaking to her mother. She was happy to just stay indoors with Edward. Sometimes she would cook dinner for her and her mom. But as soon as she was done eating, she would drag Edward out to the beach where they just let their worries float away with the waves.

Edward was sitting on the warm sand, with Bella in front of him, when he began to reason with her. "You can't keep ignoring her, you know."

The only sign that Bella was listening was when she tensed.

"She's hurting, Bella. She doesn't want this rift between you two."

"Then she shouldn't have said all those things," Bella replied.

"She's just concerned for you."

Bella stayed silent. Then after a couple of minutes, she whispered, "I'm not upset about that."

Edward waited for her to explain. This was why he hated not being able to read her mind.

"She said her marriage to Charlie was a mistake, that she felt trapped. What does that say about me?" Bella started to sob.

"Oh, sweetheart." Edward tightened his embrace around her. He thought that if his heart was still beating, it would shatter for the heartbreak Bella was going through. "You know she loves you. She thinks the world of you, Bella."

"But she hates my dad. You were there, you heard every single thing."

"She cares for Charlie, Bella. If anything, she loves him for giving you to her."

"He's going to end up all alone, and it's all my fault," Bella cried.

"You don't know that for sure. We'll try our best to have him in our lives, just like in your dream. He won't be alone," Edward assured her.

She looked up at him, making him feel like he was drowning in her brown orbs. "You promise?"

Edward nodded, and sealed that vow with a kiss.

oOoOo

When they returned to Renee's house, she was waiting for them. But as the days before, Bella kept walking, not saying anything. She was holding on to Edward's hand, but her steps faltered when Edward stopped moving. She looked at him, and Edward had a blank look on his face. He smiled at Bella and let her hand go.

Bella looked at her mom, who was looking at them strangely, then walked straight into the house without another word.

"Edward?" Renee called him after Bella had gone to her room.

"Yes, Renee?"

"She hates me, doesn't she?"

Edward shook his head. "No. She's angry that you can't accept us, but mostly, she's hurt that you think of the family she had as a trap."

Renee sighed. "I shouldn't have said that. I just wanted her to see that she doesn't have to hurry down the aisle. I think you're good for her, Edward, really. I may be flighty, but I'm also a good observer. I can see how much you love her, and she you."

"Then why won't you give us your blessing?" Edward prodded.

"It's not that I don't want you to be together. There's something about you two that is very intense. I feel like I don't really understand your relationship, like there's some secret I'm missing."

Edward remained quiet. He thought Bella inherited her observation skills from her father, with Charlie being a cop and all. Obviously, he was wrong.

"I'm sorry for how I acted. Of course I'm happy that Bella found someone who treats her the way you do, protective and careful. I know you're in love with her."

"Very much so. When Bella entered my life, it was a permanent change. There's no going back. As long as she wants me, I'm here, until she orders me away," Edward said solemnly.

Renee nodded. "I know."

oOoOo

When Bella woke, the sun was shining brightly. She turned toward Edward, snuggling up against him.

"Good morning, love." Edward greeted her with a kiss.

"Good morning to you, too," Bella responded, both with her words and action.

"I'll be staying in today," Edward said cryptically.

"You mean we."

Edward shook his head. "No, Renee wants to talk to you. I think it's time that you mended things with her."

Bella sighed. "Can you tell me if she'll still try to stop us?"

"No, whatever her decision is, you have to respect it," Edward said. He saw that Bella was about to protest so he rushed to continue. "I'm not saying we're agreeing to what she wants. Charlie already said yes, and that's all I need. But, because she's your mother, give her a chance to explain things. Hear her out, Bella."

Bella remained silent.

"We're going home tomorrow. Think about what you'll be throwing away if you leave here like this," Edward said.

Bella never said anything in reply, but got out of bed and left the room.

"Bella," Renee approached her daughter slowly.

Bella was in the kitchen getting a bowl of cereal when she felt her mom behind her. She turned to look at her mom and her heart broke for the tired look on the older woman's face. Bella knew her mom didn't like it when they argued; she felt the same. But why couldn't she just accept them?

"Do you think we can go down the beach and talk, sweetheart?" Renee asked carefully.

Bella nodded and finished her meal, putting the dirty dish in the sink.

Mother and daughter walked side by side on the sand, but neither one said a word.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time. They chuckled at that, then Renee decided to apologize first.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I can see now how much you love each other. There's something strange about the way you two are together. The way he watches you… like he's about to throw himself in front of a bullet to save you or something."

Bella didn't know what to say. This was what happened in her dream, why couldn't this have happened before?

"And you're the same to him. The way you move – you orient yourself around him without even thinking about it. When he moves, even a little bit, you adjust your position at the same time. Like magnets… or gravity. You're like a… satellite, or something."

Renee kept walking, Bella matching her pace. Then she continued, "I know that you won't budge about this, not when it comes to him. You're exactly like Charlie. Once you make up your mind, there's no reasoning with you. Of course, exactly like Charlie, you stick by your decisions, too."

Bella looked at her mom. There was something in those words, something she didn't know about her parents.

"When I first met your dad during a visit to First Beach, it was love at first sight. He was different from the other guys I knew. When I left, I missed him, so when I returned and he asked me to stay, I did in the blink of an eye. It was a whirlwind romance and when your dad proposed, it was just the perfect ending, my own happily ever after. But then the honeymoon stage wore off, and Forks, being always so dreary, made me depressed. I begged Charlie to leave with me, even though I knew it was selfish of me to ask. He couldn't go because of his parents; they were sick and he was their only child. Charlie was always the responsible one, he's so caring and kind that he couldn't just pack up and go. At the same time, he knew about my depression, so when I asked for a divorce, he didn't contest it. I knew he just wanted me to be happy."

At this point, both Bella and Renee had tears in their eyes. They were meant for the one man they both loved, Charlie.

"I didn't mean that my marriage and my life with your dad was a trap, Bella. I was talking about Forks. I used to wonder what it would've been like if Charlie did go with us. Maybe we'd still be married, maybe we'd have more kids. But one thing I do know is that we loved each other. I still care for your father a great deal."

"And he still loves you," Bella whispered.

"I know. But your dad and I are just the complete opposite of each other. Can you really picture your father living here? He loves that town too much. And I don't want to go back there."

Bella nodded. Now she understood why. There were things that needed to be said, things that she had to know about her parents.

"I'm giving you my blessing. I can see how happy he makes you, and you deserve to experience everything. You make your own kinds of mistakes, though I think you have a better chance of making this work than most forty-year-olds I know, my little middle-aged child." Renee hugged Bella close. "Luckily, you seem to have found another old soul."

"Thank you, Mom," Bella said appreciatively as she embraced her mother tight, committing the act to memory and hoping with all her might that it would survive the change.


	41. Chapter 40 Big Day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight nor the song Daybreak. I am only borrowing them from Meyer and Digby.

**A/N: **Thank you to _**Kathie aka**_ _**Katmom**_ for still being my beta. She has been invaluable in helping me with this story. I can never thank her enough for putting up with how slow I write this fic.

To everyone who is still reading this, I am utterly grateful for your support. I know it's been too long since the last update, and I have no excuse other than I just couldn't write anything. Hopefully, this has broken the dry spell. Enough blabber, on to the story.

* * *

**Chapter 40**

**Big Day**

Bella was standing in Alice's huge bathroom, waiting as the little vampire went to get dressed. Today was her day, but she still felt anxious. She was dressed in the same wedding dress she had on in her dream, recalling the months that led to today.

_When they got home from Florida, Alice was sitting on the bottom porch step. She was too excited to wait for them inside. She already knew what their first conversation would be when the couple came back. _

_Bella got out of the silver Volvo, and Alice was already skipping toward her. "Thank you, Bella!" Alice hugged the human, spinning them around._

"_Alice, stop, you'll make her dizzy," Edward scolded as he extracted Bella from his sister. _

"_I'm sorry, I'm just too happy," Alice said, bouncing on her feet with her hands clasped together. "We have to start getting everything ready."_

"_I have conditions, Alice," Bella said._

"_Conditions?"_

"_Yes, I don't want you to go overboard on this. And I get veto power on everything."_

_Alice beamed. "Oh don't you worry. I've seen everything. You'll be very happy with all of it. You too, Edward," Alice yelled as she tugged on Bella's hand, pulling her away from her fiancé._

"_Hey!" Edward yelled, protesting against his sister. _

"_You're not allowed to see this until the day of. Just be patient, I'll return her to you soon. But in the meantime, I need you to go hunting. Jasper will join you," Alice said, already leading Bella into the house and up to her room._

"_What are we going to do in here?" Bella asked as they entered Alice and Jasper's bedroom. "I'm sure you already know when I want to have the wedding."_

"_Yes," Alice nodded. "August thirteenth."_

"_Okay…" Bella drawled. "So what's the rush?"_

_Alice had let Bella sit on her bed, then huffed when she heard that question. "What's the rush? What's the rush?" Alice had both hands on her hips, staring straight at her future sister-in-law. "Bella, these things take time. While, yes, I can have everything ready in a week if I wanted, I know you'd object if you find out how much it'll cost to get them here in that short amount of time."_

"_Cost?" Bella blanched. _

_"See, that's exactly what I was talking about." Alice pointed at Bella's flushed face. "Don't worry, like I said, I'll take care of everything. But first, the dress. I have an idea of what you want, since I've already seen it," she grinned, her eyes twinkling. "But, I want to be able to sketch it and have your approval before I send it to the designer."_

"_Wow, I'm surprised you don't have it here, already made," Bella retorted. _

"_Oh, trust me, I wanted it done the minute I saw you in my vision. But this is still your wedding. And as much as I meddle in everyone's lives, this is something you need to be involved in." Alice smiled. _

"_Thank you, Alice," Bella said sincerely._

"_What are best friends for?" Alice hugged Bella quickly, then disappeared for a second, and then returned with a sketchpad and pencil in hand. "All right, now describe it for me."_

_They spent hours, until finally, the drawing took shape. "Oh my goodness, Bella. This will knock Edward's socks off."_

_Bella was glowing. "I know… my Anne of Green Gables dress."_

_Alice giggled. "I'll just send this right over to Perrine Bruyere," she said, already half way out the door. _

"_What about your dress?" Bella called after her_

_Alice walked back slowly, quite unusual for the energetic vampire. The smile on Alice's face was a mile wide. "I'm… I'm your maid-of-honor?"_

_Bella chuckled. "Who else would it be?"_

_Alice squealed and pounced on the human, toppling them both on the bed. She was careful that she didn't fully land on Bella, very much aware of her friend's still fragile state. _

"_Have I told you how much I love you, Bella?"_

"_Not today."_

"_You are my very best friend." If Alice could start bawling, she would. "You have no idea what having you means to this family, not just Edward. You've completed him, and us."_

_Bella had tears in her eyes. "Stop, you're going to make me cry."_

"_I love you, Bella."_

"_I love you, too, Alice." And the two girls hugged._

oOoOo

As plans written on paper came to life, Bella couldn't believe that they were finally here.

_After discussing what Bella wanted, she, along with Alice, Esme, and Rosalie started getting things ready. Bella also called her mom, including her in all their preparations, to which Renee was grateful for._

_Some time during all this, Carlisle decided to talk to the couple regarding their friends in Italy. _

"_I will be sending an invitation to Volterra, Edward," Carlisle informed them._

_Edward only nodded. He knew it was Carlisle's way of playing nice with his old friends._

"_They know this is coming anyway. But sending Aro an invitation might look well in our favor."_

_Bella spoke up. "The Volturi didn't come, but Aro sent me a wedding present after receiving our wedding invite."_

"_What was it?" Carlisle asked._

"_Some gaudy necklace; had a jewel as big as a golf ball. You mentioned something about how it was part of England's crown jewels. Let's hope he doesn't send that this time. I keep worrying that if he does, then the confrontation is still going to happen. I was wearing the damn thing at the clearing; something to let Aro know that we appreciated the gift and hopefully keep the peace," Bella said. _

"_Ah, yes, Aro has quite a collection," Carlisle mentioned, remembering the amount of jewels the Volturi had in their possession._

"_Don't worry, Bella. If it still comes down to that, we'll be ready for them," Edward assured his future bride._

oOoOo

Bella took a deep breath as Alice waltzed back into the room.

"You're not getting cold feet, are you?" the vampire asked.

Bella shook her head. "I'm just worried I'm going to trip and make a fool of myself when I walk down the aisle."

"I promise not to let you fall, Bells," Charlie spoke as he walked into the room with Renee.

Bella was delighted to see her parents. "Oh, Mom, you look great. And Dad…" Bella appraised her father in a tux, her smile wide. She hugged both, careful not to move too much and get her dress snagged on either one of them.

"You look so beautiful, Bella," Renee gushed. "The entire place is amazing, Alice. The theme is so nostalgic, basing the whole thing on Edward's antique ring."

Charlie was just rolling his eyes as the two girls giggled.

"Well, you can definitely look into becoming a wedding planner, Alice. The whole event is so dramatic," Renee continued. Then she turned to her ex-husband. "Oh, Charlie, give me the box."

Charlie handed a small box to Renee, causing Bella to bite her lower lip. Alice reached over and tapped her chin, her look reprimanding.

Bella blushed at being caught and released her lip. She already knew what her parents' gift was and she was feeling a little emotional about it.

"These belonged to your grandmother," Renee said as she presented the silver hair combs to Bella.

"We had the stones replaced with sapphires," Charlie added.

"You guys, you shouldn't have, but thank you. I love them," Bella said.

Alice took the combs and placed them in Bella's hair. "There, now you've got your something old and blue. Your dress is new, and…" She went to one of her drawers and pulled out a white garter. "Here's your something borrowed. That's mine, so I'll want it back."

Bella blushed upon seeing the garter. Alice rushed to her and tried fanning her friend's face. "Here," she handed the piece to Bella and asked Renee to get seated. "Charlie, could you get our bouquets, please."

As soon as Charlie's back was turned, Alice hurriedly tried to cool her friends' face. "Let's reserve the blushing for after. You wouldn't want your face to be all red in the wedding photos."

Bella could only nod, and exhaled loudly.

Alice then continued. "Okay, they're about to start. When Rosalie begins playing, we'll start walking. When we get to the top of the stairs, I'll go first. Count to five, then follow me."

Bella once again just nodded.

She watched Alice walk down the stairs gracefully. Soon it would be her turn.

She looked at her father and gripped his arm. And softly she whispered, "Thank you for everything, Daddy."

oOoOo

Bella stood beside him. He was practically glowing with happiness, and so was she. She had smiled upon seeing Edward at the end of the aisle, waiting for her. No matter how many times she recalled her dream of their special day, nothing compared to the real thing. Her heart swelled with love for him, and she wanted nothing more than for Reverend Weber to announce them as husband and wife.

They recited their vows, words that were said a million and one times, ending it the same way as in her dream; with them saying "for long as they both shall live." When she'd told Edward about it, they were lying in bed in his room. Snickers could be heard all over the house the minute she uttered the words.

"_It does fit us better," Edward noted with a teasing smile. "I can't wait to call you Mrs. Isabella Cullen." Edward pulled her closer to him, his arms wrapped around her waist, letting her rest her body over his. _

_Bella was biting her lip, and looking at him mischievously. "I can't wait to get to Isle Esme," she whispered._

_Edward laughed, his eyes locking with hers. "You know they can still hear you."_

_Bella blushed and huffed. "Oh, what's the point? They know what's going to happen anyway."_

"_They're just happy for us, love." Edward traced a finger along Bella's heart-shaped face. _

"_I know. I'm just…" Bella pursed her lips, worry flashing in her eyes._

_Edward sat up, pulling Bella on his lap. "What is it?"_

_Bella gave him a small smile. "What if… what if all the changes we made to the dreams give us a different ending? Will you still love me even if I can't give you a child?"_

"_Bella, I love you with all that I am. Yes, it would be a wonderful blessing… no, a miracle, if we were to have a daughter or a son. But, this may be mean of me to say, nothing would mean anything to me if I lose you," declared Edward._

_Bella kissed him then, and silently prayed that her dream would still come true._

oOoOo

The celebration was exactly as she had seen in her dream: the hanging flowers, the twinkling lights, the makeshift altar. It was all there and she couldn't thank Alice enough for all she had done. There was a small difference however; this one was simply for family, the Swans and the Cullens, and a few friends from La Push.

"I know the Denali's deserved to be here, but with what happened with Laurent, it's best that they're not," Bella told Edward as the reception took place.

Edward only smiled, brushed his fingers along Bella's forehead and held on to her hand. "Stop fretting. This is our wedding day; you're supposed to be happy."

Bella gave him a big smile in response. "Yes, of course I'm happy. I just don't want any bad blood."

Emmett almost spewed the piece of steak he was pretending to chew.

Rosalie was quick to give her husband a reprimanding look, hearing Bella's comment as well.

"I'm sorry," Emmett said softly, looking truly chastised. "It was funny."

Edward bit his lip in an effort to stifle his laughter. "I promise you, there's no… bad blood." His eyes twinkled in amusement. "Carlisle explained how you wanted a very intimate wedding, and they understood. Now, enough of this, I want my wife to be smiling on this special night." He stood up, with Bella's hand still in his, walked them on to the makeshift dance floor.

Bella looked nervous when she realized what they were about to do. "You know I'm horrible at this."

Edward smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "It's all in the leading, my love." And Edward did exactly that. He led the way as they moved and twirled, their laughter floating into the air as the newlyweds danced the night away.


	42. Chapter 41 Isle Esme

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight nor the song Daybreak. I am only borrowing them from Meyer and Digby. Some lines in the books were used for this chapter.

**A/N: **As always, thanks go out to _**Kathie aka**_ _**Katmom**_ for still being my beta. And more importantly, for helping me with a pivotal part of the whole story.

Thank you to everyone still reading, to those still adding Daybreak and me to their list of favorites. Those things may be small when it comes to the world of writing, but they mean the world to me. I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter.

**Chapter 41**

**Isle Esme**

Edward and Bella rushed back to his bedroom while their guests were still mingling in the backyard.

He couldn't stop himself, even if he wanted to. Edward hungered for his wife, though not in the vampire sense of the word. No, he was a man, and he couldn't wait until he could finally bed his bride.

"Help me?" Bella asked shyly, her blush creeping down her neck. She turned her back toward Edward.

There were a million and one buttons perfectly aligned down her back. Alice was supposed to assist her in getting changed into the clothes that were laid out on the bed. They were more suited for traveling, compared to her wedding gown. But Edward insisted that he should be the one to undress his beloved.

Edward moved slowly, running his cold hand over the tiny pearl buttons. He pressed his body closer to Bella and whispered, "If this wasn't that important to you, I would just rip it off."

Bella gasped, and turned to face him. "Don't. Alice would kill me."

Edward chuckled. "Forget Alice," he said, drawing Bella flush against him. Lust was clouding his vision. She wasn't just his girlfriend or fiancée anymore. She was his wife, and more importantly, his mate. They would be together forever… literally.

"Edward." She sounded serious, taking a step away from him.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "All right, I'll behave. Come here."

Bella moved toward him again and he dutifully helped his wife out of her wedding gown.

As each button opened, Edward ran a finger along her spine, where the button revealed her skin inch by inch. "My Isabella."

"Edward, please," Bella moaned, her eyes closing as she took delight in the sensation caused by her husband.

"Please what, Bella? Tell me what you want, and you can have it," Edward murmured, placing kisses on her shoulders.

Bella's eyes closed. She was a heartbeat away from passing out. She was delirious for him. How would she survive the honeymoon?

Edward was losing control. After all this time, he finally had his love. "I love you, Bella," he said between little sucks and nips against her skin.

Bella turned in his arms, the gown completely forgotten as it pooled around her feet. Edward lifted her up and carried her to the bed. He couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to be patient. He wanted to give her the perfect honeymoon, to give her the most romantic first night of their married life. But God help him, he felt like he would drown if he didn't have Bella right then and there.

Bella had been tugging at his coat and shirt and he helped her take it off. With Edward in his pants and shoes, and Bella in her white lingerie, the newlyweds continued to make out on the bed.

And then like a splash of cold water, Alice came barging in the room.

Bella screamed and Edward covered her up in an instant, crouching in front of his beloved, ready to pounce on whoever dared disturb them.

"Edward!" Alice squealed. "Look at what you did! They're completely ruined!" Alice was yanking on the short dress she had put on the bed for Bella to change into.

Edward blinked to clear his thoughts. "What the hell are you doing here, Alice?"

"I saw what happened," she huffed. "Look! Just look!" Alice was waving the clothes in front of both Bella and Edward. "This was why I said I should be the one helping Bella get dressed. But no, you wanted to be all romantic and be the perfect husband. So I figured you wouldn't be distracted because you are the master of control and self-deprivation. I knew how much you wanted everything to be just right. I saw everything you planned, for goodness sake. So I said, sure, Edward, go ahead, Edward. And now look at them!" Alice's pitch kept going higher and higher as she ranted and finally ended in a shriek, throwing the crumpled clothes at her brother.

Edward was silent. Alice was right. Everything had to be perfect.

Bella saw the emotions flickering on Edward's face and quickly rushed to his defense. "It's okay, Alice. I'm sure I could find something else that would be just as nice."

Alice sighed and went to Bella's closet in search of a suitable replacement.

Edward faced his wife. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"Stop. Don't do this." Bella smiled at him. "It's our night. She shouldn't have just come in like that."

"I can hear you, you know," Alice said.

"I meant for you to hear that," Bella countered. She then turned all her attention to her husband. "She's just Alice being Alice. Aren't you used to her, after all this time?" She smiled at Edward, trying to lighten his mood.

Edward got his shirt and helped Bella in it. "I'll go get changed while Alice helps you." He moved to get off the bed, but Bella held on to his neck.

"I like that you wanted me that much." Bella kissed him.

Edward kissed her back but pulled her arms off of him. "That shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have lost control like that. If Alice hadn't stormed in—"

"You would've made love to your wife," Bella whispered.

Edward froze.

"Please. We've talked about this," Bella pleaded.

Edward kissed her forehead. "I know. I just want everything to be perfect for you."

Bella beamed at that. "It already is." She was on her knees on the bed while Edward was standing. She wrapped her arms around him once more. "It doesn't matter where we are; it's perfect because I'm with you. Finally."

Edward had to smile at that. "I've waited a century to marry you, Bella. You're right, everything is perfect now."

"Awww," Alice gushed. "Okay. You," she pointed to her brother. "Go put something on." Then she looked at Bella. "And you, let's get you ready to go before people think you're already having a honeymoon up here."

oOoOo

The newly wedded couple was hugging their families as they were saying their goodbyes.

"He's taking you to an island?" Renee asked.

Bella nodded. "It belongs to Esme, a gift from Carlisle."

Renee's eyes were wide. "Goodness. Well, try to be careful on your trip, honey. I don't want to lose you."

Bella hugged her mother a little tighter this time. "I will, Mom." That was the only thing she could say. This wasn't just a goodbye for her honeymoon vacation.

She then moved on to her dad. She had to get away from Renee before her mother could notice her eyes welling with tears.

"Have a safe trip, kid," Charlie said.

"Yeah, Dad." Bella hugged him, too. "I'll see you soon."

Edward went to where the father and daughter pair was and promised Charlie that he would keep Bella safe.

Bella looked over at her parents once more, giving them a soft smile. Even with the change that would cause her to not see them anymore, she couldn't wipe away the happiness that very moment gave her.

Her gaze then travelled to the Cullens, her new family. Carlisle and Esme were looking at their son with pride and love. They knew, that at last, Edward has the peace and happiness he'd been looking for, for over a century. Emmett and Rosalie were beside them, and Emmett had his arms wrapped around his wife. They, too, seemed happy for them.

Then Bella looked around for Alice. When she glanced toward the back of the car, that's where she found her. Bella had to shake her head in amusement, immediately knowing that Alice was making sure the bags she packed were intact and that she didn't mess with the clothes the vampire had picked for her.

In a manner so unlike Alice, Bella found the girl biting her lip, and almost in tears, as if it were possible for vampires to cry. Jasper was holding her close, knowing full well the emotions going through his wife.

"Thank you," Bella mouthed to Alice. "I love you."

Alice was beaming. "I love you," she whispered back.

Edward moved his head to look at his sister. He saw the silent conversation going on with his wife through Alice's mind. He gave her a nod, a symbol of his gratitude toward Alice for giving Bella such a beautiful wedding.

Alice couldn't help it. She ran toward the couple, enveloping them in a hug. The three laughed.

"Thank you so much, Alice," Bella said, louder this time.

"You're absolutely welcome, sis." Alice giggled.

"Now go and start making babies," Emmett yelled.

Everyone laughed, causing Bella to blush from head to toe.

Edward could only shake his head, as he opened the car door for his wife. As soon as she got comfortable, he walked over to the driver's side, waved once more to his now bigger family and got in.

As soon as the car was in motion, Edward smiled lovingly at his wife. "This is it, Bella. This is the start of our forever." He leaned closer, capturing her soft lips with his.

Bella was beaming, she was the happiest she had ever been. And everyone who attended their wedding saw the joy radiating from within.

oOoOo

It was a long trip, but they were finally at Isle Esme. And in a move very much like Alice's, Bella was bouncing with nerves and excitement.

"Are you all right, love?" Edward asked as the boat they were on slowed to a stop.

Bella only nodded as Edward put their baggage on the dock. The next thing she knew, she was being swept off her feet as Edward carried her out of the boat, toward the house and over the threshold.

She loved the gesture and felt like she was high from all the love and excitement at finally being Mrs. Edward Cullen. Edward joined her as giggles erupted from her. Both of them were just so giddy.

He set her down on her feet when they entered the bedroom. The couple kissed sensually, until Bella was almost out of air. Edward pulled away, but then quickly returned for another peck on her lips. He then went to get the many suitcases Alice had insisted they bring.

Bella took in everything while Edward was gone: the bed, the room, the house. It was a romantic getaway, just as she had seen in her dream.

"Has everything met your expectations?" Edward asked as he walked back into their bedroom.

Bella sighed dreamily as she faced her husband. She nodded. "It's exactly as I saw in that dream."

Edward stepped closer to her. "Do you want to go for a swim first?"

Bella grinned. "Sure, let me freshen up a bit, then I'll join you."

"Don't take too long, Mrs. Cullen." Edward gave her a quick kiss before leaving the room, strolling out leisurely toward the shore.

Bella stopped in her tracks upon hearing that, and went after him. Edward heard her footsteps and turned just in time to catch her as Bella crashed into him, kissing him passionately.

"What is this?" Edward asked as they pulled apart.

Bella was shaking her head, sheer happiness flowing through her veins. "I'm just so happy, Edward. Really, really happy. I'm so glad to be here, with you. I'm finally getting everything I ever dreamed of."

Edward wiped a stray tear that spilled down her cheek. "I know exactly what you mean."

The couple slipped out of their clothes and went in the water, loving each other as the moon shone over their bodies, two pale white figures against the dark of night.

"Edward, let's go inside," Bella whispered. To which Edward nodded. With Bella in his arms, he walked toward the shore and dressed her slowly. No words were spoken, just soft touches and reassurances.

Bella was nervous. Even though she already knew the possible outcome of tonight, she had seen what had happened, she had lived it all in her head; she was afraid of the self-loathing that Edward might go through after their first night together.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as they walked hand in hand back into the white bedroom.

"Nothing," Bella answered meekly, her eyes drawn to their hands.

Edward tipped her head up so she could look at him. "What is it? Just a second ago we were fine. What happened?"

Bella bit her lip. "I'm worried."

"About… Oh." Edward exhaled. "If it's any consolation, I am too. I'm not exactly an experienced lover." He tried to make her smile.

"It's not that." Bella sighed, and decided honesty was the best way to go about it. "I never told you this. I never told anyone. But in my dream, when we were in Isle Esme, we made love that first night, too. But by morning, you were distant. You were angry with me."

Edward was getting confused by what he was hearing. He couldn't understand what could have happened that would cause him to be angry at his beloved. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because when I saw the bruises, I was glad that it was all that happened, that I was sort of expecting something worse and I considered it a victory that that was all I got." Bella said everything in one breath.

Edward was silent for a minute, then another, and another.

"Say something," Bella requested.

Edward looked at her intensely, his brows drawn together. "Bruises?"

Bella nodded sadly. She knew she shouldn't have said anything. Now Edward wouldn't want to touch her.

"Where?" Edward prodded.

There was no turning back. And it wouldn't be right to start their married life with lies. So Bella told him everything she could remember from that night.

Edward warred with himself. How could he do something knowing full well the harm it would cause his wife?

"Don't be afraid. We belong together," Bella stated.

Edward hugged Bella close. "I promised we would try," he said softly. "But if… if I do something wrong, if I hurt you, you must tell me at once."

Bella nodded and the two began kissing once more.


	43. Chapter 42 Fire and Ice

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight nor the song Daybreak. I am only borrowing them from Meyer and Digby. Some dialogue were also borrowed from Breaking Dawn (book).

**A/N: **Thanks go out to _**Kathie aka**_ _**Katmom**_ for being the beta I could ask for.

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the previous part. My muse is thankfully being very cooperative, so here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 42**

**Fire and Ice**

Bella awoke to the most sublime sensation she could feel. She didn't want to open her eyes. She just wanted to stay frozen where she was.

"Bella?" Edward whispered. He knew she had awoken when he heard her heart start to beat faster.

"Hmm?" She was feeling so relaxed, as if all her bones had turned into jelly.

"How are you feeling? Are you all right?" Edward couldn't help but ask as he continued to stroke his wife's back. Bella was lying almost on top of him; their bodies naked, warm and cold against each other, like fire and ice.

Bella smiled, her eyes still closed as she breathed him in. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Edward's concern was making Bella relive her dream. She opened her eyes and cautiously stared up at him. His face was not just of concern, fear and anxiety clouded his features as well.

"What's wrong?" Bella immediately asked. She turned to face him completely, resting her chin on his chest.

"I'm so sorry, love." If Edward still had the ability to cry he would. He stared at her, stroking her cheek dotingly.

"What are you talking about? Wha—" Bella stopped, realizing what this was. Yes, she had dreamt of this, but this was one of those events that she wasn't going to let happen. They were in their honeymoon; they were supposed to be basking in wedded bliss.

She quickly sat up, and instantly noticed the white feathers all around her, the bed, and the room. She finally took in her surroundings. This was worse than what happened in her dream. She looked at the headboard and saw chunks of it missing and a huge crack running down the middle. Then she turned to Edward and saw the self-reproach she knew was going through his head. She went back to him and started kissing him.

"Bella, don't." Edward held her gingerly, but she had other ideas. He wasn't going to ruin this for the both of them.

"No." Bella continued to pepper his faces with small kisses and nibbles.

"Bella, look at you," Edward said demandingly, pushing Bella away, but keeping her at arm's length. "I hurt you."

Bella sat up, straddling her gorgeous husband. "You're the only one who thinks that. I'm perfectly fine. I've never felt more relaxed than what I was feeling this morning, until you decided to get into a sour mood. But no, you're not going to make me, or you, feel bad about what happened last night… unless it's because I wasn't… up to par."

"Up to par? Is that what you think?" Edward was already wearing a frown. He was astounded at Bella's reaction.

"What else am I supposed to think? I mean… I know I'm just human." Bella looked down; her voice was soft and meek. She didn't want to cry, but she also didn't think this very scene would happen again.

Edward felt a teardrop against his chest, causing him to sit up and hug Bella tight. "I'm sorry." He tipped her head up and kissed her passionately. "I didn't dream that you would construe the way I feel about what I did to you to mean that last night wasn't… well, the best night of my existence."

Bella sniffled. "Really?"

"Really. Don't cry, love. I'm sorry." Edward held her close, cradling her body against his.

"I'm sorry, too. I just… This happened. In my dream, we fought because of this. And you spent the rest of our stay distracting me to avoid making love to me again," Bella told him. And, at last, she relayed everything that happened in Isle Esme to someone. Ever since she woke up, she would just mention the honeymoon in passing, not really letting anyone know what transpired between her and Edward in the private island, other than creating Renesmee.

Edward shook his head. "Forgive me. I know I promised. I wouldn't do that to you, Bella. I was just caught off guard when I saw all those bruises. You told me what to expect. I shouldn't have reacted that way. But you have to understand, I finally have you. I can't lose you, no matter what."

"I feel the same way," Bella replied.

"Let's just take it a little slow this time. I'm not saying I won't ever touch you again, but just for my peace of mind, let's not get too carried away, please. We're just lucky it was the pillows and not you."

Bella gasped at that, remembering the words spoken by her dream Edward.

"What? Does something hurt? Tell me where," Edward demanded, checking her carefully.

"No, it's not… The dream," Bella said.

Edward looked at her, curiosity on his face. "What about it?"

"You said the same thing," Bella told him slowly.

"So, just the pillows were ruined in the dream?"

"That first night, yes."

"First night?" Edward's eyes were wide. "So you mean, we… they… we... how many times?"

Bella blushed. "Just two, I think."

Edward finally smirked, his good mood returning upon seeing Bella's reddened cheeks. "Well, I think we need to beat that record."

After hearing that, Bella's joy was clearly showing on her face. So much so, that her smile could have brightened the entire room.

And the rest of the day was spent doing exactly as Edward suggested.

oOoOo

Bella sighed as she awoke. She felt disoriented when she saw how dark the room was. Was it evening already? "Edward?"

"I'm here," he called out from the doorway as he walked in with a tray of food. He was already dressed in a light blue shirt and a pair of beige shorts.

"Oh God, what time is it?" Bella asked as she sat up. She wrapped a sheet to cover herself as Edward placed the tray in front of her.

"It's almost seven," Edward responded, fussing over the food he prepared for his wife. "Well, we can't call it breakfast in bed, but it's the thought that counts, right?"

Bella grinned. "Definitely. This is more than I could ask for." Her stomach growled loudly and she began to dig in.

Edward happily sat and watched as his beloved devoured everything he prepared. "Wow, you finished it all," he commented. There were potatoes, roast chicken, and a big bowl of salad. He made more than enough because he didn't know what Bella would like. Though he figured he could just cook again if she asked for something else.

"Let me guess, Food Network?" Bella said after finishing off the meal.

Edward nodded as he took the tray away. He rushed to the kitchen and back, just in time to see Bella get up off the bed. There were a lot of bruises all over and he placed his hand on her hip, perfectly covering a bruise that matched his handprint.

Bella glanced at where Edward was staring, and looked back at him. She put her palm on his face, cradling his cheek. "I'm okay. Stop worrying over this. It'll disappear in a few days. Trust me. I've been through worse."

Edward could only nod. He tried not to let his somber mood show, but he just couldn't help it. This was his Bella. Every injury, even if it was just against a hair on her head, would cause him dismay. And with him being the cause on top of that, was unquestionably wreaking havoc on his mind and heart.

He kissed her palm as he let her go to freshen up in the bathroom.

Once she entered, it was only then that Bella saw her appearance. She had to groan upon seeing the feathers in her hair. It didn't help that they didn't even clean up the bed before they returned to doing their married duties. She groaned as she tried to pluck out as much she could.

"Bella?" Edward was instantly in the bathroom with her upon hearing her pain.

"How did you keep from laughing at this? I look ridiculous."

Edward shook his head and began to pluck more than she could at a faster pace.

"Forget it. I'll just take a quick shower to really get it all out," Bella said. She looked at the shower stall that was clearly big enough for more than two people. She had a gleam in her eye when she looked back at her husband. "Do you want to help me in there?"

Edward just laughed as he started to take off his clothes.

oOoOo

The couple spent all their days in the island reveling in the privacy that they would soon lose once they return to Forks. They were always happy, just savoring their shared touches, and the knowledge of finally being wed, married, tied to each other forever rendered a blissful balm to both Edward and Bella.

After living for over a century, Edward finally had his mate.

"I love you," Edward said as they lounged on the couch while waiting for the cleaners to finish with the room.

"I love you, too," Bella replied, kissing her husband chastely. Then she pulled back a few inches away to look into his dark eyes. "When was the last time you hunted?"

Edward leered at her. "Are you trying to get rid of me, Mrs. Cullen?"

Bella shook her head and smiled playfully. "Never. I just don't want you to starve."

"Well, I could prey on the beautiful woman I have right in front of me." Edward chuckled darkly, then, stared at the far end of the room where one of the cleaners was standing, a bundle of sheets and pillowcases in her arms.

"Hello," Bella greeted the old woman as politely as possible. She knew who she was, and she knew the thoughts running through Kaure's head. She figured if she looked as comfortable as if this was her own house, the elderly cleaner wouldn't be too suspicious or afraid of Edward.

Kaure only tipped her head in acknowledgement and rushed out of the room.

Bella jutted her lower lip as she turned her head toward Edward. He kissed and sucked on her lip quickly before the old woman came back. "I was trying to be nice," Bella said. "Maybe she wouldn't be too scared, you know?"

"She was raised to be superstitious. They have their own legends here," Edward told her.

"Yes, I know, the Libishomen. But you're not that," Bella explained.

Edward had his crooked grin on. "No, I'm not. I'm far worse." And then he pounced on his bride. Bella squealed in enjoyment and lightheartedly tried to push Edward off her. He laughed sincerely and let her up.

"I love hearing you so carefree," Bella declared.

Edward sobered a little as he answered. "That's because I am, with you. I don't have to deal with everyone's thoughts, just yours, though quiet as you are. With you, I'm just myself. No pretense of being a teenager, of being Carlisle's son, of being a normal human being. I don't have to pretend with you. I'm just Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, your husband."

Bella held his face in both her hands and kissed him with everything she could give.

When they pulled apart, Bella had tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall. She wiped at them with the back of her hand and implored Edward to go feed once more. "You can go while the cleaners are still here. That way, I won't be alone."

Edward nodded. "You're right. I'll be back as fast as I can. You won't even have time to miss me."

"Not possible. A second away from you is already too much," Bella said good-naturedly.

Edward kissed her quickly once more before running out of the house in search of blood.

While Edward was gone, Bella decided to be useful and prepare some lunch for the cleaners and herself. She took some chicken out of the fridge and started frying the pieces. They weren't even cooked to rare when the smell made her mouth water. Using a fork, she started eating one drumstick, blood still oozing out of the meat. It was still slightly cold.

When she finished the piece and put the bone back on her plate, she saw the blood pooling on it. She started dipping her finger in it, and licking the blood. After the third time she did that, her eyes grew wide, and she rushed to the bathroom to throw up, but nothing was coming out. Then she went in search for her bag of toiletries. She had given one instruction when Alice took over packing their bags.

Bella got the box that held the pregnancy test and took it while Edward was still out. She waited anxiously for the required three minutes, before slowly walking up to the bathroom counter where she had set the test.

Her eyes grew wide as she peered at it, the sign glaring back at her from the stick. Bella's hands flew to her mouth and whispered, "Edward."


End file.
